


And Then We Breathe

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Chef and The Historian [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Break Up, Children, Engagement, F/M, Family Gatherings, Family Issues, Fighting, Grandparents, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holidays, Illnesses, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Medical Trauma, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Relationship Issues, Sex Talk, Stress, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Planning, Winter, blizzard, ex-wife issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 127,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a dull moment in the Pike household. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Noooooooooooo!!!!! NoooooooO!!!!” Sophia screeched, before bursting into tears as Chris tried to pull her into away from the front door.

 

“Sophia Grace! It’s time for lunch and it’s pouring out!” Chris scolded, as she wailed. “Olivia is waiting for you, patiently I may add, and Mommy’s not feeling good and if you make her come down here, you’ll be in big trouble.”

 

The three year old wailed as he carried her into the kitchen, a crack of thunder shaking the house to its core. After a breezy October morning, the grey clouds rolled in and the wind picked up. The dreadful rainy season had started, as the first raindrops hit the walkway of the front yard.

 

“Pia!!!! No cry, Pia!” Olivia pouted, as Chris settled her down into a chair. “We eat now, Pia! Pway latarrr!”

 

With watery eyes and trembling lips, Sophia watched as Chris settled two plates down on the table before moving back to the counter to get the cups of juice. With Charlotte in school and Melanie indisposed, the toddler was frustrated beyond belief. Without the constant attention from mother and sister, the days that Chris went to work were spent with Leonard or Jim, unless they were both working, they went to Scotty and Gaila.

 

“I know you want to play outside,” Chris said, as he set a cup of apple juice down on the table. “But it’s too cold outside and wet to run around. So after lunch, we can watch a movie and then we’ll go get Charlie from school.”

 

Olivia munched happily on her grilled cheese, watching as Sophia pouted and cried. “Pia, eat!” she pointed at her. “Eat now!”

 

Chris stood by the counter, stirring the chicken soup in a crock-pot, glancing over his shoulder to watch the girls. Slowly, but surely, Sophia picked up a slice of her grilled cheese and took a small bite, earning a giggle from her sister across the table.

 

Shaking his head, Chris turned back around and went back to work, making sure the soup was cooking correctly for his wife. A little under a month after their trip to Disney, the rest of the summer vacation went quickly; summer parties and preparing for the school year, as Charlotte went into Kindergarten, left the couple drained. Then came the issues with Melanie’s job, as the University of Seattle wanted to send her four hours away from home to work every day. Between the three days Chris had at Starfleet Culinary, a four-hour commute for an eight-hour day at a campus, was out of the question.

 

Luckily, M’Benga was generous enough to take her back no questions asked. So with Melanie working from home and on the days that Chris had off, it was only a matter of time before everything came crashing down and the end of the summer cold would strike one of them down.

“Oh, I see we’re eating grilled cheese, huh?”

 

The trio turned and found Melanie standing in the doorway of the kitchen, bedclothes rumpled and hair tangled about.

 

“What are you doing out of bed?” Chris asked, as she made her way over to him. “You should be resting.”

 

“I needed to get out of bed,” she shrugged. “My back is starting to hurt just by laying in bed all day, and I’m really hungry.”

 

Chris set the spoon down and nodded, “Go sit down and I’ll put on a pot of water for tea,” he said, as she blew her nose into a raggy tissue. “Soup’s just about done.”

 

Melanie nodded and moved around the counter to sit at the table, ruffling Sophia’s hair as she sat. “Why such a long face?” she pouted, as Sophia babbled.

 

“Had a fit in a half when I told her she couldn’t go outside,” Chris sighed, pulling down a bowl from the cabinet. “I think with Charlie in school and you in bed all day, she’s starting to get bored around the house.”

 

“How can you be bored? You have all those toys and movies at your fingertips!” Melanie shook her head, wiping the greasy remains of Sophia’s lunch off her face. “We’ll put a movie on after we eat and you and Liv will sit and watch it like good little girls.”

 

The pot of water went on the stovetop to boil, while the soup went into a bowl. “Then Mommy is going back into bed,” he warned, setting the bowl down in front of her. “As soon as you get rid of this summer cold, the better.”

 

Melanie shook her head, picking up the spoon. “You just want me all better, that way you’re not stuck with the three of them on your days off,” she said. “Welcome to my world, sweetheart.”

 

“You’ve been sick for two weeks,” Chris pointed out, as she took a slow sip of chicken broth and vegetables. “If you’re not better by the end of the week, I’m taking you to the doctor to get you some real medicine.”

 

“My, my, somebody really wants their moment of silence, huh?” she smirked, as Olivia giggled.

 

Chris shook his head, “Mel, this is the longest you’ve been sick since you were pregnant with Charlie…” he started, before a violent cough startled him. “Mel?”

 

Turning around, he found her sitting at the table, the spoon in one hand and the other covering her mouth, eyes wide.

 

“Oh…” she shook her head, closing her eyes. “Oh.”

 

“Oh what?” he asked, moving back towards her. “Is it too hot?”

 

She shook her head, “No it’s fine,” she said, as he took the spoon from her hand. “But it’s what you said, Chris. About me being this sick for this long since I was pregnant with Charlie.”

 

Chris frowned, “Mel, you have a cold,” he shook his head. “Sore throat, stuffy nose and clogged ears. Fever and the aches and pains.”

 

“But I’m also late,” she whispered. “I haven’t had my period since before Disney.”

 

He blinked, “And when were you planning on telling me this?” he asked, as she wiped her nose on a napkin.

 

“Today,” she mumbled, as her husband sighed. “I didn’t realize how long it’d been, until I took a roll of toilet paper out from under the sink. I haven’t opened that box of tampons since I bought them before the trip. That box should’ve been half empty by now and I should’ve been finishing my period this week.”

 

“Oh my god,” Chris shook his head. “Do you think you’re really.. you know…”

 

Melanie shrugged, “Fifty-fifty shot, Chris,” she said. “Either my body is fully screwed by this cold or we need to start moving everything out of the guest room upstairs.”

 

“I’ll call Doctor Lyndon,” he said, patting her knee. “Maybe she can get you in this week. “

 

“You have work, Chris,” Melanie pointed out as he got up. “You can’t just bail out of work.”

 

He shook his head, “Mel, if I have to cancel class to take you to the doctor, I will,” he said, moving to the counter. “You and you’re health are much more important than teaching a bunch of kids how to cook.”

 

Melanie watched as he took the cordless into the other room, leaving Melanie at the table with the girls.

 

“Mama, owie?” Sophia asked, reaching out for her. “Mama, owie! I fix!”

 

“Oh silly,” Melanie sighed, running her hand through her hair. “Mommy’s gonna be fine.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The front door slammed shut, followed by the sound of screeching, as Charlotte arrived home from school. Melanie set the book down on her lap, straining her ears to figure out what was going on down below.

 

“Go on upstairs and change your clothes,” Chris murmured, as he and Charlotte started up the stairs. “I’ll make you a snack in five minutes, okay?”

 

“Kay!” Charlotte squealed. “Peanut butter and jelly, Daddy! And no crusts!”

 

A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Chris stepped inside, closing it behind him.

 

“Hey,” Melanie gave him a small smile. “Everything good at the school?”

 

He nodded, “I went to the drug store before picking Charlie up,’ he said, producing a bag from the pocket of his jacket.

 

“I haven an appointment Friday,” she said, as he took the boxes out of the bag. “Can’t we just wait until then?”

 

“Mel, just humor me and pee on them,” he sighed, tossing the boxes onto the mattress.

 

She frowned, “What is your problem?” she asked, folding her arms across her torso. “What happened to the “If you get pregnant, we’ll be fine,” speech you gave me over the summer? That if we did end up pregnant, we would make it work?”

 

“We need to be serious, Melanie!” he exclaimed. “You’re thirty-seven years old!”

 

“Yes, I know that,” she snapped. “I was there for my birthday and I’m pretty sure I ate enough cake that day.”

 

He sighed, “Do you realize how serious we have to be about this?” he asked, pacing at the foot of the bed. “The risks are higher for.. abnormalities and health issues! I mean, this could be a breeze or you could be at risk for so many things.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “So let me get this straight,” she said, moving off the bed. “If I am indeed pregnant and say that our baby is, oh I don’t know, missing a limb or has Down Syndrome. What then? We abort it?”

 

“I don’t know, Mel! It’s a little difficult to make that big of a decision when we don’t know for sure if you are pregnant!” he snapped.

 

“You know what, I’m done. DONE with this conversation,” she pointed at him. “You are being so fucking ridiculous right now! What the hell happened to you, Chris? You went from “whatever happens, happens!” to this!”

Chris sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I almost lost you once,” he said quietly. “Do you remember that? Huh? I almost lost you last year and that alone was hard to deal with.”

 

Melanie looked away, “So excuse me for being fucking concerned and panicking about this!” he shouted. “Not once did I say anything about abortion, so don’t you dare spin this around and put words in my mouth!”

 

“Then what are you feeling?” she asked. “Hm? Because right now, it seems like you’re mad at me when it takes two to tango. We’ve been through this twice and I think by now, you’d understand that.”

 

“I do want a baby,” Chris nodded, ignoring the scoff and eye roll from her. “But I want you more, Mel. Believe me, it would a hell of a lot easier for me to be excited right off the bat about this. But until I know for sure that you’re going to be okay and safe, I can’t.”

 

She shook her head, “You’re an asshole,” she hissed, snatching the box off the bedspread, as she stormed towards the bathroom. “You can sleep in the guest room until further notice. I don’t want to be near you at the moment.”

 

Chris flinched as the door slammed shut behind her, “Dammit,” he hissed, hitting the door with his hand.

 

……………

 

By Friday, Melanie was still upset and fuming, as she and Chris waited for their appointment to begin. With Charlotte in school and the twins with Gaila for the morning, Melanie spent it in total silence.

 

“Are you not going to talk to me?” Chris asked, as she sat on the exam table.

 

Melanie brushed the wrinkles out of the paper gown and looked at the chart on the wall, depicting the formation of a fetus within the uterus throughout the nine months of a pregnancy.

 

“Melanie,” Chris sighed.

 

“Fuck you,” she hissed, as a light knock signaled the arrival of the doctor.

 

Doctor Lyndon greeted them with a smile, as she stepped into the room. “Well, I wasn’t expecting you until January,” she said, opening the chart. “How are we today?”

 

“Fine,” Melanie said crisply, watching as she read the notes from the nurse.

 

She looked up and glanced between her and Chris, nodding slowly. “Okay then…” she set the chart down. “We’re still waiting on the urine sample, but Nicole said that you took four home tests and they came back positive.”

 

“Yup,” Melanie nodded. “Of course, Chris was persistent on having a second opinion of the matter. So here we are.”

 

Chris shook his head, while Doctor Lyndon set up the ultrasound machine, glancing every few minutes at them.

 

“You know,” she said, grabbing the bottle of gel off the counter. “If you are pregnant, the girls would be excited to be big sisters.”

 

Neither said a word, “Maybe it’s a boy this time around,” the doctor offered, as Melanie laid back on the bed. “Or hey! Triplets!”

 

When neither cracked a joke back or smiled, the doctor knew something was wrong with this situation. Getting the gel onto Melanie’s stomach, Doctor Lyndon started up the machine and quickly went to work to fix the problem. After a few minutes of searching, the image of a growing fetus came up on the screen.

 

“Well,” Doctor Lyndon nodded once. “You are indeed pregnant. I would say about six weeks, maybe seven.”

 

She set the computer to print the images, before freezing the image on the screen. “Now,” she set the scanner back on the hook. “I take it this wasn’t planned and one of you, if not both, are panicking.”

 

Chris nodded, “It’s not that the baby isn’t wanted,” he started, as Melanie snorted. “But, I’m more concerned about the health risks that are much higher for a woman Melanie’s age and for the baby.”

 

Doctor Lyndon nodded, “Which is understandable,” she said. “But you also have to take into consideration how your attitude might effect your wife, Chris. I do not know what you two have discussed since I last saw you, but I will tell you that we can do extensive testing to make sure that the baby is perfectly healthy and that Melanie is healthy as well. I wouldn’t send you off for nine months, without doing my job to make sure your baby and wife make it through this safely.”

 

“Chris doesn’t want a baby that defected,” Melanie said. “So if you could give us all the paperwork about options, that would be great.”

 

“I’m going to give you two some time to talk,” Doctor Lyndon nodded. “Try not to break anything or scare the other patients, please.”

 

Getting up, the doctor quickly left the room, just as Chris stood up from the chair. “Are you insane?” he asked, as Melanie sat quietly on the table. “Melanie, I swear to god.”

 

“Oh don’t act like it’s not true!” she snapped, looking at him for the first time since Tuesday. “Either you don’t want this baby for the fear of it being sick or because you changed your mind and forgot to tell me!”

 

“That is NOT true and you know it,” he snapped back. “You are my wife, Melanie. My _wife!_ I have every right to be worried about you and for that baby!”

 

Melanie shook her head, eyes filling up with tears as he spoke. “When will you understand that I worry about you all the time? Huh?” he asked, moving forward to cup her face in his hands. “You are my entire life, Mel. Every time you get sick or go out alone, I worry. I worried through both pregnancies and I’m going to worry about you during this one, because this is different from the last two.”

 

“So what do you want me to do?” she asked. “Do you want me to keep it or abort it? Because I’m keeping it, Chris! And you can’t make me change my mind!”

 

“And I wouldn’t force you to make a decision or make it for you,” Chris insisted. “But let me worry about you, Mel. It’s my job and when I married you, I promised to love and take care of you in both sickness and good health.”

 

She huffed, “It’s was “in sickness and health,” Chris,” she corrected him, looking down at her lap. “But can’t you at least be happy? Because if you can’t be a little happy about this, then what’s the point of having it? Why go through all of this, to have a baby that you don’t want?”

 

Chris sighed, “I am happy,” he nodded. “But I’m also scared and worried. Not only does this mean we have eight months of worrying about your health and the baby, but we also have to go through this transition at home with the girls. And work! You just started working again.”

 

“M’Benga would understand, Chris,” Melanie sighed. “And it’s not like I’m lecturing in front of a hundred students for two hours. I sit on my ass in front of a computer and I read paperwork for six hours a day.”

 

“Yeah well,” Chris chuckled. “We are going to do this the right way, Mel. I want, though it may not happen, for this to be an easy pregnancy for you. We said it the last two times that it would be easy and that you’d follow the guidelines, but we never did. I don’t want you in the hospital until it’s time to deliver and we are going to make sure this one stays in for the full forty weeks.”

 

Melanie nodded, “No matter what happens, you are my top priority. Charlie, Sophie and Liv are my priority as well, but you are my top one because if anything ever happened to you…” he shook his head.

 

“Nothing is going to happen to me, Chris,” Melanie insisted. “If it makes you feel any better, I will do whatever you say. Within reason, of course.”

 

“I am happy,” Chris insisted, though Melanie didn’t look convinced. “I am. But I won’t stop worrying until we know for sure that everything will be fine as we get through the first trimester.”

 

She nodded, wiping at her face with the back of her hand. “I love you,” she said quietly, as he rubbed her back.

 

“I love you too,” said Chris, as he pulled her into a hug. “I love you so much.”

 

“We’re having another baby,” she laughed nervously. “Not bad for an old guy.”

 

Chris snorted, “It also helps when your wife is more fertile than a twenty something year old,” he said, tucking his face into her neck. “This is the last one though, Mel. I think it’s safe to say that we’re capable of doing the newborn routine one more time.”

 

“Considering how much harder it’s going to be to get back into shape?” she laughed. “This is the last one and after that, I’m getting the top notch birth control sewed in there.”

 

“Or, we could stop having sex until you hit menopause,” he shrugged. “But that’s thirteen years from now and I’m not that patient.”

 

Melanie snorted, “No, you’re really not,” she agreed, shaking her head. “I guess we should call Doctor Lyndon back in, that way we can go home. I need a cup of tea and a long nap.”

 

He kissed her gently on the lips, “And we still have to get the kids,” he mumbled, as she kissed him back. “Then figure out how and when we’re going to tell them and everyone else that I got you pregnant again.”

 

“Let’s hope that Leonard doesn’t pry it out before we’re good and ready to tell,” Melanie shook her head. “I would _have_ to kill him and giving birth in a jail cell is not an option for me.”

 

“No, it’s not the best option,” Chris nodded, as he moved to the door. “And pin-stripes would hide that pregnancy glow.”

 

………….

 

“Did the doctor lady make Mommy all better?” Charlotte asked, later that night after dinner.

 

Chris nodded, “She gave Mommy some medicine and told her to rest everyday until she feels better,” he said, trying to down play the bigger picture. “So that means you and your sisters have to be really good for Mommy.”

 

“I can do that!” Charlotte beamed at him. “But since Mommy’s got to stay in bed, can we talk about my birthday? Because Mommy and Aunt Giggy usually plan everything now.”

 

“Ummm,” Chris shrugged. “I guess so.”

 

She squealed, “Okay!” she nodded, moving to sit on the couch next to him. “I want everyone to come over for cake and I want a Cindy-rella party!”

 

“Is that all?” he asked, setting his book down on the couch.

 

Charlotte nodded, “And I want Mommy to feel better by then, that way she can eat a lot of cake and take pictures.”

 

“Well, Mommy and I already picked out a date for your party,” Chris said, as Charlotte gasped. “It’s the weekend after your birthday, since Aunt Nyota and Uncle Spock couldn’t get a flight until after this week coming up.”

 

“Auntie Ny!” Charlotte gasped. “I hope she makes cuppycakes!”

 

He chuckled, taking in the fact that his oldest would be six in just a week. Six years old and going from that baby phase to big girl phase. The baby fat was starting to shed, as she grew like a weed. Her first tooth had already fallen out, just a week after coming home from Disney, giving Chris and Melanie the cold hard fact that she was growing up quickly before their eyes. Soon, she wouldn’t want to be cuddled like a newborn or want to spend quality time with both him and Melanie.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Chris blinked, shaking out of his thoughts, to look down at her. Charlotte blinked up at him, her face twisted up with a frown.

 

“Oh no! Are you feeling sick too, like Mommy?” she asked, standing up to feel his forehead.

 

He chuckled, grabbing her around the waist. “I’m just thinking back to when you were a baby and I held you all the time like this,” he said, cradling her in his arms. “I used to carry you all over and Mommy had to stop me from cooking with one hand because of it.”

 

“That’s because you have to use _both_ hands to cook,” she giggled, as he kissed her cheek. “I’m still little, Daddy. You can carry me around like this all the time.”

 

“Well, don’t expect it all the time,” he chuckled, as she blew a raspberry at him. “Let’s go dry your hair and get ready for bed. If you want to pick out party favors and everything else tomorrow, then you need to go to bed so we can get up early to do it.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

As the date for Charlotte’s birthday party moved closer and closer, Melanie was at her wits end, trying to get everything done and ready for the big day. Having already celebrated her birthday earlier in the week, the mother of three woke early on Thursday morning with plans to get the rest of her list completed before the day was done. So when Chris woke up to the alarm clock, Melanie did as well. Both showered and dressed, before going off to wake the kids for breakfast. Once Charlotte was dressed and ready for the day, Melanie had bowls of cereal and cups of juice on the table.

 

“Are you sure you’re up to this?” Chris whispered, as the girls ate. “I could get everything at the store, Mel. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Chris, I want to go out,” she said, firmly. “I feel a lot better than I did last week and I think the fresh air will do me some good.”

 

He nodded, though not fully convinced, as she handed him a cup of coffee. A whole week had gone by since discovering that they were in fact having another baby, while battling a cold. No matter how hard Chris tried to keep his wife up in bed to rest, she became too stubborn and weaseled her way downstairs and onto the sofa during the day.

 

“Finish up girls,” Melanie said, clapping her hands. “Uncle Jim is coming by to watch you for the morning and you, Miss Charlie, cannot be late for school.”

 

As Melanie double checked Charlotte’s backpack and finished preparing her lunch box, the doorbell went off twice.

  
“Unca ‘Im!” Olivia squeaked, banging her spoon on the bowl. “Unca ‘Im pway wif us!”

 

Chris quickly went out to answer the front door, as Melanie took the empty bowls and cups from the table, placing them into the sink.

 

“Mommy, what are you and Daddy doing today?” Charlotte asked, as she yawned.

 

“We’re going to pick up a few more things for your party,” Melanie said, setting the container of milk into the refrigerator. “And I have to get your cake order in, if we want it done in time!”  

 

Charlotte nodded, as Chris and Jim came into the kitchen. “Bones went right back to bed after getting Jo up for school,” Jim chuckled. “Grumbling about being a chef and not a damn alarm clock.”

 

“Unca ‘Im!” Olivia waved. “Hi! Hi!”

 

“Hi babies!” Jim beamed, as the twins giggled. “Are you excited to spend the morning with me?”

 

They both nodded, as Melanie poured him a cup of coffee. “They’re just about done with their breakfast,” she said, nodding to the bowls on the table. “If you’re hungry, we have plenty of cereal and eggs.”

 

He nodded, “Good, because I didn’t eat a thing,” he sighed. “Miss Charlie, are you ready for a fun day of learning?”

 

“No,” she shook her head. “I want to go back to sleep.”

 

“It’s Thursday,” Jim stated. “You have one more day after this and then you can sleep in for two days, before going back in on Monday.”

 

Charlotte pouted, “No pouting,” Jim chuckled, kissing her cheek. “You and Julie will have lots of fun learning whatever it is you’re learning about,” he nodded.

 

Melanie looked down at her watch and cursed silently, “And we better get going before you’re late,” she said, moving to pick up her bag. “You were late twice this week, Charlie. One more and you’re not going outside for recess.”

 

“I’ll start the car,” Chris sighed, moving to give the twins a kiss goodbye. “Be good and mind your manners,” he warned. “Otherwise you wont watch your movie later after dinner.”

 

“Bye bye, “Arie!” Sophia waved. “Bye bye!”

 

Giving her Uncle a kiss on the cheek, Charlotte climbed down from her chair and took Melanie’s hand.

 

“I’ll call you when we’re on the way home,” Melanie said, picking up the lunchbox and backpack. “We should be home before noon.”

 

Jim nodded and waved, “Have fun,” he said, picking up the cup of coffee. “Finish up those bowls, girls. We still have a half an hour before Maury starts!”

 

……………..

 

“Should we do blue cups or white cups?” Melanie asked, looking at the two packages in her hands. “I think we should do both because Cinderella’s gown is both blue and white.”

 

“I think you should just put both in the cart so we can move on to the next thing,” Chris said, watching as she debated. “I’m starving.”

 

Melanie looked over at him, “You ate breakfast,” she said.

 

“Yeah, like, two hours ago,” Chris huffed. “And it was a bowl of cereal.”

 

She rolled her eyes, tossing two packages of each color into the cart. “I will buy you breakfast after we’re done,” she said, pulling the cart further down the aisle. “I promise.”

 

Grabbing a few more Cinderella printed plates, napkins and decorations, Melanie crossed off the items form her list and nodded “All we need to do is get balloons and I need to get either wrapping paper or gift bags for her presents.”

 

“Get the paper,” Chris nodded. “It’s more fun to rip shit open, instead of digging through a bag.”

 

“Wrapping paper it is then,” she nodded, scribbling on the paper. “Okay, lets go pay that way I can feed you. One less cranky kid today, is fine by me.”

 

Moving towards the front of the store, they waited on a short line, before unloading everything from the cart.

 

“Jesus, I feel like every year these parties get more and more crazier,” Chris said, shaking his head.

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “This is nothing compared to when she turns sixteen,” she said, pulling her wallet out of her bag. “That’s a big one.”

 

Paying, Melanie quickly tossed the bags back into the cart, signing off on the receipt before pulling away from the counter.

 

“When she’s sixteen it’s going to be pizza and a movie,” Chris said, taking the bags out of the cart. “All of them are having low-key sweet sixteen’s. None of this bullshit with the big ball gown and catering. If they plan on having weddings, that’s what the money is going towards.”

 

“So you would deny your daughter’s the right of passage, by not having a big sweet sixteen party?” Melanie asked, unlocking the car. “You’re such a sweetheart, Christopher. Really.”

 

He sighed, “I’m not falling into this trap,” he warned, getting into the car. “They’re six and three. We have a long way before we start planning anything for future birthday parties.”

 

Melanie pulled on her seatbelt, “You sound just like my brother,” she stated, earning a scoff from him. “All he did was complain the other night when they came over for cake.”

 

“Unlike Leonard, I look _cute_ when I’m grumpy,” he said, pulling out of the parking space. “Leonard looks like a wild bear, waking up too early from hibernation when he’s mad.”

 

“Oh, you _think_ you’re cute,” Melanie nodded. “I think you look like a bitter old man, sucking on lemons when you get all pissed off.”

 

Chris gasped, “I do not!” he exclaimed, turning to look at her. “I do not! You totally get all hot and bothered!”

 

She laughed, “You’re so full of shit!” she shook her head. “Tell me when was the last time I jumped you after you got mad at something!”

 

“When we came home from Florida,” he quickly said. “You got all pissed off at me after I put the girls down for bed, because I left a wet towel on our bed.”

 

She blushed as he continued, “Then I got mad at you because you left your shoes in the middle of the room and I almost broke my neck, tripping over them,” he said, turning at the corner. “Care to explain the hickies on your neck and the hand prints on your hips?”

 

“Jerk,” she muttered, pouting.

 

Chris chuckled, “Told ya,” he shrugged. “Now, where are you taking me for breakfast?”

 

…………..

 

“Come on, Soph. You have to put your pants back on,” Jim sighed, as the three year old ran by with a shriek. “Little girls don’t take their clothes off unless they are going into the bath or changing into new clothes.”

 

“No!” Sophia stomped her foot, before sneezing. “Ewwwww.”

 

Jim grimaced at the runny nose, reaching for a tissue from the box on the table. “Come here and wipe your boogies.”

 

Instead, Sophia rubbed her finger under her nose, before inspecting the mess it left behind. Then, to Jim’s horror, she shoved the snot-covered finger into her mouth.

 

“SOPHIEEEEEEE!” he gagged, as she screeched. “Oh my god! Why? WHY? Would you do that?”

 

He quickly stepped forward and grabbed her, pulling her up into his arms. “We don’t eat our boogers,” he said, wiping her nose. “That is a big no no. A BIG one!”

 

“No! NO! NO!” Sophia screeched, shaking her head. “I eats!”

 

Olivia, who was lounging out on the couch, giggled. “Pia, sweep wif me now!” she demanded, as Jim grabbed the flower printed pajama bottoms off the floor. “Sweep!”

 

Pulling the pants back onto the wiggling toddler, Jim quickly set her down on the couch next to Olivia. “How about I tell you a story?” he asked, pulling the blanket up to cover them both. “And then you two close your eyes and rest until Mommy and Daddy come home?”

 

“Stoooooraayyyyy!” Olivia squealed, kicking her feet from under the blanket. “Storay, Unca “Im!”

 

He smiled at them, “Once upon a time, in a rainy kingdom called Seattle, lived two little princesses…” he started, as the twins watched him patiently.

 

By the time he got through the story of how the King and Queen- Melanie and Chris- got married and had the first princess of the household, the twins were out cold and cuddled around one another. Sighing in relief, Jim stood up and collected the cups and empty tray of cookies, moving out of the living room to throw them out.

 

Washing his hands, Jim made his way back into the living room and collapsed onto the love seat, getting a perfect view of the girls as they slept on the bigger couch near the wall.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Dadee, pway wif loopie!” Sophia demanded, waving the doll in Chris’s face. “PWAY!”

 

Chris nodded, pushing her arms down gently to get a better look at the doll. “I am playing with Loopsy,” he said, taking the doll from her. “Go get her friends and we’ll play.”

 

Across the room, Olivia laid on her belly, pushing one of her stuffed pigs across the floor with a giggle. Chris watched from his spot on the floor, as the girls played with their endless supply of dolls, enjoying their rainy day inside for once.

 

“I know you want to put up a tent Charlie, but we have to clean your room and figure out how to do it,” Melanie said from the hallway. “If we can’t put it together in your room, then we’ll do it in the basement.”

 

“Mommmmyyyy!” Charlotte whined, as the door to the twins’ room opened.

 

Melanie smiled as the girls looked over at her with squeals, “Are you guys being good for Daddy?” she asked, as Sophia carried over an armload of _La La Loopsy_ dolls to Chris. “I see Daddy is playing with the dollies today.”

 

“These things are terrifying,” Chris said, as Sophia dropped them all onto his lap. “They look like murder victims.

 

“Don’t say that word!” Melanie hissed, glancing at Sophia.

 

Chris rolled his eyes, “What’s going on with Miss Crabby-Pants?” he asked, picking up one of the dolls. “Is she still going on about that tent thing?”

 

Melanie nodded, “Of course,” she sighed. “Her party is this weekend and she wants to put the thing up today.”

 

“MOMMY! I FOUND BLANKETS FOR THE TENT!” Charlotte shouted from her bedroom.

 

“Charlotte!” Chris called out for her. “Stop giving your Mother a hard time about this tent!”

 

Charlotte let out a deep whine, stomping around in her room, while Melanie shook her head. “I’m going to kill Jim for even mentioning the damn thing to being with,” she said, as Olivia came over with a pig in hand. “The last thing I need is to put up a bunch of sheets for her and Julie to sleep under. If they wanted to go camping, they could just sleep outside.”

 

“Like that’s going to happen, “Chris snorted, as Melanie squatted down to pick Olivia up. “One bug and they’d come running back into the house in tears.”

 

“Mama, I hungee,” she whined, clutching the pig between them.

 

Melanie nodded, “What do you want to eat?” she asked, as Olivia pouted at her. “Mommy has to put lunch in the oven before you all take naps.”

 

“Icken nugget!”

 

Sophia gasped, “ICKEN!” she screeched, throwing her doll onto the floor. “Icken, Dadee!”

 

Chris nodded, “Okay, you’ll get your nuggets,” he said, as Sophia hopped around on her feet. “But no screeching.”

 

“I will take this one downstairs and put food in the oven,” Melanie said, shifting Olivia from one hip to the other. “Could you please go and check on Charlie? Make sure she’s not strangling herself with her own bed sheets.”

 

“That’s not funny,” Chris huffed, as he pulled himself off the floor. “Come on, Soph. Go on and tackle Charlie.”

 

Without further question, Sophia dashed out of the room and into Charlotte’s room, screeching as she ambushed her older sister. A series of shouts and thumps could be heard from the other room, as both girls screamed.

 

“Nice job,” Melanie shook her head, as Chris chuckled. “When they both come crying, it’s gonna be you that’s tending to it. Not me.”

 

“STOP!” Charlotte screeched, as Sophia giggled. “DADDY!!!! SOPHIE’S GOING TO KNOCK THE FISH TANK ON THE FLOOR!”

 

Chris quickly made his way out of the room, leaving his wife laughing in the hallway, as he saved three frogs from an early demise.

 

…………….

 

After setting the girls down for bed, Melanie quickly took a much need hot shower, while Chris loaded up the dishwasher. Pulling on a pair of sweats and a tank top, Melanie wrapped her wet locks up into a towel, before stepping out into the bedroom.

 

“Hey,” she smiled, as Chris sat on the bed. “Everything good downstairs?”

 

He nodded, “We’ll have clean bowls for breakfast tomorrow,” he said, as she tossed the dirty clothes into the hamper. “I caught Sophie in the hall, on my way up. She quickly darted back into her room when I spotted her.”

 

Melanie chuckled, “That girl,” she sighed, watching as Chris stood up to get ready for bed. “I’m gonna dry my hair real quick.”

 

“I’ll get the bed ready” Chris nodded, tossing his shirt into the hamper. “And I’ll check on the girls one more time.”

 

Twenty minutes went by, before Melanie came back out of the bathroom, her blonde hair swept up into a loose ponytail. The bedroom door was closed and the lights were low, as Chris lounged out on their bed.

 

“I wanna show you something,” Melanie said, as she climbed up and across him.

 

Chris opened his eyes and looked at her, watching as she turned to the side and pulled her shirt up. “Look!” she gasped, pushing up onto her knees. “I didn’t even realize it until I was in there drying my hair.

 

Sitting up, Chris placed his hand gently on the small curve of her belly, feeling the warmth that radiated against it. “Wow…” he whispered, his thumb making small circles against the skin. “I know we’ve been through this twice, but it still amazes me. The idea that a baby, _our baby,_ is growing in there.”

 

“I’m starting to even out a bit,” Melanie smiled, as he rubbed her belly. “Can’t really tell if my boobs got bigger this time around.”

 

“Still look the same to me,” he shrugged. “Trust me, if they were bigger, I would’ve told you by now.”

 

Melanie snorted, shaking her head. “Well, hopefully they don’t’ expand too much,” she said, dropping her shirt down. “I hate bra shopping to being with.”

 

He kissed her, “I love you,” he said, as Melanie leaned into him.

 

“I love you too,” she said, resting her forehead against his shoulder. “We should try to get some sleep, before one of them sneaks in and climbs all over us.”

 

Chris groaned, “We really need to stop letting them come into our bed,” he whined. “What are we going to do when you’re six or seven months in and Sophie decides to climb you like a mountain?”

 

Pulling the blankets up, Melanie slipped under them with a laugh. “We’ve spoiled them with all those years of letting them cuddle in bed with us,” she said, lying down against her pillows. “All those thunderstorms and mornings spent lying in bed.”

 

“I don’t know how many more knees to the balls I can take.”

 

Melanie snorted, tucking her face into the blanket. “It’s not like they’re going to have a job, once this baby comes,” she snickered. “Oh don’t give me that look! We just have to be patient and start forcing them back into their own beds.”

 

“Which is going to be a pain in the goddamn ass,” Chris grumbled, punching his pillow lightly, before resting his head upon it. “If one of them comes in, I wanna see you put them back into their bed.”

 

……………

 

“Auntie Ny and Uncle Spock are on their way!” Charlotte exclaimed, as she rushed out of the kitchen. “Daddy was on the tellyphone with them!”

 

Setting a tray of freshly baked cookies down on the stovetop, Melanie closed the oven door and pulled the mitts off her hands. “Okay,” she nodded, as Charlotte bounced on her toes. “Can you go upstairs and wash your hands? And put on a new shirt?”

 

Charlotte nodded and quickly rushed out of the room leaving her with the twins. “Mommy needs to clean you two up,” she sighed, as they sat at the table.

 

“Mama, I want cookie,” Olivia said, as she climbed off the chair. “Cookie.”

 

“Wait until they cool down first,” Melanie begged, as Olivia blinked at her. “You don’t want to burn your mouth.”

 

Chris stepped into the kitchen; phone in hand, as Olivia nodded at her. “Guess who’s coming over girls,” he said, grinning.

 

“Unca’ Sock!” Sophia squealed, giggling. “Unca Sock! Unca Sock!”

 

“I just sent Charlie to wash up,” Melanie said, as she picked Olivia up. “Can you take Sophie into the bathroom downstairs? I’ll take this one and we’ll check on Charlie, so that she’s not flooding out the bathroom.”

 

“Sure can,” Chris nodded. “Come on, Soph!”

 

Sophia scrambled off the chair, running across the kitchen, screeching as Chris scooped her up into his arms. “Baft time!” she nodded, as Chris held her. “Baft!!”

 

“No bath right now,” he said, kissing her cheek. “You smell like a peanut butter factory.”

 

Giggling, Sophia babbled as he carried her out into the hallway, while Olivia yawned widely in Melanie’s face.

 

“Sleepy?” she asked, as Olivia tucked her peanut butter and jelly smeared face into her shoulder. “Let’s got wash up and I’ll put you on the couch with your piggy. Uncle Spock and Aunt Nyota will be here soon, baby.”

 

Making their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Olivia managed to pass out quickly as they stepped into the bathroom. On the floor, Charlotte left her dirty shirt and towel, which Melanie kicked aside. Wetting a washcloth, she quickly wiped Olivia’s hands and face down, before pulling the stained shirt off.

 

“Nooooo!” Olivia whined, not pleased with the manhandling she was receiving, as Melanie carried her into the bedroom.

 

“Shhh,” she kissed her forehead. “Mommy has to put a shirt on you and then I’ll let you sleep.”

 

Redressing her quickly, she carried the sleepy girl downstairs and set her on the couch, covering her with one of the many blankets that were left behind.

 

“Sleeping already?” Chris asked, as Charlotte climbed onto the couch near the window. “Good lord.”

 

“She was up early,” Melanie nodded, brushing a loose strand of hair away from Olivia’s eyes. “Besides, they usually take their naps around this time. She’ll wake up around five to eat dinner and she’ll play for a while, before bed.”

 

He nodded as Sophia came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his leg, “Are you guys excited?” he asked, looking down at her. “You better be good, Sophia. You’ve been a little to fresh lately with that mouth.”

 

“Poopie,” she blew a raspberry at him, giggling at the astonished look on his face. “Poopie! Poopie!”

 

“You’ll go in the naughty corner,” Melanie warned, as Sophia tucked her face into the leg of Chris’s jeans. “And no cookies.”

  
Sophia gasped, “My cookie!” she demanded. “My cookie! Mama, yous a poopie!”

 

Charlotte giggled, “Sophia Grace,” Chris warned, bending down to scold her properly. “We do not call people poopie, understood?” he asked, as Sophia looked at him bashfully.

 

“I want you and Charlie to pick up these toys and put them in the bin,” Melanie said, nodding to the mess on the living room floor. “Then you will sit like good little girls, while Mommy and Daddy clean up the kitchen.”

 

“Kay!” Charlotte nodded, as she climbed off the other couch. “Come on, Sophie!”

 

As the girls collected all the toys, Melanie shook her head as she started towards the kitchen. “My kid just called me a shithead,” she muttered, as Chris followed her. “I don’t know how I feel about that.”

 

“I blame your brother for all of this,” Chris said, as they went to clean up the kitchen. He has the foulest mouth on the planet.”

 

“So does Scotty!” Melanie gasped, picking up the bottle of cleaning spray. “All of you boys have dirty mouths, come to think of it!”

 

The dishwasher opened, as Chris pulled the top rack out, loading it quickly with dirty cups and bowls. “You should talk, Mel.”

 

From the living room, there was a loud shriek, followed by Sophia screeching. “POOOOOOOOPIEEEEE!!!!”

 

“Sophie! You shut your dirty mouth!” Charlotte scolded, as the three year old shrieked. “I’m telling Mommy!”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “Tattle-tale,” she muttered, as her daughter came flying into the kitchen. “I heard and I know,” she said, as Charlotte paused. “Just put the toys away and I will deal with your sister.”

 

“Bu-“ Charlotte started, halting when Melanie gave her a stern look. “Fine,” she huffed, running back out into the living room.

 

“She most definitely takes after you,” Melanie shook her head, wiping down the table with a towel.

 

Chris snorted, “She takes after _both_ of us,” he corrected her. “Remember?”

 

Shaking her head, Melanie tossed the damp paper towels into the trashcan and set the bottle of cleaner back onto the counter. “I’m better make sure they’re cleaning,” she said, starting out of the kitchen. “For all we know, Sophie’s probably carving the word “poopie” into the walls with her teeth.”

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“You look like you’ve been through hell and back,” Nyota snickered, as she sat on the small sofa in Melanie’s office. “What the hell happened?”

 

Melanie sat down next to her, grunting. “My children strive in driving me crazy,” she groaned, plucking a pretzel out of the bowel. “My husband too.”

 

Nyota giggled, “I figured they’d calm down once Charlie went back to school,” she admitted. “But I guess the twins have free range of everything and then take out the pent up energy on her when she comes home.”

 

“Of course,” Melanie snorted. “The other day, Sophie threw the oranges onto the floor in the kitchen and then at lunch time, she smeared peanut butter all over the sliding door. I thought Chris was going to have a coronary on the spot.”

 

They giggled, “I heard she called you a poopie head,” Nyota snorted. “That’s really sweet, Mel.”

 

The mother of three shook her head, “I’ve left her with my brother and Jim for too long,” she sighed, resting her hands against her belly. “Whenever she learns a new word, she can’t stop saying it. Remember when she learned the word “fart”? Every five seconds she would run around the house screaming it at the top of her lungs! Chris practically locked her in the basement after that.”

 

“It’s cute though,” Nyota shrugged. “They get all giggly and pleased with themselves.”

 

“And they give me a headache sometimes,” Melanie groaned. “Thank god Chris and Spock offered to read bedtime stories. I don’t think I could’ve done it today.”

 

Nyota patted her knee, “Don’t worry,” she said, trying her best not to laugh. “Eventually they’ll calm down and start yelling about stealing each others clothes and fighting over boys.”

 

From above, they could hear the stomping of feet and other forms of movement, as the men put the girls down for bed.

 

“Sophia!” a muffled shout filtered down from the ceiling, followed by a shriek.

 

“Oh boy,” Nyota snickered into her glass of wine. “I guess Spock and I should lock our door tonight?”

 

Melanie nodded, “Oh yeah,” she agreed. “Especially if you and Spock want to have kids in the future. Sophie’s got knees of steel and Chris has been hit by them one too many times.”

 

Nyota snorted, “I guess that means no more babies, huh?” she asked, sipping her wine.

 

There was an awkward pause between them, as Nyota set her glass down. “Oh my god,” she gasped, as Melanie managed a small grin. “Are you?”

 

She nodded, “We found out two weeks ago,” she confirmed, as Nyota squealed. “But do NOT tell anyone! Chris and I aren’t telling until we finish the first trimester.”

 

“Well, hopefully Len won’t force it out of you this time,” Nyota snorted. “Did it happen down in Florida?”

 

“Yup,” Melanie nodded. “Our date night of drunken debauchery put a baby in me.”

 

Nyota whistled, “Who knew Chris had it in him,” she said, shrugging. “Not bad for a old guy.”

 

Melanie snorted, “I mean really, Mel!” Nyota shook her head. “You two better do something after this one comes, because you’ll end up having like… a dozen more at this rate.”

 

“Oh don’t I know it,” Melanie shook her head, pulling her feet up onto the couch. “Chris and I are done after this one, because we are getting too old. He freaked out when the tests came back positive and we fought a lot that week leading up to the doctor visit.”

 

“How is he now?” Nyota asked, biting another pretzel. “Is he happy?”

 

She nodded, “Happy and scared,” she shrugged. “Given my age, the baby has a higher probability of getting Down syndrome and god knows what. Plus with the miscarriage last year…”

 

Nyota gave her a sympathetic look, nodding gently. “He’s just worried that something terrible will happen to me,” Melanie shrugged. “But for the most part? He is happy about the baby.”

 

“I think everything’s going to be fine,” Nyota said. “Just eat healthy, try to rest and do a little exercise. Don’t let the negative impact your mindset and stress you out, because that won’t be a good thing for any of you.”

 

Melanie laid her head against the back of the couch and sighed, “I know,” she mumbled, as Nyota picked through the bowl between them.

 

“Maybe this time you’ll have a boy,” Nyota went on. “But knowing you two, it’ll most likely be another girl. Poor Chris will have a heart attack with four girls running about.”

 

“I hope it is a boy, because I am dead serious about closing up shop after this,” Melanie shook her head. “If Chris wants to live another twenty years, he better pray that his buddies turned my egg into a boy.”

 

…………

 

The day before the party, Melanie and Nyota managed to put together enough cupcakes and sweets for the kids and for the adults.

 

“I think we’ll be taking a break from sugar after this,” Melanie shook her head, as she watched Nyota set the iced cupcakes on the stove.

 

“Yeah,” Nyota snorted. “I like to see you skip all the pies and cookies for Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

 

She groaned, “It’s not fair,” she said, stomping her foot. “Chris can eat that whole tray and not gain a single pound! I eat half of one and my ass expands by three inches.”

 

“What about your ass?” Chris asked, as he came into the kitchen with the girls trailing behind him.

 

Melanie shot him a dirty look, shaking her head as he grinned at her. “Mommy’s mad at me,” he said, as Sophia squealed. “And just when I was about to come in and make dinner for everyone too.”

 

“Where’d Spock go?” Nyota asked, taking note of her boyfriend’s absence. “Did he go out?”

 

Chris shook his head, “Went to take a short nap,” he said, helping Olivia onto a chair. “I think the girls wore him out a bit with their dolls.”

 

Nyota snickered, “I’ll go check on him,” she said, setting the knives and bowls into the sink. “Do not touch those cupcakes! They’re for the party tomorrow!”

 

“Cuppycakes!” Charlotte squealed, her sisters copying her automatically.

 

“Mama! I eat cuppycake!” Olivia pouted, pointing at her. “Cuppycake now!”

 

Sophia frowned, “No cuppycake, poopie!”she said, shaking her head. “No! No! No!”

 

As Melanie cleaned off the counter tops, putting the containers of icing into the refrigerator, Chris scolded the girl for her mouth.

 

“If I hear you call anyone that name again, you’re going to spend the rest of the weekend in your room. You understand me?”

 

She stuck her tongue out at him, “No!” she yelled, as he pushed her chair in. “No! Poopie! Poopie! Poopie!”

 

“Pia! No!” Olivia barked, shaking her head. “No!”

 

Charlotte rolled her eyes, setting her head down on the table, as Chris went over to the oven.

 

“If I superglue her lips together, would you call the cops on me?” Chris asked, as he turned the oven back on.

 

“If it gave us a few hours of silence? No way,” she snorted, helping him take out the necessary items for their dinner. “If only she could learn a new word.”

 

The twins erupted into a fit of giggles just then, “Pia farteddd!” Olivia said, as she giggled.

 

“Fart! Fart!”

 

“You two are stupid,” Charlotte grumbled, shaking her head. “Daddy, can we take them back?”

 

He shook his head, “No, we can not take your sisters back,” he said, washing the lettuce. “Parents can’t return their children after having them.”

 

Charlotte whined, “But I could send them away,” Chris continued, yelping as Melanie elbowed him. “But Mommy wouldn’t let me do that, so you’re stuck with them.”

 

“Fart! ‘Arie you fart?” Sophia asked.

 

“Sophia Grace, enough!” Melanie yelled, as she wiggled in her chair. “One more word out of you and you’re going to bed.”

 

The three year old whined, laying her head down upon her arms, while her twin giggled. “Mama, I want joose,” she said. “Pwease?”

 

Nodding, Melanie went to retrieve the cups and a bottle of juice, just as Nyota came back. “Spock looks like he was in a war,” she announced, helping Melanie with the drinks. “What did you guys do to him?”

 

“Sophie and Olivia were climbing on him, “Charlotte informed her, as a cup of apple juice was set before her. “I don’t think he likes that.”

 

“Uncle Spock likes his personal space,” Chris said, setting a pan onto the burner.

 

“What’s dat?” Olivia asked.

 

Wiping the juice that spilt from her cup, Melanie pushed her chair in closer to the table. “He doesn’t feel comfortable with your little fingers in his face,” she said, tickling her lightly. “Try not to spill your juice please.”

 

Once all the cups were filled, Melanie went to work on cutting up peppers and carrots, while Nyota mixed up a small bowl of gravy.

 

“Unca Sock want joose!” Sophia babbled. “Unca Sock!”

 

Nyota snickered, “He will have juice when dinner is done,” she promised. “Just sit quietly and dinner will be done soon.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

‘Charlotte Anne, what did I say about running in the house?” Chris scolded, as the six year old dashed from the kitchen to the living room, Julie close behind.

 

She paused, digging the toes of her right foot into the ground, all while looking bashful. “Not to,” she said, pouting slightly. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

 

He sighed, “Just.. don’t run in the house,” he said, patting the top of her head. “You don’t want to bump into Mommy or Aunt Nyota while they carry all the hot food.”

 

The girls gasped, “Oh no!” Julie shook her head, “We don’t want that!”

 

“Go on and play in the living room,” Chris nodded. “We’ll call you when the food is ready to eat.”

 

With a shriek, they quickly went to the sofa, climbing up to watch the remaining half hour to a movie the twins and Monty were watching.

 

“Are they being good?” Leonard asked, coming out of the kitchen with a dishtowel in his hands. “Monty was givin’ Scotty a hard time.”

 

“They’re okay,” Chris nodded. “Surprisingly.”

 

Leonard snorted, following him back into the kitchen. “I don’t know how ya’ll do it,” he said, shaking his head. “I miss the baby stage, but I am so glad Jo’s a teenager now.”

 

From the table, Jim snorted as he and Joanna picked at the vegetable tray in front of them. “Bullshit!” he shot back. “You and Jo were at each others throats last week! You then blamed it on teenage hormones and whatever the hell you were muttering about!”

 

“I’m not the only one that fights with her,” Leonard replied sweetly. “Remember the bitch fit you threw when she ate the last of the strawberries? I remember you walkin’ around with a puss for two days.”

 

Joanna giggled, as Jim scowled. “I wouldn’t laugh if I were you,” Jim warned, though it fell through without any recognition. “You two are _so_ mean.”

 

“Oh pipe down, “Melanie shook her head, as she and Nyota set a tray of finger foods together. “I’ve heard my kids complain less than you do!”

 

“Mama!”

 

Olivia came barreling into the kitchen, an empty juice box in hand, ready to tackle Melanie at the legs. Moving quickly, Chris scooped her up into his arms and pressed a handful of kisses onto her cheeks, getting a squeal out of her.

 

“What are you up to, munchkin?” he asked, as she wrapped an arm around his neck. “Are you all done with your juice?”

 

She nodded, “I want more!”

 

“You drink anymore juice, you’ll turn into a juice box,” Leonard grumbled, taking the empty box from her. “Why don’t you wait until the food is ready?”

 

Olivia pouted, “No!” she shouted, tucking her face into Chris’s shoulder. “I want more!”

 

Chris rubbed her back, “In a minute,” he promised, as she whined. “Olivia Jane, no whining.”

 

“Where did Gaila go?” Melanie asked, looking over at them. “I thought she was putting the table together for the kids?”

 

“She and Scotty took Monty outside to get some air,” Chris shrugged, shifting Olivia in his arms. “Wouldn’t settle for the movie.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Can you and Lenny set the table? Food is almost done and I really don’t want to wait until they’re all in here crying for it.”

 

Carrying Olivia over to the table, Chris handed her over to Pavel and followed Leonard down the hall to grab the table from the spare room. After careful instructions from Melanie, the table was up and set with Cinderella themed plates and napkins just in time, as the girls came in for food.

 

“There yeh go,” Scotty said softly, as he set Monty down next to Olivia. “Yeh eat a wee bit of this yummy food and yeh’ll feel much betta.”

 

Monty whined, trying to cling onto Scotty, as he was placed onto the seat. “No! Daddy, no!” he cried, as Gaila put together his plate.

 

Once the kids were set with their food and drinks, the adults moved back to the kitchen table for their own, leaving them to their own devices.

 

“I’m sorry about Monty,” Gaila said, as she sat across from Melanie. “He’s in this “I don’t want to be away from my parents” stage, that we’re trying to get him out of.”

 

“It’s fine,” Melanie insisted, passing a dish of baked ziti to Chris. “We’ve been through it three times and I assure you, it’ll get better.”

 

Throughout the table, mini conversations started up, as everyone ate; the usual topics based on work, the kids and everyday life, catching up on lost time. Nyota and Spock chatted away with Hikaru and Louisa, while Scotty and Pavel giggled like schoolboys in the corner.

 

“Daddy called before we left the house,” Leonard announced. “Says he thinkin’ about comin’ up for Thanksgiving this year.”

 

“Really?” Melanie asked, surprise at the sudden news. “I thought he was going to Georgia this year?”

 

Leonard shook his head, “Changed his mind I guess,” he shrugged. “Since Scotty and Gaila did it last year, Jim and I are gonna do it this year. Our house is bigger anyways, especially if everyone comes this year.”

 

“Christine and Jan?” Chris asked.

 

Jim nodded, “Thank god too, because Christine makes this crazy little cheese things,” he sighed. “They are so good.”

 

“Just bring a side dish and those three monsters,” Leonard nodded, just as Sophia snuck up next to him. “We have plenty of space to spread them all out.”

 

“Unca ‘Ones!” Sophia squealed, smacking him on the leg. “Up! Up! Up now!”

 

He jumped, “Geeze lil’ miss,” he said, pulling her up onto his lap. “You’re gonna give your old man a heart attack.”

 

She giggled, “No, no,” her head shook firmly. “My heart.”

 

“Sophia’s going to get us all killed with the way she sneaks up on everyone,” Chris shook his head, as Sophia laid her own little head against Leonard’s chest. “Did Mel tell you how Sophia climbed into the hamper and gave her real good scare?”

 

Gaila giggled as Melanie glared at him, “She picked up the towel at the top of the hamper and there was Sophia!” Chris laughed.

 

“You’re a naughty girl,” Leonard snorted, kissing her forehead. “Did you eat all your food.”

 

As Sophia babbled away, Charlotte and Julie made their way back into the living room, while Olivia and Monty went in search of their parents.   
  
“Oi, laddie!” Scotty sighed, as Monty clung to him. “How about yeh sit with Uncle Pav? He’ll tell yeh about the monkey!”

 

“Dadee!”

 

Pulling Olivia up onto his own lap, Chris held her close with one arm around her waist, giving her the full view of the table before her.

 

“O’Ivvie is a poopie, Unca ‘Ones,” Sophia said, as her sister yawned widely. “Poopie.”

 

“Hey!” Melanie hissed, giving her daughter a stern glare. “What did we say about that word?”

 

Jim snickered, “Sophie, if you’re not supposed to say that word, then you better not say it,” Leonard warned, giving Jim a glare. “That’s not nice.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because little girls don’t say things like that to anyone, including their sisters,” he said, nodding.

 

“Why?”

 

Chris shook his head, “Sophia, enough,” he begged, as she frowned at Leonard. “Just, close your mouth and sit quietly.”

 

“No!” Sophia shook her head, cuddling closer to Leonard. “ Unca ‘Ones, we pway now. Pway, pway.”

 

“We will play,” he nodded. “Just wait a few minutes and I will take you in the other room to play a game.”

 

Across from them, Melanie and Chris sat with a very quite Olivia, watching as she played with Chris’ watch. “Can you tell what time it is?” Chris asked, as she stared down at the watch.

 

Olivia shook her head, “It’s a quarter to five,” Chris announced, showing her how the hands of a watch worked. “What are you pointing to now?”

 

“What’s dis?” she asked, her chubby finger landing on his ring.

 

“That’s Daddy’s ring,” Melanie said, ruffling her hair. “Mommy has one too.”

 

The three and a half year old nodded, “Pwetty,” she mumbled, while holding onto her father’s hand.

 

“Sophie you need to be nice,” Jim said, as his niece frowned at him. “Fresh girls don’t get cake and Auntie Nyota made a bunch of yummy snacks for later.”

 

“I eats them now!” Sophia demanded, wiggling on Leonard’s lap, leaning forward to grab hold of Jim’s arm. “Mine!”

“It’s not all yours,” Leonard shook his head, sitting her up. “It is Charlie’s birthday party, not yours.”

 

Sophia screeched, “Mine!” she repeated, pulling at his hand. “Mineeeeee!!!!”

 

Melanie stood up, “That’s it,” she shook her head. “In your room.”

 

“Nooooo!!” Sophia wailed, as Melanie came around the table to collect her. “Nooo!”

 

“Uh oh,” Scotty whispered, as Monty waved goodbye to the screeching girl. “Sophie’s going bye bye.”

 

Once the wailing child was upstairs, Chris sighed and shook his head. “Sorry,” he apologized; realizing that the chatter had stopped due to Sophia’s meltdown. “It’s been a long day.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Louisa said, smiling gently. “Let her nap and when it’s time for cake, she’ll be happy.”

 

“I hope so,” he mumbled, as Olivia snuggled against him. “What are we going to do with your sister, Liv?”

 

“Pia bad,” she replied, earning a snort from Jim. “Pia bad baybee.”

 

Hikaru chuckled, as did Scotty and Pavel, while Leonard shook his head. “Are you the good baby?” Chris asked, as Olivia looked up at him.

 

She nodded, “Me a good baybee. Pia a bad baybee,” she determined, turning her attention to Monty. “Montee a baybee! Hi baybee!”

 

“Oh dear,” Scotty snorted, as Monty grinned at her. “Did we just witness her first pick up line? Monty, are yeh engaged now to the lovely lass?”

 

“I hope so,” Gaila sighed, sitting back in her chair. “At least Olivia would treat him nicely. Sophia would kick his butt from here to Scotland and back again.”

 

……………

 

Once the presents were all opened and the cake served, the kids were sent downstairs to watch a movie, while the adults cleaned up and relaxed in the living room and kitchen. By the time everyone left around eight-thirty, Sophia was up in bed asleep, while Julie and Charlotte played in the basement.

 

“Dadee, pway?” Olivia asked, holding up a stuffed pig in her hand. “Pway wif me.”

 

“Okay,” he nodded, setting the dirty dishes into the sink. “Go wait for me in the living room and I’ll bring you a juicebox.”

 

Ten minutes later, Melanie found them both on the floor, pushing toy pigs around while making “oink” noises to one another.  Olivia giggled as Chris wiggled the toy in her face, making it seem like the pig was kissing her while oinking. Copying him, Olivia giggled with glee as Chris chuckled.

 

“You’re just too cute, Liv,” said Chris, tickling her lightly with a free hand. “My cutie.”

 

“I wants to see “Iggies,” she said, moving to stand up before him. “Pwease, Dadee?”

 

He nodded, “I think we’ll see some pigs next weekend, when we all go pumpkin picking.”

 

It was Gaila and Nyota who brought up the idea of taking the kids to a farm, a first for them all except Joanna. After pouting and pleading their case to the boys, everyone found themselves with set plans for Saturday morning.

 

“I think Mommy had a pig when she was a little girl,” Chris continued, fixing the front of Olivia’s shirt. “And horses. She and Uncle Bones had a little farm when they were kids.”

 

She gasped, “Mama pway with ‘Iggy?” she asked, her blue eyes going wide.

 

“Mommy had one pig,” Melanie said, making her way over to them. “But he wasn’t as cute as your pigs.”

 

Olivia squeaked, “Iggy! Iggy!” she chanted, shuffling her feet about.

 

“Charlie and Julie are downstairs still, “Chris said, as Olivia danced next to him. “Is Soph still out?”

 

“Thankfully,” Melanie sighed, easing herself down on the ottoman. “Pain in the butt that girl.”

 

Olivia giggled, “Butt!” she repeated. “Butt! Butt!”

 

Pulling her closer, Chris wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. “Sophie’s a pain in the butt,” he nodded. “But you, Miss Olivia, are not a pain in the butt.”

 

“Don’t encourage her to repeat that word,” Melanie shook her head. “It’s bad enough that Sophie likes to call everyone poopie”

 

“Pia bad baybee,” Olivia squealed, clapping her hands together. “Baddddd!”

 

Chris snorted, “How about you and I get Charlie and Julie upstairs?” he suggested, kissing her on the nose. “Let Mommy have some time to herself? She’s been running around all week for this party.”

 

She nodded, “Mama, sweep,” she insisted. “You sweep! Dadee and me pway.”

 

“You go on and be good,” Melanie nodded, as Chris stood up. “Make sure they keep it down, Chris. I don’t want Sophia up all night long because of the noise.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” he mock saluted, setting Olivia against his hip. “Will you be okay down here?”

Melanie nodded, as Olivia imitated her father with a salute. “I’ll put on some water for tea and turn the dishwasher on,” she said, moving to get up. “I still have to write down a list of which gift came from who, so I can get a head start on those thank you cards.”

 

“That’s your Mama, “Chris sighed, as he and Olivia started for the basement. “Always making lists and being a busy bee.”

 

“Bee! Bee! Bee!” Olivia cheered, giggling as they disappeared downstairs.

 

Shaking her head, Melanie made her way back into the kitchen, moving quickly as possible before anything could stop her. It was her time to wind down after a week of planning and a day of tending to her guests.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The next doctors’ appointment came upon Melanie quickly, as she and Chris headed over to the office with the twins after dropping Charlotte off at school. The receptionist and nurses were good sports about taking watch over the girls, showering them with hugs, kisses and stickers, as they ran around from desk to desk.

 

“How ya feeling?” Doctor Lyndon asked, as she set the growing chart on the counter. “You look good!”

 

Melanie smiled, “I feel good,” she agreed. “A little nausea and a few mishaps that involved hovering over the toilet. But I feel…normal.”

 

Doctor Lyndon nodded as she went to the sink to wash her hands, “It’s possible that your first trimester, going into your second, will be easy,” she said. “You still need to take it very easy and watch how much activity you do around the house and what you eat. But you might get lucky this time around.”

 

“She’s starting to show,” Chris said, as the ultrasound machine came to life. “Pretty quick considering she’s just about ten weeks.”

 

“Do you think it might be twins?” Doctor Lyndon asked, getting the gel ready.

 

Melanie shook her head, “God, I really hope not,” she said. “We just want one baby and that’s it. No twins or triplets or…whatever they’re called after that>”

 

The doctor laughed, “Well, let’s take a look and see what’s going on in there,” she said, pulling the machine closer to the exam table.

 

After a few minutes of fiddling around with the wand and the keys, Doctor Lyndon finally pulled up the image of their baby.

 

“Looking good,” she nodded, shifting the angles of the images. “Growing right on track, strong heartbeat. The placenta is right where it should be, which is very good.”

 

Melanie let out a sigh of relief, while Chris squeezed her hand reassuringly. “When I was reviewing your charts from the last two pregnancies, I realized that you didn’t really take vitamins during them,” Doctor Lyndon noted, as she set the images to print. “I think it would be a good idea to start taking some now.”

 

“Why?” Chris asked, frowning. “I thought everything was okay.”

 

“It is,” she assured him. “But it would not hurt at all to take a daily dose of folic acid and calcium. You took folic acid when you were pregnant with the twins, which was good. But because of your age and the risks, I want you taking them both. Along with a healthy diet, you and the baby will get all the proper nutrients.”

 

Chris watched as Melanie pouted slightly, “You ate enough cake at Charlie’s party,” he said, earning an eye roll from her. “It’s not like she’s saying you _can’t_ indulge at all, Mel.  You just have to cut back on the cookies and everything else.”

 

“Once you have the baby, you can eat the biggest cake possible,” Doctor Lyndon promised, marking off a few notes in the chart. “I’ll even buy it for you.”

 

“Oohhh!” Melanie squealed, as Chris snorted. “I like chocolate mousse with cream cheese filling!”

 

Doctor Lyndon snorted, shaking her head. “Get dressed and I’ll meet you up front,” she said, handing over the printouts. “I wanna see those girls before you whisk them off. I can’t believe how big they got!”

 

Dressing quickly, Melanie zipped up her jacket and wrapped her scarf around her neck. “Two weeks until we can tell everyone!” she said, as they started down the hallway. “Then I can finally wear whatever I want around my brother and not have to worry about hiding my belly.”

 

“We’ll have to figure out a creative way to tell them all,” he agreed, as the sound of squeals and giggles filtered out from the waiting room.

 

“Aren’t you two the cutest little girls ever?” Doctor Lyndon cooed. “I can’t believe how big you two are! The last time I saw you, you were smaller and had shorter hair!”

 

Reaching the front desk, they spotted Sophia sitting on one of the nurses laps, while Doctor Lyndon held Olivia on her hip. “You should see them at home,” Chris chuckled, as Olivia waved at him. “They’re not as sweet with us as they are with you girls.”

 

“Olivia and Sophia bad?” Rosa asked, shaking her head. “No way! You two are too adorable to be bad!”

 

Making her appointment for the following week, Melanie stuck the appointment card into her bag, along with the photos and smiled. “Are you guys ready to go? You’ve been begging us all last night about going to Target!”

 

“’ Arget!!!!!!!” Sophia screeched, throwing her hands up in the air. “ O’Ivvie, we’s go to ‘arget!”

 

“I put a list together of the vitamins you need, “Doctor Lyndon said, nodding to the paper that Lucy handed to her. “If you can’t find those brands, either call me or I will order some to get you started until you can get them.”

 

As Chris went to retrieve their jackets off the rack, Rosa and Doctor Lyndon carried the girls out from behind the desk, helping them with their jackets and hats.

 

“I hope your Mommy and Daddy bring you two next time,” Doctor Lyndon said, as she lightly tugged Olivia’s hat over her ears. “You two and your sister make the office so much brighter!”

 

Saying their goodbyes, they quickly made their way out of the warm office and into the blistering cold, getting the girls quickly in the car as possible.

 

“Are we ready?” Chris asked, starting up the engine. “Let’s get the heat on that way you two don’t turn into ice pops.”

 

“Iceeee pops!” Olivia yelled, as she wiggled around in her booster seat.

 

Melanie looked back at them and laughed, “We have to buy more of those fruity ones you two like,” she said, as Chris pulled out of the parking lot. “Between you two, Charlie, Julie and Daddy, we run out of ice pops all the time.”

 

“Dadee eats my pops!” Sophia pouted, rubbing her finger along the side of her nose. “My pops!’

 

“You can get a small box of pops,” he said, looking up into the rear view mirror. “But you have to be really good, Soph. No potty mouth or temper tantrums.”

 

Sophia wiggled in her booster seat, “Kay!” she nodded, turning her attention to the window.

 

Next to him, Melanie giggled ito her hand. “Bribery at its best,” she muttered, shaking her head. “You’re such a sucker for it.”

 

Chris scowled, “And you aren’t?” he asked, glancing over at her. “Five bucks says you’ll bribe me for candy.”

 

“You’re on,” Melanie glared at him. “Five bucks and if I win, you have to do all the house chores this weekend. All of them.”

 

“You just wait,” Chris warned. “Just you wait, Melanie Rose.”

 

………………

“So Mommy lost five dollars!?” Charlotte gasped, as she set her pencil down on the table. “That’s a lot of money, Mommy!”

 

Chris snickered as Melanie glared at him, setting a tray of biscuits into the oven. “Now Mommy has to do whatever I tell her to,” he said, looking pleased with his victory.

 

Charlotte giggled, “Uh oh!”

 

“Let’s finish up that homework, Charlie,” Melanie said, getting a groan in response. “I don’t want to sit up with you until ten, finishing vocabulary words. Put a little fuel to that fire and get it done!”

 

“I will help her with the homework,” Chris said, wiping his hands on the dishtowel. “Dinner won’t be done for a while anyway, so it’s not like we’re in a rush.”

 

“MAMAAAAAAAAA!”

 

Melanie groaned, “WHAT?!”

 

A peal of giggles broke out from the other room, “God help me,” Melanie mumbled, pushing away from the counter top. “Do your homework and wash up after,” she said, disappearing into the living room.

 

“Why is Mommy so grumpy?” Charlotte asked, as her father pulled the chair out next to her.

 

“It’s been a long day for Mommy,” Chris said, pulling out the night’s worth of assignments from her folder. “And your sisters require a lot of attention, which make her really tired.”

 

Charlotte pouted, “You should take Mommy out!”

 

Scanning the list of vocabulary words for that night’s lesson, Chris frowned. “Mommy and I go out,” he said, opening her notebook. “We went out today.”

 

“But you went with Sophie and Olivia!” Charlotte exclaimed. “You have to go out like Uncle Hikaru and Ms. Oika go out! Julie says she puts on a pretty dressed and Uncle Hikaru gives her a flower.”

 

“A date?”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Buy Mommy flowers!” she giggled. “Then she’ll wear a pretty dress and it’ll be fun!”

 

“Hmmm, we’ll have to figure out something,” he nodded. “Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim would have to babysit you three in order for us to go out alone.”

 

They could hear a muffled shout, followed by a cry from one of the twins, as Melanie handled them in the living room.

 

“I think I better plan that date night soon,” Chris nodded, as Melanie consoled Sophia. “You’ll have to help me, Charlie. I’m getting rusty at surprising Mommy.”

 

…………….

 

Leonard and Jim were in the middle of putting laundry away, when Joanna came rushing into the bedroom.

 

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” Jim asked, as he set the thermal blanket onto the bed. “You shouldn’t run in the house, Jo.”

 

“Can I borrow your credit card?” Joanna asked, ignoring her stepfather’s scolding.

 

The couple looked at each other, then back at her. “For what?” Leonard asked, folding an old t-shirt up. “Letting you use _my_ credit card is a big thing, Jo.”

 

The teen pouted, “What’s it for?” Jim asked, glancing at Leonard. “If you tell us what it’s for, then maybe we will let you use the credit card.”

 

“Dadddddddd!”

 

“Joanna, I’m not handin’ over my card without a reason,” said Leonard, shaking his head. “And don’t go thinkin’ you can sucker Dad into handin’ it over either.”

 

Sighing, Joanna set her hands on her hips. “I need it to order my bras online,” she said, flushing a bit.

 

“How much is the total of the order?” Jim asked, moving across the room to pull the freshly laundered comforter off the chair.

 

Joanna mumbled, “Sorry kid, I didn’t learn mumblin’ in high school,” Leonard chuckled. “Speak clearly please.”

 

“A hundred and twenty.”

 

“WHAT?!” Leonard shouted, dropping a pair of sweats onto the floor. “Are you kididn’ me, Jo? How many goddamn bras are you buyin?”

 

“Well, I put pajama’s in too!” Joanna exclaimed, glancing between both them. “What? It’s drafty in the house and it gets cold at night!”

 

Jim shook his head, “But that’s what we have heat for, Jo,” he said. “And I can always put a towel over the window in your room until your Father and I can get someone out there to fix it.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Can I please borrow your credit card?” she asked again.  

 

“Jim, you go and see what the hell she’s gone and put in the damn thing,” Leonard shook his head. “You get that order below a hundred and maybe I’ll consider letting you use my card.”

 

“You heard the man,” Jim nodded, ushering her out of the room. “I’ll meet you in your room.”

 

Once she left, Jim shut the door and turned to look at his husband. “What the hell? A hundred and twenty bucks for bras and pajama bottoms?”

 

“They better be lined with fuckin’ Egyptian cotton or some shit,” Leonard huffed. “I ain’t spendin’ that much money, Jim. No fuckin’ way.”

 

Jim held up his hands, “I will figure something out,” he promised. “I’m sure she’s using the gift cards from her birthday and the coupons that she got in the mail the other day. She’s probably mapped out how much she can use with those and this is just the remaining balance.”

 

“Why can’t she buy this stuff at Target? Or Wal-Mart?” he huffed, sitting down on the bed.

 

“Are you serious?” Jim asked, shaking his head in disgust. “I would never buy my bras at Wal-Mart!”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes, “And Mellie doesn’t buy them there either!” Jim continued.

 

“I don’t want to know where my sister buys her underwear, Jim,” he groaned. “The last thing I need is to walk by the store in the mall and have a constant reminder that she buys trashy lingerie to get my brother-in-law riled up.”

 

He snickered, “Just… go and make sure she’s not ordering everything that’s online,” Leonard begged. “That’s a lot of money to be spending on a few things.”

 

Jim agreed, “I rather she spend that much on books,” he admitted. “What the hell happened to our girl, Bones? She went from not caring what her clothes looked like, to wearing eyeliner, lipstick and preppy clothes.”

 

“High school,” Leonard said. “High school happened and we lost her to the ‘It crowd.”

 

“DAD!” Joanna shouted from her bedroom, impatient as ever.

 

Rolling his eyes, Jim opened the door. “If I succeed this mission, I want the most nastiest blowjob you can muster,” he warned.

 

Leonard laughed, “You’ll except whatever I give you,” he ordered. “Now go!”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

On Saturday, the Pike’s, Kirk-McCoy’s, Scott’s woke early to go pumpkin picking. Along with them, Nyota, Spock, Pavel, Hikaru, Louisa and Julie joined in for a day of fun.

 

“Can we get the biggest pumpkin ever?” Charlotte asked, as she held onto the wagon that Chris pushed. “So big, that if we cut it open, I can go inside?”

 

“That would have to be a really big pumpkin,” he said, as Melanie walked ahead with Sophia. “What do you think, Liv? Should we get a really big pumpkin?”

 

Olivia squealed as she sat on the top shelf of the wagon, holding on to the handle bar as Chris pushed. “Pumbkin!”

 

Between the ladies, Monty and Sophia waddled in front of them, holding hands as they spotted a wooden table of small pumpkins. Scotty, Hikaru and Pavel quickly went off to find bigger pumpkins for “the badass carving!” as Pavel put it, leaving the others with the kids.

 

“Look at the pumpkins Sophie,” Melanie smiled, as she handed one to the three year old. “Isn’t that cool?”

 

Sophia squealed, “Mine!!!” she exclaimed, hugging the orange squash tightly. “Mine!”

 

Gaila was in the middle of picking out a pumpkin for Monty, while Louisa did the same with Julie and Charlotte.

 

“Dadee! I want pumbkin!” Olivia pouted, pointing to the table. “Pwease?”

 

Chris nodded, picking her up off the wagon to lead her to the table. “Which one do we want?” he asked, setting her down on the ground. “Should we get a nice one to paint?”

 

With a few pumpkins on the wagon already, Melanie took the opportunity to take pictures, smiling as Chris helped the girls pick out their own. 

“I can’t wait to get these printed out,” Melanie said, as she looked at the view screen on her camera. “I should start a scrapbook with all their pictures.”

 

Gaila nodded, a camera in her own hand. “I still have to develop all the pictures from when we went to Scotland in the summer,” she said, as Monty spotted his father. “Monty, no running!”

 

“Are we going to paint all the pumpkins?” Charlotte asked, as she set hers down next to Sophia’s. “Can we get a big one to cut open?”

 

Chris nodded, “Let’s go look at the big ones,” he said, taking her hand. “You wanna come with us girls?”

 

Sophia shook her head, wrapping her arm around Melanie’s leg, “I stay wif Mama,” she demanded, while Olivia ran up to him.

 

“We’ll meet you there,” Melanie said, putting her camera down on her bag. “Louisa and I will take Sophie to look at the gourds and other stuff for outside.”

 

“Julie, you be good,” Louisa warned, as the six year old took hold of Charlotte’s hand. “Make sure Hikaru picks out a nice pumpkin and that he’s not getting into trouble.”

 

Julie nodded, “Yes, Mommy!’ she said. “Come on! Let’s go look at the big pumpkins!”

 

The girls screeched as they took off, running towards the next area of the farm, while Chris and Olivia followed at a leisurely pace.

 

“Look how cute,” Melanie cooed, as Olivia walked ahead of Chris, stopping every few seconds to turn and look at him.

 

Nyota and Spock, who disappeared to look in the greenhouse, came walking over, holding mini pumpkins in their hands.

 

“Look at all the pumpkins!” Nyota said, eyeing the loot on the wagon. “I see we’re having fun.”

 

“They all took off with the boys to see the big ones,” Melanie announced, as they started towards the giant wagon table, covered in various gourds. “They’re all adamant about cutting into them and doing god knows what.”

 

They took the rocky path across the farm, Sophia pointing out various things that caught her attention, before Melanie picked her up to look at the items on the table.

 

“How many should we get?” Melanie asked her, as Sophia picked up a long shaped gourd. “We can put them outside and make the house pretty.”

 

“Dis one!” Sophia nodded, holding up the gourd. “Dis one.”

 

Melanie took it from her and placed it on the wagon, “Let’s get a couple more,” she said, while Nyota and Louisa looked for their own. “I still can’t believe Halloween is next week! This year is flying by!”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Nyota grumbled, setting her things down next to Melanie’s bag. “We have so many things that need to get done before we start accepting orders for Thanksgiving.”

 

Spock, who took Sophia to look around, came up tot them. “I will take Sophia to see the others,” he announced, as Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck. “We shall meet you there.”

 

They nodded and watched as Spock and Sophia went off, the man listening intently as Sophia babbled to him.

 

“Nyota, you need to get married and have babies,” Melanie demanded. “Spock with a kid is just…”

 

“I know,” Nyota nodded, her eyes glued to her boyfriend and niece. “Hopefully by the end of the year we’ll be engaged. Of course we have to see how the bakery is doing by the end of December.”

 

At the other end of the farm, Charlotte and Julie ran about, while the boys lugged pumpkins around in their arms.

 

“Mommy! Mommy!” Charlotte screeched, as she came running.

 

“Well, hopefully you two can finally get on the train,” Melanie said, as they started towards the others. “Charlie’s got a whole picture book of ideas for your future wedding.”

 

………….

 

“My pumbkin!” Olivia beamed, as she held up her painted pumpkin. “My pumbbbbkinnn!”

 

Melanie smiled, as she collected the paintbrushes and bowls of dirty water. “Look how cute!” she cooed, as Olivia giggled. “Put it on the newspaper so it can dry.”

 

“Daddy and Uncle Jim are taking the pumpkins brains out!” Charlotte giggled, as she looked out onto the porch. “EWwww!”

 

Nyota snorted, as she helped Sophia with her own pumpkin. “If you collect all the seeds, you can bake them in the oven,” she said. “Put a little oil and salt on them.”

 

“I think that’s what Chris wanted to do,” Melanie said. “I put the tray out for him, along with the oil and salt.”

 

“Mama!” Sophia exclaimed. “My pumbkin is , umm.. kitty!” she said, as Nyota painted the last whisker on. “Meow!!”

 

“All of these pumpkins look so good!” Melanie said, eyeing the wet designs. “You all did so good!”

 

The sliding door opened and Jim came in with a bowl of pumpkin mush. “Chris is carving now,” he said, putting the bowl on the counter. “You have everything ready for the seeds?”

 

Melanie nodded, “Just don’t clog my sink up, Jim,” she warned, as he turned the faucet on. “Len is in the other room watching the game.” 

 

“Bones! Get your butt in here now!” Jim shouted. “Unreal! He’s supposed to be helping you two with the kids.”

 

“Jim, we’re big girls,” Nyota snickered. “We can handle three kids and a bunch of paint.”

 

“I told him it was fine to watch the game,” Melanie said, as her brother appeared at the entryway of the kitchen. “Spock went to rest, so it was only fair.”

 

Leonard nodded, sticking his tongue out at Jim. “See?” he shot back. “Mellie says it’s okay.”

 

Jim rolled his eyes, “Jerk,” he muttered. “Jo still studying?”

 

“As far as I know,” Melanie nodded. “She’s in my office.”

 

“Daddy, you have to make it really scary,” Charlotte said, as she watched Chris carving into the pumpkin. “Big teeth!”

 

Chris snorted, “You sure?” he asked, as Charlotte nodded. “Then no one will come to the door for Halloween.”

 

“Good!” she exclaimed. “More candy for me!”

 

“”I’m gonna clean the table off and start dinner,” Melanie said, as she collected the bottles of paint and remaining brushes. “The girls need baths and then I want them in bed at a decent hour tonight.”

 

Sophia shook her head, “No sweep,” she said, as Nyota handed over her paintbrush. “I pway wif Auntie Ny.”

 

Nyota kissed her cheek, “You and I will play,” she promised. “Let’s go wash our hands first. Come on, Liv.”

 

Taking the girls out of the kitchen, Leonard went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. “Do you need me?” he asked, twisting the cap off.

 

“No, no, you go and sit,” Melanie said, patting his shoulder. “Jim, you don’t have to do all that.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Jim said, setting the pumpkin seeds into a clean bowl. “I still have to help Chris outside with the mess.”

 

Melanie sighed, “Fine, but then I want you in the living room,” she said. “I don’t want the kids running around in here when I’m cooking.”

 

On cue, Olivia came rushing out of the bathroom, giggling like a madwoman. “Hey,” Leonard chuckled, scooping her up into his arms. “You wanna watch the game?”

 

“Ball!”

 

“Good enough,” he nodded, grabbing a juice box out of the fridge. “Let’s watch the Hawks.”

 

Nyota came back in with Sophia, setting her at the table, before crumpling up the newspaper that covered the table. While she and Jim moved about the kitchen, Melanie made her way towards the back door and watched as Charlotte studied the pumpkin that Chris was carving into.

 

“We’ll have to get one of those battery candles,” Chris said, setting the carving knife down. “That way when it get’s dark out, we can turn it on and everyone can see the wolf.”

 

He then turned the pumpkin around, to which Charlotte squealed in delight. “Daddy! It looks like a real wolf!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands. “All the kids are going to stay away from our house and I’ll get all the candy!”

 

Melanie snickered, “Well, you have to share the candy with Mommy and your sisters,” Chris said, as he gathered the remaining bits of the pumpkin.

 

‘But you said candy makes Sophie crazy,” Charlotte pouted.

 

“They make you all crazy,” Melanie corrected her, pushing away from the doorframe. “I need you inside, Charlie. Go help Aunt Nyota clean the table and show her where the paint goes.”

 

Once Charlotte was inside, Melanie made her way over to Chris and the table, taking a good look at the masterpiece upon it. “Well, that is some scary wolf,” she nodded, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “This might just keep the kids away on Halloween.”

 

He chuckled, “One could only wish,” he said, sighing. “How are you feeling?”

 

“A little tired,” she sighed, moving to sit on his lap. “Hungry, as well. I was going to get dinner ready, but I don’t know what to make.”

“I will make dinner,” Chris promised, laying his hand upon her growing belly. “We’re going to have tell them soon. You’re getting bigger, Mel.”

 

She pouted, “Not in a bad way,” he corrected himself. “The time is flying with this pregnancy. I feel like it was only last week that we found out.”

 

“Maybe on Thanksgiving,” Melanie nodded. “If I don’t look like a parade float that is.”

 

“You wont,” he chuckled, kissing her cheek. “We just have to be good with the food and whatnot.”

 

From inside, they heard squealing and Jim chuckling, as the girls no doubt, caused a ruckus.

 

“That’s our cue,” Melanie huffed, patting his arm. “Let’s go Picasso. Bring the pumpkin and put it with the others.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“The bickering between you and your Mother has got to stop,” Chris said, as he and Charlotte filled the laundry basket. “You’re six, which means you listen to whatever your Mother and I say.”

 

“But Daddy-“ she started, before he cut her off again with a stern look.

 

She tossed the sock down into the basket,  “I don’t want to clean my room!” she pouted. “And I don’t want to throw my old toys away, because they’re mine!”

 

Chris sighed, “She didn’t say to _throw_ them away,” he corrected her. “She wants to put them in those plastic storage bins and into the basement crawl space. You have so many toys in that room, Charlie.”

 

“Why do I have to do it?” she asked, as he took the wet clothes from the washer, tossing them into the dryer. “Sophie and Liv don’t have to!”

 

“Because Sophie and Liv are too young to understand the concept of storing their things,” Chris nodded. “And you have more stuff then they do, Charlie girl.”

 

Charlotte continued to grumble, watching as he tossed a few dryer sheets in with the clothes, before closing the door.

 

“So,” he said, picking up the basket. “When we’re done with putting these clothes away, we’ll go upstairs and start cleaning your room.”

 

“Can I keep my Nemo fish out?” she asked, as they set the laundry basket on the coffee table.

  
He nodded, “Nemo’s staying out,” he promised. “Just all the old stuff is going downstairs.”

 

“I still don’t think it’s fair,” Charlotte said watching him fold and sort the clothes. “I think Mommy’s being a meanie head.”

 

“Charlotte, enough.”

 

She pouted, as Olivia started slowly down the stairs, humming a tune. “Dadeee!” she called out, jumping off the last step with a huff.

 

Making her way over to the coffee table, Olivia set her toy pony down and beamed at Charlotte, who simply scowled at her. “’Arie, you pway wif me?” she asked, as Charlotte sulked. “Pia and Mama pway now.”

 

“Charlie, go up and sit with Liv in your room,” said Chris. “I’ll come up shortly.”

 

“Daddy! I don’t wanna!” Charlotte groaned, stomping her foot.

 

“Charlotte, go upstairs with your sister and play,” he said, tone firmer this time. “Remember what I told you. I’m the adult, therefore, you do what I tell you.”

 

She groaned, “Before I ground you and you can’t see Julie later,” he warned.

 

“Come on, stupid,” Charlotte spat, storming towards the stairs. 

“Charlotte Anne!” he shouted, as Olivia rushed after her. “Watch your mouth!”

 

Luckily, Olivia didn’t know what the word ‘stupid’ meant, or that it was a awful name to use against someone so innocent. Instead, she giggled and beamed, following her older sister up the stairs. “Arie, we pwayyyyy!!!” she nearly cheered, unaware that her sister was in a foul mood.

 

Shaking his head, Chris went back to folding up the laundry, dreading the uneasy task that lay ahead in regards to a moody six year old and her chores.

 

………………

 

By the time Halloween came and went, November rolled in with chillier air and Melanie’s rapidly expanding waistline. It was starting to become quite clear that Melanie was pregnant, if not by her waist, then by everywhere else. The sweaters became much more thicker and bulkier, and the pants looser as the weight went to her thighs and behind.

 

“Fuck,” Melanie muttered, as she pulled at the sweater. “This is so ridiculous!”

 

With Thanksgiving approaching, Melanie wanted to get everything they needed to make the few side dishes for the family gathering at Leonard and Jim’s in two weeks.

 

“Just relax,” Chris said, as they stepped into the store with Olivia in the wagon. “If you keep pulling at your clothes, it’ll be obvious that you’re trying to hide something.”

 

She scowled at him, “Shut it,” she warned, as Olivia looked at the flyer in her hands. “It’s partially your fault that I’m in this position to begin with.”

 

Along with her weight gain, Melanie’s attitude changed rapidly as well; the mix of being bubbly and affectionate to pissed off and ready to kill, came and went quickly throughout the day. Only in her first trimester, Chris was seriously dreading what would come once the second started.

 

“Dadee, we eats this,” Olivia said, pointing to a picture of carrots. “I eats this.”

 

“We can get carrots,” he nodded, tickling her lightly. “Let’s go see what they have.”

With Charlotte in school and Sophia on a play date with Monty, brining Olivia to the store was much easier; especially when Melanie was in one of her crabby moods, unable to crack a smile at anything or anyone.

 

“What else should we get?” Chris asked, as he set a bag of carrots into the cart. “You’re my eyes today, sweetheart. So what do you think we should buy?”

 

Olivia frowned as she looked at the pictures, pointing at them with an expectant look on her face, as Chris looked at them. “You’re allergic to figs,” he said, as she smacked her lips together. “How about… apples?”

 

“Appa!”

 

Melanie followed behind, eager to get the shopping trip done and over, just so she could go home and hide in her office. But shopping with Chris took ages, as he made sure to get the right cookies or juice for the kids, minding their allergies and what was healthy or not.

 

“Carrots, apples, celery, potatoes, onions,” Chris rattled off, his he checked the produce bags that were filled. “Almost there, Liv. We have to get butter, eggs and that cupcake mix your sister wants.”

 

“Can we hurry it up?” Melanie asked, sighing. “I’d like to get out of here at some point.”

 

Olivia pouted, “Mama, you wait!” she said, pointing at her. “I pick my eats! You wait!”

 

She gasped, “Olivia, be nice,” Chris said, ruffling her hair. “Mommy’s tired.” Turning to look at his wife, Chris sighed. “Do you want to go sit in the car and relax?”

 

“Are you really going to take this long?” she asked, shaking her head.

 

“Mel, I want to get most of the important stuff today, that way we’re not back here looking for stuffing mix and whatever else we need.”

 

Shaking her head, Melanie turned and walked away, leaving her husband and daughter in the produce department.

 

“Mama, go bye bye?” Olivia asked, as Chris watched her disappear into the crowd.

 

He sighed, turning to look at her. “Mommy went to sit down,” he said, pushing the wagon. “We’ll see her in a little bit.”

 

……………

 

With all the girls home later that day, Chris set them up with a movie and snacks, before going in search of his moody wife. He eventually found her upstairs, going through the storage in the spare bedroom next to Charlotte’s room.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, as she went through a bin.

 

“Stuff,” she mumbled, moving over to the closet.

 

He nodded, stepping further into the room. “You want some help?” he asked, as she pushed another bin out of the way with her foot.

 

Melanie looked up at him with a glare, to which he quickly held his hands up in defense. “I was just asking,” he said, as she huffed. “The kids are downstairs watching a movie. I’ll go start on dinner, if you don’t need help up here.”

 

“Why can’t I just have a bad day?” she finally asked, as he started out of the room. “God forbid I have one day, in which I am fucking miserable!”

 

“Mel, you can have a bad day and being as miserable as you want,” Chris said, turning to look at her. “But there’s no need to be so goddamn nasty to everyone. All you have to do is say that you want to be left alone!”

 

She rolled her eyes, “I’m not falling into this trap,” Chris shook his head. “Every time I open my mouth and say something that _you_ don’t like, I’m suddenly the bad guy.”

 

“Oh for crying out loud!” Melanie scoffed, shaking her head. “You’re always up my ass about everything, Chris. I could stub my toe right now and you’d be all over me, making sure I didn’t need to be at the hospital!”

 

“Melanie, enough!” he snapped. “Don’t start this shit right now! I’m not arguing with you, while the kids are in the house. You wanna fight and bitch about something, you do it when they’re not downstairs!”

 

Melanie moved across the room quickly and before he could even blink, Chris found himself out in the hallway with the door slamming in his face. The click of the lock was enough to realize that Melanie had locked the door and him out.

 

“Fuck,” his hissed, the urge to punch the mocking door at a high.

 

Instead of trying to bribe his way into the room, Chris went back downstairs to start on dinner.

 

…………..

 

“What the hell crawled up her ass and died,” Jim shook his head, as Melanie stormed through the house.

 

Chris sighed, “She’s been in a bad mood the entire week,” he muttered, watching as she kicked one of the toys out of her way. “I’m not even getting involved anymore. I did and she’s not talking to me at all.”

 

Leonard winced, “Shit,” he shook his head. “You must’ve pissed her off real good.”

 

“When do I not?” Chris rolled his eyes, as Charlotte and Sophia came up to the back door. “You ready to come in?”

 

They both nodded, as he stood up to open the door. “It’s getting chilly out,” Chris said, as the late afternoon bled into an early evening. “Take your sister upstairs and get her pajamas out, Charlie.”

 

“Olivia didn’t go out?” Jim asked, as the girls ran off. “That’s a surprise.”

 

Chris went to the refrigerator and took out the pitcher of chilled water, “Nah,” he shrugged. “Liv’s been spending a lot of time inside lately. She gets really fussy with the cold, so we just let her stay in with a movie or her toys.”

 

At that moment, Olivia came running in, holding a coloring book in one hand and a box of crayons in the other.

 

“Draw!!” she shouted, moving to the table. “Draw!”

 

Jim pulled her up onto his lap, setting the book and crayons down on the table. “I’ll color with you,” he said, as Olivia squealed. “Let’s color something for Mommy, Liv. Maybe it’ll pull her out of her miserable mood.”

 

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Chris sighed, sitting back in his chair. “This mood swing should last until the middle of next week.”

 

“By then you’ll be out in the shed,” Leonard snorted, shaking his head. “Good lord, I’m glad I don’t live with her anymore. That was one of the worst things I had to deal with, while livin’ with Mellie.”

 

His husband rolled his eyes, “Everything about living with Mellie was unbearable, as you’ve told me,” he said. “The only thing you enjoyed was when she put new sheets on your bed and made sure you had clean underwear in your drawer.”

 

Chris snorted, “Now I’m the one that has to do that job,” Jim muttered, coloring in a tree. “Livvie, don’t get married. You’ll end up being Cinderella and making sure your husband has clean undies in the dresser.”

 

“I ‘arrie Monty,” Olivia said, as she scribbled on the puppy’s face. “Monty, Monty, Monty.”

 

“Oh god,” Chris groaned, as Olivia giggled. “Don’t talk about marriage, Liv. You’re three and a half. You have plenty of time to get married and whatnot.”

 

She looked up at him and beamed, “I ‘arrie you!” she said, pointing at him. “I.. um… wuv you!”

 

“I love you, too,” Chris said, as she beamed. “But I can’t marry you, Liv.”

 

“Oh no,” Jim shook his head, as Olivia mimicked him. “Oh noooooo!!!!”

 

Leonard snorted, “Monty’s your only option, kid,” he shook his head, as Olivia colored. “Which will be amusin’, since he’s destined to be just like Scotty.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

David McCoy happily sat on the sofa of his Son’s living room; his grandchildren nestled around him as they filled him in on everything since the last they saw one another.

 

“Mommy and Daddy says that I have to be _realllly_ good if I want a bicycle,” Charlotte said, as she sat on the ottoman near the sofa. “I told them that I wanted one that was purple with stringies hanging from the handlebars.”

 

“My, my,” David chuckled. “Are you sure you’re ready to learn how to ride a bicycle?”

 

Charlotte nodded; “Yes!” she beamed, as Chris came out from the kitchen. “I’m gonna ride to Julie’s house and back!”

 

Making his way over to the group, Chris sat down next to Charlotte and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “After you practice of course,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Mommy and Uncle Bones are setting the table for lunch, so it is my job to make sure you’re all washed up.”

 

“I’ll lead them in,” Joanna said, getting up. “Come on. March!”

 

The three younglings followed Joanna like a group of baby ducks, leaving Chris and David chuckling.

 

“Boy, they are gettin’ big,” David shook his head sadly. “Can’t believe how long it’s been since I last saw ya’ll.”

 

They both stood, “Tell me about it,” Chris sighed, as they started for the kitchen. “I can’t believe Charlie’s asking for a bike instead of dolls. Nearly had a heart attack when she came up to us the other night asking for one.”

 

“Just wait until she starts askin’ for one of those fancy handbags or touch screen phones,” David shook his head. “Then you’ll really have the heart attack.”

 

Melanie set the last of the plates down on the table, before turning to look at them. “Where are the kids?” she asked, as Jim set a pitcher of ice tea on the table.

 

“Jo took them to wash up,” Chris said, as David went to assist Leonard. “Charlie was talking about the bike again.”

 

“I guess we’ll have to get it for her now,” Melanie sighed, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “She’s going to tell everyone on Thanksgiving about it and we’ll look like horrible parents if we don’t get it for her.”

 

He shrugged, “We could always tell her that Santa couldn’t get it down the fireplace,” he murmured, pressing his lips just below her ear. “Which, technically, is true.”

 

Melanie snorted, “We are not doing that,” she said, trying to scold him. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

“Are ya’ll ready to eat?” Leonard asked, as the first set of kids came running in. “Go to the table.”

 

Setting Olivia and Sophia into their seats, Melanie pushed them in and set napkins onto their laps.

 

“Ooohhh, chicken nuggets and french fries,” she gasped, as she and Leonard filled their plates. “Remember girls, no wiping your fingers on your clothes.”

 

The rest of the lunch, which included sandwiches and a fresh green salad, were placed onto the table, along with every other condiment that was deemed necessary. By the time everyone had their drinks, they all sat at the table, eating the first meal of many for that week, together.

 

………….

 

With the last few days of school for the week and David coming by to watch the twins, Melanie and Chris managed to squeeze one more doctor’s appointment into the busy week. With their baby growing right on schedule and both healthy as ever, they decided to let the cat out of the bag and break the news after Thanksgiving dinner.

 

“It’s either that or I show up at the next gathering, looking like a stuffed piñata,” Melanie shrugged, as they got ready for bed. “They’ll know something’s up anyway, especially if I eat double the amount of food and pass off liquor or cranberries.”

 

So with Thanksgiving being their target for the big announcement, they decided to play it cool and get through the three days without any issue. The clothes were picked out in advanced and set all in the closet of the spare bedroom upstairs, so that the girls didn’t get any fingerprints on them. The bottles of wine were picked out and set in the garage, waiting to be packed up in the car for Thursday.

 

“What else do we need?” Melanie asked, as they pulled the blankets down on their bed. “You have to get ginger root tomorrow and what else?”

 

“Charlie wants roasted tomatoes with sea salt,” Chris yawned. “I should probably make it more than twice a year. Especially the way she gobbles it all down.”

 

She hummed in agreement, “The way she gobbles down anything is ridiculous.”

 

The lights went out as they both snuggled under the heavy comforter, settling down for the evening. “She gets her big appetite from you,” Chris yawned. “But my metabolism.”

 

“Rude,” Melanie huffed, nudging him with her foot. “Don’t talk about metabolism and weight gain. I gained nine pounds, which means I’ll be huge by March. I’m clearly gaining too much weight this early on.”

 

“You’re also up and running around all day with three kids,” he pointed out, wrapping his arm gently around her belly. “Besides, I like how you look with a belly. It’s cute.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “You just like the feeling that you’ve marked your territory,” she corrected him, ignoring his chuckle. “Your actions and the way you eye me up, read like a bad erotica novel.”

 

“What can I say?” he asked, his hand moving down her hip and up under her nightshirt. “I’ll be the first to admit that I am proud of my work.”

 

“You better watch those hands,” Melanie warned, as he ignored her. “They along with another part of you, got us into this situation.”

 

Chris shifted onto his side, leaning over her. “You didn’t complain then,” he reminded her, leaning down for a kiss. “Or when we came home from Florida. Or the other morning after Charlie went to school.”

 

Melanie sighed, “We always have tomorrow,” she pointed out, as his hand settled on her hip. “I’m tired, Chris. We were up all day running around and we’ll be doing the same thing tomorrow.”

 

He pouted, nudging her lightly with his knee. “If you don’t stop, I’ll make you wait until Sunday,” she warned.

 

“Okay,” he whined, keeping his hand firmly on her hip. “I’m holding you accountable for your word, Mellie. So you better make time in that busy schedule of yours for me.”

 

“I always make time for you,” she huffed, rolling onto her back. “Go to bed.”

 

………………………

 

The day before Thanksgiving was a busy one, as everyone woke early that Wednesday. With Starfleet closed for the rest of the week, Chris was up at seven to get breakfast and Charlotte ready for school.  By the time he came back to the house, Melanie had the twins up and at the table with their food and juice.

 

“I have to get the wine,” Chris said, as Melanie set a plate down in front of him. “Two bottles of red and two white?

 

She nodded, “Don’t go overboard and get the fancy one,” she said, pouring him a cup of coffee. “No matter how hard the people at the liquor store bribe you.”

 

“Well, the only ones that aren’t drinking tomorrow is you and Len,” Chris pointed out, as she sat down to eat. “Jim swore up and down that they bought enough juice for the kids and soda, though you really shouldn’t drink soda.”

 

“Mama, I want more,” Olivia said, as she pushed her plate across the table. “More, pwease.”

 

Chris stood up with the plate, brining it over to the stove for more eggs and bacon. “We also have to keep an eye on how much salt you consume,” he continued, as Sophia giggled.

 

“Chris, everything that we’ll be eating tomorrow, contains salt,” Melanie pointed out. “Let me indulge for one day and I’ll go back to being good until Christmas.”

 

“But..” he started, setting the plate back down in front of Olivia, only to be silenced by her stern glare. “Okay, fine. But you’re drinking water then.”

 

The girls ate nosily, using their hands and forks to shovel food into their mouths. “I wish Nyota and Spock were coming,” Melanie pouted. “She would’ve made her peach cobbler and cheesecake cupcakes.”

 

“We always have Christmas,” he pointed out, draining the last of his coffee. “I’m gonna hop in the shower and get going, that way I can get back before it’s late.”

 

Melanie nodded, picking up her own cup of tea. “We’ll be here,” she sighed, watching as Sophia dropped a piece of scrambled egg down her shirt. “Hopefully.”

 

…………..

 

“Okay, we’ll put the sweet potatoes like this in the pan,” Chris said, scooping out the mush into a baking dish. “Then we’ll mash up the corn flakes.”

 

“When can I put the marshmallows on?” she asked, as he set the bowl into the sink. “That’s the best part!”

 

He chuckled, grabbing the box of cornflakes from the other counter. “We have to wait until it’s somewhat baked,” he said, dumping the flakes into a bowl. “Besides, we still have the other stuff to make for tomorrow.”

 

“My cuppycakes!” she exclaimed. “I hope we have all the sprinkles!”

 

The cornflakes went upon the sweet potatoes, “We have enough sprinkles for all your cupcakes,” he nodded. “Go get the bag and take everything out.”

 

As Charlotte did what she was told, Chris set the pan into the oven to bake, before moving back to clean the counter down. Unloading the bag, Charlotte set the three boxes of cupcake mix on the table, just as Melanie came into the kitchen.

 

“Mmmm, smells good in here,” she smiled, setting the empty sippy cups onto the counter. “Are you ready to make your cupcakes?”

 

Charlotte nodded, “I need all the stuffs for it,” she said, as Melanie went to get the oil and eggs. “Daddy’s going to help too!”

 

“We’ll have to do one tray at a time,” Chris said, coming over with the cupcake trays and paper cups. “I think these trays are too big to have more than one in the oven.”

 

“Just have to keep an eye on them,” Melanie shrugged, opening a box of mix. “But we better get started, especially if you want to ice and decorate them tonight.”

 

The first batch of cupcakes came together quickly, as Melanie divided the batter equally into the small paper cups on the tray. When it was finished, Chris took the tray and set it on the bottom rack of the oven.

 

“Mommy,” Charlotte gasped, as Melanie bent down to get something from the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. “Your butt got big!”

 

She stood up quickly with a  yelp, while Chris snorted and smothered out his laughter with his hand. “Charlotte!” she hissed, as the six year old stared at her. “That’s not very nice!”

 

“But! It’s true!” she exclaimed. “Daddy! Right?”

 

He shook his head, “I’m not saying anything,” he said, holding his hands up in defense. “And that wasn’t really nice, Charlie.”

 

Melanie stood, her back to the refrigerator, with a scowl on her face. “Go check in on your sisters,” Chris said, taking note of his wife’s sour mood swing. “I’ll call you in when I need the next tray.”

 

With a huff, Charlotte rushed out of the kitchen. Chris made his way over to Melanie, wrapping his arms around her waist. “She called me a fat ass,” Melanie mumbled, as he pressed a soft kiss against her head. “Oh god.”

 

His hands slid down to her said “fat ass”, squeezing the flesh softly. “She did not,” he tutted. “It’s just a little rounder than before.”

 

“I’m wearing a pillow case tomorrow,” Melanie huffed, nudging him. “Why didn’t you say anything about it before?”

 

“Why spoil the fun?” he asked, pulling her closer to him. “The one thing I can stare at, without you frowning at me with disgust.”

 

Melanie pouted, “If my ass is fat enough for my daughter to say something, that means everything else is huge,” she whined, stepping back to look down at herself. “Oh no, my feet!”

 

Chris shook his head, “Melanie, you’re not fat,” he insisted. “You’re just shaping out as the baby grows, which is perfectly normal. You should know this by now, considering you’ve gone through this twice before.”

  
Still not reassured, Chris gave her a heart stopping kiss, one hand going up the back of her shirt while the other stayed planted to her rear end. “I’ll show you just how much I love this body later,” he whispered, making her squeal. “We just have to make it through six trays of cupcakes and bath time.”

 

“You are incorrigible,” she shook her head. “You better go and get those trays ready if you plan on showing me anything later.”

 

“CHARLIE!” he shouted. “GET IN HERE AND HELP WITH THE TRAYS!”

 

Melanie snorted, “Nice,” she said, patting his chest. “I could’ve done that.”

 

He shrugged, as Charlotte came running it. “Knowing you, you’ll be asleep by the time I put the kids to bed.”

 

“Daddy! Are the cuppycakes done?” Charlotte asked, as she knelt on her chair.

 

“They’ll be done in a few minutes,” Chris said, pulling away from Melanie. “Let’s get the next two trays ready, that way we can get these done. You still have marshmallows to put on the potato casserole.”

 

She nodded, “Sophie and Liv are watching cartoons,” she announced. “And Sophie’s eating her boogies.”

 

Melanie gagged, “Lovely,” she muttered, moving to grab a bag of goldfish from the counter. “I’ll be back.”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Olivia! Monty! Stop running!” Gaila said, as the two zoomed by. “Or else you’re not getting cookies.”

 

“Mommmmmyyyyy, my cookie!” Monty gasped in outrage, as Olivia held his hand. “My cookie!”

 

Gaila shook her head, as Melanie set an empty bowl on the counter. “What’s going on?” she asked, looking from the kids to her friend. “Are you two being bad?”

 

They both shook their heads, the image of pure innocence. Only an hour into their arrival, Olivia was at Monty’s side for most of it, running in and out of the room, stealing bits of food from the table.

 

“Go find Daddy, Liv,” Melanie said, as she started chopping the lettuce for a salad. “He’ll give you and Monty a juice box and then you two can go sit in the den with your sisters to watch cartoons.”

 

“Dadeeeeee!” Olivia shrieked, running off to find Chris and the juice boxes, Monty close behind at her heels.

 

Melanie shook her head, “I hope the food’s halfway done, because any longer and these kids are going to rip the house apart.”

 

“The kids?” Gaila snorted. “The boys too. Especially Hikaru and Scotty.”

 

“You can wait,” they over-heard Chris saying, as Olivia and Monty hopped around him. “Food will be done soon, guys. Go take your drinks into the den.”

 

Once they were out, he made his way over to the counter and sighed. “When did Liv become SO bossy?” he asked, as Melanie dumped the lettuce into the bowl. “She’s got the scowling and glaring to go with it.”

 

“The girls have been up since eight,” she tried to reason. “Breakfast was at nine and it’s almost four. Everyone’s hungry.”

 

“Well, we still have the salad to make and Jim wants to put a few of those frozen vegetables into eh microwave before we all sit to eat,” Gaila nodded, moving to the refrigerator.

 

At the table, Louisa and Pavel were in the middle of setting the dishes, utensils and napkins at each place, while Joanna put together the table for the kids. At the stove, Leonard and Jim quickly worked on getting the rest of the mash potatoes and other dishes cut and ready to serve, while the turkey sat in the oven warming up.

 

“Where’s Scotty? And Hikaru for that matter?” Melanie asked, glancing around the room. “We’re all in here doing work and they’re off fooling around?”

 

“They’re filling the ice bucket up with drinks,” Chris said slicing a tomato. “They picked the easiest thing to do.”

 

Gaila rolled her eyes, as she started for the microwave. “I guess Scotty’s sleeping on the couch tonight,” Chris snorted, as he and Melanie finished putting the salad together.

 

“You will be too, if you don’t get my brother and Jim to hurry up with the damn turkey!” she said, as Leonard turned to give her a look.

 

“Hold your damn horses, Mellie,” he snapped. “The food is done, but ya’ll need to get the kids cleaned up. Tell Pop to get them ready.”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “Why don’t you do it, Lenny?” she asked, as Chris set the last of the diced vegetables into the salad.

 

“I will do it,” he said, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. “Just take this to the table and calm down.”

 

Heading towards the den, Melanie picked up the bowl of salad and brought it to the table.

 

“Dinner’s just about done,” she heard Chris say, followed by a round of squeals and stomping feet. “Whoa! First, you all have to wash your hands. Can’t eat your food with dirty hands, so let’s get moving. Charlie, wake Grandpa up for me please.”

 

………………

 

After a big and hearty Thanksgiving dinner, the kids were sent off to watch more cartoons, while the adults and Joanna sat around at the table, nursing full bellies and an array of beverages.

 

“Goddamn, I ate too much,” Leonard groaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach. “All this damn good food.”

 

“You better not tell Charlie that,” Chris warned, shaking his head. “She had me icing cupcakes til midnight for this thing.”

 

A peal of giggles from the den broke out, before the conversation continued. Melanie sighed, sitting back in her chair; the urge to rub her belly was apparent, the feeling of being too full and the natural instinct that came with the last two pregnancies, hitting her at full force.

 

“Mellie here ate her weight in turkey,” Hikaru chuckled. “I hope you guys have Imodium at home in full stock. Or Pepto.”

 

She blushed, “I didn’t eat that much,” she mumbled, as the others chuckled.

 

“I don’t blame her,” Jim shrugged. “Everyone made such awesome side dishes, to which Bones and I appreciate greatly. I couldn’t imagine cooking all of this for everyone.”

 

As the others argued over which side dish was the best, Melanie turned to Chris and leaned forward. “Should we tell them now?” she whispered, as he took a sip of his glass of wine. “I think it would be the best time to do so.”

 

He shrugged, “Whenever you want to do it,” he said, setting his arm around the back of her chair. “If you want to do it now, then do it now.”

 

Nodding, Melanie sat up and cleared her throat. “Guys?” GUYS!” she shouted, getting everyone’s attention. “Uh, so… Chris and I have news.”

 

“Uh oh, you’re not getting the bike for Charlie?” Jim asked, looking slightly alarmed at the idea. “Can I have your wedding china when she kills you?”

 

“Jim!” Leonard hissed, while David snorted into his glass of ice water.

 

Chris shook his head, “We’re still working on the bike thing,” he said, as Melanie shifted in her chair. “This is something different.”

 

They all nodded, waiting patiently as the couple sat quietly on the one side of the table.

 

“Chris and I are….’ Melanie glanced at her husband. “I’m pregnant.”

 

A round of gasps and congratulations broke out, the surprise a welcomed one at that, as the couple sat together with smiles.

 

“I knew it!” Gaila said quickly, before covering her mouth. “I mean… yayy!”

 

Melanie blinked, “Was it that obvious?” she asked, as Jim quickly moved around the table to give her a hug.

 

“Well, your ass was looking a bit round,” Jim shrugged. “And Chris had that look that one gets when they are having sex like crazy.”

 

Leonard shook his head, while Melanie blushed. “How far along are you?” he asked.

 

“Around… thirteen.. fourteen weeks,” Chris shrugged. “We wanted to wait until after the twelve, since we never got the chance to do so the last two times.”

 

“How are the girls taking the news?” Pavel asked. “I know Charlie was talking about the possibility of having another sibling a while back.”

 

 

Chris winced, “We haven’t told them yet,” he said, scratching his head. “I mean, we’re going to. But we wanted to tell you all first, god forbid they went and blurted it out.”

 

“How ya feelin?” David asked, smiling.

 

“Good for the most part,” Melanie nodded. “Trying to be good this time around, especially with the weight and whatnot. The doctor is keeping an eye on everything too, with my age and the risks.”

 

They all fell quite at that, which startled Melanie. “I’m fine!” she insisted, looking at everyone. “Really! We had the ultrasound and blood work done for the first round of testing, so I should get the results back next week for that. Then we go in around fifteen to twenty weeks for another set of tests.”

 

“What did the ultrasound show?” Louisa asked.

 

“That the baby is growing right on target and likes to move a bit,” Chris chuckled. “Though, we haven’t felt anything yet.”

 

Joanna giggled, “Are you going to find out what it is?” she asked.

 

Melanie shrugged, “Well, they couldn’t see the last time we went, so who knows,” she said. “I think we should keep a surprise this time, though I’m sure all of you are going to bet on another girl.”

 

Hikaru and Pavel nodded, “Ah think it’s a boy,” Scotty shrugged. “It has to be a boy, otherwise Chris against four lasses? Yeh poor man.”

 

Gaila elbowed him quickly, shaking her head. “I’ll bet for a boy!” she said, smiling. “Fourth times a charm, right?”

 

“What if it’s twins again?” Hikaru asked, frowning.

 

“Or triplets?” Jim added, wincing.

 

“Quadruplets!” Pavel exclaimed.

 

Chris shook his head, “It’s only one baby this time,” he said, holding up a hand. “That was the first thing the doctor could confirm. Mel’s got one baby in there this time.”

 

“And thank god for that,” Melanie nodded. “I couldn’t do twins again, no matter how hard I tried.”

 

Jim snickered at that, “Like you haven’t tried that hard to begin with,” he muttered, before sitting up in his seat. “Congrats old man! Who knew ya still had it!”

 

Chris rolled his eyes, a mirror imagine of Leonard’s exact expression, while Melanie giggled. “It’s not just me, you know,” he pointed out.

 

“Mommmmmmyyyyy! Dadddyyyyyy!” Charlotte shouted from the den. “Can we have cuppycakes now?”

 

“You just ate dinner!” Chris shouted back, as the six year old peeked into the dining room. “No cupcakes til later.”

 

Charlotte pouted, “Come in here with your sisters,” Melanie said. “We have something to tell you!”

 

A few seconds later, the girls came running into the dining room, Julie and Monty hot on their heels.

 

Sophia went to Chris, while Olivia went to David. “What’s going on?” Charlotte asked, as she sat on Melanie’s lap. “What do you have to tell us? Are we going to Disney again?”

 

“No,” Chris chuckled, as Sophia’s feet swung back and forth. “Mommy and I have something to tell you guys.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Mommy’s got a baby in her tummy,” she said, brushing her hand down the back of Charlotte’s hair. “Do you know what that means?”

 

“Yes!” Charlotte gasped, nodding furiously. “Mommy! You’re having another baby!”

 

Olivia giggled, “Bayyybeee!” she squealed. “Monty! Baybeee!”

 

The boy giggled, repeating the word back to her, while Gaila tickled him. “That’s right,” she said, as Monty squealed. “Aunt Mellie’s having another baby!”

 

“Are you excited, Soph?” Chris asked, as the three and a half year old sat quietly on his lap. “You’re going to have a little brother or sister in the summer.”

 

“No baybee!” she pouted, glaring at Melanie. “I don’t want baybee, Mama. I a baybee!”

 

“Oh dear lord,” Leonard shook his head, as Sophia started her meltdown.

 

Chris shifted her on his lap, “Sweetheart, you’ll always be our baby,” he said, as she huffed. “But Mommy’s having another baby, which you and your sisters will love and play with.”

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” she screeched, bursting into tears. “NO BAYBEEEEEE!”

 

“Oh dear,” Scotty shook his head, while Sophia continued to wail. “That’s not good.”

 

Chris shifted her around on his lap, holding her close as she continued to wail. “Sophia,” he started, as she screeched.

 

“I no like baybee!” she nearly spat, shaking her head furiously. “I no want it!”

 

“Sophie, there’s nothing we can do about that,” Melanie said, as the girl glared at her. “The baby is here to stay.”

 

She continued to cry, “Noooooo,” she wailed pitifully, as Chris rocked her back and forth. “No baybee. No baybee.”

 

Sighing, Melanie turned to Olivia. “How do you feel about the baby, Liv?” she asked, as the girl squealed. “Are you happy?”

 

Olivia nodded, “Baybee my ‘Iggy!” she nodded, as David kissed the top of her head. “Baybe pway now?”

 

“That’s why your butt is bigger!” Charlotte finally realized. “The baby is making your butt big, because you has to eat all the food!”

 

At this, the boys snickered. Melanie shook her head, “Yes,” she nodded. “That’s why my butt is so big now.”

 

Charlotte giggled, laying her hand gently on Melanie’s belly. “You have a big belly now,” she gasped. “Will you be able to fit in your clothes?”

 

“I still have my clothes from when I was carrying you around,” Melanie nodded. “And your sisters. So I’m all set for clothes.”

 

“Ohhh,” Charlotte giggled, reaching up to wrap her arms around Melanie’s neck. “I’m happy you’re having a baby, Mommy. Can I go with you and Daddy to see it on the picture screen?”

 

“I don’t see why not,” Chris shrugged, as Sophia clung to him. “We could all go together the next time, that way you can see your brother or sister. How’s that sound?”

 

Sophia tucked her face into the armpit of his shirt, while Olivia and Charlotte squealed.

 

“At least two out of the three are happy,” Jim offered, as Charlotte continued to caress Melanie’s belly. “Right?”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the evening went somewhat smoothly, as dessert and talk of what the kids and spouses wanted for Christmas. While Charlotte and Olivia continued to express their happiness about the baby, Sophia refused to go near Melanie, opting to follow Leonard around the kitchen as he cleared off the table.

 

“Sophie, how about you sit at the table?” Leonard said, as she bumped into him for the tenth time. “I might accidently step on you, little miss.”

 

“No sit!” she shook her head, clutching a cup in her hands. “I stay wif you, Unca’ Bones.”

 

Leonard set the dirty dishes into the sink and turned around, kneeling down to be at eyelevel. “I know you’re not too pleased with Mommy havin’ a baby,” he said, as Sophia nearly growled at the mention of “baby”. “But you gotta be nice, Soph. Think of all the cool stuff you get to do with Mommy! You can eat all the yummy junk food that she’ll hide from your Daddy. Then you can go shopping with her, when it comes time to buy baby things.”

 

But Sophia wanted no part of it, shaking her head furiously. “I no want baybee,” she frowned. “No moar baybee.”

 

“You’re going to be the death of us all,” Leonard shook his head, tweaking her nose. “How about you and I have another cupcake and we sit at the table? Tell old Uncle Bones and Grandpa what you want Santa to bring ya.”

 

“You makin’ coffiee?” David asked, looking up from one of the advertisements Gaila left on the table. “I could use another cup, son.”

 

Leonard grumbled, “Why? You ain’t goin shoppin’, are ya?” he asked, moving to set up the coffee machine.

 

David snorted, “I’m too old for that,” he said. “Mellie’s gonna show me how to order from the computer. Some side about Amazons.”

 

“Be careful with that,” he warned, just as Melanie came into the kitchen. “Don’t go too crazy with the online shopping.”

 

“Sophie! You wanna come watch television with your sisters?” she asked, as Sophia stood close to Leonard.

 

“NO!” she shouted, turning to hide her face into the leg of his pants.

 

Melanie sighed, moving to the table. “Aw, don’t worry darlin’,” David sighed, as she picked at the fruit platter. “Give her some time to adapt to the idea and she’ll be hot on your heels.”

 

“Please,” Melanie snorted. “I’ll be lucky if I can get her to look at me.”

 

“Here’s your cupcake,” Leonard said, carrying a paper plate and Sophia over to the table. “Try to get it in your mouth and not on your clothes.”

 

Sophia licked her lips, digging her fingers into the icing of her cupcake with great enthusiasm. Grabbing a napkin, Melanie quickly tried to clean her hands off, which resulted in a temper tantrum.

 

“No touch!” Sophia scowled, pulling her hands away. “No touch Pia!”

 

“Sophia Grace, that is enough,” Melanie hissed, grabbing both of her hands with one. “You stop this attitude right now, RIGHT now. Otherwise you’ll be put into time out and I will send Santa a letter, telling him that you’ve been a bad girl.”

 

The little girl stuck her tongue out at her, wiggling in her grasp.

 

David shook his head, as Leonard set a cup of coffee down in front of him. “Little Sophia, you better cut it out,” David warned, pulling the sugar bowl over. “Your Mama ain’t too please with your behavior.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

They all turned to see Chris moving over to the coffee pot, while Olivia and Monty came in after him. Both were holding hands, standing close together while giggling.

 

“Sophie’s being bratty,” Melanie huffed, tossing the dirty napkins into the trash. “What are you two doing?”

 

“I want cuppycake,” Monty pouted, his blue eyes sparkling. “Pwease Aun “Ellie.”

 

Melanie nodded, grabbing two paper plates and two cupcakes, before leading them to the table. “How about some milk?” she asked, setting Olivia into her chair.

 

The kids in their seats, two cups of cold milk were placed in front of them, while Melanie made a cup of tea with the Keurig. Grabbing a paper plate, she made her way over to the table and made sure to sit across from Sophia, pulling the fruit platter closer to pick out what she wanted.

 

“You guys like those cupcakes?” Chris asked, sitting down next to her. “Charlie did a good job, huh?”

 

Monty giggled, as chocolate icing was smeared all over his mouth and cheeks. Next to him, Olivia shoved her icing-covered fingers into her mouth, giggling as well.

 

“I think they ate their body weight in cupcakes,” Melanie nodded. “No cupcakes til Christmas.”

 

“Monty, my ‘uppycake, bayyybeee,” Olivia nodded holding up a piece of her cupcake. “Yummmm.”

 

Leonard chuckled, as more stragglers came in to pick at the desserts and refill their cups of coffee.

 

“I want a pink cuppycake,” Charlotte said, as Jim pulled the tin foil cover off the tray. “Please.”

 

“One pink cuppycake,” he nodded, setting the treat down onto a plate. “What about you Julie?”

 

“Green!”

 

Once they had their cupcakes, the girls made their way over to the table and sat down on the same chair.

 

“I see we’re all having a party in here,” Jim said, carrying a cup of coffee over to the table.

 

Leonard pushed his chair back, giving Jim room to sit on his lap. “You know how the kids get when you bring a boat load of cuppycakes,” he said, wrapping his arm around Jim’s waist. “They’re pretty good.”

 

“Charlie’s been practicing,” Chris said. “Thank god, because I’m getting tired of making food all the time.”

 

“Daddy, you has to cook for us!” Charlotte exclaimed. “Mommy doesn’t know how to cook real food!”

 

There was a round of laughter, as Melanie shook her head. “But who taught you how to read?” she asked, popping a grape into her mouth. “And how to pick out the best clothes?”

 

Charlotte pointed at her, her mouth to full to speak. “That she did,” Chris snorted, shaking his head. “Your closets and my credit card bills are evidence of this.”

 

“At least you two are like.. rich,” Jim snorted. “Between the salaries you two have and the fact that you’ve been saving all your money since before you two got married?”

 

“ “arrie!” Olivia squealed, wiggling her icing and cake smudged hand at her parents. “Monty and I get “arried!”

 

The boy nodded in agreement, as Olivia beamed at him. “I wuv Iv,” he said, his eyes wide.

 

“Oh my god,” Jim gasped, covering his mouth with a free hand. “That is _so_ cute. Are they going to kiss?”

 

Before anyone could reply, Olivia and Monty leaned in and quickly kissed, giggling as they broke apart. Melanie started laughing, as did Julie and Charlotte. Chris on the other hand, stared at the kids in shock, as they went back to licking their hands and the crumbs off their plates.

 

“That’s it!” Jim snorted, as Leonard chuckled. “They are to be married in twenty years! They cannot date ANYONE else.”

 

“Are you okay?” Melanie asked, laying her hand on Chris’s shoulder. “Oh honey!”

 

Chris shook his head, “My baby just had her first kiss,” he mumbled. “Oh my god.”

 

“May they have a happy and healthy life together,” David chuckled, raising his cup. “They’ll need it with this lot.”

 

……………….

 

“Chris, the longer you stand there, the quicker you’ll pass out and crack your head on the bedframe,” Melanie whispered. “Let’s go.”

 

He nodded slowly, moving forward to pull the blankets up a bit higher over Olivia, bending down to kiss her forehead. He then started towards the bedroom door, turning back once to look at the girls.

 

“Come on, honey,” Melanie said gently, pulling at his hand. “She’s not going anywhere.”

 

Turning the night light out, the couple quietly stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door halfway behind them. It was a little after eleven and the Thanksgiving celebration was over, as the start of the Christmas countdown began. With Olivia and Monty’s shocking kiss, Chris kept his eye on the two for the rest of the evening, as Melanie and Jim told the others what happened in the kitchen.

 

“Are you really upset that they kissed?” Melanie asked, as they made their way into the bedroom. “It was a little, innocent kiss.”

 

“They’re three and a half,” Chris mumbled, pulling the blankets down on his side of the bed. “They shouldn’t be kissing.”

 

Melanie pulled off her bathrobe, setting it down on the chair. “She kisses us,” she pointed out, pulling off her bracelet and watch. “And her sisters. And everyone else.”

 

He continued to grumble, as he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Climbing into bed, Melanie pulled the sheets up to her chest and sighed.

 

“You have to get over it eventually,” she said. “Would you rather her first kiss be with some… hooligan?”

 

“I don’t want her kissing boys at all,” Chris whined, coming out. “I rather have her locked in a tower forever.”

 

“That’s not how the world works,” Melanie rolled her eyes. “Monty’s a good boy and he’s not one to turn around and break her little heart.”

 

Climbing into bed next to her, Chris turned the lamp off and settled down under the blankets. “I’m not ready for this,” he sighed.

 

“No one is ever ready for their kids to grow up like that,” she retorted. “Chris, it was _cute.”_

“This is the first step you know,” he started, looking up at the ceiling. “When the start pushing you away and not wanting you in their lives.”

 

Melanie groaned, “She’s _three and a half!”_

 

Before he could carry on, the bedroom door opened slowly, startling them into silence. Then, a little blonde-haired girl peered around the door, inching slowly into the room.

 

“Mama? Dadee?” she whispered, moving over to the bed, holding a stuffed animal in her arms.

 

“Who’s that?” Chris asked, as she climbed up onto the bed.

 

“O’ivvie.”

 

Melanie huffed a laugh, “Told ya,” she muttered, as Olivia settled down between her parents; closer to Chris, wrapping her little arm over his chest.

 

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked, holding her close. “Did you have a bad dream?”

 

Olivia yawned, “I sweep wif you and Mama,” she said, her toy pig squished between them. “Wuv you bof.”

 

Even thought it was dark in the room, Melanie knew he was smiling as Olivia babbled to him. Sitting up, Melanie leaned over and kissed them both, before settling back against her pillows.

 

“Say goodnight to Mommy,” Chris whispered, as Olivia yawned again.

 

“Nig mama,” Olivia mumbled. “Sweep.”

 

She smiled, “Goodnight, Livvie,” she replied, giving her foot a light squeeze.

 

As she drifted off, she could hear Chris whispering and Olivia babbling in response, the light stream of chatter lulling her into a peaceful slumber; the exhaustion after a long day, taking over.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

“What are you getting Daddy for Christmas?” Charlotte asked, as she stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

 

Melanie snickered, shifting against the pillows. “I’m not sure yet,” she said, skimming through the images on her IPad. “How about we find stuff for everyone else? I’ll have to ask Daddy what he wants.”

 

Black Friday, the dreaded shopping day of the year, was upon the country. Gaila and Jim braved the crazed shoppers, waking up at five to go to the mall, while everyone else slept in their warm beds.

 

“ _Why go to the store, when yeh have the internet? “_ Scotty asked, when he dropped Monty off for a play date.

 

“Let’s get stuffs for the baby!” Charlotte nodded, moving closer to her Mother. “Clothes!”

 

“We don’t know what the baby’s going to be,” Melanie reminded her, looking through various books for the kids and Jo. “How about we pick stuff out for your sisters and Joanna? What books should we get?”

 

Two hours later and a full cart later, Chris found them giggling and eating cookies.

 

“I see we’re having fun,” he noted. “Shopping?”

Charlotte crawled to the end of the bed, “Mommy is saving… ninety five dollars in her cart,” she reported, as he tickled her. “And she wants to know what you want for Christmas!”

 

“I want everyone to be happy and for Mommy to save me one kiss under the mistletoe.”

 

“What about me??” she squealed, falling onto her back as he tickled her. “Do I get a kiss?”

 

He sat down next to her, pushing her up towards the middle of the bed. “Of course you do!” he nodded, as she rolled onto her belly. “So do your sisters.”

 

“And Uncle Jim?”

 

Melanie snorted, hiding behind her tablet, as Chris tried to find the right answer. “He can get a hug….”

 

“Okayyyyy,” Charlotte sighed. “I’ll give him a kiss from the both of us!”

 

“Good girl!” he nodded, looking up at Melanie. “Olivia and Monty are currently sleeping and Sophia is watching a movie.”

 

“By herself?” Melanie winced. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

 

He shrugged, “She’s halfway to dreamland as we speak,” he said. “They kinda overdose on the sugar, eating enough cookies for the next year or so.”

 

She groaned, “Gaila’s going to love that, especially when Monty get’s hit with a diarrhea attack or something.”

 

“Ewwwwwwww….” Charlotte cried, frowning in disgust. “That’s gross, Mommy!”

 

“Mommy likes to be gross,” Chris said, nodding his head. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with her.”

 

The six year old stood up on the bed, “You can make her eat soap!” she exclaimed, nodding furiously. “Clean her dirty mouth!”

 

Melanie gasped, “Where did you hear that?” Chris asked, as Charlotte giggled. “That’s not nice.”

 

“Uncle Bones.”

 

“Leonard,” Melanie hissed, shaking her head. “Your Uncle is a bad influence on you girls. He’s going to get smacked.”

 

She gasped, “But he was telling Uncle Jim because Uncle Jim has a dirty mouth!”

 

Chris shook his head, pushing himself up off the bed, “I don’t want to hear anything about Uncle Jim and his dirty mouth,” he said, starting for the door. “I’m going downstairs to read. Don’t go crazy with the shopping, Mel. You have plenty of time to shop for everyone.”

 

“Ughh, fun sucker!” she whined, as Charlotte giggled. “No presents for you!”

 

“Yeah Daddy! No presents for you!” Charlotte mimicked, laying out on his side of the bed. “I’m gonna steal all your pillows!”

 

Chris snorted, “You do that and I’ll give Sophie your bedroom,” he retorted, making her gasp in outrage. “Be good!”

 

……………..

As December rolled in, so did the first threat of a blizzard, making the beginning of what could potentially be a terrible winter season.

 

“I hate snow,” Melanie grumbled, as she stood in the doorway of the garage.

 

“I love snow!” Charlotte squealed, as did Olivia and Sophia. “I hope it snows a lot, so we can make snow people!”

 

Chris pulled out a bag of rock salt, moving it over to the side door, along with a shovel. “I’ll have to get more salt,” he sighed, setting the items down. “Can you make a list of food that we need? And check the flashlights?”

 

Melanie nodded, “I have candles too, so I’ll check to see if we have any matches or lighters,” she said, turning to step back into the house. “Charlie, stay with Daddy and make sure your sisters don’t get into any trouble.”

 

“Daddy, can we bring the Christmas things inside?” Charlotte asked, as Chris moved around the storage bins. “We can decorate the house!”

 

“Maybe tomorrow,” he said, as Olivia picked up a gardening shovel. “Put that down, Liv.”

 

After a few more minutes of searching for viable tools to defeat a blizzard, Chris rounded up the girls and ushered them back into the house, closing and locking the door behind them. Melanie was in the middle of digging through the refrigerator when they all came in, the girls stomping like a steed of horses.

 

“I hungee,” Sophia stated, as she climbed onto a chair. “Dadee, I eats now!”

 

Still upset with the whole baby issues, Sophia gave Chris more attention, scowling whenever Melanie came near her or spoke to her.

 

“Mommy will make lunch in a little bit,” he said, picking up the short list from the counter. “I have to get food at the store.”

 

“No! You make!” Sophia whined. “I no want Mama to make!”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “Sophia, just… zip it,” she shook her head, grabbing a box of macaroni and cheese out of the cabinet.

 

Sophia made a face, sticking her tongue out at her, as she moved to fill a pot up with water. “I no like you!”

 

“Sophia Grace, enough from you!” Chris snapped, as she turned to look at him. “You’re being really bad with your attitude and I won’t stand for it! So either you sit there and be quite or you go in your room.”

 

“Stop being mean to Mommy,” Charlotte said, grabbing her sister by the arm. “You’re gonna make her sad and then Santa won’t come with presents for you.”

 

The little girl wrenched her arm out of Charlotte’s grasp, “No touch Pia!” she yelled, trying to smack her older sister. “You no touch Pia!”

 

Chris made his way over to the table in two steps, grabbing her off the chair. “I’m tired of having to remind you to be good,” he said, as she screeched. “So you’re going in your room for a time out, and when I come back from the store, you better be ready to apologize.”

 

“It’s okay, Mommy,” Charlotte said, wrapping her arm around her leg. “Olivia and I still love you.”

 

“Thank you, Charlie,” Melanie sighed, patting her head. “I love you both as well. And Sophie too, despite her behavior as of late.”

 

Olivia pouted, “Pia mean to Mama,” she shook her head, before rushing towards her. “I no mean to Mama. I wuv Mama.”

 

“I love you too,” Melanie smiled gently. “Go on and play in the other room, while I cook your lunch. I’ll call you back in when it’s ready.”

 

They both nodded, running out of the kitchen with a shout, dodging Chris as he came back into the room. Picking up the pen, Melanie went back to adding items onto the list, remaining silent on the matter of her hostile three year old, currently upstairs.

 

“She’s up there throwing toys around,” Chris sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Give her a half an hour and she’ll be out cold.”

 

“Okay,” Melanie nodded, scribbling on the notepad.

 

He sighed, “I know it’s tough,” he said, giving her a light squeeze. “But eventually she’ll get over it, Mel. Sophia’s the one that demands the most attention, so the idea of a new baby right now just….”

 

“Ruins everything for her?” Melanie offered.

 

“She’s also three,” Chris pointed out. “Her interpretation of the news is going to be different from Olivia’s of course. But look at how different the two of them are, honey.”

 

Melanie turned around and nodded, “I know,” she said quietly. “I’ll just let her sulk and whatnot. To fight with her is exhausting and I have no patience for it.”

 

Chris nodded, “I’m going to run up to the store, which hopefully won’t take too long,” he said kissing her forehead. “She won’t come down here, because I threatened to call Santa and I took her Leapfrog.”

 

“She hates me anyway, so why would she bother?” Melanie shrugged. “Just be careful? I don’t want to get a call from the hospital, saying that you’re a patient there.”

 

“I will be fine,” he promised. “Just stay in the house with the kids and try not to stress yourself out. Please.”

 

With another quick kiss, Chris untangled himself from her arms and took the shopping list off the counter. Picking up the box of macaroni, Melanie opened and dumped the contents into the boiling water.

 

“Goldfish!”

 

“Joose!”

 

“I will get plenty of goldfish and juice,” she heard Chris say, as the girls squealed. “Be good for Mommy. Make sure she relaxes on the couch after lunch.”

 

Melanie snorted, “Kay, Daddy!” Charlotte exclaimed, as she rushed into the kitchen. “Mommy, I’m in charge of you!”

 

She set the wooden spoon down on the counter, turning to look at her. “Oh you are, huh?” she asked, as Charlotte nodded. “I’m pretty sure Daddy said after lunch, Charlie.”

 

“Mommmmyyyyy!”

 

“After lunch,” Melanie reminded her. “Go sit with Liv in the other room. I’m sure Spongebob is on right now, and I know you two love watching him.”

 

Nodding, Charlotte went to the cabinet and took two juice boxes. “But when we finish lunch, you have to do what I say,” she reminded her. “Otherwise, Daddy’s going to be mad!”

 

“I’m leaving!” Chris shouted from the front door. “Be good girls! You too Mel!”

 

“BYE DADDYYY!” Olivia and Charlotte yelled in unison.

 

“DON’T FORGET THE GOLDFISH! AND THE CHEESE!” Charlotte shouted, as he opened the door.

 

Melanie heard him respond, though she couldn’t make out exactly what he said, before the front door closed behind him. Turning back to the pot on the stove, Melanie stirred the pasta, yawning. Only a few hours into the day and she was already tired, between Sophia’s outburst and doing chores earlier in the day.

 

A nice nap on the sofa sounded good, especially if Charlotte and Olivia were the only two up and about in the house. Time would only tell, if Sophia would ever go near her Mother again. 


	14. Chapter 14

“Sophia, you need to be quite,” Chris said, as the girl ran about. “Mommy and your sisters are upstairs taking a nap.”

 

“No, I no be quite,” she said, shaking her head. “I pway.”

 

Sighing, Chris ushered her out of the spare bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. With the snow raging outside, there wasn’t too much to do in the house. After watching three Disney movies and eating lunch, Chris sent Melanie upstairs to rest after falling asleep during the last twenty minutes of _Cars._ Olivia and Charlotte went with her, both insisting that they had to “cuddle” with their Mother to keep her warm.

 

“We has to!” Charlotte said, as Chris led them upstairs. “Then we can nap too!”

 

Not wanting to start two extra temper tantrums, he sent the girls off to get their toys, while setting up the bed for three. Within minutes, as he tucked both Melanie and the girls under the blankets, they were all out cold.

 

“We can play, but you have to be quite,” Chris repeated, as Sophia went to the couch. “How about we lay on the sofa and watch cartoons?”

 

She whined, not up for the suggestion, as Chris pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa. “Either we watch cartoons or you go in your room,” he warned, a reminder to enforce good behavior. “Remember what happened last night after dinner, Soph. You didn’t have ice cream because you were being bad.”

 

“I no wannaaaa!” Sophia whined, stomping her foot. “Dadeeeeeeeeee!”

 

He sat on the sofa, fixing the pillows up against one arm. “Oh well, Soph,” he shrugged, lying out across the cushions. “Guess I’ll just lay here by myself. All on my lonesome.”

 

Within seconds, Sophia was curled up next to him, watching an old episode of _Modern Family._ Once the episode was over, she was out cold and snoring lightly, as Chris started to doze off.

 

“See Soph,” he yawned, just as she started to shift under the blanket. “Maybe you’ll be a bit nicer when you wake up later.”

 

…………..

Leonard sighed, toeing off his boots at the door, the bitter chill radiating through the glass door. Stepping further into the hall, he quickly shut the door and locked it, dropping his keys onto the hall table.

 

“Jim?” he called out, pulling his coat off. “Jo? Anyone home?”

 

Making his way though the house, Leonard took note of the laundry baskets on the coffee table and Joanna’s schoolbooks on the loveseat, showing that there was some activity going on in the house. A dedicated student, Joanna woke up two hours before her alarm with a migraine, staying up as the sun rose along with Jim. It took one look at her for Jim to send her back upstairs to bed, calling up the school to report her absence.

 

Leonard started up the stairs when neither Jim nor Joanna could be found downstairs, despite the three baking trays of cookies on the counter. The first stop was Joanna’s room, which at four-thirty, was pitch black. The blinds and curtains were closed shut, and Joanna had a sleep mask on to block out any intrusion of light.

 

Closing the door with a soft click, Leonard started down towards the master bedroom, where he found Jim in bed asleep. Quietly, he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt out of the dresser and disappeared into the bathroom for a hot shower. By the time he came out, Jim was waking up, rolling over to look at him.

 

“Hey,” he yawned, running a hand through his hair. “D’you just get home?”

  
“Ten minutes ago,” Leonard nodded, sitting down on the bed. “I saw that you baked cookies.”

 

Jim nodded, “I figured Jo could use a pick me up,” he yawned again. “She’s been asleep on and off for most of the morning, then I gave her half a Vicodin.”

 

“You.. you what?” Leonard frowned, as Jim held up his hands. “Where the hell did you get that?”

 

“I still have like.. thirty pills left over from when I got that last wisdom tooth pulled after Halloween.” Jim shrugged. “The poor girl tried to go to the bathroom with her sleep mask on and ended up tripping on the rug.”

 

Leonard sighed, “At least you gave her half,” he mumbled. “I think she needs glasses again, Jim. All that strainin’ she’s been doing with her studyin’. That goddamn quack of a doctor….”

 

Jim nodded, “So I’ll call to make an appointment for her to get her eyes checked,” he said, reaching over to lay his hand on Leonard’s thigh. “She’s also up late studying, which isn’t good for her.”

 

“What if she has a tumor?” Leonard said quietly, looking down at the towel in his hands.

 

“Bones,” Jim sat up. “It’s not a tumor. Joanna does not have cancer.”

 

When Leonard didn’t respond, Jim scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around his slightly stiff body. “Joanna’s fine, Bones,” he continued. “This is the first time she’s ever complained about a migraine and she very rarely misses school for anything. She’s just overtired from all those exams from last week.”

 

He nodded, “If Jo needs to take a few days or the rest of the week off, then she should,” Jim said. “The girl works her ass off and she’s only in the ninth grade.”

 

“She would never go a whole week without attending classes,” Leonard said, huffing out a laugh.

 

“Maybe this time she will,” Jim shrugged. “The last thing I want to see is her catching the flu or mono. She needs proper rest and to take it easy with all the school work.”

 

Leonard shrugged, “I guess so,” he sighed.

 

Jim patted his leg, “Why don’t you relax? I’ll start figuring out what to make for dinner and then I’ll check on Jo to see how she’s doing?” he suggested. “You were up really early for work.”

 

“Or… we could just stay in here for a while,” Leonard shrugged. “I haven’t seen you since five and you were buried under the covers and snorin’”

 

“Are you asking me if we can have sex?” Jim asked, grinning as Leonard blushed.

 

“Maybe…”

 

Snickering, Jim leaned forward and kissed him. “I think I can spare an hour or so,” he whispered, pulling Leonard closer to him by the shirt. “But then we really need to check on Jo and make dinner.”

………………..

 

Melanie pushed the stroller slowly, as Chris read off the list of names out loud. “So we have to get stuff for my parents, David, Pavel….” he read, as she took a sip from her drink. “Who do you want to tackle now?”

 

“I say we work on Gaila, Scotty and Monty,” she said, adjusting the bags on the handle bar of the stroller. “I think Charlotte’s good for now, until we figure out the bicycle situation.”

 

With Charlotte in school, it was the only opportunity to get her presents sorted out and for the twins to pick out their gifts. After a few hours alternating between looking at clothes and toys, Charlotte was just about done on their list.

 

“Well, I don’t know what Gaila would like,” Chris shrugged. “I only know how to shop for you, the girls and Mom. I’ll worry about Scotty’s gift, since it’ll most likely be booze.”

 

“He gets booze every year,” Melanie groaned.

 

Chris snorted, “And he loves every bottle he receives,” he said. “He encourages everyone to buy booze because he likes to have a big collection in the basement.”

 

“Mama!”

 

They paused, moving the stroller to the side, so they could tend to the girls. “What’s wrong?” Melanie asked, as Olivia held her hand up. “Are you cold?”

 

Olivia nodded, lying back in her seat, clutching her toy pig. Pulling the fleece blanket up, Melanie tucked her in and pulled the hood of the stroller down again.

 

“How about you?” she asked, looking at Sophia. “Cold?”

 

She shook her head, holding her Mickey doll tightly. “I want joose.”

 

Chris dug through the diaper bag in the bottom cubby of the stroller, producing one juice box. Handing it over, Melanie quickly put it together and held the straw up to Sophia’s lips.

 

“Are you gonna help pick out Monty’s present?” she asked, as Sophia slurped down a good portion of her juice.

 

“I pick Monty,” Olivia whined. “Monty my baybee.”

 

Sophia released the straw, “I sweep,” she said, yawning. “Bye, bye.”

 

It was a slow progress, battling through Sophia’s temper as the first week of December went by, along with the aftermath of the first blizzard. There were still moments when she didn’t want anything to do with Melanie, screeching whenever she touched her or told her to do something.

 

“Okay,” Melanie nodded. “You go on and sleep, Sophie.”

 

Standing, Melanie set the juice box into the cup holder and moved back around the stroller to push.

 

“I say we just look and see what there is for Monty,” Chris suggested. “If we don’t see anything, then we could always go home and come out another day.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Melanie nodded. “I’m also really hungry and I don’t want to sit in public to stuff my face.”

 

He snorted, “Then we’ll go home and I will make you something to eat, before picking Charlie up at school.”

 

They continued to walk, the conversation light between the two, as they paid no attention to the people around them. Then it happened, so quickly and unexpectedly, as the couple made their way towards them without realizing it.

 

“Chris?”

 

He frowned, turning to look up as the woman stood before them, holding a shopping bag in one hand. Melanie looked at her husband before turning her attention to the woman as well, realizing how familiar she looked. It wasn’t until Chris said her name that her heart stopped.

 

“Becks?”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chris stood silently, in shock, as his ex-wife stood before him. It had been almost twenty years since they last saw each other, in the hallway outside of a courthouse in downtown Seattle; their divorce only a few minutes old, as they both spat at each other, wishing one another a great time in hell.

 

“Hello,” Rebecca said, glancing from Chris to Melanie to the twins. “Didn’t expect to see you again.”

 

“And I didn’t expect to see you again in Seattle,” Chris frowned. “W-what are you doing here?”

 

Rebecca shifted from foot to foot, “I moved back earlier this year,” she said, glancing at Melanie.

 

Melanie looked away, putting her attention on the twins, as they stared at the woman before them. Sophia was in the middle of showing off her perfect scowling face, while Olivia stared at her with wide eyes. Chris moved a bit closer to Melanie, placing his hand on her lower back, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

 

“We should get going,” he said, not wanting to spend another moment near his ex-wife.

 

Rebecca nodded, moving out of the way, just as the next surprise showed up out of nowhere.

 

“There you are…”

 

Phillip Boyce came out of nowhere, holding his own shopping bags, dodging a group of women. “I’ve been looking all over for y- oh.”

 

Melanie felt her blood pressure rising, as Phil wrapped his arm around Rebecca’s waist, giving her and the twins a quick once over. “Chris…” he nodded. “Melanie.”

 

“Phillip,” she quipped. “I see you got a nose job. What a pity… the shattered look was good for you.”

 

Chris managed to suffocate his snort, by clearing his throat. “Why am I not surprised?” he asked, looking between his ex-wife and former friend.

 

“Surprised?” Phil asked, frowning.

 

“Ah, so you two are the culprits behind the divorce,” Melanie nodded, looking between them. “I must say, “Becks”…. You’re not too bright.”

 

Usually Chris would cut in whenever Melanie started off on her ranting, but this time, he stood back and let her go.

 

“Excuse me?” Rebecca asked, scoffing. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

 

“I’m the upgrade, sweetheart,” she said, giving her a fake smile. “You know, I was curious as to what you’d look like after all these years.”

 

Rebecca gave her an icy glare, while Melanie looked at her from head to toe. “But quite frankly, I just don’t know what was so special about you.”

 

Sophia leaned out of the stroller, pointing to Phil, who mistook it for a greeting. “Hello little one,” he said, waving at her.

 

“Ew, yous a poopie,” she shook her head. “No like you.”

 

Olivia giggled, “Butt head,” she chimed in. “Ugheee butt head.”

 

“Real mature, Pike,” Phil hissed, as the twins giggled. “I see you got the brats you wanted so badly.”

 

“And I see you picked up some sloppy seconds,” Chris shot back. “You know that saying, Phil? Once a cheater, always a cheater?”

 

Rebecca blushed furiously, tugging on Phil’s arm, eager to leave at that moment. “Well, as much as we’d _loveeee_ to stay and catch up,” Melanie started. “ _We’re_ kinda busy here. You know, shopping for all our friends and family.”

 

Neither said a word, as they looked away. “I would say it was nice to see you again, Phil,” Melanie sighed. “But I just can’t find it in my vocabulary skill set to say it.”

 

Then, without another word, Chris and Melanie continued their trek through the mall, leaving the seriously embarrassed couple behind them.

 

“Jesus,” Chris chuckled, as they walked. 

“I know you _hate_ when I do that,” Melanie started, just as Chris stopped her. “What?”

 

Wrapping his arms around her, Chris pulled her into a deep kiss, leaving her weak in the knees. “Have I ever told you how _perfect_ you are?” he asked, after pulling away.

 

She giggled, “I believe so, Mr. Pike,” she nodded. “You’re not mad?”

 

“I am highly amused,” he chuckled, kissing her again. “I’m just glad no one got punched this time.”

 

“There was a moment that I wanted to slap her,” Melanie admitted. “But I think the verbal lashing was good enough.”

 

Chris nodded, “We do have to keep your blood pressure under control,” he said, shrugging. “How about we head home? We’ll have lunch, put the girls down for a nap and you can release all the extra anger out in the bedroom.”

 

Melanie snorted, nodding. “That sounds good,” she admitted. “I don’t think anyone else is safe in my path of destruction.”

 

They cut across the mall, turning the stroller to head back towards the exit. Neither Rebecca nor Phil were in sight, much to their relief, wanting to get out of the mall without any altercation.

 

“I will say,” Melanie said. “The girls have a very _colorful_ vocabulary.”

…………………

 

 

“Oh it was perfect!” Melanie squealed, as she set a few chicken nuggets on Sophia’s plate. “The look on her face!”

 

Jim chuckled, “I hope Chris wasn’t mad,” he warned, as she moved back to the stove.

 

She waved her hand, “Please, he was praising me for my perfection,” she snorted. “I also got a nice pounding into the mattress when the twins went down for a nap.”

 

“So _that’s_ why you sounded so out if it when I called that night,” Jim nodded. “Good lord.”

 

Sophia smeared a chicken nugget into a puddle of ketchup, giggling as she did so. “Don’t make a mess,” Jim warned, as she shoved it into her mouth. “So? What did she look like?”

 

“Old,” Melanie giggled. “I shouldn’t say that, considering how I look these days…”

 

“But, you’re hot,” Jim frowned. “You could gain thirty pounds and still be the hottest thing in the room. I’m tellin’ you, Mel. If I was into chicks and single, you and I would be doing our own tango in bed.”

 

Melanie gasped, “Jim!”

 

He shrugged, “Bones already knows this and I’m sure Chris knows it too,’ he said. “I just like a certain… anatomy that you lack.”

 

“Don’t I know it,” Melanie rolled her eyes. “Let’s hurry this up, considering I have a crap load of storage bins that need to be brought in from the garage.”

……………….

 

“I don’t want to know what you did to my sister, after her verbal lashing of that witch,” Leonard grumbled, shifting Olivia in his arms. “I don’t care.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes, “I’ve known you long enough, to know that you don’t care about that,” he said.

 

“Daddy, can Jo and I go in there?” Charlotte asked, pointing to a clothing store. “Pleaseeee?”

 

He nodded, “Stay with Jo and don’t make a mess,” he warned, as Joanna took her by the hand. “Don’t let her bribe you into buying anything.”

 

Joanna giggled, “But it would make my shopping SO much easier,” she said, as Charlotte tugged her hand. “We wont be too long.”

 

“We’ll be right out here,” Leonard said, as they disappeared into the shop. “Let’s just hope she picks out presents for her cousins.”

 

“Unca Bones,” Olivia squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “We’s get stuff for Mama?”

 

He nodded, “And Uncle Jim and Sophie,” he said. “What do you want to get your Mama?”

 

“Cookies.”

 

Chris snorted, “We already discussed the cookie issue,” he said, as Olivia giggled. “You can’t buy cookies now with Christmas being two weeks away.”

 

“Awwwww,” Olivia pouted, resting her head against Leonard’s shoulder. “Toy?”

 

“We’ll see,” Chris nodded, as she sighed. “What are you getting for Jim?”

 

Leonard shrugged, “Jim was eyeing this work bag on the Apple site for weeks,” he said. “His old one finally ripped apart, thank god, since it was so damn ugly.”

 

“Ughee,” Olivia giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. “Ughee.”

 

“Plus,” Leonard chuckled. “Jo needs a new adapter for her laptop, since hers doesn’t hold a charge anymore.”

 

Chris nodded, “So we will head over there after this,” he said, as Joanna and Charlie come out. “And stop to get a drink.”

 

“Daddy! Jo got us matching hats!” Charlotte squealed, as he picked her up. “She’s going to wrap them up and we’ll wear them on Christmas!”

 

Joanna nodded, “And how much were these hats?” Leonard asked, as they started walking again.

 

“Ten bucks,” she shrugged. “Charlie and I will look absolutely amazing on Christmas!”

 

“Are we going to buy Mommy’s presents now?” Charlotte asked.

 

Chris shook his head, “Uncle Bones has to get something for Uncle Jim and for Jo’s computer,” he said, as Charlotte shifted her hold on him. “Then we’ll look for Mommy.”

 

Three and a half hours later, loaded with shopping bags and half empty cups, Leonard and Jim led the girls out to the parking lot.

 

“Do you think Mommy will like her slippers?” Charlotte asked, as she took a sip of soda. “And her face cream?”

  
“I think Mommy will _love_ all of her presents,” he said, as Leonard unlocked the car. “Stress relief lotion is just what she needs.”

 

Leonard chuckled, “She’s gonna need all the help she can get,’ he said, setting Olivia into her booster seat. “Between you three, your Daddy and the baby?”

 

The bags went into the back of the car, separated by owner, as Chris shut the trunk door. “Let’s get you in the car,” Chris said, leading Charlotte around it. “I don’t like having you stand here in the parking lot with all the cars coming.”

 

Joanna opened the door and helped Charlotte in, before climbing in next to her. Once everyone was in the car and buckled up, Leonard backed out of the parking space, minding the traffic as he drove towards the exit.

 

“Should we get wrapping paper today?” he asked, waiting in the line of traffic just to get out of the mall.

 

“Yes!” Charlotte nodded. “We has to get the best ones before the other people take it all!”

 

Chris pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Melanie, letting her know that they were heading up to the store.

 

_Do you need anything?_

The text bubble popped up, showing that Melanie was composing a message. Joanna and Charlotte were in the middle of talking about what movie to watch later, when a message came through.

 

_Coco butter_

Chris frowned at the text, unsure how to reply at such a request, when the text bubble popped up again.

 

_I’m showing signs of stretch marks. Freaking out. GET THE COCO BUTTER. DO NOT FORGET._

“Mel’s having a nervous breakdown,” Chris announced, texting back that he would get the lotion for her.

 

“Why?” Leonard frowned, turning out onto the highway. “Goddamn idiots!”

 

Chris set the phone into the cup holder and sat back in his seat, “Stretch marks are already starting to show” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “God help me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

“You know you love me! X-Oh X-Ohhhhhhh!!! Gossip girl!”

 

Chris groaned, as Charlotte repeated the catch phrase for the hundredth time, setting a box of Christmas lights on the coffee table.

 

“Charlie, how many times are you going to say it?” he asked, as the six year old walked around the living room. “You know I love you, honey.”

 

She blinked, “But Daddy! Don’t you want to read about the rich people?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

 

Dressed in a sparkly blue party dress, her long brown hair was held back with a lime green headband, her wrists covered with Melanie’s bangles. On her shoulder, a tiny purse from Melanie’s closet hung, filled with chapstick and granola bars. The sparkly pink flats that were previously on her little feet, sat near the sofa, just in case Charlotte needed to make a great escape to “the party room” that was their kitchen.

 

“Put your Mother’s phone down,” Chris said, pointing to her. “And I don’t want to know anything about the rich people.”

 

“But Gossip Girl says that S is gonna be in bigggg trouble for hurting B!”

 

Chris shook his head, “MELLIE!” he shouted, mentally cursing his wife. “Goddamn show.”

 

He heard a gasp, “OOOOhhhh! I’m gonna tell Gossip Girl!” Charlotte taunted, opening a text box to only god knows who.

 

At that moment, Melanie appeared at the top of the staircase, looking a bit frazzled. “What?” she asked, glancing between Chris and Charlotte.

 

“Thanks, Mel,” Chris snapped. “You know I didn’t want her to watch that damn show about the rich kids! Now she’s down here acting like one of ‘em and wearing a party dress!”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, making her way down the staircase. “Chris, she’s just having fun,” she insisted, as Charlotte nodded. “She wanted to play dress up!”

 

“Mommy’s S!” Charlotte exclaimed, running over to her. “She’s got blonde hair and wears all the pretty clothes!”

 

“And you’re my little B!” Melanie said, kissing her cheek. “Much nicer of course.”

 

When she saw that Chris wasn’t too amused, she quickly sent Charlotte off to the kitchen. “I’ll be there in a minute,” she promised, as Charlotte rushed out. “Chris…she’s bored. What did oyu want me to do?”

 

“Not let her watch a show for teenagers?” he suggested. “She’s learning about backstabbing, sex, drinking and god knows what!”

 

“Okay, I understand that, but I picked an episode that really wasn’t too bad,” she insisted, ignoring his scoff. “Besides, all she cares about his the clothes, New York and if Nate can be her Prince for Christmas.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes, “I’m going out side to hang up the lights,” he mumbled, making his way into the hall. “I don’t want her watching that show, Mel. If I have to hear about knowing you love me, I’ll hang myself on the front porch.”

 

“PARTY POOPER!” Melanie shouted, as he opened the front door.

 

“DADDYYY! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!!!” Charlotte yelled from the kitchen, before breaking out into a peal of giggles.

 

The front door slammed shut behind him, leaving both Melanie and Charlotte in a fit, as they rushed back upstairs to start another season of the supposedly banned show.

 

…………………

 

With the main decorations up for Christmas, Melanie set the girls off into the basement to color in their Christmas themed coloring books, just so she and Chris could begin wrapping presents.

 

“God, that took forever,” she sighed, closing the bedroom door behind her. “Charlie knows were up here wrapping. The little tude she gave me..”

 

“It’s a good thing we left the bike at your brother’s house,” he snorted, opening a roll of wrapping paper. “I still have to figure out how to get it here, without her seeing it.”

 

Opening the closet, Melanie pulled out several shopping bags and a few boxes from their online shopping. “Why don’t you put it together there?” she suggested, as he came over to help with the bags. “I’m sure Lenny and Jim will help you put the thing together. It’ll fit in the back of the truck and we can put in the garage until Christmas morning.”

 

Setting everything on to the bed, Melanie grabbed the scissors and tape off the dresser, setting them down on the pile of unopened gift boxes. Chris opened the first shopping bag, taking out a the stack of clothes nestled inside.

 

“God,” he shook his head. “Are you sure we still have to buy more stuff? I think all of this is enough.”

 

“We still have to pick up a few things for Sophia,” Melanie said, putting together the first box with tissue paper. “I have two Loopsy dolls coming in the mail and I wanted to pick up those cute Loopsy socks I saw and the pajamas.”

 

Setting the first set of pajamas into the box, Chris taped the lid down and scribbled Olivia’s name on the box, setting it to the side. “Any more dolls and she’ll learn a spell to bring them all to life,” he sighed. “Maybe they’ll clean up after her.”

 

“Honey, don’t you think I would’ve done something like that myself?” she asked, setting a box for Charlotte to the side. “I could use a set of elves to wrap up all these gifts.”

 

“Speaking of gifts,” Chris started, peeking into all the bags. “Where’s _my_ gift?”

  
Melanie scoffed, “What are you expecting?” she asked, tossing the garbage into a bag. “I hope you weren’t expecting lace or tulle.”

 

He shrugged, “More like… a red bow and a locked bedroom door.”

 

“You are naughty,” she snickered, setting the already packed gift boxes onto the chair near the window. “I could give you a sneak preview…”

 

With a look of interest, Chris nodded. “How much are you willing to show?” he asked, as Melanie cleared the rest of the bags off the bed. “I mean, I do want to be surprised come Christmas.”

 

“Oh, you will be,” she grinned, reaching under nightshirt, pulling both her shorts and panties down. “Unless, you want to wait.”

 

He shook his head, “I think you should get over here,” he said, clearing his throat. “Now.”

 

Crawling up and across the bed, Melanie straddled his lap and giggled. “Remember,” she said, as he started kissing her neck. “This is a sneak preview!!”

 

Lost between a heavy make out and the angry snap of hips thrusting against one another, the couple didn’t hear the bedroom door open.

 

“Oh Chris,” Melanie groaned, thrusting her hips down to meet his. “Hmmmm.”

 

“Mommmmmmyyyyyy!”

 

The couple, mostly Melanie, screeched, pulling the blankets up and around themselves.

 

“Charlie!” Melanie gasped, looking over her shoulder at the girl. “What are you doing in here?”

 

“We’re hungry,” she pouted. “Can you make dinner now?”

 

Chris groaned, throwing his head back against the headboard, his grip on Melanie’s hips tightening.

 

She sighed, “Go downstairs and wait in the kitchen,” Melanie ordered. “Close the door behind you.”

 

The six year old nodded, reaching up to take hold of the doorknob. Stepping out into the hall, the door closed behind her, leaving her parents embarrassed and frustrated.

 

“Guess we should go down,” Chris sighed, as Melanie rested her forehead against his shoulder. “Before she comes in again.”

 

But Melanie shook her head, “No,” she said, pushing him back down. “We have like… five minutes before we really need to be down there.”

 

“Mel…”

 

“Chris, I am so close,” she nearly whined. “Pleaseeeee.”

 

He cursed, “You’re explaining all of this,” he warned, as she squirmed in his lap. “Mel! _Fuck!”_

Gasping, Melanie tightened her knees and slammed down on him. “Yes, yes, fuck,” she groaned. “Chris, don’t make me do all the work!”

 

………………..

 

As the kids were settling down for dinner, the doorbell went off twice.

 

“Sit!” Melanie ordered, waving the spatula at the kids. “Daddy will get the door.”

 

“But Mommmmyyyyy!” Charlotte whined, as Chris disappeared down the hall to the front door. “No fair!”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “I need you two to eat,” she said, moving back to the stove. “We still have to make a list for everything we have to get tomorrow, including what you want to get for Julie.”

 

She heard chatter in the hallway, coming towards the kitchen, as she checked on the fries in the oven.

 

“Uncle Jim!” Charlotte squealed, as did her sisters. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jim chuckled as Sophia climbed down from her seat, rushing to hug him. “I am here to hide presents!” he said, setting a bag down on the floor. “Hello Soph! Look at that ketchup on your face!”

 

“Unca ‘Im! I miss yew!” she exclaimed, as he picked a napkin off the table. “You pway?”

 

“As soon as I put my stuff away,” he nodded, cleaning her face off. “And you have to finish eating her dinner, because you need to eat.”

 

Setting her back in the chair, Jim pulled off his jacket and hung if off the back of another, before greeting his sister-in-law. “Remember, Bones has no idea that I’m here,” he said, plucking a chicken nugget off the tray.

 

Making his way back over to the table, Jim took a seat next to Charlotte and started talking, asking the girls how their day was. Taking a serving bowl out of the cabinet, Melanie placed the fries into it, just as Chris came up behind her.

 

“Do you want me to make you something?” he asked. “Chicken nuggets and fries aren’t the ideal meal. Especially since you’ve eaten this almost every other night the last three weeks.”

 

“If you’re offering to make me a sandwich, then go ahead,” she shrugged. “Chicken, mozzarella, lettuce and a bit of mayo please.”

  
Before Chris could respond, there was a violent cough, followed by a started squeak from the kitchen table.

 

“What’s going on?” Chris asked, as Jim coughed into a napkin. “Are you alright, Jim?”

 

“Y-yeah,” he nodded, thumping on his chest. “Charlie here just asked me an interesting question.”

 

Melanie paled, “Oh?” she asked, knowing exactly what her daughter had asked. “Well, isn’t that interesting?”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Uncle Jim knows lots of things,” she informed them.

 

“How about you three finish eating and I take Mommy into the other room to talk?” he suggested. “Uncle Jim has to think about the answer to your question.”

 

Pulling Melanie by the arm, Jim led her out of the kitchen and into the living room, setting her down gently on the sofa.

 

“Oh my _god!”_ he shook his head. “You let Charlie walk in on the two of you fucking?”

 

“We didn’t _let_ her do anything!” Melanie hissed. “We didn’t hear the door open, Jim! It’s not like we planned on fucking so our kid could come in and watch!”

 

Jim rolled his eyes, “She just asked me why Mommy was bouncing on Daddy’s lap and if it hurt, because he was making noises like he a tummy ache.”

 

Melanie blinked, before snorting. “I’m sorry,” she said quickly, covering her mouth. “I just.. oh god.”

 

Unable to control himself, Jim started laughing too. “I can just picture it too, the look on your faces when she announced her arrival.”

 

The giggles went on for another few minutes, before both calmed down, well enough to breathe clearly.

 

“I guess Chris will be locking that door tonight, just to finish what _you_ started,” Jim shook his head.

 

“Who said we didn’t finish?” Melanie asked, smirking. “I’m pregnant and overly horny, Jim. If I’m going to have sex with my husband, then you bet your ass I’m going to finish.”

 

Jim snorted, “I like it,” he nodded. “A woman set out for what she wants.”

 

“Melanie, can you come in here?” Chris called out, as someone shrieked. “Hey! We do not smear ketchup on each other, Sophia.”

 

Sighing, Jim patted Melanie’s knee and pulled himself off the sofa, holding his hand out to her. “Let’s get going,” he said, pulling her up. “Before the whole bottle becomes body paint.”

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Melanie giggled as Sophia rolled around on the bed, giggling like a madwoman, as she crawled over to her.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked, as Sophia climbed up onto her chest. “Are you being silly?”

 

“Mama, Mama! I want pressie!” she squealed, as Melanie tickled her lightly.

 

“You have to wait until next week,” Melanie said, as Sophia sat on her chest. “Santa’s coming next weekend to bring all your presents!”

 

Sophia squeaked, bucking to the side to avoid Melanie’s fingers. “San bring Loopsy?” she asked, as Melanie fixed her shirt.

 

She shrugged, “Maybe,” she said. “Maybe Santa brought you a whole bunch of Loopsy dolls!”

 

The neatly wrapped boxes that contained several _La La Loopsy_ dolls sat in the closet of Melanie’s office; the only safe haven for Christmas presents, with the lock installed on the door after years of art disasters from the girls. Charlotte’s bicycle was currently in Leonard and Jim’s garage, already put together and ready for transportation come Christmas Eve. Hiding presents became more and more harder as the girls got older, the risk of snooping going up, as Charlotte led the twins throughout the house to find them.

 

Sophia yawned and fell forward, resting her head against Melanie’s neck. Instantly, Melanie wrapped one arm across her back while the other rested under her bottom.

 

“Sleepy?” she asked, as Sophia hugged her tightly. “I think it’s almost time for you to take a nap, Soph.”

 

“No,” she whined. “I stay wif you, Mama. We’s pway games.”

 

Melanie heard the door to the bedroom open, followed by footsteps. Lifting her head back, Melanie spotted Chris coming in with Olivia in his arms.

 

“Hey,” she smiled, as he came over to the bed. “You all done with your wrapping?”

 

“Everything is done and put away,” he confirmed, setting Olivia down on the bed. “I see you two are looking cozy.”

 

Sophia turned her head to look at him, “Mama pway games wif me,” she said, as Melanie rubbed her back.

 

Chris sat down on the bed next to them, “What game are you playing?” he asked, as Olivia picked up a stray bow near the pillows.

 

“Sweep.”

 

“Oh, I see,’ he chuckled, as Melanie snorted. “How about you and Olivia play that game together?”

 

Olivia stood up, walking across the mattress with the bow in hand. “Dadee! My bow!”

 

“Where’s Charlie?” Melanie asked, as Olivia pushed the bow into Chris’s face.

 

“Well,” he sighed, pulling Olivia onto his lap. “She made her cards and put them on the desk to dry, packed up her art supplies and washed her hands.”

 

Melanie nodded, “And I just tucked her into bed with a movie,” he said. “Give her ten minutes and she’ll be out cold.”

 

Olivia whined, “I think these two should play the game,” Melanie said, as Sophia began to doze off. “Mommy has to was sheets and pj’s, that way everyone has something to wear for bed.”

 

“Nooooooo,” Olivia pouted, growing fussy. “We’s pway!”

 

“A game called “Sweep,” Chris nodded, kissing her cheek. “Only for a little while and then we’ll eat dinner and watch a movie.”

 

Olivia looked up at him with a pout, the green bow a crinkled mess in her hand. “I sweep wif Pia N’ Iggy.”

 

He nodded, “I will get your Iggy,” he promised, standing up with her. “Look, you can sleep on my side of the bed!”

 

Setting her under the blankets, Chris moved back to the end of the bed, helping Melanie up with Sophia. Once the out cold girl was tucked in on Melanie’s side of the bed, Chris ran down the hall to retrieve both Olivia’s pig and Sophia’s Loopsy doll.

 

“We’ll be downstairs,” Melanie said, tucking the dolls between the two girls. “Just close your eyes and I’ll come up in a little while to get you.”

 

Once Olivia was out, the couple quickly and quietly made their way out of the bedroom, closing the door halfway.

 

“God, I thought they’d never go for it,” Melanie shook her head. “Olivia’s starting to get a little too fresh with her mouth.”

 

“They weren’t going to stay sweet and innocent forever,” Chris pointed out. “She’s just excited about everything that’s going on in the house. Christmas, the baby….. the big bag of candy that’s currently in your desk.”

 

Melanie gasped, “How did yo- you snooped through my desk?!” she hissed., smacking him on the arm.

 

“I needed the key to the closet,” Chris reminded her, as she pinched him. “Would you stop abusing me!? God!”

 

She shook her head, “Now I have to move it,” she complained, starting down the hall to the twins room. “Otherwise you’ll be sneaking in there, taking it by the handful and giving it to the kids.”

 

He rolled his eyes, watching as she stepped into the room to retrieve the hamper of dirty clothes. “You’re so dramatic,” he said, as she quietly went into Charlotte’s. “I’ll buy you a new bag of candy to replace the two pieces I took out for myself and Liv.”

 

“She’s too young to be eating all the candy,” Melanie shot back, dragging both baskets towards the stairs.

 

“Yet she’s not too young to consume her body weight in sugar?” he asked, taking the baskets from her. “Mel, relax. Go sit on the couch, put the TV on and keep silent. I will start the laundry.”

 

She glared at him, “Go Mel,” he nearly barked. “Go watch that Gossip Girl show that you’ve got Charlie hooked on.”

 

“Fine,” she shot back, making her way downstairs. “Next week I’ll start her on Sex and the City! Or Pretty Little Liars! More sex and adult themes!”

 

“Good luck, Mel,” he chuckled, following behind with the baskets. “Do whatever your heart desires.”

 

………….

As the final day of school arrived before the Christmas break, Charlotte went into full meltdown mode as she tried to finish her cards. Add on picking out a cute outfit to wear for her class party and making sure that her parents picked out enough “cuppycakes” for her classmates, it was Chris that was at his wits end with her.

 

“You slam a door one more time in this house, I’ll keep you home tomorrow and you’ll spend your entire vacation in your room,” he warned, as Charlotte glared at him. “Mommy said you couldn’t wear the blue sparkly dress tomorrow because it’s too fancy.”

 

“But I don’t wanna wear the sweater!!” she whined, stomping her foot. “It’s ugly!”

 

He shook his head, “I don’t want to hear it!” he almost yelled. “It wasn’t too ugly when you picked out last month. You’re wearing it tomorrow, Charlie. End of story!”

 

She let out a frustrated screeched, stomping both feet on the floor. “NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!”

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

Sophia and Olivia stood in the doorway of their bedroom, listening as their older sister threw her tantrum. “ “Arie bad baybee,” Olivia whispered, as Sophia sighed. “Bad bayyyybeeeee!”

 

 

“What’s going on in here?” Melanie asked, standing in the doorway. “Charlie, enough with the attitude. I already told you about tomorrow and that’s it. Either you quietly watch your show, or you’re going to bed.”

 

Charlotte let out a frustrated grunt, stomping across her room to the television, grabbing the remote. Chris shook his head, moving out of the room to, as Melanie stood by the door.

 

“One more peep from her and she’s grounded,” he warned, as Charlotte stomped and slammed throughout her room. “Enough Charlie! Get in bed and watch your show!”

 

“Dadee, ‘Arie bad baybee?” Olivia asked, holding her pig in hand. “Bad baybee?”

 

He sighed, “Don’t worry about Charlie,” he said, ushering her back into the bedroom. “Let’s get your pants on for bed. Then we can eat an ice pop and read your book before bed.”

 

As Chris went in with the twins, Melanie went back down the hall to finish folding the laundry. Fifteen minutes and a pile of Charlie’s clothes later, Melanie found green cable knit sweater on the floor by the closet.

 

“What is this doing on the floor?” Melanie asked, as Charlotte looked away from the television. “Charlie?”

 

“I don’t know!” she shrugged, as she stepped into the room. “It fell off the hanger.”

 

Setting the clean clothes onto the dresser, Melanie squatted down and pulled the sweater off the floor. “Charlotte, did you throw this one the floor?” she asked, shaking the sweater up.

 

She shook her head furiously, “No!” she exclaimed, as the hanger went back on the hook. “Look Mommy! It doesn’t even stay on the hanger!”

 

The sweater started sliding off one end of the hanger, as Chris appeared in the doorway of her room again.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked, watching as Melanie tried to keep the sweater on its hanger. “Charlie, did you do something to your clothes?”

 

The six year old shook her head, “I didn’t do anything!” she yelled. “Mommy’s blaming me for throwing my sweater on the floor and I didn’t!”

 

“Charlotte…” he started, sighing deeply.

 

“I didn’t do anything!” she cried, her eyes filling with tears. “Why are you being mean to me? I thought you loved me!!!!!!!”

 

He pushed away from the doorframe, making his way over to her bed. “Charlie, I do love you,” he said, sitting down on the bed. “You’re not being a good girl right now and you were told to be good.”

 

Charlotte sniffled, “I don’t wanna wear the sweater,” she pouted. “Can’t I wear something else?”

 

“What could you possibly wear?” Melanie asked, giving up on keeping the sweater on the hanger. “What’s wrong with this sweater?”

 

“I don’t want to wear red tomorrow!” she wailed. “Everyone’s gonna wear red and green because it’s t-t-radition!”

 

Sighing, Melanie turned to the row of clothes and started rifling through the mess.

 

“Well, you can’t wear your blue dress,” Chris said. “That’s for special occasions and you need to keep it clean for New Years.”

 

“How about this?” Melanie asked, pulling out a sparkly gold sweater. “You can wear this with your black leggings and your black boots.”

 

Charlotte wiped her eyes, “Is this a better outfit for tomorrow?” Chris asked, as she looked at the piece of clothing in Melanie’s hand.

 

She nodded, “Can I wear my gold h-headband?” she hiccupped, as Melanie set the sweater on the back of the chair.

 

“You can,” Melanie nodded, putting the other sweater back in the closet.

 

“Better?” Chris asked, rubbing her back. “Charlie, you can’t keep throwing tantrums like this. Remember what I told you? You’re the kid and we’re the adults, honey.”

 

“O-Okay,” Charlotte said, sniffling. “I’m sorry.”

 

He kissed her forehead, “It’s okay,” he said, hugging her tightly. “Go wash your face and brush your teeth.”

 

Hopping off the bed, Charlotte quickly made her way out of the bedroom, leaving her parents behind to deal with the aftermath.

 

“Next time, she’s wearing whatever I put out for her,” Melanie warned. “I’m not going through this again, Chris. I have no patience for this bullshit.”

 

“I know you don’t,” he sighed, running a hand down his face. “But do you really want her in here crying all night? I’m not getting into an argument over a sweater, Mel. She picked out another and that’s it.”

 

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, just as Charlotte came back in. “Sorry Mommy,” she said, moving aside to let her pass.

 

When Melanie didn’t reply, Charlotte stepped into her room, looking crestfallen as she walked to her bed.

 

“Mommy hates me now,” she whispered, climbing up onto her bed.

 

“She doesn’t hate you, Charlie,” Chris sighed, as she climbed under her blankets. “Mommy’s just tired and upset about how you were acting before.”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Finish watching your show,” he said, standing up to pull the blanket up higher. “When I finish with your sisters story, I’ll come in and read you one.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded slowly, looking pitiful. “I’m really sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to be bad.”

 

“I know you didn’t,” he said, setting the remote down next to her. “I’ll be back a little later.”

 

Closing her door halfway, Chris sighed and looked down the hall to the master bedroom. Melanie walked by towards the closet, holding a stack of clothes in one hand.

 

“Dadeeeeeee!!!!”

 

“I hear you! I hear you!” he said, crossing the hall to the twins room, their peal of giggles ringing in his ears.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Shortly after her final day of school, Chris and Charlotte headed to the airport to pick up Anne and Joshua. With David arriving the next morning, it would be the first of many trips that both Chris and Leonard would take, as their family and friends came in from all over the globe.

 

“Where are they, Daddy?” Charlotte asked, as he held her. “I thought their air-oh-plane was here?”

 

“It takes a while to get everyone off,” he chuckled, moving to the side so a large group could pass by. “Besides, Grandpa likes to walk really slow. It drives Grandma up the wall.”

 

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “What’s Mommy doing?”

 

“Mommy is probably taking nap,” he said. “Your sisters are with Aunt Giggy and Monty.”

 

Charlotte gasped, “Is Mommy sick?” she asked, looking worried. “Is she still mad about yesterday night”

 

He shook his head, “Mommy had a headache this morning,” he said. “When I came home from dropping you off, she ate a little bit of cereal and went back up to bed.”

 

“Oh no!” Charlotte pouted. “I hope she doesn’t have a sick bug like last Christmas. She was all sad because she couldn’t eat Auntie Ny’s cake and the cookies.”

 

“Mommy will be fine for Christmas,” he promised. “We just have to make sure she gets lots of rest and wears all her winter clothes for outside.”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Kay!” she exclaimed, turning her attention to the approaching passengers. “Daddy! I see Grandma!”

 

Sure enough, Anne and Joshua were slowly making their way through the crowds, already bundled up in their winter coats and scarves.

 

“Grandma! Grandpa!” Charlotte squealed, waving. “Daddy, put me down so I can hug Grandma and Grandpa!”

 

Setting her down, Chris held onto her hand, leading her through the crowd to his parents.

 

“Charlie!” Anne smiled, as Charlotte ran the short distance to her. “Oh look at you, my sweet girl!”

 

“Hey Dad,” Chris chuckled, giving Joshua a hug. “Good flight?”

 

He grumbled, “I’ve had better,” he said, shaking his head. “You look exhausted, son. I guess the girls are kicking your butt?”

 

Charlotte giggled, “We are!” she said, as Joshua turned to look at her.

 

“You are?” he asked, as she moved forward to hug his leg. “My goodness, Charlie. You’re looking more and more like your Mother.”

 

Anne moved towards her son, hugging him as tightly as she could. “How are the girls? Mel?”

 

“They’re all good,” he said, as Charlotte filled Joshua in about school and the party she had earlier that day. “Mel’s at home relaxing and the girls are with Gaila and Monty for the afternoon.”

 

They started towards baggage claim, Charlotte holding onto Joshua’s hand. “And then Sophie tried to feed her dollie french toast,” she giggled. “Daddy says that we can’t have dollies anymore at the table now.”

 

“How’s the baby?” Anne asked. “Last time I talked to Mellie, it was after they did the first test for the disorders.”

 

“The baby’s good,” Chris said, wrapping his arm around her. “Growing on target and developing quite the appetite. Mel’s already freaking out about the fifteen pounds already gained and the stretch marks that are starting to show.”

 

“Fifteen pounds already?” Anne asked. “That sounds a lot for Mel.”

 

Chris nodded, “She’s gaining a bit more this time around than with Charlie and the twins,” he said. “But with Thanksgiving and all the baking for Christmas…. She’s been indulging in a lot.”

 

Reaching baggage claim, Chris quickly turned around and told both Joshua and Charlotte to wait by the door. “Keep Grandpa occupied,” he said. “Tell him about the gingerbread house you and your sisters are going to make tomorrow.”

 

“Oohh!” Charlotte squealed. “Come on, Grandpa! Mommy got us gingerbread houses with Julie’s Mommy! They’re coming tomorrow to make them with us!”

 

As they walked away, Chris turned back to Anne and sighed. “Mel’s been having a rough few days,” he said, as the bags started coming out from their flight. “Last night, Charlie gave her a hard time about her outfit for today. Ignored Charlie when she apologized and didn’t say much to me when I came in for bed.”

 

“Oh dear,” Anne sighed, as she pointed to one of the bags on the belt. “What she needs is proper rest, Chris. Have the girls go on play dates with Monty or Julie, that way she can have some time to do what she wants.”

 

“I’m just worried,” Chris sighed, setting the bag down between them. “I mean, what if her mood drastically changes and she’s a monster for the next two trimesters?”

 

Anne gave him a sympathetic look, “You’re worried that she’s going to turn into her own Mother,” she said.

 

Chris nodded, “I mean, the chances of that happening are… fifty-fifty?” he shrugged. “But I don’t know. Maybe I’m just overthinking things, Mom. It’s been a stressful few days between shopping and getting the house cleaned up for Christmas. The last minute doctors appointment and what not.”

 

“All you have to do is just give her space when she needs it,” Anne said, as he grabbed the next bag off the belt. “Why don’t I talk to the girls? Maybe after Christmas we could surprise her with a day at the spa and lunch? I mean, when was the last time she got her haircut?”

 

Wheeling the bags, they started over towards Joshua and Charlotte. “Honestly?” he asked. “Nyota cut her hair the day after Charlie’s second birthday party. I think that was the last time a pair of scissors went near her.”

 

“Spa day it is then,” Anne nodded. “I could use a day of pampering myself, after the nonsense your Father put me through the last two days with packing.”

 

“Grandma! Daddy!” Charlotte waved. “Are we going home now?”

 

He nodded, “We’re going home,” he said, stopping to take her hat out of his pocket. “Put this on and zip up your coat.”

 

Doing what she was told, Charlotte took hold of Joshua’s hand and smiled up at everyone.

 

“Let’s get going,” Chris said. “I still have to get the other two and I know how much you want to park your butt on the couch.”

 

Joshua grumbled, earning a giggle from Charlotte. “We can park our butts together!” she said, as they stepped out into the bitter cold. “And watch Gossip Girl!”

 

……………

 

By the time they arrived home, the lights both inside and out were on, meaning Melanie was awake and the girls were back from their play date.

 

“No Pia! Monty and I gets ‘arried!” Olivia shrieked, as Chris pushed the front door open. “We’s get ‘arried!”

 

“Hello?” Chris called out, parking the two suitcases against the wall. “Charlie, go find Mommy.”

 

Sophia appeared at the entryway of the kitchen, shrieking at the sight of her Grandparents. “Gamma! Gampa!” she screeched, running towards them.

 

With all the commotion, Melanie came out of the kitchen, just as Sophia and Olivia began their dance around Anne and Joshua.

 

“Easy guys,” Chris chuckled, hanging Charlotte’s coat on the hook. “Let Grandma and Grandpa catch their breath first.”

 

Anne laughed, removing her own jacket, as Olivia hugged her leg. “Yes, yes,” she nodded. “Grandma missed you both very much!”

 

“Girls, go on into the living room,” Melanie said. “Grandma and Grandpa have to warm up after being outside.”

 

“Hello sweetheart,” Joshua greeted, pulling her into a hug. “I see we have a little one in here.”

 

Melanie laughed, nodding. “It’s growing alright,” she confirmed. “Growing a little too much if you ask me.”

 

“As long as your both healthy, that’s all that matters,” he said, kissing her cheek. “Okay ladies! Come tell Grandpa what you want from Santa.”

 

As Joshua and the girls ran off into the living room, Chris excused himself to put on a pot of water for tea.

 

“How are you feeling?” Anne asked, as Melanie gave her a hug and kiss. “You look terrific.”

 

“I’ve felt better,” Melanie admitted. “I think I’ll feel better after the holidays are done and all the extra stress is relieved.”

 

The older woman nodded, leading her into the kitchen. “We’ll just have to keep you off your feet this week,” she said. “You just let us watch the girls and do the preparations, that way you can relax.”

 

“I just hope the girls will let me.”

 

“Oh they will,” Anne said, leading her to the table. “Now, what’s this about Olivia and Monty getting married?”

 

………….

Later that night, after dinner, baths and playtime, Melanie was in the middle of getting ready for bed when Charlotte quietly came into the master bedroom.

 

“Mommy?”

 

She looked up, “Hey,” she said softly. “What are you doing out of bed?”

 

Charlotte made her way over to her, holding a piece of construction paper in her hands. “I have something for you.”

 

“This is for you,” Charlotte said, handing over the paper. “I made it during recess before our party.”

 

Melanie took the paper from her as Charlotte climbed up onto the bed. “Oh Charlie,” she gasped, taking in the colorful drawings. “This is beautiful!”

 

“It’s all of us!” Charlotte said, pointing to the stick figures. “I put you and me in pretty dresses because we’re older than Sophie and Liv. And that’s a gingerbread house and that’s a cake.”

 

As Charlotte pointed out every single detail of her drawing, Melanie listened intently, not wanting to miss a single detail. By the time she was done, Charlotte was a little out of breath.

 

“Do you like it?” she asked, looking up at Melanie with hopeful eyes.

 

“I _love_ it.”

 

Charlotte gave her a look of relief. “I’m _really_ sorry for making you sad yesterday night,” she said. “I’ll wear all the clothes you pick out for me and I’ll be good forever.”

 

Melanie set the drawing down behind her, turning to face Charlotte. “I know you’re sorry,” she nodded. “And I didn’t mean to make you think that I was so upset that I would ever hate you. I could _never_ hate you, Charlie. You’re my baby and I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Mommy.”

 

Pulling her onto her lap, Melanie hugged her tightly, pecking her with kisses as she giggled. “How about we do something together tomorrow?” she asked. “I think a day of painting nails and watching the rest of Gossip Girl are in order.”

 

“Daddy says I can’t watch that anymore,” Charlotte pouted.

 

“Well, we just won’t tell Daddy,” Melanie said, tapping her nose lightly. “Don’t you want to know if Blair marries the Prince?”

 

Charlotte nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yes!” she exclaimed. “I hope she doesn’t marry him! She needs to marry lonely boy, that way he’s not lonely anymore!”

 

Melanie giggled, “I agree,” she nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Did you brush your teeth?”

 

“Yes! Grandma helped me,” Charlotte said.

 

“Good,” Melanie smiled. “Are you going to watch your show or do you want me to tuck you in?”

 

The little girl shook her head, “I’ll be okay tonight, Mommy,” she said. “You need to…rest your feets. I’ll tuck you in!”

 

Melanie laughed, “Okay,” she nodded, “You can tuck me in.”

 

Moving around on the bed, Charlotte waited patiently on Chris’s side of the mattress, while Melanie laid out on her side. Tugging the blanket up, Charlotte carefully draped it over Melanie, pulling it all the way up to her chin.

 

“There we go, Mommy,” she said, kneeling by her head. “Now, you has to count the sheeps and sleeps.”

 

The six-year-old lightly petted Melanie’s forehead, “Tomorrow, I’ll have Daddy make pancakes for you and the baby,” she continued. “The we can paint our toes and watch Gossip Girl.”

 

 She then leaned down, kissing Melanie right on the cheek. “Go to sleep now, Mommy,” she whispered. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Melanie whispered, earning a giggle in return. “Could you put you picture on the chair? We’ll have to find a picture frame to put it in, that way I can put it in my office.”

 

Charlotte nodded, grabbing the picture off the bed. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” she said, setting the paper onto the chair. “Night, Mommy!”

 

Once she was out of the room, the bathroom door opened, as Chris came out.

 

“Eavesdropping?” Melanie asked, as he made his way over to the bed.

 

“Nope,” he shook his head, despite the smile on his face. “I’ll go check on the girls and made sure everything is locked up for the night.”

 

She nodded, “I’ll be here,” she said, yawning. “Just make sure Charlie keeps the television down.”

 

“I will,” he said, making his way to the door. “Go to sleep, Mel. You and Charlie have a big day tomorrow.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

The day before Christmas Eve was a busy one, as the final guests arrived- Nyota, Spock and David, to the preparation of opening the house for guests. Since Chris and Melanie hosted Christmas Eve the year before, it would be Leonard and Jim hosting this year. Christmas would be at the Pike household, though many would be absent that day.

 

“Is Chris really in there watching a football game?” Anne asked. “Shouldn’t he be in here cooking?”

 

“It’s still early,” Melanie shrugged, setting a pot of water on the stove. “Besides, that game is the only thing keeping the twins quiet for once.”

 

There was a loud cheer from the other room, followed by girlish giggles, as someone scored a touchdown.

 

“I’m gonna see if they want food,” Melanie said, as Anne went over to the table. “If the phone rings and it is Louisa, tell her that if I have to come get Charlie, it’s no big deal.”

 

Anne nodded, moving out of the kitchen and into the living room. Chris was sitting in the middle of the sofa, a girl on either side of him, with their eyes glued to the screen. Like their Father, Olivia and Sophia had their hands behind their heads and their ankles crossed.

 

“Are you guys hungry?” Melanie asked, as all three turned to look at her.

 

“What are you making?” Chris asked, brining his hands to his lap; a move that was copied by the twins, in sync.

 

He snorted, as the girls giggled. “Copycats,” he whispered, which earned a round of ‘meows’ from them.

 

“I could make macaroni and cheese,” Melanie shrugged. “Do you girls want that?”

 

“Mama, I eats food,” Sophia shrugged, before turning her attention back to the screen.

 

Chris snorted, “I guess that settles it,” he said. “Do you want me to make food? Game is going into a break.”

 

She shook her head, “It’s fine,” she said. “I already have the stove top on for tea, so I’ll put another pot on for the macaroni. Anything you else you want?”

 

“Mac and cheese is fine,” he said. “Once this game is over, I’ll start cooking for tomorrow.”

 

“Sounds good,” Melanie nodded, turning to head back into the kitchen. “Be good, girls.”

 

A disgruntled cry rang out, “What the!? Oh, come on!!!” Chris whined. “What the hell are you guys doing?!”

 

“Bad baybee!” Olivia yelled.

 

“Poopie!”

 

Melanie snickered, shaking her head. “Dear god,” she muttered, heading over to the cabinet.

 

“Everything alright in there?” Anne asked, as she grabbed two boxes of pasta.

 

She nodded, “It’s football,” she shrugged. “Something I will never understand, nor do I ever plan on caring.”

 

Anne snorted, “I hear ya,” she shook her head. “After all these years, Josh still thinks I give a damn about who gets into the Superbowl. All I care about is him passing out before that ridiculous halftime thing, with all the ridiculous singers.”

 

…………..

 

“The kids are in bed,” said Chris, kissing the back of Melanie’s neck. “Mom and Dad are in bed.”

 

She giggled, moving further under the water. “Hmmm, what to do?” she asked, as his arms snaked around her waist. “Do you think they’ll scold us for being so… _bad?”_

“If you make a lot of noise, they will,” he said, as she turned around to face him. “Pease and quiet at last.”

 

“Tell me about it,” she sighed. “Not that I don’t love listening to the girls ramble on and on. But I do like the moments when it’s just you and me.”

 

Chris kissed her forehead, “I know it’s been stressful,” he said. “The three of them running about and getting into trouble. But after the holidays, it’ll get much better. Charlie will go back to school and we can send Sophie and Liv over to play with Monty.”

 

“Then you’ll be back at work,...” Melanie trailed off, giggling as he tickled her lightly. “I’m kidding!”

 

“You better be,” he jokingly warned. “It’ll get better once the winter is over.”

 

Melanie sighed, “I hope so,” she said softly. “There’s so much that has to be done before the baby comes. Usually we’re up to date with everything, but we’re not.”

 

His fingers threaded through the wet and thick strands of her hair, getting the last of the shampoo out. “We also have three children that just _demand_ for our attention,” he reminded her. “After New Years, I’ll start packing up the guest room. Then we can do all the shopping that you love to do, put the crib together and once the baby comes, I’ll paint.”

 

“Should we just find out what the sex is?” Melanie asked. “I mean, we found out before the girls were born. Maybe it’s better if we just find out next month, instead of waiting to buy boy or girl clothes.”

 

“And ruin the surprise?” he teased. “If you want to find out now, we can find out now. Either way, whatever you want, I will support.”

 

She nodded, “Okay,” she said. “Can we get out now? I’m cold.”

 

Reaching around her, Chris turned the water off, before opening the shower door. Grabbing a towel off the rack near by, he quickly opened and wrapped it around her.

  
“You dry off,” he said, grabbing his own towel. “I’m going to lock the bedroom door.”

 

“What for?” she asked, as he started out of the bathroom.

 

He turned to look at her, “You think we’re going to bed now?” he asked, as she used another towel for her hair. “It’s nine and I plan on taking full advantage of this quite time, before one of the girls decides it’s a great idea to come on in. I don’t want a repeat like the other day with Charlie.”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “You’re awfully cocky, Chris,” she shook her head. “What makes you so sure that I want to have sex tonight?”

 

“Like you’re not thinking the same thing,” he said, locking their bedroom door. “You used your orange blossom soap, which you always use when you want to have sex.”

 

“Shit!” she hissed, ignoring the chuckle from him. “You better make it snappy! I still have to dry my hair before bed.”

 

Chris pulled the blankets down on the bed, “Then hurry up!” he huffed. “We have maybe five- ten minutes before someone wakes up.”

 

……………….

 

After sleeping in ‘til eleven, Melanie managed to get the girls up, fed and bathed before two. Due to arrive at Leonard and Jim’s by four, they still had time to get ready and relax before mingling. Sending the twins down to their room to play, Melanie and Charlotte stayed in the master bedroom.

 

“Wear this!” Charlotte said, tugging lightly on the green sweater dress in the closet. “And your brown boots!”

 

Melanie pulled the dress out of the closet, “Yeah?” she asked, as Charlotte nodded. “What if I look silly in this?”

 

Charlotte shook her head, “Mommy!” she sighed. “You’re beautiful!”

 

Pulling the dress off the hanger, Melanie slipped it over her head and pulled it into place, relieved to see that it hugged her in all the right places.

 

“See!” Charlotte squealed. “Oh Mommy!”

 

“I still need something,” Melanie said, frowning at her reflection. “Ah! I know!”

 

Moving to the dresser, Melanie quickly pulled out a pair of opaque black tights. Bunching the dress up and over her belly, she sat down on the bed and started pulling them on.

 

“What’s Daddy wearing?” Charlotte asked, reaching for the shoes in the closet. “He has to look beautiful too!”

 

“I think he’s wearing the sweater Grandma gave him last year,” Melanie said, standing to pull the tights up. “Oh good, these still fit.”

 

There was a light knock on the door before it opened, “Are we decent?” Anne asked, peeking into the room. “Oh, you look lovely Mel!”

 

Charlotte giggled, “I picked it out!” she said, setting the boots next to the bed. “Now we have to get your sparklies!”

 

“Chris is getting the girls dressed,” Anne said, as Charlotte dug through the jewelry box on the dresser. “Do you want me to start wrapping up the food?”

 

“If you want,” Melanie nodded. “I just have to do my hair and get this one dressed.”

 

Anne nodded and left, just as Charlotte came over with a handful of gold bangles. “You have to wear these and nothing else,” she informed her. “I think you should leave your hair down! Like Serena on Gossip Girl!”

 

Melanie took the bracelets and slipped them onto her wrist, laughing. “You are too obsessed with that show, Charlie.”

 

“So are you,” Charlotte said, as Melanie picked her up. “Can I wear my skirt and sweater?”

 

They started down the hall, “You can,” Melanie nodded. “I even picked out your red hairband with the bow on it.”

 

“Girls, no fighting,” Chris said from the other bedroom. “Sophie, come here so I can get your pants on.”

 

“Dadeeeeee! I no wanna!” Sophia whined. “I no wear pants!”

 

Charlotte and Melanie giggled as they stepped into her room, “I want you to put clean undies on,” Melanie said, placing her down on her feet. “Your clothes are right here on the chair.”

 

She nodded as Melanie stepped out of the bedroom and crossed the hall to the twins room, “Are we being good?” she asked, as Chris sat on Olivia’s bed. “Sophia, put your pants on. We don’t want to be late for dinner!”

 

“Look at Mommy,” Chris whistled, eyeing her. “Doesn’t see look gorgeous?”

 

Olivia squealed, “Don’t,” Melanie warned. “You can praise my beauty later when we’re alone. Right now, I need all three of them dressed and downstairs. Then you have to get dressed, that way my brother is blowing up my phone when we’re not there by four.”

 

“Your brother can wait,” Chris snorted, as he helped Olivia with her shirt. “How many times do we wait for them?”

 

“Too many,” Melanie grumbled, getting Sophia into a pair of black pants. “Go to Daddy, Soph. He’s got your sweater and your shoes.”

 

The little girl did what she was told, giggling as the sweater went over her head, followed by the tickles that Chris gave her.

 

“Mom is downstairs wrapping up the food,” Melanie said, starting for the door. “Hurry up and help her, Chris. I have to finish getting ready.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” he sighed. “Okay, you’re all done girls. Go on downstairs and see what Grandma and Grandpa are doing.”

 

 As the girls rushed out with a shriek, Chris stood and followed Melanie down the hall to their bedroom, peeking in quickly on Charlotte. "Hurry Daddy!" Charlotte scolded, as she picked up her tights and hair band. "Becuase Mommy has to help me with my stuffs!" 

  
He chuckled, "You ladies are too bossy," he said, stepping into his room. "When did our daughter get to be a bossy girl?" 

  
Melanie rolled her eyes, setting her eyeliner down on the dresser. "It's Christmas Eve," she said. "There's food, Nyota's baking and Julie waiting at the house for her. Keep stalling and she'll come in here and dress you herself." 

 


	20. Chapter 20

As the youngest of the kids ran throughout the house, Charlotte and Julie stood by, as the men cooked. The automatic demand for food came quickly, as the kids and Melanie started whining. By a quarter to five, Leonard gave in and ordered her to set the table.

 

“If I have to hear you whine again,” he warned, as both she and Nyota pulled out a stack of plates. “You act like we never feed you, Mellie. Patience is a goddamn virtue.”

 

“Can we pleaseeeeeeeee sprinkle the stuffs on the food?” Charlotte asked, bouncing on her toes. “Pleaseeee Daddy?”

 

“Pull the sleeves of your sweater up,” he said. “If you get your clothes all dirty, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

Both Julie and Charlotte did what they were told, giggling as both Chris and Hikaru picked them up and brought them over to the counter.

 

“It smells so yummy!” Julie said, sprinkling salt on the mash potatoes. “Do we have to go to my Grandma’s tomorrow, Hikaru? She doesn’t make yummy food like you do.”

 

Hikaru snorted, “We didn’t see your Grandma last Christmas,” he said, kissing her cheek. “I’ll cook double the yummy food after Christmas. We’ll spend the rest of your break, eating and watching cartoons.”

 

“Are we almost ready in there?” Melanie called out. “We have an entire table all set up, but no food to cover it!”

 

“Uh oh,” Charlotte giggled. “The baby’s hungry again.”

 

Chris snorted, as Leonard laughed by the sink. “More like your Mama’s hungry,” he corrected her, straining the string beans. “We better hurry, before she comes in and start’s hollerin’ at us!”

 

…………..

 

“Good lord,” David chuckled. “I bet this one could eat her body weight and more in mashed potatoes.”

 

Sophia licked the spoon, before shoving it back into the pile of potatoes on her dish. “My tatoes,” she said, licking her lips. “Mine!”

 

“Pia an ‘Iggy,” Olivia shook her head, as she sat on Chris’s lap. “’Iggy Pia!”

 

“Hey, that’s not nice,” Chris said, tickling her lightly. “Sophie likes her potatoes, just like you enjoy eating your turkey.”

 

Melanie sat back in her chair, resting her hands on top of her belly, while Charlotte and Julie helped Louisa and Jim in the kitchen with the dishes. Anne and Joshua retired into the den, the need to sit on something softer than the dining room chairs at a high.

 

“Mama, I eats more,” Sophia said, pointing to the bowl on the table. “Pwease.”

 

“How about we finish what’s on your dish?” she suggested, grabbing napkin. “If you eat all the potatoes tonight, you won’t be able to eat the stuff that Auntie Ny is going to make.”

 

“Are Spock and Nyota with Scotty and Gaila?” Chris asked, as Jim and Louisa came back out from the kitchen.

 

Leonard shook his head, “They actually went to dinner with Christine and Janice,” he said. “But they’ll be back soon, since Chris and Jan have to get their stuff together for dinner tomorrow with Janice’s parents.”

 

“I feel like I haven’t seen them in ages,” Melanie said. “They didn’t come for Charlie’s birthday or for Thanksgiving.”

 

Jim sighed, “They’re having… _issues.”_

 

“Issues?” Melanie frowned, as Jim nodded. “That’s not good.”

 

Hikaru nodded, “They were going to come out a few weeks ago for dinner,” he said. “But they cancelled last minute and we haven’t heard from them since.”

 

“Mama,’ Sophia said, reaching for Melanie. “I go poopie.”

 

“Too many potatoes, Soph?” Leonard asked, as she whined. “You want me to take her? That way you can rest?”

 

Melanie shrugged, “You want Uncle Bones to take you to the potty?” she asked.

 

Sophia shook her head, “Nooooo!” she cried, her face crumpling as the onslaught of tears began. “Mama!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Melanie nodded, pushing herself up off the chair. “Let’s go to the potty.”

 

Helping Sophia off her chair, the three and a half year old quickly took her hand and tried to drag her out of the kitchen. “Poopie!!!!!” she cried, as Melanie tried to slow her down. “I go poopie!!!”

 

Chris shook his head, shifting Olivia on his lap. “Only Sophia would have to poop before the food even settles in her stomach,” he said.

 

“Pia go stinky.”

 

Hikaru snorted, earning whack on the back of the head from Louisa. “What?” he asked, as she shook her head. “It’s cute!”

 

“Where did the other two go?” David asked, as Jim sat down next to him. “And Jo for that matter?”

 

“She took Charlie and Julie up to her room,” he shrugged. “They want to look at her computer and take pictures. Something about being on Gossip Girl?”

 

Chris groaned, shaking his head. “Mel got her hooked on that show,” he said, as Olivia yawned. “She picks out everyone clothes to match the characters when we all get ready.”

 

“So that’s why she gave me once over,” Louisa nodded. “I guess I don’t look stylish in her standards for today.”

 

“I think you look great,” Hikaru shrugged. “She’s six, Lou. Her idea of fashion is based off a tween drama, in which girls wear high fashion.”

 

Chris nodded, “I get it from Charlie all the time,” he sighed, shifting Olivia on his lap again. “And from Mel. I get the once over disapproval look if I’m wearing ratty old sweatpants.”

 

“That’s because those sweatpants are disgusting,” Melanie said, as she and Sophia came back into the kitchen. “You’ve had them since before we started dating.”

 

“Gusting,” Olivia scowled, shaking her head. “Gusting.”

 

A round of laughter went around the table, as Olivia nestled against her Father’s chest.

 

“How about you ladies go on and watch a movie?” Leonard suggested, moving to get up. “Aunt Nyota and Uncle Spock should be here soon, that way we can give our presents to Uncle Hikaru, Louisa and Julie.”

 

“I’ll set them up with a movie,” Chris said, standing with Olivia. “Mel, you sit and relax with Louisa. Girl talk or something.”

 

She scowled, “I don’t want you running around,” he said, ignoring the look. “We can handle clearing off the table and putting coffee on.”

 

Louisa nodded, “Let the boys cater to us,” she said. “Besides, I wanna hear all about the baby and what you guys got the girls for Christmas!”

 

……………..

 

“And tomorrow, Uncle Spock and I will come over for dinner,” Nyota said, as she wiped the frosting off Sophia’s face. “All the yummy treats I’ll baked for you guys will bet here too.”

 

“Cuppycakes.”

 

Nyota giggled and nodded. “Cuppycakes, pies and a yummy cheesecake that’s in the freezer right now.”

 

After exchanging gifts with Hikaru, Louisa and Julie, out came the wine, tea and coffee. The cookies and pie from the bakery in town, along with a tub of ice cream for the kids, were served up and handed out.

 

“God, I am stuffed,” Melanie groaned, laying her head against Chris’s shoulder. “How will I ever make it through tomorrow?”

 

“Eh, give it two hours and you’ll be on the toilet,” Leonard shrugged, waving his hand at her. “You were always like that as a kid. Ate double your body weight around the holidays and locked yourself up in the bathroom, crying over a belly ache.”

 

Melanie groaned, “Must you be so foul?” she asked, nudging him with her foot. “I meant about my heart burn, which I have right now.”

 

“Mommy’s heart is on fire,” Charlotte gasped, as she and Julie pulled apart their cupcakes. “It’s on fire for Daddy.”

 

She and Julie giggled, “You two and your romantics,” Hikaru shook his head, smirking.

 

Julie turned to look at Hikaru and Louisa, “Hikaru? Is your heart of fire for my Mommy?” she asked, as the couple sat together on the armchair.

 

“Um,” Hikaru looked to his girlfriend, who simply smiled. “Yes. My heart is on fire for your Mom.”

 

“Are you gonna get married?” Charlotte asked.

 

“Charlie, easy,” Chris warned, as the couple squirmed at the sudden attention.

 

Hikaru cleared his throat, looking like a deer in headlights, while Louisa looked at him. “How about we wait and see?” Hikaru suggested. “Don’t want to spoil any surprises I may have up my sleeve.”

 

This answer seemed to please the girls, as they turned back to their plates of sweets, while Louisa looked over at Melanie and Nyota with wide eyes.

 

“Mama, I has more cuppycakes,” Sophia suddenly cried out, holding her plate up. “Moreeee!”

 

“You’re gonna have a tummy ache later,” Chris warned, as Nyota went back into the kitchen to get the tray of cupcakes. “You’ve gone to the potty three times since dinner.”

 

She pouted, “Oh she can have half of a cupcake,” Melanie yawned. “Someone needs to go and check on Anne and Josh, along with Daddy. They’re awfully quite in the den.”

 

“That’s cuz they’re all sleeping,” Jim snickered. “Eight-thirty and already done for the night.”

 

Charlotte frowned, “Where’s Jo?”

 

“Probably upstairs hiding from all of you,” Leonard teased. “Naw, she’s probably wrapping up her presents. Last minute as always.”

 

“Actually, I was upstairs changing my clothes,” Joanna said, as she came down the stairs. “I plan on going to bed as soon as everyone leaves.”

 

She made her way across the room, dropping down onto the sofa next to Jim. “ Just make sure you put all your presents under the tree,” he said, as she plucked a cookie off the table. “I don’t want a repeat of last year, when you almost fell down the stairs at four in the morning.”

 

…………….

 

By ten, the girls were tucked into bed after consuming a boatload of sugar and hot coco. With her in-laws already in bed, Melanie waited patiently for Chris to return with Charlotte’s bike. The plate of cookies and glass of milk were already on the kitchen counter, along with a note scribbled by Charlotte and signed by her and the twins.

 

Hearing the door go up for the garage, Melanie quickly made her way back into the kitchen and opened the door that lead out to their storage room. The car was being backed in, as Melanie stood by the door waiting for Chris.

 

Cutting the engine, Chris opened the door and climbed out of the car. “All asleep?” he asked, as she moved to the car.

 

“Yup,” she nodded, as he opened the back of the truck. “I think they were all out by the time I got them tucked into bed.”

 

“Good,” he nodded, pulling the bicycle out. “Let me just pull the car back out and then we can get all the boxes out and under the tree.”

 

“I’ll go get the bow,” Melanie said, as she started back into the house. “Make sure you close the garage door all the way, Chris. The last thing we need is someone coming in and stealing the bike and all this other shit.”

 

It took a half an hour to get everything set up for the following morning, as they took turns bringing down wrapped boxes and bags from all over the house. By a quarter to twelve, they were done and exhausted.

 

“Is that everything?” he asked, locking up the front door. “You have nothing else hiding anywhere?”

 

“Everything is under the tree,” she yawned, fixing the stockings on the wall. “I’m done. Time for bed.”

 

“Go on up to be,” Chris nodded. “I’m gonna lock up the rest of the house and check on the kids.”

 

Melanie nodded, starting for the stairs. “Can you lower the heat a bit before you come up?” she asked. “I’m running hot and last night I felt like I was suffocating in our bed.”

 

With a promise to lower the heat, Chris watched as Melanie half-walked, half-dragged herself up the stairs. Once she was out of sight, he quickly moved to the hall closet, reaching up to grab the neatly wrapped box from the back of the top shelf. Setting it under the tree, between a couple of boxes, Chris went about his nightly routine. A quick check on the girls, whom were all out cold, sent him into the master bedroom.

 

Melanie was out cold, curled up on her side, the blankets kicked to the side. Changing into a pair of sweatpants, Chris turned the lights out as he climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up to his waist. Sleep came quickly to him, as it did to his wife and children, knowing that the early wakeup call would be there in a blink of the eye.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

“Do we put the eggs in now?” Charlotte asked, as she watched Chris move from the sink to the stovetop. “M’hungry, Daddy.”

 

“I know you are,” he nodded, grabbing the bowl of eggs. “I’ll put some bread in the toaster for you and then we’ll go wake Mommy and your sisters up.”

 

She nodded and stood on her toes, holding onto the edge of the counter to watch as Chris continued cooking breakfast. Once her toast was done and slathered with Jelly, Chris scooped her up into his arms and carried her back upstairs. It was a quarter to eight and everyone else was still asleep, much to his surprise. Up at seven, Chris couldn’t fall back asleep, especially with Melanie kicking him all night long and stealing the blankets.

 

So he rose out of bed with the sun, shuffling quietly down the hall to check on the girls. With the twins asleep, Chris was not surprised to see Charlotte sitting up in bed with a book from the library on her lap. Upon his arrival, she quickly tossed the book to the side and climbed out of bed, running to him with a sleepy smile.  Announcing that she was hungry, Chris decided it was only right to get a head start on breakfast, before she and the girls grew impatient, waiting to open their presents.

 

“Do we wake Grandma and Grandpa up?” Charlotte asked, as they started towards Sophia and Olivia’s room.

 

“I will wake them,” he said, pushing the door open quietly. “The three of you would put them into the doctor house.”

 

She nodded, taking another bite of her toast, as he sat her down on the foot of Sophia’s bed.

 

“You wake Sophie,” he said, moving towards Olivia’s bed. “I’ll get this one here.”

 

Sitting down, Chris gently laid his hand on Olivia’s belly. “Liv?” he whispered, giving her a light shake as she groaned. “Oh Liv.. don’t you want to see what Santa brought you?”

 

“Dadeeee,” she whined, tucking her face into her pig. “Sweepy.”

 

“I know you’re sleepy, but it’s Christmas!”

 

This revelation woke both Olivia and Sophia up quickly, “Pressie?” Sophia asked, crawling out from under her blanket. “Pressie?”

 

“First we’ll wake Mommy up and eat breakfast,” he said, as Olivia stood up on the bed. “Then we’ll open presents.”

 

Getting the girls up and out of bed, Chris led them into the bathroom to use the toilet and to brush their teeth.

 

“Dry,” he said, holding a towel out for them. “Now, when we go in to wake Mommy you have to be really careful. Make sure you don’t jump on her belly, okay?”

 

They all nodded, “Mama no sweep!” Sophia said, reaching out for him. “We’s opens pressie and eats.”

 

“We eat and then open presents,” he corrected her, leading them all out into the hallway. “Now, quietly, I want you to go in and wake Mommy.”

 

The girls quickly, giggling as they went, rushed down the hallway and into the master bedroom. Chris followed close behind, chuckling as they climbed up from each side of the bed.

 

“Mamaaaaaaaaaaa.” Sophia squealed, pulling at the blanket, while Olivia sat on Melanie’s legs. “Pressie!”

 

Melanie groaned, “Oh no,” she mumbled, as the girls giggled. “Morning already?”

 

“Merry Christmas, Mommy!” Charlotte squeaked, leaning over Sophia to kiss her forehead. “Daddy and I made breakfast!”

 

“Hmmm, food sounds good,” Melanie said, opening her eyes. “You’re all awake!”

 

Chris came around the bed, stopping on her side to pull Olivia off of her. “Charlie and I got them up,” he said, as Sophia rolled around on the bed. “Breakfast is downstairs, ready and waiting.”

 

“Mom and Dad up?” Melanie asked.

 

He shook his head, “I’ll wake them in a bit,” he said, sitting down next to her. “Figured it would lower the chances of a heart attack if I was the one to wake them.”

 

“Hmm, smart choice,” Melanie nodded, as he leaned down to kiss her. “Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas to you,” he said, standing up straighter. “I’ll take the girls downstairs and get them settled in. You go on and freshen up and I’ll have a plate and a cup of tea waiting for you.”

 

It was a scramble, getting the kids off the bed for Melanie to get up, but Chris managed. Charlotte opted to wait behind, sitting on the bed as Melanie disappeared into the bathroom.

 

“I wanna make my hair pretty,” she said, when Chris asked her to follow him. “For my pictures.”

 

Not wanting to start an argument, he left her to wait, leading Sophia and Olivia downstairs and into the kitchen. Setting their plates with food and cups with juice, Chris left them to wake his parents.

 

“I’ve got food on the stove and a pot of coffee with your name on it,” he said, as Joshua grumbled. “Get up before they all come storming in here, Dad. You know how kids get when they’re kept waiting.”

 

In all, it took fifteen minutes to get everyone around the table. The girls shoveled food quickly into their mouths, with Sophia asking for seconds, while Olivia waited quietly in her seat.

 

“You go on and get a head start,” Anne said, walking to the counter. “I’m going to boil another pot of water for tea.”

 

“Are you sure?” Melanie asked, setting the dirty plates into the sink. “We can wait.”

 

The older woman shook her head, “Sophia’s about ready to rip someone’s arm off,” she said, as the three and a half year old bounced on her toes. “Before she starts freaking out.”

 

“Mama! Pressie!!!!!” Sophia screeched.

 

She nodded, “I’ll try to stall them as much as I can,” she said, grabbing her camera off the table. “Go into the living room and sit on the sofa or on the floor! But do not touch anything until Mommy and Daddy come in.”

 

All three of them took off with squeals, storming into the living room as the adults grabbed their cups of tea and coffee. “God,” Chris snorted, grabbing a black garbage bag from under the sink. “You’d think they never got anything all year long.”

 

“If only they knew all the stress we went through,  buying, wrapping and hiding it all,” she said, shaking her head. 

 

Stepping into the living room, they spotted Sophia standing by the tree, touching the boxes lightly. Olivia sat on the floor, holding onto her pig, while Charlotte waited patiently on the sofa.

 

“Are you ready?” Melanie asked, taking a seat next to Charlotte. “Sophie, I thought I said you had to sit and wait?”

 

“Mama! I no waits! I opens pressie!” she shook her head, picking up a box.

 

Chris quickly moved over to her, “You gotta read the name on the tag,” he said, showing her where to look. “This is for Charlie.”

 

Sophia whined, as he handed the box over to Charlotte, before grabbing one that had Sophia’s name on it. “Come here, Liv,” he said, turning to look at her. “Come get a box.”

 

With a box in their hands, the girls waited on the edge for the approval to rip into them. “Go on,” Chris chuckled, sitting down on the floor with Olivia. “Make sure you let Mommy take your picture with everything.”

 

Within a half an hour, the entire living room was covered in colorful bows and wrapping paper, as the girls squealed and shrieked over their new gifts. Anne and Joshua took refuge on the love seat, watching with amusement as the girls tackled their parents with hugs and kisses.

  
“Charlie,” Chris nodded to her. “Get that box over there.”

 

Doing what she was told, Charlotte picked up the big square box and turned to look at him. “Can I?” she asked.

 

With his reassurance, Charlotte went over to Melanie and huffed, struggling under the weight of the box. “What’s this?” Melanie asked, setting her camera down on the table.

 

“For you!” Charlotte said, beaming. “Open it!”

 

Taking the box from her, Melanie shot Chris a frown. “What did you do?” she asked, as she started pulling at the wrapping paper slowly.

 

“I did nothing,” he said, reaching for the camera on the coffee table. “Just open your present.”

 

Charlotte giggled as Melanie pulled the rest of the paper off, exposing a big, brown box with the Coach symbol on it.

 

“Oh my god,” Melanie gasped. “You didn’t!”

 

Pulling the top off, she pulled away the tissue paper and let out a gleeful squeal, picking up the black leather bag up.

 

“What is it?” Anne asked, squinting from her spot on the love seat. “A bag?”

 

“It’s a bag for baby things!” Charlotte nodded, as Melanie fawned over her gift. “Daddy said that Mommy saw it in the store and fell in love with it!”

 

Chris chuckled as he secretly recorded her reaction, “When you took your old bag out from the closet, it was a mess,” he shook his head. “That thing has gone through hell and back with these three here.”

 

She shook her head, “I can’t believe you remembered and went back out to buy it!” she said.

 

“Did you see what else the lady put in the box?” Charlotte asked, resting her side against Melanie’s leg. “Look in the paper!”

 

Melanie set the bag down next to her and rifled through the tissue paper, pulling out keychain with five colorful hearts and a smaller wallet. “Good gracious,” Melanie shook her head, as Charlotte giggled.

 

“Charlie was the one who picked out the keychain,” Chris said, standing up from the floor. “Go on and tell her the case you pleaded to me.”

 

“Well, it has five hearts,” Charlotte said, as Melanie turned to look at her. “One for all of us! Daddy, me, Sophie, Liv and the baby!”

 

Mentally cursing her hormones, Melanie pulled Charlotte into a tight hug, dropping a kiss onto her head. “That’s beautiful, Charlie,” she said, biting back tears. “You did a good job, baby girl.”

 

Chris sat down next to her, moving the tissue paper onto the floor. “You like it?” he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

 

“I _love_ it,” she nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he said, as she leaned in to kiss him. “The wallet was unexpected and a reminder that I cannot take Charlie into that outlet again.”

 

The six year old gasped, “Daddy!” she shook her head. “Mommy needs to put her money and cards in it! Serena would use a wallet like that!”

 

Melanie looked down at the black leather wallet, with four rows of gold studs at the bottom. “It’s a bit out of my style,” she admitted. “But, I will use it everyday because Charlie picked it out.”

 

“Good,” Chris nodded. “Because it’s the last wallet you’re getting for a _long_ time. I can’t believe that little thing was originally three hundred bucks! I had to pull Charlie away from the sales lady, because she was asking her what type of wallet would be good for her!”

 

“Atta girl,” Melanie laughed. “You have great taste, Charlie.”

 

“Mama! I open more pressie!” Sophia demanded, as she carried over a box.

 

Moving the paper out of the way, Charlotte helped Sophia with the box. “Can Grandma and Grandpa open the rest of their presents?”

 

Chris nodded, “Charlie, you know which ones belong to them,” he said, grabbing the garbage bag off the coffee table. “I’m gonna start clearing up this mess before someone falls and breaks a leg”

 

“We should finish this up too,” Melanie said, looking down at her watch. “Gotta get the food in the oven to start cooking before everyone arrives at three.”

 

“Me and Mommy have to get beautiful for everyone,” Charlotte said, as she carried boxes and bags over to Anne and Joshua. “I get to wear my hairband with my blue bow today!”

 

Joshua chuckled, taking the boxes from her. “You’re both beautiful already,” he said, as Charlotte brushed her hair away from her face.

 

Chris snorted, “Charmer,” he muttered, scooping up the remains of wrapping paper. “Liv, you got more to open baby.”

 

“I cwean!” she said, carrying over an armload of paper to him. “Cwean!”

 

“Okay,” he nodded, as she dropped the mess into the bag. “We’ll clean this up and go back to opening presents. I think we have a big one somewhere in the house for one of you.”

 

Melanie, in the middle of helping Sophia opening a clothing box, sighed. “I have to call Len,” she said, as Sophia opened the tissue paper to reveal a La La Loopsy shirt.

 

“LOOPY!!!” she shrieked. “Loopy, Mama!”

 

“I know!” Melanie smiled, tickling her. “You have so many Loopsy things here! We’ll have to get a whole box for them all.”

 

Getting the garbage bag to the side, Chris walked Olivia back to the tree and pointed to a box on the floor with her name on it. “We should be done within another ten minutes,” he shrugged, as Olivia struggled with the paper. “That should give Len enough time to drink two cups of coffee and become sociable.”

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

“I can’t wait to ride my bicycle all over the streets!” Charlotte said, for what seemed like the hundredth time, since Chris brought the bike out from the garage. “I’m gonna be the fastest rider ever!”

 

Chris chuckled as he lowered the heat on the stovetop, “But first we’re going to practice in the driveway and on the sidewalk,” he said, as Charlotte twirled around. “But we’ll do all of that after we pick out your helmet and when the snow and ice melts.”

 

She nodded, “Kay!”

 

“Can you go check on your sisters?” he asked, grabbing a clean knife out of the drawer. “Make sure they’re not getting into any trouble.”

 

“Kay!” she repeated, the twirling commencing, as she ran out in wobbly legs. “Mommy, Daddy’s cooking! Don’t make a mess!”

 

Melanie laughed as Charlotte ran by, before stepping into the kitchen. “Mom and Dad are resting in the bedroom,” she announced, walking over to the counter. “I think this morning’s activities were a bit much for them.”

 

He nodded, “I figured,” he said, chopping up a bunch of scallions. “Jim called when you were in the shower and said that they’ll be over around three-thirty.”

 

“Good,” Melanie sighed, cutting a slice of cheese. “That gives us more time to get ready at a slower pace, rather than rushing.”

 

“Mommmmyy! You can’t eat the cheese!” Charlotte scolded, as she came back in. “Sophie and Liv are playing with dolls.”

 

Helping her up onto the chair, Melanie ate the last of her cheese. “I can eat the cheese if I want,” she said, as Charlotte watched Chris. “I paid for it.”

 

“Actually, Daddy did,” Charlotte corrected her. “I was there when he gots it.”

 

Chris snorted, “Charlie, one piece of cheese wont hurt,” he said. “You guys should eat a little bit of food between now and when dinner’s done. It’s gonna be a while.”

 

“How about I cut up the cheese and make cheese and crackers?” Melanie offered. “I even have hummus in the fridge that you like so much.”

 

Charlotte nodded in approval, watching as her parents moved around the kitchen. By the time a plate of cheese and crackers and the small tub of hummus appeared on the cooking counter, Charlotte and Melanie ate and watched as Chris put together the stuffing.

 

“Okay,” he sighed, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. “I say we get Sophie and Liv into the bath, since they’re the hardest to work with.”

 

“Can I take a shower?” Charlotte asked. “In your room?”

 

Chris frowned, “But I got the bath bubbles you wanted so bad the other day,” he said, as Charlotte ate.

 

“But I wanna try the shower!” she said, getting crumbs all over herself. “Uncle Jim says it’s like dancing in the rain!”

 

“Then Mommy will take you upstairs to get in the shower,” he nodded. “I will get the other two and hopefully we’ll manage an easy and painless bath session.”

 

…………..

 

By a quarter to four, the first round of guests arrived, depositing their coats in the closet and gifts by the tree. The extra food was brought into the kitchen and stored in its rightful places until it was time to serve it with dinner.

 

“That is a totally awesome bike!” Jim said, as Charlotte showed off her favorite gift of the year. “When it’s a bit warmer out, Jo and I will come over with our bikes and we can all go riding.”

 

“Julie too!” Charlotte exclaimed, as Jim scooped her up into his arms.

 

On the other side of the living room, Sophia, Olivia and Monty were running around with glee, as their parents chatted.

 

“Is anyone thirsty?” Melanie asked, closing the closet door. “I have drinks and food in the kitchen to start, since dinner wont be ready for another hour or so.”

 

“We can get it,” Leonard said, as Sophia tackled his legs. “You should relax and let Monty and Jo here tell you all about what they got for Christmas.”

 

Melanie was about to protest, when Chris cut in, agreeing with his brother-in-law. “I will bring you a drink and something to eat,” he promised. “You were up on your feet all morning.”

 

“Mellie, come show me this bag that Chris and Charlie got you!” Gaila said. “NYOTAAA COME OUT HERE NOW!”

 

Charlotte squealed, “She gots more then a bag!” she announced, as she and Jim sat on the couch. “Mommy! Show them!”

 

“Gaila, must you yell like a banshee?” Nyota asked, as she came out of the kitchen.

 

“Of course,” Scotty snorted, as he followed Leonard into the kitchen. “She thinks we’re all deaf.”

 

His wife rolled her eyes, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, while Melanie sat on the sofa. “You’ll be more than deaf by the time this day is over,” she warned.

 

Chris snorted, clapping Scotty on the shoulder as he walked by, Olivia and Monty hot on his heels. Abandoned by her sister, Sophia waddled over to Spock, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

 

“Unca’ Sock,” she tugged on the leg of his pants. “We’s play wif loopy!”

 

“I do not know what a “Loopy” is,” Spock said, as Sophia looked up at him. “But I will assume that you will show me?”

 

Sophia beamed at him, “Loopy!” she trilled, as Spock led her back to the tree, her bounty of opened gifts in a pile.

 

“Oh my godddd!” Gaila gasped, as she looked at Melanie’s gifts. “All of this because you’re having a baby! That’s it, Scotty needs to get me pregnant, so I can get a cool baby bag.”

 

Nyota rolled her eyes, “She didn’t get it because she’s pregnant,” she said, as she carefully handed back the keychain to Melanie. “Chris and Charlie picked it out because they wanted to.” 

Charlotte nodded, “Mommy wanted this bag and Daddy went back to buy it for her,” she said, as Melanie set the items back into the box. “The other stuffs I picked out, because Mommy has….”

 

“Style?” Jim offered, earning a nod in response. “Is this a Gossip Girl thing?”

 

“Yes,” Melanie nodded, setting the box down on the floor by her foot. “Chris is getting worried now, thinking that Charlie will suddenly have image problems when she’s older.”

 

“I don’t know what the means,” Charlotte said. “I like to watch TV with Mommy, because Sophie and Liv can’t want that stuffs with us. They’re babies.”

 

At that moment, Leonard came out with a small serving tray, bringing it over to them. “What are we gossipin’ about?” he asked, setting the tray down between Nyota and Gaila.

 

“Boys,” Jim responded, in all seriousness.

 

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Dad’s in the kitchen, tryin’ to charm your Mother-in-Law.”

 

“Why?” Melanie asked, laughing. “Does he think that Anne dislikes him?”

 

“The hell should I know?” Leonard asked. “You know how he gets on Christmas, Mellie. He waits all damn year to let loose and become a jolly southern version of Santa.”

 

Reaching for a snack, Charlotte giggled, as Jim helped her. “As long as he’s not putting the moves on her,” he teased. “The last thing I want is to visit the jail house on Christmas.”

 

“Oi, if yer done gabbin’, we could use some help in here,” Scotty shouted, as he carried a stack of plates to the table. “Yer supposed to be bringing the food out and coming back in!”

 

“Scotty, the plates!”

 

Grumbling, Leonard quickly went back to help, leaving the ladies and Jim to gossip.

 

“Dis is Loopy,” Sophia said, getting the attention of the group. “Loopy dis is Unca Sock.”

 

Spock, looking somewhat distressed, carefully took the doll that was being shoved into his face. “I am confused,” he said, as Sophia grabbed another doll. ‘Are they all named Loopy?”

 

Nyota snorted as she stood up, “Before he has a nervous breakdown,” she said, walking over to them. “Look at all those dolls, Sophie!”

  
Sophia squealed, “My Loopy!” she exclaimed, as Nyota carefully sat down on the floor next to Spock. “Ny Ny, dis my Loopy!”

 

“She is very pretty!” Nyota said, as Sophia handed the doll to her. “Right Uncle Spock?”

 

“God, what are they going do when they start having kids?” Gaila asked quietly, as Spock tried to digest the fact that there were several Loopsy dolls and not just one. “He’s going to have a meltdown after the first kid pops out.”

 

Jim snorted, “They’ll probably hire a nanny,” he whispered, as Charlotte munched on another cracker. “Or maybe they wont have kids at all.”

 

“Oh stop,” Melanie shook her head, pushing herself up off the sofa. “I’m getting a drink.”

 

“Can I have a juice box?” Charlotte asked, licking her fingers. “Please?”

 

She nodded, “I’ll see if I can get the food on the table faster,” she promised, reaching the kitchen. “What are you guys doing? Shouldn’t you be cooking, instead of drinking and talking about nothing!?”

 

“Hell have no fury like a hungry pregnant woman,” Jim snickered, as Melanie started bossing the boys around in the kitchen.

 

……………

 

By the time dinner was consumed, the kids were impatient, wanting to open and give out presents. So, with fresh cups of tea, coffee and other liquids, everyone moved into the living room to exchange.

 

“Look at that, Soph,” Chris said, as Sophia screeched in delight. “Another Loopsy doll!”

 

“Mel said that Mint E Stripes was the only one you couldn’t find,” Nyota shrugged, as Sophia hugged the box to her chest. “They’re actually really cute! I actually started DVR’ing the show and I watch it all on Sunday when we have the day off.”

 

Jim snorted, “Do you watch it too, Spock?” he asked.

 

“No, I spend my Sunday’s meditating and organizing our books for our budget.”

 

Leonard chuckled, “I think she’s got enough Loopsy dolls to start an army,” he said, as Chris helped her with taking the doll out of the box.

 

“OH MY GOODNESS!” Charlotte screeched, as she sat on Joanna’s lap. “JINAFIRE!”

 

Chris frowned, “What the hell is a Jinafire?” he asked, as Charlotte tackled Joanna into a hug.

 

“It’s that Monster High doll,” Melanie said, which earned her another dumbfound look. “Monster High? In which the girls are the offspring of well-known monsters? “

He shrugged, “Chris, you were there when I bought them and when I wrapped them,” Melanie shook her head. “Oh forget it.”

 

 “This was the last one I could find,” Joanna said, as Charlotte gave her new doll a look of love and affection. “I almost bought Cleo de Nile, but I was told that Santa found that first.”

 

“She’s the bestest!” Charlotte sighed happily. “Thank you, Jo! I love her already!”

 

Melanie turned to Olivia, who sat next to Monty and Gaila. “What did you guys get?” she asked, as they ripped through paper. “Ohhh, Livvie! Is that a pig?”

 

“Iggy!!” Olivia squealed, holding the doll to her chest. “Iggy!!”

 

“There’s something else,” Gaila said, nodding to the bag next to her. “Monty picked this one out just for you, Liv.”

 

Setting her pig down, Olivia pulled the paper out of the bag, with Gaila’s help. “Hippy!”

 

Monty squealed, standing up to show her the newest addition to Olivia’s animal family. “Hippy and Iggy pway togedder!” he nodded, as Olivia hugged her toys.

 

“We’s pway wifs Hippy and Iggy,” Olivia nodded. “N’ Buzz!”

 

Chris chuckled, shaking his head. “Now we have hippos,” he said. “Dear lord, we’ll have to make a whole new room for all of Liv’s animal friends.”

 

As Monty and Olivia played with their new toys, Charlotte came over to her parents with her new doll.

 

“She’s got…. Scales for skin,” Chris said, eyeing the green haired- gold skinned doll. “Very interesting.”

 

“She’s beautiful, Daddy,” Charlotte sighed, holding the box at arms length to stare at her. “I can’t wait to play with her and my other dollies!”

 

“We’ll have to make space for her and all the other stuff you got today,” he sighed, shaking his head.

 

Letting Sophia up to show off her new doll, Chris stood and moved to sit next to Melanie on the armchair. “I’m all dolled out,” he sighed, as Melanie patted his knee. “I don’t want to buy another doll for the next year.”

 

She giggled, “You poor thing,” she shook her head, teasing him. “Better get used to it now, honey. This one has a fifty percent shot of being a girl.”

 

“Then it better be a little girl that likes toy trucks and superheroes,” he said, yawning.

 

“Uh oh,” Scotty shook his head, as Monty played with his new Buzz toy. “Yer Dad’s lookin’ a wee bit tired,” he said, as the girls gasped. “Yeh’s better put him to work if yeh want Auntie Nyota’s cakes and cookies.”

 

At once, the twins and Charlotte crowded around Chris and the arm chair, babbling a mile a minute.

 

“You can’t be tired now!” Charlotte whined, as Melanie laughed. “We just got started!”

 

“No sweep!” Olivia shook her head, her pig and hippo under each arm. “You no sweep now! You make my cookie and we eats!”

 

He nodded, “Yes Ma’am,” he said, as Olivia pouted. “We’ll eat cookies in a little while.”

 

“How about we send the little ones downstairs to watch some cartoons?” Leonard suggested. “That way us adults can relax and clean up a bit, before we break out the sweets.”

 

“What about me?” Charlotte asked, as Joanna fixed her boots. “I don’t want to sit downstairs!”

  
Leonard sighed, “I guess you could sit with us,” he shrugged, his goddaughter gasping. “Or you can watch TV up here with Jo.”

 

Charlotte pondered on the thought for less than a minute, “Gossip Girl,” she finally said, as Chris groaned. “Jo and I can watch Gossip Girl!”

 

“If it keeps you in here and happy, fine,” Chris said, giving in. “Otherwise, you’re going downstairs.”

 

“You know where the DVD is,” Melanie nodded, as Chris helped her off the chair. “Just keep it down.”

 

Gaila and Noyta led the girls and Monty downstairs, while Joanna helped Charlotte with the DVD player. With the others moving back into the kitchen, Chris and Melanie lagged behind.

 

“We have to find a different show for her to watch,” he said, as Charlotte squealed at the opening credits to the show. “This is going to set her up for self-esteem issues.”

 

“Can we talk about it tomorrow?” Melanie asked, sighing. “It’s Christmas and she’s happy. We can talk about it tomorrow.”

 

He nodded, “Okay,” he agreed, knowing that it would be unwise to start a debate with everyone around. “We’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

 

She smiled, “Good,” she nodded. “Now, are you making me a cup of tea or am I doing it myself?”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

By eight-fifteen, Melanie was ready for bed. But she had a house to clean and three little girls that needed to be put to bed. Scotty, Gaila and Monty were the first to leave citing an early morning wakeup call for work. Olivia, heartbroken at the fact that Monty was leaving, cried hysterically as they packed up their gifts and the wrapped up plates of food.

 

“You’ll see Monty on Friday,” Chris said, as Olivia tried to keep Monty from leaving. “Liv.”

 

He finally managed to pull her up into his arms, which made her screech even more as Gaila kissed everyone goodbye. Holding her hand out to him, Monty did the same before bursting into his own set of tears.

 

“Don’t cry,” Gaila said, kissing Olivia on the cheek. “We’ll see you on Friday! Maybe Monty can sleep over and you two can watch movies and play games.”

 

“No leave!” Olivia hiccupped. “Monty my baybee!”

 

Melanie sighed, “Take her into the other room,” she whispered. “She’ll freak out but she’ll make it harder for them to go.”

 

So Chris did exactly what she said, nearly going deaf in the process, as Olivia began to screech frantically as the Scotts stepped outside onto the porch. By the time Melanie had the door closed, Olivia managed to give herself an asthma attack.

 

Now, at a quarter to nine, Chris sat with her on the sofa, while the others cleared out the kitchen.

 

“How is she?” Nyota asked, coming over to sit next to him. “That was really scary.”

 

“It’s also been a while since she’s had an attack,” he said, shifting the sleeping child in his arms. “Thank god we still had the inhaler, otherwise we would’ve been in the ER right now.”

 

Olivia shifted, her leg stretching out towards Nyota, who gently took hold of her foot. “I think tomorrow will be an easy day,” Chris nodded, watching as Olivia’s face scrunched up before relaxing.

 

The woman next to him nodded, “She’ll probably spend the whole day playing with her toys and taking naps,” she said. “Spock and I will come over on Friday with lunch.”

 

“Are you two staying long?” he asked.

 

“We’re actually staying til the third,” she shrugged. “No real reason to rush back so soon.”

 

He frowned, “What about the bakery?” he asked, as Olivia tried to roll over. “How will you manage it for New Years, if you’re in Seattle.”

 

Nyota sighed, “Spock and I are moving back to Seattle in the spring,” she announced. “We’ll still own the bakery, but it’s being managed by a faithful and trusted team that we’ve molded since it opened.”

 

“D-do the others know?” he asked, shocked.

 

“Not yet,” she shook her head. “We plan on telling everyone on New Years Eve. I told you because you’re the only one that’s made a big jump across country. Going from being in a kitchen for a big restaurant, to teaching.”

 

Charlotte quietly came into the living room, dressed in a pair of pajamas and holding a juice box in hand. “Is Liv still sleeping?” she asked, stopping in front of them.

 

“Yes,” Chris nodded, glancing down at her. “What’s Mommy doing?”

 

“Eating,” Charlotte shrugged. “Uncle Bones told her to stop, but she stabbed him with the fork and now he wont talk to her.”

 

Nyota snorted, covering her mouth to muffle out the noise. “Oh god,” Chris shook his head, as Charlotte sipped her juice. “Sophie?”

 

“She’s eating too.”

 

“Two upset bellies tonight,” Nyota sighed, standing up. “I’ll go see if I can stop them, but if I get stabbed…. You’re going in.”

 

As Nyota went into the kitchen, Charlotte took her vacated spot on the couch, kneeling against the back cushion. She peered down at Olivia and sighed, setting the juice box down on her lap.

 

“Is Liv going to the doctor house now?” she asked quietly.

 

“No,” Chris shook his head. “Liv’s fine, Charlie. Remember the blue container Mommy got from upstairs?”

 

Charlotte nodded, “That was medicine, which helped Olivia,” he said. “She’s sleeping now because it made her sleepy.”

 

“Okay,” Charlotte nodded, picking her juice box up again. “I’m going upstairs to put my stuffs away.”

 

  
“Do want any help?” he asked, as Charlotte climbed off the sofa, moving to her stockpile of presents. “I can put Liv into bed and help carry the heavy things.”

 

But Charlotte shook her head, “I’m just taking my dollies and my book,” she said, grabbing the items. “Mommy’s cleaning my closet tomorrow for my clothes and shoes.”

 

He watched as she went up the stairs, carrying her dolls and a book, humming a merry tune as she went. Then, turning his attention back to Olivia, Chris carefully pulled himself off the sofa.

  
“Let’s go say goodnight to everyone,” he whispered, shifting her so that she rested against his shoulder.

 

………………..

The next morning, Chris woke up early to the sound of Olivia coughing, which sent his anxiety through the roof. He found her coming down the hall towards the master bedroom, dragging her new pig and hippo behind her.

 

“Dadee, I drink,” she said, pointing to her mouth. “Wata.”

 

Picking her up, Chris carried her downstairs and into the kitchen, filling up a cup with water. “How do you feel?” he asked, as she sipped. “Do you hurt anywhere?”

 

“Owie,” she pouted, pointing to her chest. “Owie.”

 

“That’s what I figured,” he sighed, kissing her cheek. “How about we go back upstairs and lay down in the guest room? That way Sophie and Mommy can sleep a little longer.”

 

Carrying her back upstairs, they made a quick pit stop to grab her blanket and inhaler, before settling into the guest room. Setting her down on the bed, Chris tucked her in with her pig and hippo, setting the glass of water on the night table.

 

“This is going to be your brother or sister’s room,” he said, peeping out into the backyard. “All of this is gonna go into storage and we’ll decorate it for the baby.”

 

“Baybee sweep in blankie?” she asked.

 

He nodded, “The baby will have a blankie,” he promised. “We’ll get lots of blankets for the baby, that way when they’re a little older, you can all watch movies together with them.”

 

Olivia giggled, “Baybee be my fwiend, Dadee,” she coughed. “Owie.”

 

“How about we just lay here for a while?” he asked, pulling the blankets down on the bed. “It’s still early and your sisters won’t be up for another hour or so. Mommy’s too tired to wake up and so are Grandma and Grandpa.”

 

“Monty?” she asked, yawning.

 

Chris settled down on the bed, wrapping his arm around her. “You can talk to Monty later,” he promised. “He’s sleeping right now, Liv.”

 

Fixing her blanket, Chris turned onto his side and rested on his elbow, looking down at her as she wiggled around under blanket. “Hippy,” she yawned, holding up her toy. “Monty give Hippy to O’Ivvie. Dis my baybee.”

 

“You have a baby?” he asked, as she nodded. “Well, that’s news to me.”

 

She continued to babble about her hippo and Monty, before dozing off, clutching her toys to her chest. Chris watched her for a while, before dozing off himself, only to be shaken awake by Melanie.

 

“Oh, sorry,” she whispered, as he let out a startled snort. “Sophie and Charlie woke me up and I couldn’t find the two of you.”

 

“S’okay,” he nodded, yawning. “What time is it?”

 

Melanie looked at the clock on the nightstand, “A quarter to ten,” she said. “Did she have another attack?”

 

He shook his head, “She was up and coughing around six,” he sighed. “So I got her water and brought her in here.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded. “I’m going to feed those two and check on Mom and Dad, before Charlie and I start putting everything away.”

 

“I’ll come down in a little bit,” Chris said. “That way she can sleep a little longer, before Soph starts demanding for her attention.”

 

Melanie nodded as she started out of the room, carefully closing the door halfway behind her. Sighing, Chris laid back down, pulling the blanket up to his shoulder, before setting his head against the pillow. Olivia stirred slightly, rolling over to face him, her lips smacking together.  After a few seconds of wiggling around with her toys, she went still, her little chest rising and falling in rhythm.

 

With a little more time to relax, he fully intended on taking up the given opportunity. It wouldn’t be long before Charlotte and Sophia would demand his sudden attention and the whereabouts of their sister.

…………….

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

“Can we gets meatballs?”

 

Chris put a box of crackers into the wagon, “meatballs?” he asked, as Charlotte nodded. “What if I made them for you? The frozen ones aren’t that good.”

 

“You can make meatballs?!” she gasped. “Make them!!”

 

He chuckled, “Well, you’ll have to wait until we get over there to get the meat,” he said. “We have to get the rest of things on Mommy’s list.”

 

“Otherwise she will be mad at you,” Charlotte nodded, as they started down the aisle. “Why did Mommy put so much on her list?”

 

“Well,” Chris sighed. “I guess there were things we needed and things that she wanted.”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Well, can we get stuffs that I like?” she asked, looking innocent as ever. “And I guess what Sophie and Liv like.”

 

“We can,” he nodded, earning a cheer from Charlotte. “But we’re not getting too crazy, Charlie. This was supposed to be a light shopping trip and you’re supposed to make sure I get everything Mommy wrote down.”

 

She held her hand up, “I wanna read the list,” she said, as Chris handed it to her. “I can tell you what we need!”

 

“I’m putting all my faith and trust in you, Charlie,” Chris warned.

 

“Daddy, I will read the list with my eyes,” she said in all seriousness. “I don’t want Mommy to kick your butt because you forgot everything.”

 

They started walking again, making their way through the store. “Mommy can’t kick my butt,” he corrected her, as Charlotte stopped to grab a bag of cheese puffs off the shelf. “She didn’t even get out of bed this morning.”

 

She giggled, “Because she was sleepy, Daddy,” she shook her head, chucking the bag into the wagon. “It’s too cold outside for Mommy and the baby.”

 

At twenty-five degrees, Chris banned Melanie from taking the girls outside to play in the snow. It was Charlotte, dressed in thermal from head to toe, which begged to go out to the store. Wide eyed and pouting, she promised to wear every single winter accessory and more, just to get out of the house and away from her little sisters. Cranking the heat up in the house and making sure the girls and Melanie had enough blankets on the bed, Chris dressed Charlotte to the nines in winter garb and took the list from his wife.

 

“Bread, milk, juice, chop meat for your meatballs, pasta,” Chris rambled off, looking at the contents in the wagon. “Junk food that you and your Mother shouldn’t be eating…”

 

“You eat it too!”

 

He chuckled, “What else is on that list?” he asked.

 

Charlotte looked down at the paper with a frown, “Pizza bagels.”

 

“Charlie,” he sighed, rolling his eyes. “Since when did you eat pizza bagels?”

 

“Since Uncle Hikaru made them for me and Julie after school,” she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. “Please???”

 

Holding his hands up, Chris sighed and nodded. “One box,” he agreed to, getting a cheer out of her. “Let’s get moving before I walk out of here spending more than what I originally planned on.”

 

…………….

 

Melanie eyed the bags that covered the counter and the floor of her kitchen. “I thought this was a _light_ trip?” she asked, as Chris made room in the freezer for pizza bagels, mozzarella sticks _and_ hot pockets.

 

“It was until your daughter learned the joys of frozen food,” he muttered, shoving the box in. “I might have to shop alone from now on.”

 

“NO!” Charlotte yelled, dropping the armload of empty bags. “You can’t!”

 

They both looked at her, “Then come over here and start putting your snacks in the closet,” he said, nodding at the bags near by. “I still have to rearrange this for the ice cream that you claimed we didn’t have, yet we have all the ice pops in here.”

 

“Don’t be mean,” Melanie said gently, as Charlotte dumped the boxes out. “She had fun going out with you.”

 

“I’m not being mean,” he insisted. “But it’s ridiculous going into the store to get a few things and I end up walking out with more than what I intended on buying.”

 

Melanie sighed, growing slightly annoyed at him. “Then you should’ve said no,” she simply responded. “Next time, you say no and then deal with the meltdown yourself.”

 

He shook his head, a response dying on his lips, as Melanie went to help Charlotte with the bags. By the time everything was put away, Melanie sent Charlotte off to watch cartoons with a snack, before moving around to get lunch ready.  

 

‘Dadddddeeeeee!”

 

A few seconds later, Sophia came marching into the kitchen, dressed in one of her princess costumes; her thermal leggings and wool socks peeking out under the pink skirt.

 

“Look at you!” Chris gasped, as she giggled. “Did you play dress up when I was gone?”

 

Sophia nodded, “I dwess in my dwess,” she said, as he picked her up. “O’Ivvie no dwess.”

 

“Liv didn’t play with you?” he asked, carrying her over to the refrigerator.

 

She shook her head, “Oh, well that’s too bad,” he shook his head. “Do you want to watch some TV with Charlie?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Getting a juice box for her, Chris grabbed a small bowl and dumped a decent amount of goldfish crackers for her, before carrying her into the living room. Once she was settled on the sofa next to Charlotte, Chris went back to help with lunch.

 

“Liv slept all morning,” Melanie announced, slathering jelly onto a piece of bread. “Gaila called and had to cancel their play date for today. Something about Scotty getting hurt at work last night.”

 

“Is he okay?” Chris asked.

 

Melanie nodded, “Broke two fingers on his left hand,” she said. “They got home really late from the ER and decided to spend the day in. Scotty’s all out of it with the pain medication and Monty’s too crabby to play with the girls.”

 

“And Liv’s still recovering from her asthma attack,” he shrugged. “It’s probably best to stay in and rest today. I’m surprised my parents went out, especially Dad.”

 

“They called like five minutes before you two came home,” Melanie said, grabbing another slice of bread out of the bag. “They’re having lunch at Len’s. Jo wanted to talk about what to do with her flower garden in the spring, and the others are talking about sports and other shit that I don’t care about.”

 

He snorted, helping her with the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the kids. “Yeah, but you watch anyway,” he pointed out, just as Olivia shuffled in. “Look who’s awake! Sleeping beauty!”

 

“Dadee,” she pouted, rubbing her eye with a closed fist. “I hungee now.”

 

“Mommy’s got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with your name on it,” he said, leading her to the table. “All that’s missing is your juice.”

 

Melanie grabbed a juice box with one hand, bringing it and the plate over to the table. “Here we go,” she said, setting the items down in front of Olivia. “Small bites this time, Liv.”

 

Tucking her into the table, Chris set a napkin near her plate and called out for Sophia and Charlotte. “Let’s go!” he yelled. “Lunch is ready and if you don’t come in here now, I’ll eat it all.”

 

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

 

Sophia came running, quickly attaching herself to Chris, as he set the plates down on the table. “Sophie, you have to let go,’ he said, taking hold of her arms. “The food is on the table.”

 

“You no eats my food!” she cried, as he set her onto the chair. “I eats my food!”

 

“And you will,” Melanie nodded. “So sit down on your butt and eat your food.”

 

The kids tucked in, eating quickly as they could, as if it had been ages since food was before them.

 

“My god,” Chris murmured, shaking his head. “The three of them. Little piggies.”

 

“Their obsession with food is out of control,” Melanie said, shaking her head.

 

He snorted, “And yours isn’t?” he shot back; ignoring the dirty look she gave him. “Am I making you lunch or no?”

 

“I can make it myself,” she said, turning away from him.

 

“Fine,” Chris held up his hands. “Make it yourself!”

 

At the table, Sophia giggled, breaking the tense moment between both Melanie and Chris. She looked at them, peanut butter and jelly smeared across her face, beaming.

 

“Mama! Mama!”

 

Picking up a napkin, Chris wiped her face off. “Messy,” he shook his head, setting the crumpled and stained paper next to her dish.

 

“ “Essy,” she repeated, shaking her head.

 

“I no more,” Olivia piped in, pushing her plate away. “I go sweep now.”

 

Chris frowned, “Are you sure?” he asked, as Olivia started climbing down from her seat.

 

She nodded, “Sweep.”

 

“I’ll bring you upstairs and tuck you in,” Chris nodded, as she held up her hand for him to take. “You two be good for Mommy.”

 

Charlotte and Sophia nodded, too busy stuffing their faces to respond. Picking her up, Olivia wrapped her arms and legs around him, tucking her face into the crook of his neck.

 

“I’ll be back,” he said, starting for the living room.

 

Melanie nodded, “Enjoy your nap,” she smirked, knowing that Olivia would sucker him into reading a story that would end with the two of them out cold.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter- i wanted to squeeze in something since i'm not too sure how the rest of my week is going to play out between work and the holiday.


	25. Chapter 25

New Years came quickly after the Christmas cheer, keeping everyone busy as the last big party of the year came upon them. Opting to have a smaller celebration this year, with everyone spending it with their families this time around, it was Leonard and Jim who offered to hold a small get together before the in-laws went back to California. Spock and Nyota still had yet to announce their big plans, despite Chris knowing already the plan to move back to Seattle. But based on what Nyota said on Christmas, New Years Eve was the big day to break the news.

 

Pleased with not having to open up the house again, Melanie and Anne sent him with a small list to pick up a few things for the party, insisting that a case of beer, a few bags of chips and jars and cookies were enough.

 

“ _Mom’s baking anyway,”_ Melanie told him, as he got ready to leave. _“I took her to the store the other day to get baking stuff.”_

It was at the grocery store, a wagon filled with beer, chips, cookies and “a bottle of apple juice, because I want it,” (according to Charlotte), that Chris bumped into his ex-wife. _Again._ Only this time, Rebecca managed to surprise him even more, now that she too was alone.

 

The conversation started out normal, if talking to your cheating ex-wife and asking how she was, could be normal. Then things got really weird when Rebecca admitted that she still “loved” Chris and practically begged for him to leave Melanie. All of this, while standing in the middle of the cookie aisle.

 

“Just think about it,” Rebecca said, after her shocking revelation. “We could start over again, Chris.”

 

“A-are you insane?” he asked, dazed and confused. “Becks, we’ve been divorced for almost sixteen years. You cheated on me with my “best” friend, aborted our child and filed for divorce. Why would I ever want to leave my wife and kids, to go back to you? “

Rebecca scoffed, “You’re telling me that you’d rather stay with _her?”_ she asked, rolling her eyes. “Look at her, Chris! Why stick with a plain and boring woman, tied down with kids, when we could do whatever we want.”

 

Chris shook his head, “This conversation is over,” he said, pushing his cart away. “Goodbye, Becks.”

 

As he started walking, aiming to get the rest of the stuff on his list and to hightail the hell out of the store, Rebecca stopped him again.

 

“I would give you a baby if that’s what you want.”

 

“Rebecca, enough,” he nearly snapped, turning back to look at her. “I am not leaving my wife and my children for you. I will _never_ divorce my wife for you, because I could never trust or love you again! We are done! _History._ You made your bed and now you’re going to sleep in it.”

 

And with that, he turned around and walked away, leaving her fuming with rage and embarrassment.

 

………….

 

The drive home gave him time to digest what had occurred only ten minutes previously, still in shock that Rebecca had the nerve to question his love for Melanie and the girls. The sheer gall she had, begging for him to leave them to go with her, left him dumbfounded.

 

Pulling up into the driveway, Chris could see the lit tree in the window, along with the window lights that were plugged in, despite being only a quarter to twelve in the afternoon. Grabbing the few bags and the case of beer, Chris quickly made his way up the pathway and porch steps, unlocking the door quickly.

 

“Gamma, I eats cookie!” was the first thing he heard, followed by a pack of giggling, as his Mother and wife entertained the girls in the kitchen.

 

From the living room, the pre-show for a football game was going off, which meant that Joshua was keeping out of the kitchen for the time being.

 

“These are Daddy’s favorite cookie?” Charlotte asked, as Chris made his way down the hall to the kitchen. “Snickeydoodle?”

 

“Doodle! Doodle!”

 

Anne laughed, “I used to make these all the time for your Daddy,” she said. “He’d eat the whole container before the day was over and I’d have to make another tray the next day.”

 

Stepping into the kitchen, he found Anne and Charlotte at the counter near the sink, setting the cookies onto a cooling rack. At the table, Melanie had Olivia and Sophia rolling the dough up into balls, setting them on trays for the oven.

 

“Dadee!” Olivia squealed, standing on her chair, waving a sticky hand at him. “Dadee!”

 

Sophia and Charlotte squealed, as he set the bags down on the edge of the table that was clear of the mess.

 

“Look at you!” he chuckled, putting the fiasco at the supermarket behind him for that moment. “Are you making cookies?”

 

He kissed Olivia on the cheek, steering clear of her dirty hands, while Charlotte rushed over to hug him.

 

“Grandma says snickeydoodles are you favorite,” she nodded. “I never had one before.”

 

“They are my favorite,” he confirmed, ruffling her hair. “And I think you’ll love ‘em like I do.”

 

Melanie, ever observant, noticed that something was wrong just by looking at him. “You okay?” she asked, once Charlotte went back to help Anne. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

He nodded, “I’m fine,” he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Everything good here?”

 

“Yeah,” she nodded, making note to get the truth out of him later. “I think we have two pastry chefs in the making here.”

 

Sophia giggled as she shoved a rolled up ball of dough in her mouth, “Yum, yum.”

 

Chris snorted, “You have to let that bake first,” he said, as Olivia tried to do the same. “No, no. You’ll get a bellyache.”

 

“Let’s go take this tray to Grandma and then we’ll wash up,” Melanie said, picking up the tray. “

 

Helping the twins down, Chris watched as they followed Melanie to the oven with the tray, giggling as Anne placed it on the top rack to cook.

 

“Come on,” Anne said, setting the oven mitt down on the counter. “Let’s go wash up and Grandma will play a game with you.”

 

Leaving the kitchen with the girls, Melanie started clearing up the mess that was left behind, while Chris went to put the food away.

 

“So, was it busy?” she started off, turning the water on in the sink.

 

“Not really,” he shrugged, moving the case of beer into the closet. “Still early for it to be really busy.”

 

She nodded, washing the mixing bowl by hand, as they fell into an awkward silence. Finally, Melanie had enough and turned around to look at him.

 

“Okay,” she sighed, drying her hands on a dishtowel. “What’s going on? Something must’ve happened for you to look all…..shell-shocked.”

 

“Mel it’s nothing,” he tried to brush her off, which didn’t work.

 

She stared at him, knowing that he would eventually crack under pressure. Which he did.

 

“I ran into Becks again,” he sighed, leaning against the counter across from her. “And she had some interesting things to say.”

 

“She’s cheating on Phil with her Pilates instructor?” she asked, all too innocently.

 

Despite everything, Chris managed to laugh at that one, “I wouldn’t be surprised,” he admitted, before shaking his head. “But no, I don’t know what she’s doing behind Phil’s’ back and I don’t care.”

 

“Then why are you acting so weird?” she asked, looking worried now.

 

“Becks..said some things at the store today that I didn’t nor ever expected to hear,” he said, rubbing his chin.

 

Melanie blinked at him, not sure how to take the news. “She begged me to leave you, saying that she still loved me.”

 

He waited for Melanie to respond, not sure how to handle her reaction, as she stood against the counter looking confused. “Mel?”

 

“I… I don’t understand,” she said, a bit dazed.

 

“Neither do I,” he admitted. “I told her that she was ou-“

 

“I mean, I’m fucking hot,” Melanie interrupted him. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m starting to swell up like a balloon and all.. but shit, I am hotter than her!”

 

Any other thought that Chris had in his mind, died at that moment, as Melanie stood there before him; the look of pride on her face as she said this. He pushed away from the other counter, making his way towards her.

 

“You are hot,” he nodded, wrapping his arms around her, holding her up against the counter.

 

“What did you do?” Melanie asked. “I mean, how did you manage to come home in once piece? I would’ve been calling you from a jail cell if my ex-boyfriend begged for me to leave you.”

 

He sighed, “I told her that I wasn’t leaving you or the kids,” he shook his head. “Told her that she can sleep in the bed of lies that she created for herself, because I could never love her like I used to.”

 

Melanie sighed, draping her arms over his shoulders, her forehead against his. “If I ever see her, I will kill her,” she muttered. “I can’t believe she had the balls to do this!”

 

“Neither do I,’ Chris said, kissing her forehead. “The audacity to even think that I’d leave my family for her.”

 

“You wouldn’t make it that far anyway,” Melanie shrugged. “I would end up hunting you both down and kill the two of you.”

 

Chris snorted, “I don’t plan on leaving you ever,” he shook his head. “We have a life here and I would be a fucking idiot to give this all up because she’s jealous that I’m happy.”

 

She nodded, kissing his cheek. “I love you,” he said, hugging her tightly.

 

“I love you too,” Melanie replied, hugging him back for a bit, before lightly pushing him back. “Come on.”

 

“What?” he asked, as she tugged on his hand, pulling him towards the hall towards the living room.

 

“We’re going upstairs and having sex,” Melanie informed him. “I’m horny and angry all in one. I need to mark my territory.”

 

Not one to argue when sex was involved, Chris quickly shouted out to Anne. “MA! MEL AND I ARE GOING UPSTAIRS! WATCH THE GIRLS!”

 

Melanie giggled as he tugged her out of the kitchen, “That should buy us some time,” he said, as they darted up the stairs. “I hope.”

 

…………….

 

“Why does Mellie look so… _smug?”_ Jim asked, watching as his sister-in-law chatted it up with Nyota and Louisa. “Did she win an argument or something?”

 

Chris sighed, “More like we had hot angry sex yesterday and this morning,” he shook his head. “She was “claiming her territory” so to speak.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“ _I_ didn’t do anything,” Chris said, wanting to make it clear. “I bumped into Becks at the store yesterday and she begged for me to leave Mellie and come back to her.”

 

Jim gasped, “That _bitch,”_ he hissed. “That cheating bitch!”

 

The older man grabbed his arm, shushing him with a warning look. “Jim, your mouth!” he hissed back. “I know my ex-wife’s a bitch! You don’t have to say it out loud with the kids running around.”

 

“I cannot believe her!” Jim shook his head. “Why the hell is she here in Seattle?”

 

“She lives here with Phil,” Chris shrugged, letting go of his arm. “I don’t know the details and I really could give a shit.”

 

Jim nodded, “So.. what did Mellie say when you told her?” he asked, curious as to how Chris even managed to survive her wrath.

 

He snorted, “She was calm when I told her,” he said. “First thing out of her mouth other than “I don’t understand,” was “I’m fucking hot.”

 

“Well duh,” Jim rolled his eyes. “Those McCoy’s seriously hit the gene-pool jackpot.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Chris chuckled, watching as Olivia and Sophia ran around with cookies in their hands. “She’s pissed, don’t get me wrong. But she knows and I know that I’d never leave her for Becks or any other woman.”

 

“You better not,” Jim shook his head. “That would be the quickest and shittiest way to die.”

 

Melanie turned to look over at them at that moment, her gaze solely on Chris. Shuddering, Jim picked up his glass, and moved quickly to the other side of the kitchen where Leonard and Hikaru were chatting.

 

“I’m assuming that you two were talking about me,” Melanie said, as she stepped up to him a few minutes later.

 

“You assumed correctly,” he nodded, draping him arm around her shoulders. “Were you talking about me?”

 

She shrugged, “Maybe,” she said. “I can’t wait to go home.”

 

Two hours into the party, the kids were running wild with food, while the adults tried to keep up with them.

 

“If this is you asking for sex, I might have to turn you down,” he said, the thought killing him. “I need at least twelve hours before doing that again.”

 

She snorted, “Bullshit,” she muttered.

 

“Mama! Mama!” Sophia cried, rushing towards them. “O’Ivvie no pway wif me!”

 

Chris untangled himself from Melanie, setting his glass onto the counter, before bending down to pick her up. “Liv doesn’t want to play with you?” he asked, as she shook her head. “Do you want to stay with Mommy and me?”

 

“I pway wif you and Mama,” Sophia nodded, as he wiped the cookie crumbs from her face. “And we’s eats.”

 

“We can eat,” Melanie laughed, as Sophia wrapped her arms around Chris’s neck. “Auntie Ny made a lot of cookies for you guys and I know there’s food in the oven.”

 

Sophia pointed to the bottle on the counter, “I dwink dat,” she nodded, as Melanie turned to look at the bottle of soda.

 

“How about juice?” Melanie offered, not wanting to add any more sugar into Sophia’s daily intake. “Or water?”

 

“No, dat!” she said stubbornly, pointing at the bottle. “Pwease and thank you!”

 

Chris snorted as she looked at Sophia, “Just a little wont hurt her,” he said, turning to look at Sophia. “You get one cup and that’s it, okay?”

 

Sophia nodded, watching with wide eyes as Melanie poured out a small portion of soda into a plastic cup. She nearly snatched it out of hand, guzzling down half, before Chris stopped her.

 

“Easy,” he scolded lightly, as Sophia whined. “You have to make it last, Soph. It’s the only cup of soda you’re getting….ever.”

 

“That should hold her over until the food is ready,” Melanie shook her head, as Sophia clutched the cup to her chest, watching as her sisters and Julie moved around. “Which better be soon. I’m so hungry.”

 

Shifting Sophia in his arms, Chris laughed. “I have a feeling this trimester is going to leave us _both_ exhausted,” he said. “You’ll be like a hibernating bear between your eating and sleeping.”

 

She huffed, ”I would sleep better if I wasn’t so fucking horny all the time,” she muttered. “It’s getting ridiculous now. I can’t even watch a movie that has a sex scene, without getting all riled up.”

 

“Go play with Charlie and Julie,” Chris said, setting Sophia down on the floor. “Mommy and Daddy need to have a grown up talk.”

 

Once she was out of earshot, Chris turned to look at her. “What?” Melanie whined. “I’m sorry, but it’s true! If you weren’t such a party pooper, I’d suggest we disappear for a few minutes.”

 

He shook his head, “You can’t wait til later?” he asked, as she huffed. “Mel! Seriously?”

 

“Don’t be a jerk,” she whispered, nudging him with the toe of her boot. “It’s not like we have to get totally naked either! Why’d ya think I wore a dress tonight?”

 

Before he could answer, Melanie started out of the kitchen, looking over her shoulder at him. “Let’s go.”

 

“Shouldn’t we te-“ he started, before she glared at him. “Okay. Lead the way.”

 

Across the kitchen, Jim nudged Leonard in the ribs, ignoring his cry of discomfort. “I think they’re going upstairs to have sex,” he whispered, nodding to Melanie and Chris. “Yup. Totally fucking.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Thank god,” he muttered. “It was so painfully obvious, with her shooting her bedroom eyes at him.”

 

“Can we go disappear for a few minutes?” Jim asked, smiling sweetly at him.

 

“Absolutely not,” Leonard scoffed. “We’re the hosts and we have to put the food together for everyone.”

 

Jim pouted, “But!”

 

His husband shook his head, “Later, Jim,” he promised. “Now get your ass up and help me. I ain’t gettin’ trampled by the girls for food alone.”

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

By the time the clock struck midnight, bringing in the New Year, the first reports of a major snowstorm came piling in of the Washington/Seattle area.

 

“Well,” Leonard sighed. “They sure know how to put a damper on things.”

 

“Snow! Snow! Snow!” Charlotte and Julie chanted in unison, jumping up and down. “I hope we don’t have to go to school!” Julie said, beaming with happiness.

 

The parents, who were looking forward to sending their children back to school, tried their best to suppress their groans. If the storm, which was projected to be really bad, did occur, it would be an unknown number of days stuck in the house. While it was nice to have the older girls home, sending them to school for six hours was a much-needed break.

 

“Yeah! And now that Auntie Ny is going to live here forever, we can bake cookies and cuppycakes when it snows!”

 

Shortly before watching the ball drop, Nyota and Spock broke the big news about their return to Seattle. All the while, Nyota looked disconnected from everything, as Spock announced their news; causing Jim and Melanie to worry, when the smile didn’t meet her eyes.

 

“If it snows a lot, we’re not leaving the house,” Chris shook his head, as Charlotte held her arms up to be held. “Mommy and I are not driving in the snow, Charlie. And neither are your Aunts and Uncles.”

 

“But!” she pouted. “Then what will I do?”

 

He snorted, “You have plenty of things to do, kid,” he shook his head. “You got a whole lot of stuff for Christmas that will keep you occupied.”

 

“I bet Jo will be happy,” Jim said. “She’s got some ridiculous project due the day they all go back and we still haven’t picked up the supplies.”

 

“What?” Melanie gasped. “Jo usually gets everything the same day the project is given out!”

 

“It’s been a rough start this year,” Leonard admitted, as David came in the living room with Olivia behind him. “I think she’s put too much on her plate, taking all AP classes and tutoring three days a week at the library.”

 

Olivia toddled over to Melanie, holding a juice box in one hand and a cookie in the other. “Mama, up now pwease,” she said, looking up at her with wide eyes.

 

Doing what she asked, Melanie set the girl down on her lap, fixing her shirt in the process. “I see you like those cookies, huh?” she asked, as Olivia took a big bite.

 

“Cookie, Mama,” she held up the half-eaten treat. “Cookie!”

 

“Better savor that cookie, Liv,” Chris warned, setting Charlotte down on the love seat with Julie. “Because we’re going home in a little bit and you’re going to bed.”

 

Olivia gasped, “No sweepy!”

 

“Yes sleepy,” Chris said, nodding. “Tomorrow we’re cleaning your room and maybe we can eat more cookies.”

 

“I gotta get Sophie from upstairs,” Melanie said, yawning. “Hopefully she’ll sleep the whole ride home and then some.”

 

Jim sat up, “I’ll go get her,” he said, setting his empty cup of coffee on the table. “You hang out with cookie monster there.”

 

Taking a seat next to her, Chris settled back against the cushions and sighed. “We should get them ready and go,” he said, tugging lightly on Olivia’s ponytail. “Mom and Dad are probably asleep by now and I wanna get home before all the crazies start bar hopping.”

 

“Oh to be young and wild,” Melanie sighed, shifting Olivia on her lap. “I can’t even remember the last time I went crazy on New Year’s Eve.”

 

“Probably before we got married,” he shrugged, as Olivia wiggled to face him. “Even then it wasn’t that wild, Mel. All we did was drink til we couldn’t see straight.”

 

She giggled, “Dadee, I go wee wee,” Olivia said, holding out her juice box. “Potty.”

 

He stood up, setting the box on the table. “Let’s go potty and then we’re going home,” he said, taking her from Melanie. “And thank you for telling us that you have to go potty, munchkin. Sophie just likes to pee and not tell anyone until she sits on the sofa with a wet butt.”

 

“Wet butt! Wet butt!” Olivia squealed, giggling as he tickled her.

 

Melanie smiled, watching as they went down the hall, disappearing into the bathroom with a laugh. Despite the constant reassurances she told herself, and the fact that they’d been happily married for almost seven years, the thought of Chris getting bored still nagged at her. And Rebecca’s announcement of her “undying love” didn’t help sooth her running mind, now that she was back in Seattle. She just hoped, for Rebecca’s sake, that they didn’t cross paths anytime soon. Murder was not on Melanie Pike’s bucket list.

 

……………….

“Grandma and Grandpa get to stay longer!” Charlotte cheered, as Joshua got off the phone with the airline. “Yayyyy!”

 

Sure enough, two days later, a massive snowstorm hit the Pacific Northwest, shutting down everything in sight. With their flight, along with David’s, scheduled to leave that afternoon, the Seattle- Tacoma International Airport shut down in the early morning hours.

 

“I guess it’s gonna be a few days,” Joshua said, setting the phone down on the counter. “I don’t know how you kids cope with this every year.”

 

Chris snorted, “It’s not that bad,” he said, as watched the snow fall outside. “A few days inside is actually nice when you think about it.”

 

Joshua shuddered, “I hate the goddamn snow,” he muttered, earning a smack from Anne.

 

“How about you enjoy the extra time you have with your son?” she suggested. “And with Mellie and your Granddaughters! We only see them a handful of times throughout the year.”

 

“Grandpa!” Charlotte cried, running towards him. “Can you tell me a story about the presidents?” she asked. “I wanna know so I can be smarter than everyone at school.”

 

He chuckled, “Alright,” he nodded, taking her hand. “I hope you’re ready to learn, Charlie. We’ve had many presidents since good ol’ George Washington.”

 

“Go easy on her, Dad,” Chris warned. “Keep it G-rated, especially when you start talking about the ones you hate.”

 

Anne laughed, “I don’t want my daughter being forced to pick her political party, when she won’t be voting for another twelve years.”

 

“No Daddy, you cannot go to the terminal and start yelling at them,” Melanie said, coming out from her office. “Daddy, it’s snow! I’m sure they’ll reimburse you the money or switch your flight with no charge. If not, you can use some flier miles I have.”

 

“What is with your Father and David?” Anne asked, shaking her head. “It’s just a little snow!”

 

“Dad’s been a California homebody his entire life,” Chris said, chucking the junk mail into the trash. “If there’s no beach and the temperature doesn’t go over seventy-five, it’s deemed inhabitable.”

 

Melanie sighed, setting her phone down on the counter. “Is it bad that I just want to shoot my Dad out of a rocket, back to California?” she asked. “I hate when he goes into his “I know how to run a business” mode when shit like this happens.”

 

“At least this one here doesn’t complain,” Anne said, nodding to Chris. “Otherwise I’d have to help you kill them all.”

 

“He complains,” Melanie snorted. “When the girls want to play in the snow, he’s the one that forbids them to do it.”

 

He gasped, “Would you rather them all get sick?” he asked, as she opened the bag of chips on the counter.

 

“I rather have them tired out, that way I can get an hour or two of silence,” she shrugged. “Do the laundry, read a book or two. You know, the finer things in life that I have yet to get done with the three of them running around.”

 

“Which is why I’m making pizza bagels that Charlie insisted on getting,” he said, getting a baking tray ready for the oven. “And they’re going downstairs to watch a movie.”

 

The boxes of pizza bagels came out of the freezer and were quickly arranged on the tray, before getting settled into the oven.

 

“Give it ten minutes,” Chris said, tossing the boxes into the trash. “Then we’ll have peace and quite”

 

“You better hope so,” Melanie warned. “Otherwise you’re going downstairs with them, while I take a nap.”

 

………………….

 

Except, a nap never came, much to Melanie’s annoyance as her cellphone starting ringing just as she climbed under the blankets. Grabbing the offending device off the nightstand, she saw that it was Nyota calling and quickly accepted the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

There was rustling in the background, “Mel?” Nyota answered. “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

 

Melanie sat up in bed, pulling the blanket up to her waist. “No, I was just laying down to relax for a bit,” she said, hearing the familiar sound of a car starting. “Where are you? What’s going on?”

 

“I’m going out for a drive,” she replied.

 

“But…it’s snowing,” Melanie said, shaking her head. “Ny, go back in the house and wait until the roads are better.”

 

Nyota sighed, “I can’t go inside,” she told her, putting her on speaker.

  
“Why not?”

 

“Because I voluntarily left,” Nyota replied. “I’m heading to your place for the night and then I’m going back to Toronto.”

 

Melanie shook her head, clearly confused. “What do you mean you _voluntarily_ left?” she asked. “What does that even mean?”

 

There was a brief silence on the other end, “Nyota? What does that mean?”

 

“It means I broke up with Spock and I’m going home to pack up my shit after the storm clears,” Nyota said. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

 

Before Melanie could reply, Nyota hung up on her. Pulling the phone away from her ear, Melanie stared at it in shock.

 

“CHRIS!” she shouted, dropping the phone onto the bed, kicking the blankets off.

 

Climbing out of her warm bed, Melanie quickly moved across the room and out into the hallway. Too many questions were running through her head, as she started down the stairs. And thanks to her pregnancy hormones, she wasn’t ready to battle it out with Nyota alone.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Melanie closed the door to the upstairs guestroom and sighed, looking across the hall at Chris.

 

“Well?” he whispered, as she started for the stairs. “What happened?”

 

Four and a half hours after Nyota arrived, Melanie quickly whisked her upstairs to the bedroom after a quick chat with Chris and the girls. It was in that room, that Nyota explained the last six months of mixed feelings about her relationship with Spock, up to the big fight that she started earlier that morning.

 

“They got into a huge fight,” Melanie started, as she went down the stairs. “Basically, Nyota feels that Spock will never propose to her or have the desire to start a family together.”

 

“But that’s ridiculous!” Chris said. “Why doesn’t she just tell him what she’s thinking and what she wants?”

 

Melanie sighed, “She did and Spock froze up,” she shook her head. “That’s when she started packing up her suitcase and called it quits.”

 

Taking a seat at table, Chris let out a deep sigh, shaking his head. “Man,” he muttered. “So now what? Is she going to move here by herself or go back to Toronto?”

 

“I have no idea,” she admitted. “She plans on switching for an earlier flight as soon as the airport opens. As far as that? I don’t think she has any clue as to what she’s going to do.”

 

“But I just don’t understand,” he frowned. “I mean, why wait all this time to break up? Especially while you’re on vacation for the holidays?”

 

Melanie shrugged, “She was probably expecting him to finally propose and when he didn’t, that’s when she snapped.”

 

He nodded, “Everyone has their limit, Chris,” she said. “I mean, look at us! Maybe Nyota and Spock will realize they’re meant to be together a few months down the line…”

 

“But Nyota and Spock are not like you and me,” Chris interrupted her. “We talked about marriage and having a family very early on in our relationship. We also hid our relationship for the first three months, before getting married under the influence and dealing with a whole bunch of drama and stress. Nyota and Spock didn’t have all that going on when they first got together.”  

 

“I know,” she sighed, shaking her head. “She did admit that she’s very jealous of our marriage, as well as Gaila’s. That the two of us got married and started families very quick, while Spock made no mention or gave her any indication of proposing. Then when Lenny and Jim got married and Hikaru and Louisa started dating, I think for her it became more of a reality that she was still waiting and waiting.”

 

He groaned, “We just need to let them figure it out on their own,” he said. “Be a shoulder to cry on or whatever, but do NOT get involved or let them force you to pick sides. I’m serious, Mel. You don’t need to be getting involved with this drama and stressing yourself out.”

 

Melanie held up her hands, “I know and I won’t,” she promised. “I already told Nyota that she could stay here until she can get the flight home. I also told her that she should give it some time for her to settle and figure out what to do next, before making it official that they’re done.”

 

“Mommmmyyy!”

 

Charlotte came flying into the kitchen, Sophia hot on her heels with a screech. “Why’s Auntie Ny upstairs?” Charlotte asked. “Is Uncle Spock coming over to stay, too?”

 

Chris pulled her over to him, pulling her up onto his lap. “Auntie Ny’s going to stay with us until the airport reopens,” he said. “She needed a break from Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim’s house.”

 

“But why does she look so sad?”

 

“Because she misses you guys,” Melanie quickly said, nodding. “How about you and Sophie get your art supplies and draw her a bunch of pictures to make her feel better?”

 

Sophia squeal, “Draw!” she demanded, trying to climb onto of her. “Mama, we’s draw togedder.”

 

“We will,” Melanie nodded. “Go on with Charlie and get the art bucket,” she said.

 

With the girls occupied on collecting their things, Melanie sat back in her seat and sighed; her hands coming up to rub at her belly. “I hope this gets resolved ASAP,” she said. “I’m too old to deal with relationship drama. Too old and too tired.”

 

Chris patted his lap, to which Melanie quickly pulled her aching feet up and onto. “Maybe Nyota came to you because she figured it would be easier?” he suggested, pressing his thumb into the arch of her foot. “Gaila would’ve probably told her to go back to Spock and fuck until they met with a compromise.”

 

She giggled, “Don’t make me laugh,” she warned, before gasping. “Right there! Hmmm, magical hands.”

 

“Don’t you start,” he snickered, as she whined. “It’s too early to fool around and we have a full house.”

 

“Shut up about fooling around,” she begged, gripping onto the sides of the chair. “Son of a bitch! This child has turned me into a fat, overly horny creature.”

 

Chris shook his head, his hand moving up her ankle to her calf. “Maybe we should mention all of this to the doctor next week,” he said.

 

“I need an intervention,” Melanie sighed. “I’m addicted to your dick and I can’t think of anything else but being on it all day.”

 

The words came tumbling out, just as Charlotte and Sophia returned with their bucket. Chris lightly smacked her leg, nodding his head towards the girls. “Watch it,” he hissed.

 

“Can we draw Auntie Ny as a princess?” Charlotte asked, setting the bucket of crayons and markets down on the table.

 

“We most certainly can!” Chris nodded. “How about you help your sister with picking out the paper and the colors she wants to use? Mommy will help you in a minute, while I start on dinner.”

 

Giving Melanie’s foot a light squeeze, he carefully moved her legs off of his lap and stood up. “I should check on Liv and see what she’s up to,” he said, as Melanie sat up to help Sophia with the paper. “Then I’ll see if Ny wants to come down for dinner.”

 

She nodded, “If not, we can just wrap up a dish and leave it for her on the stove,” she said. “She might want to nap for a little bit, before coming down here to socialize.”

 

“Dis one, Mama!” Sophia said, holding up a large piece of pink construction paper. “Dis one!”

 

“You want to color on the pink paper?” she asked, as Sophia nodded. “Okay, lets get some crayons and I’ll help you draw your picture.”

 

………………

By the middle of the following week, everyone went home, taking endless piles of drawings from the girls that accumulated during their five extra days at home. Nyota took the earliest flight out of Seattle, promising to call when she figured out what to do next. Melanie had learned from Leonard that Spock wasn’t due to return back to Toronto and their townhouse until the following day.

 

“He’s just walkin’ around like a zombie,” Leonard whispered into the phone. “He’s called Nyota loads of times, but it goes right to voicemail.”

 

With Chris hounding on her to stay stress-free, Melanie sent Spock a quick text, letting him know that if he needed to talk, he could always call or email at his preference.

 

“What else am I supposed to do?” she asked, when Chris complained; stating that phone calls and emails were part of contributing to potential stress. “If I only stay in contact with Nyota, then it looks like I’m picking sides!”

 

On the day that Spock left, Anne and Joshua were heading back to their home in California as well. With Charlotte in school, Melanie and Chris packed up the car with their suitcases, put the twins in their car seats, and drove them to the airport.

 

“No!” Sophia wailed, as they stood before the security line. “You no weave me!”

 

“Oh Sophie girl,” Anne sighed, taking her into her arms. “Grandma and Grandpa will come back in the spring! When the flowers are blooming and the weather is nicer.”

 

Sophia began to whimper, as Olivia watched on, transfixed at everything surrounding her. “Gandpa, what’s dat?” she askd, pointing to the screens on the wall.

 

“That my dear, tells you all the planes that are leaving and coming in,” he said, as Olivia looked on with wide eyes. “The planes that go bye-bye to other places.”

 

“Pwane go bye-bye,” she said, waving her hand. “Bye-bye, pwane!”

 

After a few more minutes of hugging and kissing everyone goodbye, Anne handed Sophia back to Chris. “We’ll call as soon as we get home,” she promised, kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll make sure to have Tommy put together the video chat on the computer for us.”

 

He nodded, “The girls will get a kick out of it,” he said, as Sophia squirmed in his arms. “Sophie, you and Grandma can video chat on the computer.”

 

“No!” she whined, holding out her hand to Anne. “You stay wif me, Gamma!”

 

Melanie sighed, knowing how hard it was for the girls when Anne, Joshua and David left after visiting. Phone calls were easy for Charlotte, who was becoming a pro at gabbing on the phone at all hours. But for the twins, it was harder, considering how quickly they got distracted and moved on from objects of interest.

 

“We better get going,” Joshua said. “Otherwise we’ll get seats in the back by the bathroom and I’ll have to listen to the stewardess talk about her night at the bar.”

 

Saying goodbye, Anne and Joshua headed towards the growing line at security, which made Sophia screech.

 

“Sophie, they have to go home,” Chris said, as she started wailing. “Shhh, I know yo don’t want them to go. I don’t want them to go either, but they have to go back to their house.”

 

“NoooooooOO!”

 

Olivia held onto Melanie, looking up at the ceiling and at the monitors with a keen interest, while her sister caused a scene. By the time they got through security, Anne and Joshua were still in sight to wave at them.

 

“Look,’ Melanie said, pointing to them. “Grandma and Grandpa are waving at you guys!”

 

“Gramma! Granpa! Bye-bye!” Olivia beamed, waving furiously at them. “BYE-BYE!”

 

Sophia continued to wail pitifully, watching as they blew kisses, before heading down to the terminal that would take them home.

 

“Let’s go home,” Chris said, as they started for the exit. “Sophia, it’s only for a little while!”

 

“Noooo. Gramma!!!!!” she cried, holding onto him with a  death grip that was surprisingly strong for a three and a half year old.

 

Reaching the car, they quickly got the girls into their booster seats, before climbing in to escape the frigid cold. It took less than ten minutes to get ouf the parking lot, sitting in a line of traffic to pay the toll fair.

 

“Pwane!” Olivia squealed, hitting the window with her hand. “Mama! Pwane!”

 

They managed to watch two planes take off and one land, before paying the parking fare. By the time they got out onto the highway, Sophia was still wailing, while Olivia waved at everything in sight while saying goodbye.

 

“Mother of god,” Chris sighed, switching lanes. “Soph, you’re going to make yourself sick.”

 

Melanie looked back at the girl, torn between feeling guilty and annoyed. “Sophia, how about we get some chicken nuggets?” she asked, turning as best as she could in her seat. “Hm? We can go get chicken nuggets and some fries.”

 

She glanced at Chris who nodded, “How does that sound?” he asked, looking up into the rearview mirror. “Chicken nuggets and fries? What do you think, Liv?”

 

“Icken!”

 

“We could stop at McDonalds just to get her quite,” Melanie suggested. “Then when I get Charlie from school, I’ll pick up a bigger bag of nuggets and fries just to have in the house.”

 

He nodded, “Sophieeee,” he said softly. “Sophia, we’re getting chicken nuggets. I know how much you like chicken nuggets.”

 

“I-i-icken,” she hiccupped, rubbing her eye with a closed fist. “Eats icken uggets.”

 

Melanie nodded, “That’s right!” she said, smiling at her. “Yummy! We’ll get you guys some food and we’ll go home to play with your dolls!”

 

“’Oopee?” she sniffled, her nose running excessively.

 

Digging through the console of the car, Melanie produced a napkin and leaned back to offer it to Sophia. “Wipe your boogies,” she said, as Sophia took it from her. “Go like this.”

 

Doing what Melanie did, Sophia wiped her nose and looked down at the remains in her napkin.

  
“Pia dats ew,” Olivia shook her head. “Pia ew!”

 

Chris snorted, “Give Mommy your tissue,” he said, stopping at red light.

 

Melanie tossed the wet napkin into the empty bag of goldfish that Charlotte wolfed down on the way to school that morning. “Gross,” she muttered, setting the bag down on her lap.

 

“Once she eats and settles down at home, she’ll be fine,” Chris said, as he steered into the turning lane. “Mom will call later and Sophie will talk to her.”

 

“I hope so,” Melanie sighed, resting her head back against the seat. “Maybe she’ll go down for a nap for a few hours.”

 

In the backseat, Sophia’s sniffles turned into giggles, as she and Olivia started playing one of their games known only to them.

 

“O’Ivvie!!!” she squealed, wiggling in her booster seat.

 

Chris snorted, “That was a quick change in attitude,” he noted turning the car around, heading into the parking lot. “Amazing.”

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

“I can only assume that you two are waiting on pins and needles for these results,” Dr. Lyndon said, as she sat down on at her desk. “Your amnio came back clear, as well as your blood tests. And your ultrasounds are showing a healthy baby and I don’t see anything out of the ordinary.”

 

The couple let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god,” Chris nodded, squeezing Melanie’s hand.

 

“I still want to continue to monitor you for preeclampsia, gestational diabetes, placenta abruption and placenta previa,” she continued, looking at her charts. “We also have to watch for the chance of a premature delivery, in which we would have to go in via-cesarean.”

 

“Ugh,” Melanie winced, turning her head away. “What do we need to do?”

 

Dr. Lyndon closed her chart and rested her hands on top of it, “You just need to take it easy, eat healthy and try to get a little bit of exercise in,” she said. “When the snow starts to melt and it’s a bit nicer out, I would take the kids for a walk. But right now? A walk around the grocery store or a bookshop can be beneficial. Nothing too crazy.”

 

They nodded, “But based on these tests and what I’ve seen at each appointment, you and the baby are both healthy,” she shrugged. “I don’t see anything alarming, though you are gaining a few pounds over the norm. But as along as you don’t gain a drastic amount of weight, you should be fine for the remainder of your pregnancy.”

 

“What about sex?” Melanie asked.

 

“What about it?” Dr. Lyndon frowned. “Are you experiencing any discomfort? Any bleeding?”

 

Melanie shook her head, “No, but I think we’ve been having _too_ much of it,” she said, ignoring Chris as he gasped. “I am so.fucking.horny! It’s all I want and it frustrates me beyond belief if I can’t get any. Like the goal for me, when we’re having sex is to just have an orgasm or multiple ones. If it takes to long for me to have one, I start crying or I get frustrated to the point that I won’t stop until I have one.”

 

“It’s true,” Chris managed to say, nodding. “Is that normal? Having an overwhelming sexual appetite? “

“When I was pregnant with Charlie, we didn’t have sex for the first trimester because I was so sick,” she said, as Dr. Lyndon nodded. “Then by the start of my second trimester, up to the first week of my third, I was into having sex.”

 

“And with the twins?”

 

Melanie shrugged, “We had sex all throughout the second pregnancy, but not nearly as much as we’re having now.”

 

She nodded, opening the file to write her notes. “On average, how often do you two have sex?” she asked, writing what she heard.

 

Melanie and Chris looked at each other, “Everyday,” Melanie admitted.

 

“And how many times a day are you doing it?” Dr. Lyndon asked.

 

“It varies,’ Chris shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yesterday was twice, but the day before that we some how managed to get three rounds in.”

 

Melanie blushed, “I don’t think I can do this for the next four months,” she nearly cried. “I feel like I just can’t get enough and it’s not fair to Chris if I start climbing all over him throughout the night. Then we have to worry about the girls and the chances of them walking in or hearing us.”

 

Dr. Lyndon set her pen down, “Well, it is normal to have a very high sex drive,” she said. “I can’t give you a special pill to make it drop, nor would I want to because anything that could potentially harm the baby is not something I am willing to risk.”

 

“Then what do I do?” Melanie nearly whined.

 

“Try some other alternatives,” she shrugged. “There are so many things you guys could do, if you want to minimize the amount of intercourse you’re having.”

 

Melanie huffed, “I just want to sleep throughout the night,” she said, her hand resting upon her belly.

 

“And you will,” Dr. Lyndon said, nodding. “Your sex drive may become non-existent as you get closer to your third trimester. It might not. What I suggest for you both is to try something different than what you’re doing now and try to get some self-control over it.”

 

Turning to look at Chris, Melanie shook her head. “We are so fucked,” she said, shaking her head.

 

Chris couldn’t help it as the stream of laughter escaped him, covering his face with his hands. Dr. Lyndon giggled, “You’re going to be fine, Melanie,” she insisted. “Now, lets go and get another look at the little one.”

 

……………

“Get a vibrator!” Jim said, as he and Melanie went out to lunch later that day. “Or something to shove up there when Chris is indisposed.”

 

“I am not shoving an artificial dick up there,” Melanie shook her head. “No way.”

 

Jim rolled his eyes, “You’re such a baby,” he said, ripping apart his dinner roll. “You should be taking in these months of insane sex, because do you really think the two of you are going to be fucking like rabbits with four kids running around?”

 

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Melanie reached for her glass of water, “What I would like, is to sleep for nine hours and not have to wake up with my vagina crying out for my husbands dick,” she said.

 

“Hey, if Bones suddenly wanted sex all the time, I’d do it,” Jim shrugged, earning a snort from her. “But I think you should consider getting something on the side when you can’t get it from Chris.”

 

“I am not buying anything!” Melanie said, a little firmer this time. “The last thing I need is to have Charlie or one of the twins running around the house with a fucking dildo in their hands.”

 

Jim coughed, trying to smother his laughter in a napkin. “Why not?” he asked, trying to look all innocent. “Charlie’s already walked in on you two fucking already.”

 

She gave him a withering glare, “Okay, let’s change the subject then,” Jim sighed, rolling his eyes. “Have you heard from Ny?”

 

“She called the other day,” Melanie said, cutting into her chicken. “We talked for a few minutes before she had to go.”

 

“What’s she up to?” Jim asked. “I only got an email and a few texts from her.”

 

Melanie sighed, “She moved out of the townhouse and put her things into storage,” Melanie said. “From what I know, she’s living in a hotel and looking at apartments in either Boston, Los Angles or New York.”

 

“Well, Spock and I were talking last night,” Jim said, surprising Melanie. “He’s at the townhouse and he’s been trying to get in contact with her. I mean, she basically left him with no opportunity to explain himself and now they have the issue with the bakery and what to do next.”

 

“Do you think he was going to propose?” Melanie asked, setting her fork down. “I mean, if not now but sometime soon?”

 

“Yeah,” Jim nodded. “Don’t get me wrong, I think he’s weird as fuck and the organic vegan thing is gross. But Spock’s not one to rush into things like we all did,” he shrugged. “He’s very old-fashion, play by the book, when it comes to marriage.”

 

She sighed, “I would feel SO bad if he had planned on proposing after New Years,” she admitted. “I can’t see Spock proposing on New Years Eve, because it’s just too tacky for him.”

 

Jim snorted, “Says the girl that proposed on Christmas Eve,” he said.

 

“That was different,” Melanie said, a little offended. “Look how long it took for Chris and I to get back together and how we were without each other.”

 

“You two were fucking annoying,” Jim said, shaking his head. “Thank god you two got your heads out of your asses when you did.”

 

Melanie snorted, playing with the straw in her glass. “And now I have to worry about his ex-wife,” she muttered, shaking her head.

 

“Did she show up again?” Jim asked.

 

She shook her head, “But I just have this feeling that she won’t stop,” she said. “I told Chris that if she came up to him again or even to me and the girls, I would call the police. I don’t know what she could be capable of and I can’t get into physical confrontations with anyone in my condition.”

 

“If she comes up to us today in the mall, I will be right there,” Jim said, reaching across the table to take her hand into his. “And you don’t have to worry about anything, because she knows that Chris isn’t going anywhere. Just like you do, because Chris is not one to go back on his wedding vows.”

 

“Then I worry about what would happen if Phil showed up,” she said. “I mean, clearly he and Rebecca are together, but now she wants my husband. What if he goes crazy, kills Chris or comes by and hurts one of the kids? Or me?”

 

Jim stood up from his seat and moved around the table, sliding into the booth next to her. “No one is going to hurt any of you,” he said, wrapping his arm around her. “You’re already riled up to begin with, you horny whore.”

 

Melanie snorted, “You dick,” she shot back, nudging him.

 

“Talk to Chris and tell him how you feel,” Jim said. “See what your options are about putting a restraining order in against her. If she does show up again, then I would file one and be aware of your surroundings when you go out with the girls or alone.”

 

“He’s going to think I’m crazy,” Melanie sighed, wiping her eyes with a napkin. “I’m already an emotional mess to begin with.”

 

He gave her a squeeze, “He _loves_ you.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Bless his heart,” she snickered, as Jim kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he said, moving back to his own seat. “Let’s talk about something more fun and happy.”

 

“Yes, lets,” Melanie agreed.

 

“I think we should get you some extra slutty lingerie, I’ll take the girls for the night and you two can have a night alone,” Jim shrugged. “You’re in desperate need of some sexual healing right now.”

 

Melanie groaned, “Jim!” she cried, as he laughed. “You’re not _helping!”_

“Yes I am!” he exclaimed. “I’m helping you get _laid_ without having to worry about the kids walking in!” 


	29. Chapter 29

A week before the twins were due to turn four, they both were struck down with colds. With a party in the works, there was a possibility that it would still go on. However, when they both woke up with fevers above one-oh-one, it was quickly postponed until further notice.

 

“What are we going to do for Sophie and Liv’s birthday?” Charlotte asked, as she rested up against her Mother. “Are we having cake still?”

 

Melanie looked over at Chris and the twins, passed on the long sofa. “We’ll have cake and they’ll open some presents,” she said, as Charlotte sighed. “But we’ll have to push their party back until they’re better.”

 

A wet cough broke out, startling them both, as Sophia shifted against Chris. Olivia, curled up against his chest, stirred slightly as she groaned in discomfort. Once they settled down, Charlotte and Melanie went back to watching one of the many cartoons that were a big hit with the kids. When it was over, Melanie sent Charlotte upstairs to brush her teeth.

 

“I’ll help Daddy with your sisters and then I’ll come in to read you a story,” she said, turning the television off.

 

With Charlotte heading upstairs, Melanie made her way around the coffee table and over to the sofa. After spending most of the previous evening up with the girls, Chris was out cold to the world around him. It had been some time since one of the kids fell to illness, and it didn’t help that Olivia’s asthma interfered with her chest cold.

 

“Chris,” Melanie whispered, laying her hand against the side of his face. “Chris, wake up.”

  
“Hmmm,” he groaned, shifting against the couch cushions, as she coaxed him out of the only rest he had in the last twenty-four hours. “No.”

 

 She sighed, “Come on,” she urged. “We can put them in bed and then you can go lay down to get some sleep.”

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking his bleary eyes furiously, trying his best to focus on her. “What time is it?” he asked, yawning.

 

“A quarter to ten,” she said, as he shifting Olivia against his chest. “I just sent Charlie up to brush her teeth and I’ll read her bedtime story tonight.”

 

“How long was I out for?” he asked, trying to stretch with the extra weight upon his chest and against his thigh.

 

Melanie placed her hand on Olivia’s back, gently stroking it as she slept. “Just over two hours,” she confirmed. “Let’s get you up and into bed.”

 

Carefully, she picked Sophia up, cradling her like a newborn in her arms. Once Chris managed to get off the sofa, without putting Olivia down, they stated up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom.

 

“Here we go,” Melanie said softly, as she placed Sophia down next to her toys.

  
In the next bed, Olivia began to whine as Chris covered her up with the blankets. “Shhh,” he said softly. “Try to get some sleep, sweetheart.”

  
Looking over, Melanie watched as Chris gently stroked her feverish forehead, coaxing her back into whatever slumber she could manage. It was a loving image, which made Melanie’s overly emotional heart, swell even more. Once he was sure that the sickly child was asleep, Chris slowly stood from her bed and quietly made his way over to Sophia’s.

 

“They’re not getting any better,” he whispered, reaching out to feel Sophia’s forehead. “I don’t think the antibiotics are strong enough.”

 

“I’ll call the doctor tomorrow and see what they say,” Melanie nodded, pulling the blanket up a bit higher. “If they should wake up in the middle of the night, then maybe we should take them to the pediatric ER.”

 

He nodded, double-checking the baby monitor that sat on the nightstand between both beds. It was a simply solution for the couple to take, especially if Olivia went into another asthma attack after a coughing fit.

 

“Go on and say goodnight to Charlie,” Melanie said, as they started out of the bedroom. “I have to pee before I read her story.”

 

“Make sure it’s one story,” he yawned. “Last time she suckered you in for three.”

 

By the time she crawled into bed, Chris was asleep on his side of the mattress, the baby monitor crackling as it waited to pick up any sound or movement from down the hall.

 

…………….

 

“Owie! Owie!” Olivia cried, as she stood in the hallway upstairs. “Dadee, owie!”

 

Day four of the “plague” and neither of the twins were getting better, at least not fast enough for their parents comfort.

 

“I know your hurting,” Chris said, as he remade their beds again. “But once you get back into bed, you can take a nap.”

 

Sophia sneezed, sending snot down her chin and onto her nightshirt. “Soph come get a tissue,” Chris said, grabbing the box of the table. “Come on.”

 

“Liv, what are you doing out in the hallway?” Melanie asked, coming out of Charlotte’s room. “Let’s get you back into bed.”

 

Leading her back into the bedroom, they waited as Chris put the comforter back onto the bed, pulling it and the fresh sheets back for her to climb under.

 

“You too,” Chris said, holding his hand out to Sophia. “Nap.”

 

“We’s no pway?” Sophia asked, as he helped her into bed. “Pway wif “Arelee/”

 

He shook his head, “You and your sister need to _rest,”_ he said, tucking her in. “That way you guys can get better for your birthday.”

 

Bribed with an extra ice pop each, the curtains were closed and the nightlight kicked on, as they closed the door halfway.

 

“Charlie went down for a nap as well,” Melanie said, as they carried the sweat-soaked sheets downstairs. “I have to wash all the clothes and then sanitize everything they’ve touched.”

 

“You do the laundry, I will clean up around the house,” he said, setting the sheets and pillowcases with the rest of the laundry that needed to be washed. “I have to see if I can get someone to cover my classes for next week. I don’t want to leave you guys alone if they’re still sick.”

 

Melanie opened the dryer, “You just don’t want to go back to work,” she said, pulling out the dry clothes. “I don’t blame you.”

 

“I should’ve taken the semester off,” he sighed, stretching his arms over his head. “Maybe it’s not too late to give my classes to someone else, especially if they’re a new professor.”

 

“And what are you going to do until the fall?” she asked, tossing a wet shirt into the dryer.

 

He shrugged, “We can get the house organized and the turn the guestroom into the nursery,” he said. “The baby is due at the end of May and I would feel much better, knowing that I was home and not a half an hour away from you if you went into labor.”

 

“Whatever you want to do,” she said, setting up for the next load of laundry to go into the washer. “It _would_ be nice to have you home everyday.”

 

“I’ll call up tomorrow first thing and see what I can do,” Chris said, taking the cleaning supplies off the shelf near the wall. “When you’re done in here, go and relax. You’ve been up early with the kids and I can get all the cleaning done.”

 

Melanie nodded, “I can get their presents wrapped up and figure out what to do in terms of cake,” she said.

 

“Nothing too crazy,” he warned, starting for the door. “The chances of them eating more than a slice is slim to none.”

 

……………

 

“Are you four today?” Chris asked, as Olivia sat perched on his knee. “Four years old!”

 

Olivia coughed, covering her mouth with both hands, as Chris hugged her to his chest. “My goodness, you’re getting so big,” he murmured, kissing her forehead. "All of you are getting too old, too fast. Daddy wishes you would stop growing so fast, because I won't be able to carry you around that much longer." 

 

On the table before them, sat a plastic bowl with chicken soup, the only thing Olivia would eat. “I eats,” she said, sniffling; her nose runny after several days being stuffed up. “Eats.”

 

“You eat,” he nodded, picking up the spoon for her. “Then we’ll see about putting a movie on to watch, since your sisters are sleeping.”

 

“Chris!”

 

Melanie came into the kitchen quickly, having gone out to get the mail. “What’s wrong?” he asked, as Olivia slurped down the broth nosily. “Did you get a fancy catalogue filled with over-priced furniture.

 

“No,” she said, handing over an envelope. “This was in with the rest of the mail.”

 

He took it from her, taking in the familiar blocky scrawl that belonged to Rebecca. “What the fu-hell?” he muttered, quickly correcting his choice of wording.

 

Ripping it open, Chris pulled out a handful of notebook pages, covered with heavy black ink. Scanning the first few lines, Chris shook his head in disgust.

 

“What is it?” Melanie asked, wringing her hands together. “Chris?”

 

“It’s a “love letter”,” he said, tossing the pages down with force. “Get the phone.”

 

She frowned, “Why?” she asked, as he carefully moved Olivia into the chair next to his.

 

“I’m calling the police,” he said, standing up. “How she got our address is beyond me, since we’re not in the goddamn phone book! And none of our friends even talk to her!”

 

Melanie nodded, “Okay,” she said, slightly dazed at the turn of events.

 

Chris took hold of her hands, “Mel, it’s going to be fine,” he said, trying his best to reassure her. “I’m putting an end to this now, before she does something drastic that puts you or the kids in danger.”

 

She nodded, “Here,” he pulled a chair out. “Sit down and try to relax,” he said, easing her into the chair. “I’ll call Len and Jim over, that way they can keep your mind off of it.”

 

“It’s going to be fine,” he repeated, kissing her. “Trust me.”

 

“I do,” Melanie nodded, squeezing his hand. “I love you.”

 

Caressing her face, Chris gave her another kiss. “I love you, too.”

 

Standing, Chris grabbed the letter and the envelope, gently ruffling Olivia’s tangled hair. “Tell Mommy about your soup,” he said, moving to take the cordless phone off the counter.

 

“Mama!” Olivia coughed, banging her spoon on the table. “Yummy eats! Icken soup!”

 

“Is that so?” Melanie asked, grabbing a napkin from the older in the middle of the table. “Let’s try and get the soup in your mouth and not on your face or clothes.”

 

Heading out of the kitchen, Chris quickly dialed Leonard and Jim’s landline. Saying a silent prayer, as Leonard answered the phone, Chris hoped to be rid of Rebecca and everything associated with her sooner rather than later. 


	30. Chapter 30

While Chris stood outside on the porch with the police officer, Melanie sat on the couch with a cup of hot tea in hand.

 

“It’s going to okay,” Leonard said, sounding like a broken record at that point. “They’ll find her, hand over the restraining order and they’ll make sure she keeps her crazy ass away.”

 

“The entire police force isn’t going to patrol our house and follow us around,” she shook her head. “And the restraining order is a piece of paper. A sheet of words, that will basically do nothing from stopping her.”

 

He sighed, “Well, I think the home security system thing sounded like a good idea,” he shrugged. “That way if the alarm goes off and you’re out, the police could get here quickly.”

 

Melanie sighed, “I just want her to go away and disappear forever,” she said, rubbing her forehead. “Everything was fine until she showed up.”

 

The front door opened and closed quickly, as Chris came back inside. Hanging up his jacket, he toed off his boots and set them on the mat near the wall, before stepping into the living room.

 

“I’m gonna check on Jim,” Leonard said, patting Melanie’s knee lightly. “Make sure he’s not a victim of crossdressin’.”

 

Once the door to the basement closed behind him, Chris took a seat next to Melanie, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “They’re going to draft up the order and bring it to her,” he said, as she nodded. “The officer offered to send out a car to watch the house tonight, which I said yes to.”

 

“Do you think she’ll come here?” Melanie asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Chris admitted, hating that he couldn’t be exactly sure of what his ex-wife could do. “But if she does, they’ll arrested her right on the spot under terms of trespassing and stalking. They’re taking this seriously because of the kids and because you’re pregnant.”

 

Melanie nodded, “I think we should consider the alarm thing,” she said. “They’re made alert local authorities and I think I would feel a bit better with it. I mean, we can’t get a gun with the kids in the house. And I wouldn’t because I don’t want firearms coming into this house at all.”

 

“We’ll look at home security plans and figure out which would be the best for us,” he promised. “Eventually Rebecca will move on and get over it, hopefully.”

 

“I’m not just afraid about her,” Melanie admitted. “I’m scared that Phil might come after either you or me or the kids, in retaliation because she wants you.”

 

He sighed, pulling her closer so that her head rested against his chest. “If he makes a move, we’ll have him arrested,” he said, as she held onto him. “I told the officer about him and he’s going to see about extending the warrant to him and if not, then Phil will get a warning.”

 

She sighed deeply, “I don’t want anything to happen to you,” she said, as her eyes filled with tears.

 

“Nothing will happen to me,” he promised. “Because I won’t let anything happen.”

 

As they sat together, locked in a tight embrace, the basement door opened to reveal Olivia.

 

“Mama! Dadee!” she yelled, making her way over to them. “I hungee! I eats now, pwease and thank you.”

 

Melanie sat up, wiping at her face, “You’re hungry?” she asked, letting out a watery laugh, which sounded more like a sob. “I can see that you’re getting your appetite back, which is good.”

 

“What does the birthday girl want to eat?” Chris asked, pulling her up onto his lap. “Soup?”

 

Olivia shook her head, “Bugga!”

 

“A burger?” he asked, as she nodded furiously. “Easy with the nodding, Liv. You might nod your entire head off!”

 

She giggled, “Pia no eats bugga!” she shook her head, squealing as she was tickled. “I eats.”

 

“I will make burgers,” Chris nodded. “Maybe Uncle Bones will get Jo from home and then we can all eat burgers.”

 

“Daddy also got a surprise for you and Sophie,” Melanie said, brushing Olivia’s hair back from her eyes. “It’s your birthday after all.”

 

Olivia nodded, “I love you,” Chris said, as she played with his watch. “You love me?”

 

“I wuv you,” she nodded, patting at his chest. “I wuv you wif my heart.”

 

Melanie smiled, “And what about Mommy?” Chris asked, as she coughed lightly. “You love Mommy?”

 

“I wuv Mama!”

 

“You love everyone, huh?” Chris asked, as she hugged him. “You’re a sweet little girl, Liv.”

 

The storming of feet coming up the stairs put an end to their trio lovefest, as Sophia and Charlotte came running out.

 

“I guess it’s time to feed them,” Chris sighed, as Jim and Leonard came up. “Do you guys want to stay for dinner and cake?”

 

“Sure,” Jim nodded, closing the door behind him. “We have to get Jo from the house, but we can stay for dinner.”

 

Leonard nodded, “We also have their birthday gifts at home, which shouldn’t take too long to wrap.”

 

Melanie stood up, “I’ll see what we have for burgers,” she said, making her way towards the kitchen. “Charlie, come help me please.”

 

“If you guys need anything, I’ll stop at the store,” Leonard shrugged. “It’s only proper, especially if your hosting dinner.”

 

“I’m sure Mel will text you a list,” Chris snorted, standing with Olivia. “Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim are gonna get Jo.”

 

“’Oh!” she squealed. “Oh draw!”

 

Leonard grabbed a tissue from the box and gently wiped her nose, “Jo will color with you,” he said, as she giggled. “You go on and relax, princess. You and Soph are the birthday girls.”

 

Sophia sneezed, wiping her nose with her hands, before running into the kitchen.

 

“I love kids, don’t get me wrong,” Jim started. “But the obsession with the boogers is just wrong.”

 

“Just be glad she didn’t offer it to you like it was a fine delicacy,” Chris sighed, setting Olivia on her feet. “I can’t even begin to tell you how many times she’s tried that with Mel and I.”

 

…………

“Unca Karu!”

 

Hikaru smiled, as he closed the door to the exam room behind him. “Miss Livvie!” he exclaimed, moving to the exam table to kiss her cheek. “I heard that your birthday was the other day!”

 

Olivia nodded, “Did you get anything super cool?” he asked, moving to wash his hands at the sink.

 

“Iggies!”

 

“Iggies?!” Hikaru asked, grabbing a towel out of the dispenser. “Goodness, all those iggies are probably racking up your food bill.”

 

Chris snorted, “Are they ever,” he said, as he came back over to the table. “Thanks for doing this by the way. The pediatrician didn’t have an appointment until the middle of next month and Mel wanted her checked out by someone she knew and trusted.”

 

Hikaru nodded, “My pleasure,” he said. “It sucks that you had to come all the way to the hospital though.”

 

“I think Liv actually likes it,” Chris said, as Hikaru listened to her chest. “She waved at every single person and blew kisses at the sick.”

 

“That’s our Liv,” Hikaru said, making note of his observations. “I can hear a little wheeze in there, but it doesn’t sound too pronounced. But I will prescribe another inhaler with a couple refills to get your through the rest of the winter.”

 

Chris nodded, “Can you open our mouth for me?” Hikaru asked Olivia. “I want to see if there’s any froggies in there.”

 

She giggled, opening her mouth for him to peer into. “Throat isn’t red or showing signs of infection,” Hikaru noted. “Do you hurt anywhere, Liv? Any owies?”

 

“Owie here,” she said, pointing to her chest. “Dadee kiss owies.”

 

“I think some rest, medicine and ice pops will heal those owies,” Hikaru nodded, before turning to Chris. “Besides the minor wheezing, she’s a lot better than what was state in her file from the pediatrician. Sophie’s better too?”

 

“Yeah,” Chris nodded. “Better and driving Melanie up the wall, now that she can stay up all day to play.”

 

He chuckled, as Olivia reached out to play with the stethoscope. “How’s everyone else?” he asked. “What’s the status on you-know-who?”

 

“Haven’t heard anything from her,” he shrugged. “But we’re still going forward with the security system, which should be installed bright and early on Monday.”

 

Hikaru grabbed a prescription pad out of his pocket and started writing, “Mel and I understand if Louisa doesn’t feel comfortable at the moment with having Julie over,” Chris said.

 

“She’s fine with Julie going over to the house,” Hikaru said. “It’s not like you and Mel leave the girls alone and go out. Besides, Louisa said that if either your or Mel wanted to come over with all three of them, that would be fine too. Len and Jim are across the street and Scotty’s around the corner.”

 

“Well, either way, if anything changes we understand,” Chris said. “And Mel’s trying to figure out about when the party for the girls will be. She wants to wait until they’re germ free, along with the house.”

 

He nodded, “I’m sure Lou an Julie will stop by one day this week with their presents,” he said, handing over the prescription note. “Now, what are you gonna do Liv?”

 

“Sweep.”

 

“Rest and take your medicine,” Hikaru said, tickling her. “I think Nurse Peggy has some stickers at the desk with your name on them.”

 

Dressing back into her coat, hat and scarf, Hikaru carried her out of the exam room and over to the nurses station. “What do we want?” he asked, pulling the little sticker basket over for her to look in. “I heard you like Doc McStuffins, along with your pigs.”

 

Ten stickers and a long goodbye, Chris had Olivia in her booster seat and the car on the road. “When we get home, you can put those stickers with your others in the box,” he said, as Olivia held them in a death grip.

 

“We’s buy ice pops?” she asked, looking out the window. “Ice pops?”

 

“We are going to put your order in for medicine and then we’ll get some ice pops and juice,” Chris said, waiting at the light. “I’m sure Mommy is anxious to have you home and to hear the good news that Uncle Hikaru gave us.”

 

…………….

  
“Daddy! Daddy!” Charlotte exclaimed, standing on the sofa that was near the window. “Daddy’s home!”

 

Melanie set the rolled up string of lights on the coffee table and came over to the sofa, looking out the window. “That he is,” she said, watching as they came up the walkway. “And what did we say about standing on furniture?”

 

Charlotte giggled, jumping off the sofa. “Not to do it!” she said, rushing to the front door. “I hear them on the steps!”

 

Moving quickly, Melanie helped her with the locks, pulling the door open to reveal themselves to Chris and Olivia.

 

“Mama! Mama!” Olivia squealed, as Chris opened the outer door. “Mama! Arlee!”

 

“What a nice welcome home,” Chris said, as they stepped into the house. “Charlie, take Liv into the living room and help her out of her coat.”

 

Setting her down, Charlie quickly took her sisters hand and led her out of the hallway.

 

“How was it?” Melanie asked, kissing him hello. “Everything okay?”

 

“Hikaru gave her a refill for her inhaler,” he said, setting the bags onto the small table. “Heard a little wheezing, but everything else was clear.”

 

She nodded, watching as he removed his coat and shoes. “Anything happen while we were gone?” he asked, picking up the bag of ice pops.

 

“No,” Melanie said, as they started into the living room. “Sophie’s playing upstairs and Charlotte’s helping me with taking the decorations down.”

 

“Is she now?” he asked, watching as Olivia tried to yank off her boots. “Let me put these in the freezer and I’ll help you guys.”

 

Melanie nodded and got down on the floor to the help the girls, listening as Olivia babbled about her adventure out of the house. By the time Chris returned, she had the girls carefully taking the ornaments off the tree and setting them on the coffee table.

 

“Easy with those,” Chris said, as Olivia rushed over with a glass ball. “You don’t want to break that.”

 

Taking the ornament from her, Chris set it into the tray with the others, before moving to help. “Anything else happen?” he asked, as Melanie set the ornaments into their storage bins.

 

“It’s been quiet,” she sighed, tossing the ornament hook into a sandwich bag. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

 

“Good,” he nodded. “Maybe she got the message and she won’t do anything.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Yeah,” she said quietly, watching as the girls pulled ornaments off the branches. “After this I think I’ll take a nap.”

 

Chris nodded slowly, “Do you want me to make anything in particular for lunch?” he asked.

 

“I ate already,” she said, sliding the tray into the box. “I took out a package of chicken to defrost for dinner.”

 

“Mama, no sweep!” Olivia shook her head, coming over to hug her. “Pway.”

 

“We can play a little later, “Melanie said, fixing her ponytail. “You and Charlie can help Daddy with lunch and putting the decorations away.”

 

Charlotte pouted, as she set the ornaments and candy canes on the table. “Mommy’s gonna rest for a little bit,” Chris said, as Olivia sighed. “You and Charlie can help me cook something yummy.”

 

“Tatoes,” Olivia nodded. “Pia eats tatoes.”

 

“I can make potatoes for you and Sophie,” he nodded. “Give Mommy a kiss, that way she can go upstairs and lay down.”

 

Doing what they were told, the girls each gave her a kiss, before returning back to the tree. Standing, Melanie made sure she didn’t have anything stuck to her, before giving him a kiss.

 

“I’ll be up in a little while to check on you,” he said, rubbing her back. “Maybe when they’re all down for naps.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded. “Your Mom called after you two left and said to call her back when you can. You should let her know what’s going on, that way she doesn’t have to hear it from someone else.”

 

Chris nodded, “I will tell her,” he promised. “Go on up and rest.”

 

As she took the stairs up to the bedroom, Chris watched as the girls whispered to one another.

 

“Daddy?”

 

He blinked, turning to look down at Charlotte and Olivia. “Can we have food now?” she asked, as Olivia nodded.

 

“You go on and wait for me in the kitchen,” he said. “I’ll get Sophie and we’ll start cooking.”

 

Squealing, Olivia ran off, Charlotte close behind her as they disappeared into the kitchen. Setting the reindeer ornament down on the coffee table, Chris started for the staircase, feeling completely helpless as his wife fell into a what he assumed, a restless slumber.

 


	31. Chapter 31

“Why is Daddy making breakfast?” Charlotte asked, on the morning of what was the first day of the spring semester at _Starfleet Culinary._ “Doesn’t he have to go to school?”

 

Melanie set the snack bag of cookies into her lunch box, as Chris stirred the eggs in the pan. “Daddy’s not going to work today,” she said, moving to get a juice box from the refrigerator.

 

Chris nodded, turning to get the shredded cheese off the opposite counter. “I won’t be working until September.”

 

“Why?” Charlotte gasped.

 

“Because Mommy needs me here to help with you guys and getting everything ready for the baby,” he said. “It’s like a vacation.”

 

“Can I go on vacation from school?” she asked, resting her elbows on the counter top.

 

He snorted, “You have to go to school,” he said, as Melanie finished packing her lunch box. “”That way you can teach _me_ how to spell and do math.”

 

Melanie snickered as Charlotte giggled, “Daddyyyy! You know how to spell!” she said. “And you can count numbers because you help me with my math homework!”

 

“You’re getting pretty good at math too,” Melanie said, as Chris went back to the stove to finish up Charlotte’s breakfast. “Daddy told me how you added up all the groceries in the cart yesterday and how you got the total right.”

 

“It was a couple senses off,” Charlotte sighed.

 

Melanie set a juice box in front of her, “It was off by a dollar,” she corrected her. “Which is pretty good, since I’m always off by a twenty or more dollars.”

 

Grabbing the dish off the counter, Chris filled it up with scrambled eggs and the toast that was freshly pulled from the toaster. “Make sure you and Julie are ready to go at the end of the day,” he said, setting the plate before her. “You two still need to get your books from the library for your project.”

 

“My animal project!” Charlotte squealed.

 

“What are you doing your project on?” Melanie asked.

 

Charlotte swallowed a mouthful of cheesy eggs, “Pigs!” she said. “Because Liv likes pigs!”

 

Melanie smiled, “Aw, that’s so sweet!” she said, as Charlotte continued to eat. “Maybe you can read Liv one of your books from the library! What’s Julie doing hers on?”

 

“She doesn’t know yet,” Charlotte said, as Chris set a plate of toast next to Melanie’s elbow. “I told her to do it on bunnies, but she’s confused about what to pick.”

 

“Well, maybe the library will help her choose,” Chris said, looking at the clock on the stove. “Better hurry! We don’t want to be late, Charlie.”

 

As she quickly ate, Melanie grabbed the paperwork that was sent over by the police department. “Make sure you give these to Sara at the main office,” she said, writing her name on the envelope. “Tell her to give copies to Charlie’s teacher and the aide and make sure she lets the school security guards get their copies.”

 

“I will,” he promised, as she set the envelope on the table next to the lunchbox and book bag. “When I get back, I’ll make you breakfast and then we’ll start on cleaning that room.”

 

“Aw, you’re gonna paint without me?” Charlotte asked, pushing her empty dish away from her.

 

Chris shook his head, helping her off the stool. “We won’t be painting until it’s warmer outside,” he said, as she straightened her clothes out. “Mommy and I are going to move everything into the basement and this weekend Uncle Pavel’s coming to pick up the bed for his new apartment.”

 

“His he giving you dollars for it?” she asked, pulling her jacket off the back of the chair. “I think he should give you five dollars for it.”

 

“Uncle Pavel is giving us babysitting services,” Melanie said, as Chris helped her with her coat. “That way if Daddy and I want to go out one night, Uncle Pavel can come over and watch you guys.”

 

Grabbing her book bag and lunch box, Chris put the envelope into his pocket. “Give Mommy a kiss,” he said.

 

“Bye Mommy,” said Charlotte, standing on her toes to hug and kiss her.

 

“Have a good day at school, baby,” Melanie hugged her back, squatting down as far as she could. “I love you.” 

 

Charlotte smiled, “I love you too, Mommy,” she said. “I’ll see you after school!”

 

Taking her hand, Chris gave his wife a quick kiss. “I’ll be back,” he said, as Charlotte tugged his hand. “Easy Charlie horse!”

…………….

After a long day of cleaning and getting rid of nearly ten years worth of garbage, Melanie curled up on the tiny sofa in her office, a worn out copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ in her hands.

 

“Mommy?” Charlotte  called out, knocking on the door. “Can I be with you?”

 

“Come in here, Charlie,” Melanie said, setting the book down on her lap. “Hey pretty girl! I thought you were going to watch a movie with your sisters.”

 

Charlotte came into the office, climbing up onto the sofa. “They’re watching a baby movie,” she said, resting her head against Melanie’s arm. “What are you reading?”

 

She held up the book for Charlotte to see, “This is one of my favorite books,” Melanie said, as Charlotte frowned at the title. “Your Grandpa bought me this book for my ninth birthday.”

 

“What’s it about?”

 

Melanie went into a easy description of the novel, explaining that it took place in a “far away land,” about “five princesses and a few handsome princes.” When Chris found them a half an hour later, Charlotte was asking a million questions.

 

“Are you and Daddy going to pick someone for me to marry when I’m older?” she asked.

 

“Daddy and I will express our opinion about whomever you chose to marry, but we can’t and won’t pick someone for you,” she said, running her hand down her ponytail. “Your Daddy and I weren’t forced into getting married by our parents.”

 

Charlotte smiled, “So you and Daddy got married on your own?” she asked.

 

She nodded, “Remember when I told you that I asked him to marry me?” she asked, as Charlotte nodded. “Well, we were already married.”

 

“You were?!” Charlotte gasped.

 

“We were,” Melanie confirmed. “But then we took a long vacation from each other, where we didn’t live together.”

 

The new information about her parents, made Charlotte freak, as it was her favorite thing to talk about. Learning about how her parents met, fell in love and got married was Charlotte’s favorite bedtime story when she turned three, demanding to hear it every night for nearly two years.

 

“Why’d you live apart for a long time?” she pouted.

“Because Mommy was a chicken,” Melanie sighed, thinking back to the five months that destroyed her. “We fought a lot and I got really sad and scared.”

 

Charlotte frowned, “But you and Daddy fight sometimes,” she pointed out. “Are you and Daddy going to live apart again?”

 

She shook her head, “Absolutely not,” she said. “We’re together forever because we realized that we couldn’t live without each other. Daddy and I wanted to get married with everyone there and to start a family together, which we did because now we have you and your sisters.”

 

“And the baby!” she exclaimed, laying her hand gently on her growing belly.

 

“You will meet someone and fall in love,” Melanie nodded. “And that person will be your best friend and the keeper of your heart.”

 

“Can I marry Julie?” Charlotte asked. “She’s my best friend and we love each other.”

 

Melanie smiled, “If you and Julie grow up and feel the way that Daddy and I do about each other, then we would be so happy,” she said. “But if you didn’t, that would be okay, because as long as that person makes you happy, then we will be happy for you.”

 

The girl nodded, “If I marry a boy, I want him to be like Daddy,” she said, laying her head down on Melanie’s lap. “That way I don’t have to cook all the time.”

 

“That was one of the many reasons why I married your Daddy,” Melanie snorted.

 

“Hey!”

 

They both looked up to find Chris standing in the doorway, a mock expression of shock on his face. “I thought it was my irresistible good looks and sense of humor?”

 

Charlotte giggled, “I married you for a lot of reasons,” Melanie said, as he came in the room. “Knowing that I would get three adorable kids was a bonus.”

 

“What’s the final thought on Darcy?” he asked, shaking his head at Melanie. “Do you think he’s a good guy, Charlie?”

 

“I don’t know,” Charlotte frowned. “He sounds like a poopie head for being mean to Lizzie and her sister.”

 

He snorted, “I think so too,” he said, as Melanie huffed. “Mommy likes all these old guys who don’t sound very romantic.”

 

“You’re romantic with Mommy,” Charlotte nodded. “And you more handsomer than they are.”

 

“Don’t give him something to brag about,” Melanie whispered, kissing the top of her head. “Go get a snack from the kitchen and we’ll start looking at pictures online for the baby’s room.”

 

Charlotte squealed, scrambling off the sofa. “I can’t wait to paint its room and pick out its toys and clothes!” she exclaimed, running out into the hallway.

 

Snorting, Chris moved quickly, sitting down next to her on the sofa. “Talking about marriage already?” he asked, as she set the book on the arm of the couch.

 

“A harmless topic for a girl her age,” Melanie shrugged. “She likes hearing our story.”

 

“That she does,” he nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “I was surprised when I found our bed empty. Figured you’d be napping.”

 

Melanie sighed, “I have to stop napping so much,” she said. “I end up tossing and turning all night long because of it.”

 

He rubbed her back, “You should try and get as much rest as you can,” he said, earning a groan from her. “I’ve got everything under control with the kids, so you don’t have to worry about what they’re doing.”

 

“I know,” she sighed.

 

A quick kiss turned into a long one, as the couple sat close together, nuzzling one another.

 

“You’re kissing again?” Charlotte asked, returning with a juice box and a bag of Cheetos in her hands. “Daddy! We’ have work to do!”

 

They both looked at her, “Charlie, are you going to eat that entire bag?” Chris asked, as she made her way over to them.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“She’s going to share with me,” Melanie said, nodding at Charlotte. “Brain food!”

 

Climbing back onto the sofa, Charlotte wedged herself between her parents, setting the bag down on her lap. “We need a lot of things for the room,” she said. “I think we should do fishies because I think it’s a boy. I hope it’s a boy, that way I don’t have to give my dolls and clothes to another sister.”

 

Chris nodded, “But if it’s a girl?” he asked, hesitating at what her answer would be.

 

“She can have some of my old toys,” Charlotte sighed. “But I want a brother more this time.”

 

“Well, we won’t know until the day the baby comes out,” she said, rubbing her belly. “Daddy and I decided to keep it as a surprise on the big day.”

 

As Melanie grabbed the tablet off the table, Charlotte opened the bag of Cheetos and sighed. “This is gonna make my head hurt,” she said, as Chris put together her juice box. “Aye calirumba.”

 

…………

 

On Saturday, Chris and Charlotte got up early and took a drive to get a gallon of milk and the paper. When they returned, they had both items, plus a box of munchkins.

 

“My goodness,” Melanie shook her head, as the twins eat the sugary, powdery treats. “You three are going to bouncing off the walls later.”

 

Sophia licked her lips, “Yum, yum, yum,” she chanted, kicking her feet up and down.

 

“I figured it would be a good way to celebrate their recovery from the cold,” Chris shrugged, setting a glass of milk onto the table. “And I honestly didn’t feel like cooking this morning.”

 

“ _You_ didn’t want to cook?” she asked, surprised.

 

Charlotte giggled, “Daddy cooks everyday,” she stated. “He needs a vacation from cooking.”

 

He nodded, “I need a vacation,” he said, plucking a munchkin out of the box. “ And I couldn’t pass up munchkins.”

 

“I picked them alllll out!” Charlotte nodded, kneeling on her chair now. “Daddy was gonna buy twenty, but then he didn’t!”

 

“Twenty wouldn’t make a dent,” Chris chuckled, as Charlotte took another from the box. “Fifty sounded safer.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “They’re expensive,” she pointed out. “I think Gaila has a munchkin maker thing that she rarely uses. I’ll give her a call later and see if she still has it. Maybe we can make our own munchkins.”

 

“Munch!” Olivia squealed, her lips covered in white powder. “Munch!”

 

“I think you had enough for now,” Melanie said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. “How about we eat some cereal and save the rest for later?”

 

Sophia pouted, “We can have them later with ice cream!” Charlotte nodded, picking up her glass of milk. “Sophie, lets eat cereal and watch cartoons!”

 

Standing up, Chris closed up the box and carried it over to the counter. “How about we get some cereal ready and we can all eat in the living room?” he suggested. “That way we can be lazy today, since everyone else is busy today.”

 

“Teebee!” Olivia shrieked, climbing down from her seat. “Teebee!”

 

They watched as she rushed to the cabinet that held all the cereal, pulling at the door to get in.

 

“Easy!” Melanie said, making her way over to her. “Go sit at the coffee table and I’ll bring your food in.”

 

“You too, Sophie,” Chris said. “Go get comfy.”

 

With the youngest out of the kitchen, Chris and Melanie got the bowls filled and ready, along with the cups. Handing Charlotte her bowl and cup, Chris followed her out of the kitchen with two bowls in hand. Once everyone had their food and drinks, they all took a seat on or by the sofa, the television set to Disney Junior as _Sofia the First_ started at it’s eight-thirty time slot.

 

As the girls giggled and sang along to the songs, their parents watched on with partial interest. Setting their bowls on the table next to the sofa, Chris pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over their laps.

 

“Hm,” Melanie sighed, leaning against his side. “I like days like this, when it’s just the five of us.”

 

“Me too,’ he admitted, wrapping arm around her shoulders. “Me too.”

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

As February rolled around, there was little change in the situation between Spock and Nyota. While Spock called Leonard and Jim constantly, it was Nyota who would call every few days or weeks, as she moved around and kept herself busy. Finally, Jim got a hold of her four days before Valentines and threatened a “friendship divorce” if she and Spock didn’t sit down and talk.

 

“Just fucking do it, Ny,” he snapped into the phone, during a afternoon with Melanie. “So help me god if I have to cut off our friendship connection because you’re being a stubborn, bitchy baker.”

 

The last everyone had heard, Nyota and Spock were planning to meet for coffee the day before Valentine’s Day. While Melanie and Jim waited on pins and needles for their friends to call, their husbands went to work on how to surprise their spouses for the day.

 

“Let’s get Mommy some flowers,” Chris said, setting the twins into a shopping cart. “Then we’ll pick out some cards.”

 

“And candy?” Charlotte asked. “I think Mommy would like chocolate.”

 

He snorted, “Did she tell you to say that?’ he asked, as they stepped into the warm grocery store.

 

She nodded, “It’s only fair, Daddy,” she sighed dramatically. “And she wants you to buy a bag of something extra sweet for the candy dish.”

 

“First we’ll get her flowers,” he said, moving to the semi-crowded floral department. “What do you guys want to get for Mommy?”

 

Olivia pointed to the small potted plants, “Dat!” she said. “I get dat for Mama.”

 

“A violet?” he asked, picking up a tiny pot. “Are you sure?”

 

She nodded, kneeling up in the wagon to look at the others, “Okay then,” Chris shrugged. “What color do you want to get her? Purple?”

 

“Gimmie!” she said, holdin her hands up. “Pwease!”

 

“Sit on your butt,” he ordered. “That way you can hold your plant.”

 

Once she was seated, Chris handed her the violet and pushed the wagon further into the department. After twenty minutes, each of the girls held a plant in hand, while a bouquet of red and pink roses sat in the top seat.

 

“I hope Mommy loves _alllll_ our flowers,” Charlotte sighed, cradling her little bouquet of yellow tulips in her arms.

 

“Mama like mine!” Sophia said, a pot of pink daises in her hands. “Mine!”

 

“Mommy will love them all,” he said, moving to the other side of the store. “Let’s get the cards and candy and go home. Mommy’s probably bored out of her head, waiting for us.”

 

……………

 

Chris wasn’t surprised to find Melanie back in bed, buried under the blankets, when they returned from the store. He managed to get the kids into the kitchen to fill out their cards, before releasing them into the wild, their flowers in hand as they moved up the staircase.

 

“Mama!” “Mommy!”

 

She woke with a startled grunt, lifting her head up off the pillow, as the girls crowded around her side of the bed. “What’s going on?” she asked, yawning. “Oh look how pretty! Are those for me?”

 

Sophia nodded, “Mama you have dis!” she said, holding out her daisies.

 

“Oh they’re beautiful,” Melanie said, sitting up in bed. “And look at that! Violets and Tulips!”

 

Olivia and Charlotte giggled as Melanie accepted her presents from the girls, smelling the flowers to please them. “Thank you, babies!” she smiled at them. “Come up here and let me give you a proper hug and kiss.”

“They were very good at picking out what they wanted,” Chris said, as the girls climbed up onto the bed. “They even helped me with my choice.”

 

She smiled, taking the roses from him. “You four are spoiling me today,” she shook her head. “My goodness!”

 

As Chris leaned down to kiss her, Charlotte took the cards and candy that were at the edge of the bed. “Look!” she exclaimed. “We have more to give you!”

 

“I think Mommy’s gonna have a sugar coma,” Chris said, after Melanie read all their cards.

 

She giggled, “I probably will,” she nodded. “Thank you for all my flowers and candy, guys. This was a lovely surprise to wake up to.”

 

“I wuv you,” Olivia said, standing up on the bed to hug her.

 

“I love you too, baby,” she said, hugging her tightly. “How about you guys go on downstairs and pick out a movie to watch after lunch? Mommy’s gotta use the potty and fix her hair.”

 

The girls scrambled off the bed, their feet making little thuds as they hit the floor. Sophia led the charge, screeching as she ran out into the hallway.

 

“My god,” Chris shook his head, as they nosily went downstairs. “Anyway… Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she grinned, kissing him again. “I have a present for you, but you can’t open it til later.”

 

He pouted, “I do have a card and some chocolate though,” she said, nodding to the drawer of her nightstand.”

 

“You did now?” he asked, opening the drawer. “I should probably hide this from you and the kids.”

 

She gasped, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. “I picked out the ones only _you_ like!”

 

“I was kidding,” he said, taking the card out of the envelope to read. “Thank you, honey.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Melanie smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. “I was going to make cupcakes for later and have their presents out and ready, but I got tired.”

 

He nodded, “It’s okay,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “We can bring them downstairs now. If you need to rest, you rest. The girls will understand that.”

 

Melanie pushed the blankets off her lap, minding the flowers in the process. “Well, I do want to go downstairs and be with everyone,” she said. “Let me pee and then we can go down. Their stuff is in that blue box by the window.”

 

Using the bathroom quickly, the couple made their way down stairs, juggling flowers and tiny gifts for the kids.

 

“Mommyyyyy! Are you hungry?” Charlotte asked, as they started for the kitchen. “I’m gonna make you a jelly sandwich!”

 

“Charlie, wait a minute!” Chris said, as they stepped into the kitchen.

 

Standing by the cabinet, Charlotte held a package of bread in one hand, while juggling the jars of peanut butter and jelly in her arms. “We have to make Mommy her lunch!”

 

Chris set the flowers down on the counter, before moving to help her with the food. “And we will,” he promised. “But we have something for you guys.”

 

Melanie smiled, “Look what we have!” she said, handing over a little gift bag to both Sophia and Olivia. “And this is for you, Charlie!”

 

“Whatcha got there, Liv?” Chris asked, as Olivia pulled out a tiny pink pig with red hearts.

 

She gasped, dropping the bag onto the floor, looking up form her toy with wide eyes and a big smile. “IGGY!!!!!!!”

 

“A kitty!” Charlotte squealed, as Sophia pulled a pink and white striped monkey out of her bag.

 

“Do you like them?” Melanie asked, as Sophia rushed forward to hug her. “There’s more in your bags.”

 

As Chris showed Olivia what was in her bag, Sophia held up her toy and squealed. “Mineee!”

 

Melanie nodded, “That’s your new monkey,” she said, showing her the little box of chewy candies in her bag.

 

“Thank you Mommy! Thank you Daddy!” Charlotte said, moving quickly to hug them both.

 

Chris who was now sitting on the floor, found himself with an armful of wiggling bodies, as the girls climbed all over him for hugs and kisses. “Okay, okay,” he chuckled. “Let’s make some lunch and we’ll watch your movie.”

 

……………

 

Nyota didn’t call until the next day, when Leonard, Jim and Joanna were over for a basketball game. While they waited for Scotty and Gaila to arrive with Monty, Jim and Melanie were in the kitchen putting food on a tray, when the phone started to ring.

 

“It’s Ny,” Jim gasped, waving his hands in excitement. “I’m putting her on speaker.”

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ny! You’re on speaker!” Jim said, setting the phone down on the counter. “I’m with Mel.”

 

Melanie set the oven mitts down on the table and sat down, “Hey Ny!” she greeted, “How are you?”

 

“I’m good!” Nyota said, the connection between them crackling. “I’m guessing you all want an update from yesterday?”

 

Jim and Melanie looked at each other, “Um, yeah?!” Jim snorted. “What happened? I was up all night waiting for you to call back!”

 

Nyota laughed, “I’m sorry, Jim,” she said. “I was too busy getting married.”

 

“WHAT?!” they both shrieked. “YOU WHAT?!” Jim shouted.

 

She continued to laugh, “Spock and I got married last night.”

  
Chris and Leonard chose that moment to step into the kitchen, worried that something happened to Melanie. “Whoa, who got married?” Leonard asked.

 

“Nyota and Spock!” Melanie shook her head. “You evil woman! The one chance I had to see you in a wedding dress and you took it from me!!!”

 

“We’re going to have a ceremony in the summer,” Nyota said. “Spock and I are flying out at the end of March and we’re moving into a townhouse that we’re going to buy.”

 

They spoke for a few minutes, with Nyota promising to write out the full details of the night before. “We’re going out to dinner in a little while, so I have to get ready,” she said. “But I will email you later tonight or tomorrow morning, I promise.”

 

Once hanging up, Jim sat back in his seat, shaking his head. “I can’t believe she got married!”

 

“That was unexpected,” Chris admitted, as Melanie sighed. “But at least they’re doing something in the summer, so that we can all be there.”

 

“Unless she gets knocked up,” Melanie huffed. “Nyota’s a perfectionist, Chris. She wont get married if she’s pregnant, because her pictures have to look _amazing.”_

He rubbed her shoulders, “I’m sure the reasoning behind their elopement will be understandable,” he said, as Sophia came into the kitchen with her monkey doll in hand.

 

“Unca Bones, I eats!” she demanded, moving over to him. “I want my eats now!”

 

“You will get your food,” he promised, picking her up. “The food is almost ready to go.”

 

She pouted, “Gimmie dat,” she said, pointing to the pizza bagel on the tray.

 

He snorted, picking up the mini snack, “You’re a little fresh,” he said, as she shoved the bagel into her mouth. “Let’s take these chips out, that way we have something for you and your sisters.”

 

“Are you watching the game with Daddy?” Melanie asked, as Sophia ate. “Are they all watching the game with you guys?”

 

“Of course,” Leonard chuckled. “Jim won’t watch because it’s not the Lakers and I know you won’t because you don’t care about sports.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “I’m in charge of bringing out the food you know,” she warned. “I could just… eat all of it and then leave you with nothing.”

 

“NO!” Sophia screeched. “You not eats all da food!”

 

“You look more and more like your mother when you get all grumpy,” Chris chuckled, as Sophia frowned at them. “There will be enough food for you Soph, I promise.”

 

Jim sighed, still upset over the shocking nuptials between Spock and Nyota. “I think this calls for more greasy food,” he said, moving to the refrigerator. “Please tell me you picked up salsa for the chips. I’m depressed now.”

 

………………..

 

 

 

“I didn’t want Georgia to win!” Charlotte pouted, as the news started. “The boys on that team are ugly!”

 

“Mommy and Uncle Bones are from Georgia,” Jim said, taking the empty cups and bowls off the table. “Is Uncle Bones ugly?”

 

She shook her head, “No, but I wanted the other team to win. They’re from New York and Mommy and Daddy lived in New York.”

 

“Brooklyn is playing next week against a real bad team,” Chris said, as she ate a semi-cold mozzarella stick. “They’ll win for sure.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes, “You’ve got McCoy blood runnin’ through your veins, Charlie,” he said.

 

“I don’t care,” she pouted. “I don’t even know where Georgia is!”

 

“Are we arguing in there?” Melanie called out, as she filled the dishwasher. “Lenny, you better leave my kids alone with your Georgia Pride. She’s six. Leave her be.”

 

Chris nodded, “Everyone can have his or her favorite team, Len,” he pointed out. “She likes the Brooklyn Nets and you like the Atlanta Hawks.”

 

Charlotte nodded as she climbed up onto his lap, “I also like the Lakers, because I like yellow and purple.”

 

“Atta girl!” Jim smirked, as Leonard grumbled. “When the Lakers play next Friday, I’ll come over and watch it with you. Uncle Bones won’t watch it with me.”

 

“Bring chips and pizza bagels!” Charlotte exclaimed. “I’ll have the juice and cookies!”

 

“Dear lord, my kid is a party planner now,” Chris said, as Charlotte continued to eat the remains of their feast. “At least it’s apple juice and soda.”

 

Charlotte turned to look at him, “What else would we drink?” she asked, frowning.

 

Jim snickered, “Grown up drinks, girlie,” he said, nodding to Scotty. “See what they do to Uncle Scotty?”

 

The Scotsman was out cold in the recliner, having consumed a little too much beer for Gaila’s liking.

 

“Ew, you’re grown up drinks stink,” Charlotte said, as Olivia came in with a freshly filled bowl of chips.

 

“Mine, mine, mine,” she said to herself, moving to sit on the floor with the bowl. “Mine, mine, mine.”

 

Melanie came out with a bowl of dip in hand, “Liv, bring it closer to the table,” she said, as Olivia shoved her hand into the bowl. “You carried on about having dip with them, so I made it for you.”

 

Olivia set the bowl down on the floor and stood up, bending down to collect the chips. As she walked to the table, she eyed everyone around her, clutching the bowl to her chest.

 

“You have to share,” Melanie said, setting the bowl of dip on the table. “Remember what I told you about sharing.”

 

“Mamaaaa,” she whined. “I no wanna.”

 

She gave her a stern glare, “What did I tell you?” she repeated, as Olivia continued to whine. “If Monty was down here, would you share with him?”

 

“Monty my baybee,” Olivia stated. “I eats wif my baybee.”

 

“Liv, you are to share with everyone else,” Chris said, shifting Charlotte on his lap. “Until you can pay for your own food, you are to share with everyone else.”

 

Huffing, Olivia set the bowl down on the table and folded her arms across her chest, pouting as she did so. “Oh Liv,” Melanie shook her head. “We still have the rest of one bag along with the others you chucked into the wagon this morning.”

 

Jim sat on the floor next to her, “Let us get fat, Liv,” he said. “That way you don’t have to get a whole new wardrobe.”

 

“You gets fat,” she gasped, as Jim dunked a chip into the dip bowl.

 

“If I wanted to, I could,” Jim shrugged, popping the chip into his mouth. “Hmmm, I think I might actually do that.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes, “If this is because of what happened earlier, I will put locks on the cabinets and the refrigerator at home,” he warned.

 

Joanna peeked into the living room, “Cupcakes are cooling off,” she said. “Aunt Gaila’s searching for your supply of icing and sprinkles.”

 

“CUPPYCAKES!” Charlotte shrieked, scrambling off of Chris’s lap.

 

“Ow!” Chris yelped. “Easy kid!”

 

Charlotte looked over her shoulder, “Sorry!” she cried, before knocking into Joanna. “Come on! Come on! Let’s make the cuppycakes pretty!” she yelled, tugging on Joanna’s hand.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

“Christine and Janice broke up!”

 

Chris looked up from the book on his lap, “What?” he asked, glasses sliding down his nose. “Who broke up?”

 

Melanie looked up from her phone, “Christine and Janice,” she repeated. “Jim just found out today! He saw Christine at the pet store and she told him that they’ve been living apart since after Thanksgiving.”

 

“Oh no,” Chris shook his head. “That’s too bad.”

 

“Apparently things started getting rocky for them when Christine offered to be a surrogate,” Melanie said, reading the texts coming through. “Even though Jim and Lenny put their baby plans on hold, Christine was still vocal about being a surrogate and was preparing herself health wise just incase they asked.”

 

He sighed, “I hope Jim isn’t blaming himself for their breakup,” he said, putting the paper down on the table. “It’s not his fault. People just… grow apart after a while and things like this happen.”

 

Melanie nodded, though the idea of just “growing apart” frightened her. “Yeah,” she said softly, setting her phone down. “I guess.”

 

“Hey,” he reached across the table, taking her hand into his. “We’re talking about Christine and Janice, not about us. It’s different because they were faced with something that wasn’t part of their plan. Chris and Jan never wanted to have kids, and when Chris offered to carry a baby for Jim and your brother, it threw a wrench in their life.”

 

“But we didn’t plan on having a fourth baby and here we are,” Melanie pointed out.

 

“I don’t have any plans on leaving you,” Chris said, trying to put an end to the conversation. “We have a life that is rich with happiness and nothing could ever make me wake up one day and decide that all of this wasn’t enough.”

 

Melanie remained silent, “Okay?” he asked, trying to meet her eyes. “Don’t stress yourself out, Mellie.”

 

“It just,” she hesitated. “Everyone’s having these… relationship problems recently. I’m worried.”

 

“Mel, only two couples are having relationship problems… or at least now it’s only one,” Chris said. “Spock and Nyota managed to fix up their issues, considering the fact that they got married. Christine and Jan… that’s something I don’t want to get into, because it’s not my business.”

 

She frowned, “So you don’t care?” she asked.

 

Chris groaned, “I care,” he nodded. “It’s sad and they’ve been together for a long time. But I’m not going to obsess over their breakup, because it does not affect me in a way that it would for other people.”

 

“But if-“ she started, before he cut her off.

  
“No more,” Chris shook his head. “Mel, I’m serious. Stop stressing out over it, because no matter what, this is between Christine and Janice. Just..leave it alone.”

 

Melanie huffed, “Fine,” she said, pushing her chair back. “I don’t care.”

 

Chris groaned, “Melanie! That’s not- where are you going?” he asked, as she started out of the kitchen.

 

“I’m going upstairs so I can not give a fuck about anything, while I stare at the four walls of our bedroom!” she snapped, storming out of the kitchen.

 

…………..

 

Melanie’s moody behavior continued for the rest of the week, until she woke up early Friday morning feeling off. Really off. While Chris got Charlotte ready for school downstairs, Melanie was hovering over the toilet bowl, bringing up the previous evening’s dinner.

 

“Mel? I’m taking Charlotte to school,” Chris shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

 

“OKAY!” she yelled back, before tucking her face into the toilet, puking.

 

By the time he returned, Melanie was laying on the floor next to the toilet, groaning. Olivia knelt by her head, stroking it as if she were a beloved pet, while Sophia ran around somewhere in the house.

 

“What are you doing down here?” Chris asked, finding her in the living room with half of her pajamas on. “Where’s Mommy? Or your sister for that matter?”

 

“Mama sweep in potty,” she said, as he picked up her pajama bottoms that were discarded on the stairs.

 

He frowned, “What?” he asked, as Sophia nodded. “MEL?!”

 

Taking the stairs two at a time, Chris moved quickly down the hall, just as Olivia came out of the bathroom.

 

“Dadeee!” she cried, rushing towards him. “Mama no good!”

 

“What’s wrong with Mommy?” he asked, as she started back to the bathroom. “Mellie?”

 

Following the four year old, Chris spotted his wife on the floor, whimpering and groaning as she clutched a towel to her chest.

 

“Shit,” he hissed, moving into the bathroom. “Mel? What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t.. feel good,” she coughed, covering her mouth with the towel. “I’ve been throwing up since before you took Charlie to school.”

 

Olivia took her spot again by her head, reaching out to pet her. “Mama, no more owies,” she said, her little hand soothing her a bit. “Dadee fix owie.”

 

He felt her forehead, taking note of how warm it was. “Do you hurt anywhere?” he asked, as Melanie groaned. “What else hurts?”

 

“I just feel awful all over,” she whimpered. “It just happened out of nowhere, too. I got up to pee and I don’t know…”

 

“Okay, I think we should go to the doctor,” Chris said, nodding. “I’ll call Len and see if he can come by to watch the girls. Or Jim.”

 

With a small nod, Melanie curled up into a ball, while Olivia watched her. “Liv, can you stay with Mommy?” Chris asked.

 

She nodded, “I stay wif Mama,” she proclaimed. “I make owie go bye.”

 

Grabbing her phone off the counter, Chris quickly called up the Kirk-McCoy household, getting Jim after the first ring. Quickly describing the situation, Jim relayed the information to Leonard, and told Chris that they would be over right away.

 

After hanging up with them, Chris grabbed a fresh towel off the rack and quickly wet it, wringing out the excess water.

  
“Liv, give this to Mommy,” he said, handing her the towel. “Help Mommy wash her face, while I call the baby doctor.”

 

Taking her role as caretaker seriously, Olivia took the towel and moved around her mother, kneeling down in front of her face.  “Mama, I cwean you,” she said, pressing the towel against her face. “Cwean up! Cwean up!”

 

“Thank you,” she said softly, as Olivia washed her face with a look of determination. “You’re a good girl, Liv.”

 

“Okay, I’ll tell her,” she heard Chris say, as he thanked someone on the phone.

 

A few seconds later, Chris was back in the bathroom and slowly helping her up off the floor. “Do you have to throw up again?” he asked, as she used the counter to pull herself up.

 

“I don’t know,” Melanie admitted, as Olivia stood by, the wet and dirty towel at her feet.

 

“Mama, I help!” she exclaimed, holding up her hand. “Mama, we fix owies.”

 

Melanie managed a small smile, as Olivia took hold of her hand, trying to help her up to her feet. Once she was standing, leaning against Chris, Olivia ran into the bedroom and waved them over to the bed.

 

“You’re a good helper, Liv,” Chris said, fortunate to have the girl there to keep Melanie calm. “Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones are going to come over to watch you and Sophie, okay?”

 

Setting Melanie down on the edge of the bed, he quickly moved around the room to fetch some clean clothes, while Olivia went back into the bathroom.

 

“What are you doing?” Melanie asked, as Olivia wobbled out, carrying the small garbage pail with her.

 

“Owie go in here,” she said, setting the pail down at her feet. “In here.”

 

The sound of the front door opening and closing, along with Sophia’s squeals, made her tense; the thoughts of Rebecca or Phil bursting into the house, crossed her mind. Then she heard Leonard’s voice, along with Jim’s and relaxed.

 

“Livvie? Can you go downstairs and have Uncle Jim get Mommy’s things out of the closet?” Chris asked, as he set a clean set of clothes on the bed. “And to get her shoes ready?”

 

Olivia nodded, rushing out of the bedroom in a flash of pink and green, as she screeched in her impending arrival down the staircase. Helping her out of the sweat stained clothes, Melanie groaned in discomfort as her stomach rolled.

 

“Doctor Lyndon is currently heading in to perform a C-Section,” Chris informed her, as he dressed her. “But Sara is sending a copy of all your forms to the hospital and she’s going to call us in, that way we don’t have to wait.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Do you feel like this is a regular stomachache?” he asked, once her pants were on.  “Or does this feel like something different?”

 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “As soon as you and Charlie went downstairs, I started feeling really nauseous and then I had to throw up.”

 

“Hopefully it’s nothing too serious,” Chris said, pulling her up off the bed. “Maybe it’s morning sickness that decided to start up now.”

 

Taking their time on the stairs, they spotted Jim and Leonard in the living room with Sophia and Olivia.

 

“Mama!” Olivia exclaimed, rushing to the bottom of the staircase. “Dadee fix owie?”

 

“We’re going to the doctor house,” Melanie said, as they reached the last step. “You and your sister are gonna be good, right?”

 

She nodded, as Leonard came forward, helping her to the recliner. “Go get her shoes,” he said, as Olivia followed them. “The quicker we get Mama dressed, the quicker the doctor can fix her owie.”

 

Olivia and Sophia ran off, rushing to get the shoes by the door. “How ya feelin?” Leonard asked, as Chris disappeared into the kitchen.

 

“Awful,” Melanie said, as the twins came back with her boots. “I feel like dying.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Jim said, as her shoes went on. “It’s probably a stomach bug.”

 

Returning with a water bottle, the boys helped her up and into her coat, while the twins watched quietly. Leading her to the door, Olivia followed, watching as Chris took her bag off the table near the door.

 

“I’ll call you as soon as I can,” he promised, as Leonard opened the front door. “Charlie get’s picked up at a quarter to three, or if you want me to, I’ll call the school on the way to the hospital and you can get her now.”

 

“How about you guys see what the doctor says?” Leonard offered. “If Mel needs to be there overnight or anything, let me know and I’ll go up to the school. They know who we are, considering we’ve picked Charlie and Julie up before.”

 

Chris nodded, “Okay,” he said, the look of worry on his face. “Liv, you go on and play with Sophie.”

 

“Dadee, you fix Mama’s owie,” she demanded, pointing at them. “Mama no owie.”

 

Leoanrd picked her up, settling her against his hip. “Mama’s gonna be a-okay,” he said, as she watched her parents move out of the house.  “Say, “see ya later!”, Liv.”

 

“Sees you lattttterrrr!” Liv repeated, waving. “Wuv you!”

 

Once in the car, Chris started pulling out of the driveway, minding the other cars near the end of the driveway.

 

“Do you need to throw up?,” he asked, pulling the car out onto the street.

 

She shook her head, keeping her mouth clamped shut, breathing heavily through her nostrils. Taking her hand into his, Chris gave it a firm squeeze, keeping his eyes on the road before them.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” he said, trying to reassure her, as well as himself. “It’s gonna be okay, Mel.”

 

……………….

 

Doctor Carol Marcus knocked on the door lightly, before pushing it opened, a medical chart in hand. “I’ve got some tests results back,” she said, as her patient laid in the hospital bed.

 

Melanie nodded, watching as Carol opened the folder to skim the results that she’d circled. “You’re blood tests came back clear for toxoplasmosis, which is very good,” she read. “But there is some bacteria present, which suggests that this is a case of food poisoning.”

 

“But… I didn’t’ eat anything out of the ordinary,” Melanie shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

 

“Did you go out anywhere recently? Maybe to a restaurant?” Carol asked.

 

Chris nodded, “We went to lunch yesterday after dropping the kids off with our friends,” he said. “You had that weird chicken dish, remember?”

 

Melanie closed her eyes, groaning as she sunk back into the pillows. “It was chicken salad,” she muttered, as Carol scribbled down on the chart.

 

“It could be that, or it could be anything,” she said, nodding. “You may’ve picked up something at the restaurant, or it’s possible that something you bought at the grocery store was contaminated.”

 

They both nodded, “Now, I’m going to give you a list of things that you should avoid between now and when you give birth,” she said, pulling the written sheet out of the folder. “There’s also a list of ways to prevent food poisioning, which a lot of it is common sense, but you’d be surprised on how many people don’t know these things.”

 

“Is there anything to take?” Melanie asked, as Chris took the paper from her. “Just to stop the nausea?”

 

Carol nodded, “I consulted your chart with Dr. Lyndon right before she went into the OR,” she said. “I’m going to give you an anti-biotic and I want you to drink lots of fluids. You’re going to feel crappy for a few days, until the bacteria is out of your body. So you might have some diarrhea, on top of the vomiting.”

 

Melanie whimpered, “Dr. Lyndon also wants to see you as soon as you feel up to it,” Carol continued, writing out the prescription. “If you don’t see any change in the next week or you start to feel worse, I want you to come back and we’ll see what to do next.”

 

“Can I go home now?” Melanie asked, as Carol finished writing.

 

“I’m going to put your discharge papers in for printing and I’ll have you out of here within the next hour,” she promised, giving them a smile. “Make sure you eat light the next few days. Soup with no bits in it- so a vegetable broth or something lighter.”

 

They nodded, watching as she made her way to the door. “Thank you,” Chris said, giving her a grateful nod.

  
“You’re very welcome,” Carol nodded. “Just hang tight for a bit and I’ll try to have you out of here as soon as possible.”

 

Once she left, the couple was able to relax a bit, knowing that their baby was safe and that Melanie would be alright as well. In due time of course.

 

“I’ll call Len and let him know,” Chris said, as Melanie closed her eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she nodded, feeling relieved, despite the icky feeling in her belly. “I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed.”

 

“You will,” he promised, standing up. “I’ll be down the hall in the waiting room,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Don’t get into trouble.”

 

Melanie gave him a small smile, “I’ll try my best,” she said softly. “But you know me. I can’t promise you anything.”

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Olivia sat quietly on Chris’s side of the bed, watching a movie on his Kindle, as Melanie slept. When they arrived back at the house from the hospital, both Jim and Leonard cleaned up the bathroom, removing all traces of vomit and dirty towels. They’d stripped the bed and placed new sheets on, along with a heavier blanket to keep her warm.

 

Tucking her in, Melanie was practically unconscious, exhausted from the mix of being sick, stressed and anxious. Olivia, who watched carefully as Melanie was tucked in, climbed up onto the bed with her little princess bag.

 

“Come on, honey,” Chris said, as Olivia settled on the bed. “Mommy’s going to sleep for a while.”

 

“No,” she shook her head. “I stay wif Mama. I stay and watch Mama sweep.”

 

Jim chuckled lightly, “She’s been bossing us around since you two were gone,” he whispered, as she opened her backpack. “Picking out which sheets to put on the bed and how to put the pillows on the bed.”

 

Leonard nodded, “She was determined to make sure we got everything right for her mama,” he said, as they watched her pull out one of her pigs, a juice box and a one of Melanie’s granola bars.

 

 “Are you going to be quite?” he asked, as she settled back against his pillows. “Mommy needs a lot of rest, Liv. She’s got a tummy ache.”

 

“I stay,” she repeated, turning to watch as Melanie slept.

 

Moving around the bed, Chris picked up the Kindle and turned it on, searching for something to keep her busy. “How about you watch a movie?” he asked, skimming through the movies that were downloaded onto the tablet.

 

She watched as he put a movie on for her, “Mama no more owie?” she asked,

 

“The doctor gave her medicine and told her to get a lot of sleep,” said Chris, helping Olivia get into a comfortable position. “Don’t make it too loud, Liv. Remember what I told you.”

 

“Mama sweep. I be good, baybee,” she nodded, as the opening credits to _The Little Mermaid_ began.

 

Pulling up the quilt, Chris set up her juice box and double-checked on Melanie, before quietly stepping out into the hallway.

 

“So,” Jim started, looking anxious. “She’s okay?”

 

“She’s fine,” Chris nodded, closing the door halfway. “The baby is fine as well. It’s just a case of food poisoning, which the doctor gave her an antibiotic for.”

 

Leonard frowned, “What did the OBGYN say?” he asked, as they started for the stairs.

 

“Doctor Lyndon signed off on the ER doctor’s report, and we have a list of foods that Mel has to avoid between now and when she gives birth. “

 

They walked into the kitchen, finding Sophia sitting on the floor by the cabinet, eating Nutella out of the jar with her hands. She smiled as they stepped into the room waving her chocolate smeared hands at them. “Dadeee!” she cried, as Jim snickered.

 

“Sophia Grace,” Chris shook his head, as she shoved her hand into the jar. “If Charlie were home right now….”

 

“I’ll clean her up,” Jim said, moving to pick her up. “Miss Sophie! If you wanted some Nutella, I could’ve made you a sandwich!”

 

Giggling, Sophia covered Jim’s mouth with a chocolaty hand.  “Do you want me to pick Charlie up from school?” Leonard asked, as they disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. “We could stop at the store and pick up Mel’s medicine and whatever else you guys need.”

 

“I could get her…” Chris said, as he cleaned up the mess Sophia made.

 

“Chris, it’s been a long morning for you both,” Leonard sighed. “Take some time to sit down and breathe. Make something to eat for yourself, because I know you only had a cup of coffee before getting Charlie in the car.”

 

He nodded, “That’s true,” he said, setting the jar of Nutella on the counter.

 

Leonard shook his head, “I’ll leave Jim so he can keep Sophie out of the cabinet,” he said, grabbing the note pad off the fridge. “What do you need me to pick up?”

 

Making a list of things that were need, Leonard grabbed his coat and keys. “Don’t tell Charlie that we were at the hospital,” Chris said. “The last thing I need is for her to go barreling upstairs and waking Mel up.”

 

“What do you want me to tell her?” he asked.

 

“Just tell her that I stayed home to clean up and that Mel’s very tired,” Chris said. “You know how Charlie get’s whenever Mel get’s sick.”

 

There was a squeal from the bathroom, followed by a clatter of objects hitting the floor. “Sophie!” Jim scolded, as the girl giggled.

 

“Sit and eat something,” Leonard ordered. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

……………..

 

 

Charlotte followed Leonard closely, as they made their way through the store, picking up the things listed on the shopping list.

 

“Why did Daddy stay home with Mommy?” she asked, as Leonard set a few cans of soup into the cart.

 

“Mommy was really tired,” he said, following Chris’s story. “So tired, that she couldn’t get out of bed, and your daddy was afraid that she would fall down the stairs.”

 

She gasped, “So he’s home with your sisters and Uncle Jim,” he continued, as she picked up a can of princess themed soup.

 

“Okay,” Charlotte nodded. “But why did you get medicine from the medicine lady?”

 

“Well,” Leonard paused, trying to think of something quick. “The medicine is going to make it so that she’s not so tired!”

 

Taking this as the truth, Charlotte looked down at the list in her hands. “We need to get tea for Mommy,” she said. “And can we pleaseeeeee get string cheese?”

 

Leonard chuckled, “We can get string cheese,” he said, ruffling her hair. “Come on. Let’s get moving so we can go home and save your pops from Uncle Jim and Sophie.”

 

Quickly making their way through the store and the check out line, they made it home in less than ten minutes. Handing over the lighter bags, Leonard followed Charlotte up the walkway with the heavier ones and her backpack in hand.

 

“Easy on the steps,” he said, as Charlotte held onto the railing. “I’ll make you a cup of hot coco and a snack.”

 

Using the spare key that Melanie gave him, Leonard unlocked the front door and pushed it open, unleashing the squeals and shrieks from Sophia.

 

“Sophie, you gotta be quiet,” Jim said, as they stepped into the house. “Mommy’s sleeping.”

 

“Nooo, I wants to pway!” Sophia whined.

 

“We’re back!”

 

Sophia shrieked, rushing out of the living room. “’Arelee! ‘Ones!”

 

Waiting for them to remove their jacket and shoes, Sophia launched herself at Charlotte, who lightly pushed her back. “Ew, you smell like a dirty cat!” Charlotte cried, as Sophia giggled.

 

“Mine!” she screeched, grabbing one of the bags off the floor. “Mine! Mine!”

 

“Sophie!”

 

Chasing after her, Leonard picked up the other bags, just as Jim came out in the hall to help. “Where’s Chris?” he asked, as they started towards the kitchen.

 

“He’s doing laundry,” Jim said. “Soph decided to wear her lunch instead of eating it, so he took her clothes and the rest of the dirty laundry and started cleaning.”

 

He nodded, “That explains why she’s only in a shirt, huh?” he asked.

 

Jim sighed, “I’m waiting for her to calm down before putting her into the bath,” he said, unloading the first bag.

 

“Sophie, you’re being stupid,” Charlotte scolded, as she took the packing of cheese out of the bag.

 

“No! You is!” Sophia pouted, snatching the cheese out of her hands. “Mineeee!”

 

Charlotte let out a screech, taking hold of the bag. “Let go!” she yelled, as Sophia cried out. “Gimmie it!”

 

“Girls!” Leonard shook his head, as they broke out into a game of tug of war. “Before you both fall and get hurt!”

 

“You’re a stupid baby!” Charlotte yelled, pushing her sister to the floor. “You can’t eat everything!”

 

Sophia looked up at her in shock, before bursting into tears. “OWWWWWWWIEEEEEEE!!!!” she screeched, as Chris rushed out from the laundry room.

 

He looked between the two kids, one screaming and the other looking on furiously, clutching a bag of string cheese in her hand. “What is going on in here?” he asked, moving forward to pick Sophia up off the floor. “Huh?”

 

“She took the cheese and wouldn’t let go!” Charlotte exclaimed.

 

“But you didn’t have to push her,” Leonard said, taking the package of string cheese from her. “That wasn’t nice.”

 

Chris shook his head, “Charlotte, so help me god,” he started, as the six year old huffed. “Apologize.”

 

“No!” Charlotte cried out. “Sophie gets away with everything!’

 

“Charlotte Anne, if you don’t apologize to your sister, you’re going up to your room,” Chris said. “I’m not going to put up with any attitudes today!”

 

Stomping her foot, Charlotte staked her ground and was determined in not following his demand.

 

Shaking his head, Chris pulled the chair out and sat down. “Go,” he said. “I want you upstairs in your room and I want that homework done.”

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Get. Upstairs. Now,” he said, trying to keep cam. “Charlotte, I’m going to count to five and if you’re not moving…”

 

Grabbing her backpack off the floor, Charlotte started out of the kitchen. “I hate you, Sophie!” she yelled. “You’re a stupid, smelly baby!”

 

Sophia continued to wail, tucking her face into Chris’s shoulder, as he held her. “Shhh,” Chris said, rubbing her back. “Let’s get you into the bath and then you’ll take a nap.”

 

“Do you want us to…” Jim asked, nodding towards the door.

 

“Whatever you want,” Chris said, shrugging. “Just put that string cheese on the top shelf and in the back. No one is getting any of it today.”

 

Standing up, Chris shifted Sophia in his arms and started for the living room. “I think a nice warm bubble bath will make you feel better,” they heard him said, as Sophia hiccupped. “Then a nap.”

 

“Good lord,” Leonard shook his head, as Jim collected the plastic bags. “It’s never a dull moment here, huh?”

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Melanie woke later that evening feeling groggy and achy, as she shifted under the pile of blankets.

 

“Mama?”

 

Sitting up with a picture book on her lap, Olivia watched as Melanie sat up slowly, groaning at how lightheaded she felt.

 

“What are you doing?” Melanie asked, as Olivia set her book down. “I see you had a party.”

 

Nutri Grain wrappers and empty juice boxes littered the bed, displaying the feast that the four year old had by herself.

 

“Mama! I stay wif you!” Olivia exclaimed, moving closer to her. “You owie now?”

 

“A little owie,” Melanie said, as Olivia reached out to touch her face. “What’s Daddy doing?”

 

Olivia pulled at the hem of her shirt, “Dadee and Pia eats,” she said. “Pia sweep and Dadee take baft an’ you sweep!”

 

She nodded, “And Charlie?” she asked, as Olivia shrugged. “Hm, so you all had dinner?”

 

“I eats!” Olivia beamed. “I eats ‘icken uggets!”

 

As she turned to look at the clock on the nightstand, the door opened slowly, followed by hushed whispers.

 

“Let’s see if Mommy and Liv are awake,” Chris said, holding Sophia against his hip. “Oh look! They’re both awake!”

 

Sophia waved with one hand, while the other rubbed at her eye. “Mama! O’Ivvie!”

 

Setting Sophia down on the bed, Chris came around to sit next to Melanie, reaching out to feel her forehead. “Did you just wake up?” he asked, as Melanie laid back against the pillows. “You feel a little warm.”

 

“How long have I been out for?” Melanie asked, as the twins babbled to each other.

 

“We got home around…. Twelve-thirty?” Chris said. “You were asleep when I carried you up, slept through dinner…so I guess seven hours.”

 

Her eyes went wide, “And Liv’s been up here for seven hours?” she asked.

 

Chris nodded, “She was very determined on staying with you,” he said. “I came up to shower around four and she was sleeping, but when I came out she was waking up.”

 

“Dadee, Mama hungee?” Olivia asked, as Sophia picked up a wrapper.

 

“I don’t know,” he said, eyeing the mess. “But I see you had a feast when I was gone.”

 

She giggled, “I eats yums!”

 

He snorted, “Do you want me to make you something to eat?” he asked, turning his attention back to Melanie. “Something light?”

 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Where’s Charlie?”

 

“Charlie is in her room,” Chris said, sighing. “We had a little issue earlier, to which she’s been punished for.”

 

Melanie frowned, “She got into an argument with Sophia and pushed her to the floor,” Chris shook his head.

 

There was a loud gasp, “Arelee give my Pia owie?” Olivia asked, looking at her sister. “Arelee no touch MY Pia!”

 

Grabbing the girl, Olivia pulled her into a hug, which resulted in them both falling backwards on the bed. “Oh dear,” Melanie shook her head. “I’ll talk to her tomorrow and remind her that I don’t like that type of behavior in this house.”

 

“I will make you some soup,” he said, standing up. “Girls, are you going to stay with Mommy or come down and help me cook for her.”

 

“I go!” Sophia squealed, standing up. “O’Ivvie stay wif Mama!”

 

Picking her up, Chris turned to look at Melanie and Olivia. “We’ll be back,” he said, as Sophia giggled. “Be good!”

 

…………….

 

Charlotte was sitting at the kitchen table when Chris and Sophia came in, looking sadly at the placemat before her.

 

“What are you doing down here?” Chris asked, as Sophia squeaked. “I thought you were sleeping.”

 

“I’m hungry,” Charlotte said quietly. “You didn’t call me down for dinner.”

 

He groaned, mentally cursing himself. “I’m sorry, Charlie,” he said, setting Sophia down.

 

Her eyes went wide, watching as he went to the cabinet. “You forgot about me?” she asked, her voice going up an octave.

 

“I didn’t,” he lied, pulling down a can of soup. “You were so quiet in your room that I thought you fell asleep.”

 

“You forgot about me!” Charlotte cried, her eyes filling with tears. “You forgot about me because I pushed Sophie!”

 

Setting the can down on the counter, Chris made his way over to the table and sat down next to her. “I’m sorry,” he said, as Charlotte wailed. “It’s been a long day and I did forget.”

 

This only made her cry harder, covering her face with her hands. “Y-y-ou forgot about me because I p-pushed So-oh-pie!” she sobbed, her voice becoming hysterical. “S-she gets away w-w-with everything!”

 

“Arelee owie?” Sophia asked quietly, watching as her older sister cried.

 

“She doesn’t get away with _everything,”_ Chris said. “You were in the wrong for pushing her, when you could’ve had Uncle Jim or Uncle Bones handle the situation.”

 

Charlotte heaved a gasping breath, “I’m sorry for pushing her!” she exclaimed. “But you forgot about me, Daddy!”

 

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling, unsure of what to do next. Quietly, Sophia made her way up to them, laying her hand on Charlotte’s leg.

 

“Arelee?” she patted her. “Arelee hungee? I make eats for you.”

 

“Give Charlie a hug,” Chris said, pulling her up onto his lap. “A big hug and kiss.”

 

Doing what she was told, Sophia practically threw herself on top of Charlotte, nuzzling her like a puppy. Charlotte giggled, wrapping her arms around her waist, hugging her back.

 

“We makes eats for Mama,” Sophia giggled.

 

“Mommy’s awake now?” Charlotte sniffled, looking up at Chris.

 

He nodded, “Mommy’s awake and hungry,” he said, tugging lightly on her messy ponytail. “So I’ll make food for you both and we’ll all go up to eat with her. That sound good?”

 

They both nodded, “Good,” he sighed. “I am sorry, Charlie.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded, as Sophia held onto her. “What am I allowed to eat for dinner?”

 

“Well, I can make grilled cheese,” Chris shrugged. “Mommy’s eating soup because she doesn’t feel good and your sisters ate chicken nuggets.”

 

Charlotte hiccupped, “Grilled cheese, please,” she said. “And milk.”

 

Grabbing a few napkins off the table, Chris held them out to her. “Blow your nose and wipe your face,” he said, as she took them.

 

At that moment, Sophia leaned forward and licked Charlotte’s cheek. “Ewwwww!” Charlotte squealed, as Sophia giggled. “Sophieeeeee, that’s gross!”

 

“Are you a puppy?” Chris chuckled, as Sophia giggled. “Go pick out something for Liv, that way we can be ready to back up as soon as the food is ready.

 

Helping them off the chair, Charlotte followed Sophia as they ran to the cabinets, giggling madly. Standing up, Chris grabbed the can of soup off the counter and opened it, reaching for a bowl on the dish rack. 

“I think she’ll like these,” he heard Charlotte say. “Goldfish anddddddd…..potato chips!”

 

“No potato chips,” Chris said, setting up the microwave. “Goldfish is good enough for, since she ate the entire box of Mommy’s breakfast bars.”

 

…………

 

The next morning, Charlotte came in to make sure Melanie was all right, after getting dressed for school. After waking up twice in the middle of the night to throw up, Melanie didn’t fall asleep until a quarter to five, as did Chris.

 

“Will you be better when I come home?” Charlotte asked.

 

“I hope so,” Melanie groaned, as Charlotte knelt next to her on the bed. “If not, then maybe tomorrow.”

 

Charlotte nodded, “I’ll draw you lots of pictures today in art,” she promised. “And when I come home, I’ll read you a story.”

 

She nodded, “Make sure you put your gloves on,” she said, shifting under the blankets. “It’s cold outside and I don’t’ want you to get sick.”

 

“I will,” Charlotte promised. “Daddy has all my stuffs downstairs for me.”

 

“Charlie? Are you almost ready?” Chris called out, as he came up the stairs. “Breakfast is getting cold and you’re going to be late!”

 

Charlotte huffed, “I’m talking to Mommy!” she yelled back, as he came in. “I was just telling Mommy that I’m going to draw pictures for her today!”

 

He nodded, “I think she’ll like that very much,” he said. “I need you to go downstairs and eat your breakfast, please. You can come up and say goodbye after.”

 

“Go on,” Melanie nodded, patting her hand. “Go eat and you can come up before you leave.”

 

“How are you feeling?” Chris asked, as Charlotte ran out. “Stomach still hurt?”

 

She nodded, “A little,” she mumbled, running a hand across her face. “I feel like my insides are exploding.”

 

Rubbing his hand across her forehead, Chris watched as she closed her eyes, breathing slowly. “When I come back from dropping her off, I’ll make you some toast and tea,” he said. “Then, if you’re up to it, a hot shower and some time downstairs.”

 

“Ughhhh,” Melanie groaned, growing ill at the thought of leaving the bed.

 

“Mel, try it for an hour,” he said.

 

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m not leaving this room until all the bacteria is out of me.”

Chris sighed, “Okay,” he said, giving in. “But you’re taking a shower and I’m changing the sheets again. You had a fever when you woke up last night.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Fine,” she sighed, rolling slowly onto her side. “Can you close the curtains before you go? It’s too bright in here.”

 

“I’ll come back up before I leave,” he said, shutting the curtains.

 

She groaned in response, pulling the blankets up and over her head. Quietly, Chris made his way out of the bedroom and back downstairs.

 

“Is Mommy gonna feel better soon?” Charlotte asked, as he finished putting her lunchbox together.

 

“I hope so,” he sighed, setting her juice box in next to her sandwich.

 

……………

 

Chris was in the middle of making breakfast for the twins, when the doorbell went off. By now, Melanie was currently laying up in a freshly made bed with a cup of tea, some toast and a good book. A hot shower brought some color back to her, as she scrubbed herself clean, ridding the sweat and sickly feeling from her skin.

 

“What else do you want with your food?” he asked, as Sophia played at the table.

 

“Appa!” she squealed. “Appa n’ peeeearrrs!”

 

Olivia shook her head, “Noooo Pia!” she exclaimed. “We eats ‘Iwis!”

 

“I don’t have kiwi’s,” Chris said, cutting up an apple into slices. “I’ll get kiwi’s this weekend when I go food shopping.”

 

She pouted, “No pouting,” he shook his head. “Do you want apples?”

 

“Noooo.”

 

“Grapes?”

 

Olivia blew a raspberry at him, earning a giggle from Sophia. “Ewww!”

 

Chris sighed, “Liv, you’re running out of options here,” he said, giving her a stern look.

 

“I eats bewberries,”Olivia nodded. “I eats dem wif my cereals.”

 

“Blueberries it is then,” Chris nodded, moving to get the container out of the refrigerator.

 

At that moment, the doorbell went off, making the girls shriek.

 

“Door! Door!” they shouted, scrambling to get off their chairs. “Door!!!!!”

 

Setting the container down, Chris quickly started for the hallway. “You two,” he quickly turned around, pointing at the girls. “Sit your butts at the table!”

 

 “Awwwww,” they both whined in unison, turning back to the table. “

 

The doorbell went off again, which made Chris move quicker, the feeling of dread overcoming him. Unlocking the door, Chris pulled it open to find a police officer standing on the porch. The first thing that came to his mind was Charlotte, then the others.

  
“Are you Christopher Pike?” he asked, looking down at the notepad in hand.

 

He nodded, “I am,’ he said, trying to remain calm. “Can I help you?”

 

“I’m Officer Marcus,” he said, showing his badge. “May I come in please?”

 

Unlocking the screen door, Chris pushed it open and moved back, giving the officer the room they needed to step into the house. In the kitchen, both Olivia and Sophia were peering out, giggling.

 

“Girls,” he warned. “Wait at the table for me, please.”

  
“Breakfast time?” Marcus asked, chuckling.

 

Chris nodded, “I was just in the middle of putting their food together,” he admitted. “Can I ask what this is about? Did something happen at the school?”

 

He shook their head, “This is about your ex-wife,” he said. “She was arrested early this morning after a credit hit in the system showed up, showing over two-thousand dollars worth product from the local Home Depot.”

 

“W-what?” Chris frowned. “I don’t understand. I didn’t file anything about her stealing from me. Just a restraining order.”

 

Marcus sighed, “She was planning an extensive plot to harm your wife and children,” he said. “We believe that she was planning on attacking after you left with your eldest daughter this morning.”

 

Chris felt his blood run cold, “Is your wife home?” Marcus asked. “Your daughter?”

 

“M-Mel’s upstairs asleep,” Chris shook his head. “She’s been sick with food poisoning and Charlie’s in school.”

 

“Okay, I’ll send a car over at the school to keep watch,” Marcus nodded, moving to call in the order.

 

“W-why?” Chris shook his head. “I thought you arrested Rebecca?”

 

He nodded, “We did,’ he confirmed. “But her boyfriend is missing. A Philip Boyce?”

 

Another blow to the gut, “I-is he involved?” Chris asked, panicking. “Is he?”

 

“We are not sure on that,” the officer admitted. “We called up his place of employment and they haven’t seen him in the last two days. It’s possible that he fled the city or that he’s a victim of something worse.”

 


	36. Chapter 36

Chris sat on the sofa with Melanie, listening as Officer Marcus discussed the details of Rebecca’s arrest and her plot.

 

“So, now what?” Melanie asked. “What happens to her now?”

 

“She’s not going anywhere,” Marcus said, setting the notepad down on the coffee table. “Her lawyer tried to get her out on bail, but the DA won her plea of no release and certainly no bail.”

 

The couple nodded, “We have her locked up at county, waiting for booking and all the fancy paperwork,” he continued. “But she will be moved to a bigger prison and will have a court date next week.”

 

He looked between the couple, “Now, do you have a lawyer?” he asked.

 

“The lawyer who helped with my divorce is a family friend,” Chris said. “He doesn’t practice that much, but I could call him…”

 

“We could always use Daddy’s lawyer,” Melanie said. “Maybe they could work together? I mean, what are we looking at here? Is she going to be put in jail and will she be in there for good?”

 

Marcus shrugged, “Personally? I hope she’s in jail for the rest of her natural life,” he admitted. “The stuff she wrote down and the items she purchased… I’ve never in my thirty-two years on the force, saw a detailed murder plot like this.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Would you excuse me for a moment?” she asked, standing up.

 

“Mel?” Chris frowned, watching as she hightailed out of the living room. “I’m sorry. She’s been up all night throwing up…”

 

“Can I ask where she ate?” Marcus asked. “And what she ate that caused this.”

 

Chris nodded, “We had lunch at the diner in town,” he said. “Geraldine’s.  She had chicken salad and the ER doctor believes that she got it from that. There was cheese and all kinds of weird shit on it.”

 

He wrote down the name of the diner and the food, “Would it be possible to get her in for blood tests?” he asked.

 

“Well, I could try, “Chris shrugged. “I don’t know if she’d make the car ride without tossing her whole stomach up.”

 

“If not, we can always send a EMT over to draw blood,” Marcus shrugged.

 

“They took blood at the hospital,” Chris said, frowning. “If there was anything out of the ordinary, I think they would’ve seen and it and told us.”

 

Marcus nodded, “That’s true, but another test wouldn’t hurt,” he reasoned. “Do you have the discharge papers from that visit still? I’m also gonna need the name of the doctor you saw.”

 

He nodded, standing up. “I think they’re in her bag,” he said, moving out into the hallway. “The ER doctor was a Carol Marcus. We couldn’t see the OBGYN, because she was heading in to perform a C-section.”

 

“Carol?” Marcus repeated, as Chris returned with the papers. “Blonde? Short hair?”

 

“Yeah,” Chris nodded, handing him the paperwork. “Really nice girl, too. Gave us a whole list of things to look out for and what to avoid.”

 

Marcus smiled, “That’s my daughter,” he said, looking proud. “I know the English accent throws everyone off, but my ex-wife was from Hampshire. Carol’s been out here for the last three months.”

 

Chris nodded, “She’s a good kid, Sir,” he said, sitting back down.

 

“Dadeeee! Can I eats now?” Olivia asked from the top of the staircase. “Hi!”

 

“Liv, you can wait,” Chris said, as she pouted. “Go back and play with Sophie.”

 

He then stood up again, “I’m going to check on Mel,” he said, as Marcus read the hospital reports. “Leonard and Jim should be here soon, so don’t be frightened if they come bursting in. Especially Jim, since he tends to get very emotional.”

 

Making his way out of the living room, Chris started down the hall that lead to the guestroom and Melanie’s office, stopping in front of the bathroom.

 

“Mel?” he said softly, knocking on the door. “Can I come in?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Pushing the door open, he found her sitting by the tub, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, as her belly would permit. She looked up at him, her face splotchy and her eyes red.

 

“Oh, honey,” he said, moving to sit next to her. “Shhh.”

 

Melanie started crying again, “She wanted to kill us,” she shook her head. “She was going to kill me and the kids.”

 

“She’s not going to put a single finger on any of you,” Chris said, kissing the side of her head.

 

“This woman is a monster,” Melanie sobbed.

 

Rocking her gently, Chris held her as tightly as he could in such a position, soothing her. “Try to calm down,” he said, rubbing her back. “Before you make yourself sick again.”

 

Melanie groaned, pulling herself away from him, as she crawled towards the toilet. Emptying her stomach of whatever was left in it, Chris grabbed a towel off the rack and stood up, wetting it with cold water.

 

“How about we go back upstairs and I put you in bed?” he offered, wiping her face down. “I think you need to rest for a little while.”

 

“I can’t,” Melanie shook her head.

 

Chris nodded, “You can, because I’m bringing you back to bed,” he said firmly. “The police are handling this and Officer Marcus is going to send a car out to watch the house.”

 

She hiccupped, “I want Charlie home,” she said. “I want her home right now.”

 

“Then I will send Leonard to get her,” he promised, setting the towel down on the counter. “Let’s go upstairs so you can wash your face and brush your teeth.”

 

It took almost a half an hour to get Mel into bed, promising to send Jim upstairs as soon as he arrived and Leonard to get Charlotte.

 

“As soon as she’s home, I will send her up here,” he promised, pulling the blanket up. “I’ll send Sophie and Liv in now to keep you company.”

 

Picking up the remote off the nightstand, he set it on top of the blankets. “Watch some television to keep your mind off it,” he urged. “I need you to try and stay calm until we figure out what the next step is.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded, sounding more like a scared child instead of a thirty-six year old woman. “Just send the kids up, please.”

 

“I will,” he nodded, kissing her forehead. “Give me five minutes to wrangle them up.”

 

Leaving the room, Chris found the twins’ room empty, as well as the guest room and Charlotte’s. He heard a peal of giggles from downstairs and quickly rushed down, finding Sophia and Olivia standing in front of Officer Marcus.

 

“Pia eats appa’s and I eats bewberries!” Olivia said, as Marcus nodded, listening to them intently. “What you eats?”

 

“Well, I’m very fond of oranges,” he said. “Old men like myself need the extra calcium for our bones. Calcium makes your bones very strong!”

 

Sophia gasped, “O’Ivvie we eats c-c-allium!”

 

Making his way downstairs, the girls turned and squealed, pointing at him. “Dadee makes us eats!” Sophia said, bouncing on her feat. “He makes eats!”

 

“I’m so sorry, “Chris said, as Olivia rushed forward to wrap her arms around his leg. “They tend to get a little restless whenever their mother is sick or sleeping.”

 

“It’s alright,” Marcus said, nodding. “They’re quite a riot, these two. I bet they keep everyone on their toes, huh?”

 

Sophia giggled, “ ‘Ohs,” she repeated, wiggling her own toes. “I no eats my “Ohs.”

 

Marcus chuckled, “How about you two get some snacks and go upstairs with Mommy?” Chris suggested. “She would like you two up there and maybe you two can make her smile.”

 

“Pia, we gets eats for Mama,” Olivia said, taking her hand. “Cookie!”

 

Watching them run into the kitchen, Chris sighed and sank into the armchair. “I have to call Leonard and tell him to get Charlie from school,” he said. “My wife wants them all home, that way it’s one less thing for her to worry about.”

 

“I think that might be a good idea,” Marcus nodded. “I’m truly sorry that it had to end up like this, Chris. Had we known beforehand that she was capable of violence, we would’ve taken another route instead of a restraining order.”

 

“Honestly, I didn’t think she would be violent either,” he admitted. “I figured she was just jealous and unhappy with Phil, that when she saw us in the mall, it made her… flip a switch? I told her straight up that I wanted nothing to do with her. I mean, did she really think I would divorce my wife, abandon my kids, after almost twenty years of no contact?”

 

Marcus shook his head, “We wont know until she’s been questioned further,” he said. “They’ll have her evaluated with a shrink and hopefully we’ll get some clear answers here.”

 

The twins ran by, holding armfuls of cookies and juice boxes, screeching in delight as they stormed up the stairs. Chuckling, Marcus stood up and reached for his belongings. “I’m going out to the car to radio in with the station,” he said. “I’ll let my buddy at the school know that someone is coming to get Charlotte and to follow them home.”

 

Chris nodded; watching as he went to the door, before sitting back on the sofa with a deep sigh. Giving himself a few minutes to gather his thoughts and think, he reached for the cordless on the cushion next to him and quickly dialed Leonard’s cellphone number.

 

……………

 

“Stranger Danger class was fun, Daddy!” Charlotte said, as she sat at the kitchen table. “Officer Archer and Officer Marcus said that I would make a fine police lady, but I told them that I was gonna be a food lady when I’m grown up.”

 

Chris chuckled, setting a bowl of pasta before her. “Did they tell you what to do if a stranger comes up to you?” he asked, as she nodded. “What do you do?’

 

Setting down her fork, Charlotte sat up straight and started talking. “They taught us about safe strangers and bad strangers,” she said. “Safe strangers are police officers, firefighters and doctors in hospitals. Bad strangers are ones that look like they’re up to no good and try to bring you away from your parents.”

 

He nodded, “And what do you do if they try to take you from your parents?” he asked.

 

“You have to yell NO! and run away while yelling really loud,” Charlotte nodded, her eyes wide. “And then you have to tell someone about the person, like someone who works in a store or a teacher or someone that looks safe.”

 

“Very good,” Chris nodded. “We’ll have to work on practicing more, especially with your sisters. But you do understand why Mommy and I tell you that you can’t run off in the store, right?”

 

She nodded, “You don’t want us getting lost or taken by the bad strangers,” she said. “And Officer Archer said that we should remember our phone number, the street we live on and our parents names.”

 

“Then it looks like we’ve got a lot of homework, huh?” he asked, ruffling her hair. “You eat your lunch and then afterwards, I’ll help you with your project and then we’ll start practicing your Stranger Danger stuff.”

 

“Is Mommy gonna eat noodles with us?” she asked, picking up her fork again. “She didn’t eat breakfast today.”

 

Chris sighed, “I don’t know, kiddo,” he said. “Mommy’s not feeling very good and she’s probably sleeping still.”

 

Two days after learning about Rebecca’s foiled plot, Melanie grew sicker, wracked with fear and anxiety; two things that didn’t help with her recovery. Then the nightmares started, keeping her up all night and falling asleep as the sun came up.

 

“Pia! We eats now!” they heard Olivia yell. “Dadee make our eats!”

 

The stamped of feet were heard outside, before the girls came in, dressed in princess costumes and holding their stuffed animals. Behind them, Callie came rushing in, making her grand appearance for the first time that day.

 

“Kitty eats!” Sophia exclaimed, as the cat rubbed up against her. “Meow, meow, meow! Kitty eats!”

 

“Callie will eat,” Chris promised, leading them to the table. “You two come sit and eat your noodles.”

 

Setting two bowls down, Chris pushed the girls in, setting napkins into the front of their dresses. “You’re buddies will sit here,” he said, setting the pig and turtle together. “Come on, eat up.”

 

As the girls ate, Chris poured a cup of dry food into the cat bowl. “So nice to see you, Cal,” he said, as the tuxedo quickly munched away. “Where’s Claude?”

 

“He sleeps all the time,” Charlotte sighed. “Callie’s always alone and she doesn’t like being alone. Can we get another kitty for her to play with?”

 

“We’ll worry about that at a later date,” Chris said, washing his hands. “We’ve got a lot on our plate right now to worry about, Charlie.”

 

She pouted, “Then can I get her a toy the next time we go out?” she asked. “A crinkly ball, so we can throw it around for her to chase?”

 

“Charlie, we’ll talk about it later, “Chris stressed, trying to clean up the kitchen. “I’m going to check on Mommy and see if she wants to eat anything.”

Olivia turned around in her chair, “Dadee, Mama eats noodles wif us,” she said, holding a piece of her macaroni in hand. “Noodles.”

 

He chuckled, “I’ll see if she’s up for eating the noodles,” he promised. “I’ll be right back, so you better be good. Otherwise there will be no ice cream after dinner and no princess movie before bed!”

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

The next several days were tense, as everyone waited on pins and needles for any news about Phil’s whereabouts and what was going on with Rebecca. By then, the lawyers had been called and contacted by the local police department, preparing any work that would be need for the likely trial against her. Melanie made a full recovery, though weak from stress from the food poisoning; all extra tests came back clear of any poisons and the restaurant was questioned heavily, only to report that there had been a bad batch of mayonnaise delivered earlier that week.

 

Instead of living their lives in fear, Melanie and Chris tried to move on with daily chores and obligations. Charlotte went to school everyday at eight-fifteen and Chris came home by eight-thirty, after making sure she was walked straight into the classroom. Then, the days would be spent indoors, playing with the twins or cleaning up the house. Some days, they went out to run errands or over to Jim and Leonard’s until it was time to get Charlotte from school. A recent visit with Doctor Lyndon showed a healthy baby, a stressed and recovering mother and brought a stern warning to “take care of yourself,” before heading home.

 

“Now, when we get into the store, I want all three of you to stay by us,” Chris said, turning the engine off. “Understood?”

 

The girls nodded, “And then we can get ice cream?” Charlotte asked.

 

“If you’re really good and stay with us,” Melanie said, getting out of the car.

 

It took a few minutes to get all three unbuckled and out, pulling up their hoods and making sure their jackets were zipped up. Carrying Olivia, Chris held onto Sophia’s hand, while Charlotte walked with Melanie. Before they stepped into the arts and crafts store, Melanie grabbed a small wagon and set Sophia in it.

 

“No whining,” she warned, as Sophia began to pout. “Think of it as a ride.”

 

“Now, what exactly do we need for this project?” Chris asked, as they walked into the store. “What are you making?”

 

Charlotte pushed her hood off, brushing her hair away from her face. “I have to make a poster about me and my family!,” she said. “And I have to put what I’m gonna be when I’m all grown up.”

 

“It’s a collage type thing,” Melanie said, as she pushed the wagon. “So she needs a big piece of poster board and things to make it all artsy and stuff.”

 

He nodded, “Sounds… fun.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Fun until you get paint all over yourself,” she mumbled, as they started down one aisle. “Charlie, how about these dimensional stickers? They’ve got a whole bunch that are cut to look like real things.”

 

As Melanie and Charlotte picked out different things for her project, Chris and Olivia looked at the ones for animals.

 

“Iggy! Dadee! Iggy!” Olivia squealed, pointing to the pack of three pigs. “Pwease?”

 

“I don’t see why not,” he shrugged, pulling the pack off the hook. “You’ve been a good helper these last couple of days with Mommy. Soph, do you want some stickers?”

 

She nodded, reaching out for him, as he pulled the cart over. “Monkey!” she said, pointing to the racks. “Monkey!!!!”

 

Once they were settled with their choices, Charlotte and Melanie led them throughout the store to collect the rest of the supplies. Before heading back up to the front, Melanie went through and double-checked everything in the wagon, while Chris set Olivia down to tie her shoe.

 

“When is this project due?” he asked, as Charlotte stood by the wagon.

 

“Next Friday,” she said. “We get to talk about them on that day too! I’m so excited!”

 

“I know you want ice cream,” Melanie said, as Sophia whined. “We’re going to pay and then we’ll get it for you.”

 

Paying, they bundled up again, moving quickly to the car before anyone could complain about being too cold. Once the car was on, the heat blasting at full force, they left the shopping center and took the five-minute drive to the ice-cream shop that was a frequent stop. After several changes in flavors and toppings, they returned back to the house with ice cream and art supplies, waiting to be devoured and used up.

 

“Ice-creammmmm!” Sophia squealed, digging her spoon into the cup. “O’Ivvie, iceeeeeee-creeaaaaammm!”

 

“Don’t make a mess,” Melanie warned, wiping her face with a napkin. “Eat like a proper girl, now.”

 

Chris played the messages left on the machine, none of which were from the police, before setting his phone on the counter to charge.

 

“I’m done,” Charlotte announced, pushing her cup away. “Can I watch cartoons now?”

 

“Come wash your face and hands first,” Chris said, putting his cup down on the counter. “Then you can watch some TV for a while.”

Cleaning up, Charlotte ran off to her bedroom, wanting the privacy to watch cartoons by herself. Once the twins were finished with their treats, Chris took them upstairs to wash up and redress them in clean clothes, before bringing them down into the basement to watch a movie. 

Once all three of their children were settled for the afternoon, Chris brought Melanie to the sofa and made her sit.

 

“How bad?” he asked, as she leaned against him, his hand rubbing her belly gently.

 

“Home invasion,” she said softly. “They made me watch as they killed each one of you.’

 

The nightmares still came, getting worse and worse as each night passed. Some nights, Melanie woke up screaming. Other nights sent her running down the hall, Chris hot on her heels, as she checked to make sure the girls were safe and alive in their beds.

 

“Then they cut the baby out of me, killed him and left me there to bleed out,” she finished, tucking her face into his chest. “I hate this. I hate _her_ for all of this.”

 

“Do you think that you would be up to seeing someone?” he asked, treading lightly on the subject. “Maybe the doctor that Len saw?”

 

Melanie remained silent, “I think it would be good,” Chris shrugged. “She could work with you and help you with the nightmares, that way you can find a way to get through this.”

 

“I don’t know,” Melanie mumbled. “Maybe.”

 

He gave her a light squeeze, helping her to lie down on the sofa, her head resting on his lap. “How about you close your eyes and relax?” he suggested. “We can come back to this topic tomorrow, after you get some sleep.”

 

“Bu-“ she started, before he cut her off.

 

“I’ll be right here,” Chris promised. “Just close your eyes and _try.”_

It’s where Olivia found them a half an hour later, during a trip into the kitchen for a snack. Carrying over her juice box and goldfish, she stood by the sofa and watched as both her parents slept.

 

“Dadee?” she whispered, patting his leg gently. “Dadee?”

 

He groaned, opening his eyes slowly to find Olivia looking at him. “Hey,” he grunted, stretching as best as he could with Melanie on him. “What are you doing?”

 

“I hungee,” she said, pointing to her snack on the table. “You sweep wif Mama?” she asked.

 

Patting the spot next to him, Olivia climbed up onto the sofa and sat next to him. “Mommy was very sleepy,” he whispered. “Is Sophie still downstairs?”

 

She shook her head, “Pia go sweep,” she said, pointing towards the stairs. “I pway wif myself an’ “Iggy.”

 

“How about we start dinner?” he suggested, looking at the time on the cable box. “You wanna help make dinner?”

 

“I help!” Olivia nodded, excited about the prospect of being near food and her father. “Mama sweep.”

 

Chris gently eased himself up off the sofa, setting a pillow under Melanie’s head, along with a blanket over her. “You go wait in the kitchen,” he said. “I’m gonna bring Sophie up and then we can start cooking.”

 

Olivia grabbed her snacks and rushed back into the kitchen, as he started for the basement, praying that Melanie would sleep for a bit longer.

 

………….

 

“What are you making?” Charlotte asked, a half an hour later, as she came into the kitchen.

 

Chris stood at the counter, holding Olivia up as she stirred a bowl of cooked chop meat up. “What are we making, Liv?” he asked, as she giggled.

 

“Soppy ‘Ohs!” she squealed. “Soppy ‘Ohs, ‘Arelee!”

 

“Where are Mommy and Sophie?” Charlotte asked, climbing up into a chair. “I thought Mommy was making dinner tonight?”

 

Chris eased the spoon out of Olivia’s hands, setting it down on a paper towel. “They’re sleeping on the couch,” he said, setting Olivia on her feet. “Go get the rolls out of the cabinet,” he said, before turning to look at the eldest. “Were you sleeping?”

 

She nodded, “I fell asleep and missed my show,’ Charlotte pouted. “I hope it’s on again tomorrow.”

 

“Maybe it will,” Chris said, taking down a stack of plates. “What should we eat with our dinner tonight? Do you want a vegetable or salad?”

 

“Carrots,” she said, yawning. “Or stringy beans.”

 

“I think we have string beans,” he said, setting the plates on the table. “I’ll throw those into the microwave and let them cook, while I wake Mommy and Soph up from their nap.”

 

Olivia held up the bag of rolls, “ Rolls!” she beamed, shaking the bag. “Rolls, rolls, rolls, rolls…”

 

Taking the bag from her, Chris ruffled her hair and chuckled, “Thank you, sweetheart,” he praised. “You did a good job, helping me with dinner tonight.”

 

“I make! I make!” she exclaimed, bouncing on her toes. “You make wif me!”

 

“Let’s go wake up Mommy and Sophie,’ he said, placing the bag of rolls on the table. “Charlie, if you want juice, I put more boxes in the fridge to cool them.”

 

Charlotte nodded, making no move to get up, as she placed her head on the table. Taking Olivia’s hand, Chris led her out into the living room and over to the love seat where Sophia slept.

 

“Easy,” he warned, as Olivia ran over, climbing up. “Mel? Time to get up, hon. Dinner’s ready.”

 

She groaned, “What?” she asked, as Sophia squealed as her sister climbed onto her. “What time is it?”

 

“A quarter to seven,” Chris said, pulling the blanket down. “Come. Eat some food and then you can go lay down upstairs.”

 

“Help,” she grunted, holding her hand up to him.

 

Pulling her up and off the sofa, Chris stepped back so that she could stand, before moving to wrap his arm around her waist. “What did you make?’ she asked, as the twins ran by.

 

“Liv and I made sloppy joes,” he said, just as Olivia squealed “Soppy ‘Ohs!” to her sisters. “If you’re not up to that, I can make soup.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Melanie insisted. “I’m really hungry anyway.”

 

Getting a cup from the cabinet, she filled it with water and ice, before taking her seat at the table. Chris brought over the bowl of meat, along with forks, spoons and the string beans, setting them all down. Together, they put together the sandwiches’ for the girls, before making their own.

 

“Yummmyyy!” Sophia squealed, as she ate. “Yummy, O’Ivvie!”

 

Olivia giggled as she ate, happily munching away as everyone else ate. “You eats, Mama?” she asked, as Melanie ate slowly. “You no like eats?”

 

“It’s very good, Liv, “Melanie nodded. Mommy’s eating very slow because she wants to enjoy it!”

 

“Do you wanna be a chef like Charlie?” Chris asked, leaning over to wipe Sophia’s mouth with a napkin.

 

Olivia nodded, “Wif you, “Arelee and my “Iggy!” she said, grabbing her juice box.  “I make eats!”

 

“I guess that leaves you with Sophie and the baby,” Chris shrugged, as Melanie drank her water. “I think that’s an even trade thought, now that I think of it. Three chefs and three historians.”

 

She shrugged, “But Olivia could change her mind,” she pointed out, as Chris snorted. “Maybe she’ll want to learn about princesses and royalty when she’s older.”

“PWINCESS!” Olivia shrieked, dropping some meat onto the front of her shirt. “Pwincess! Pwincess!”

 

Melanie giggled as she got up to clean Olivia off, while Chris sat and grumbled. “It’s okay, Daddy,” Charlotte said, patting his hand. “I still want to be a food lady when I’m grown up.”

 

He smiled at her, “I know you will,” he said, as she giggled. “You’ll be the best chef in the entire world.”

 

“Okay, I know you want to read a princess story,” Melanie said, moving back to her seat. “But for now, you have to eat your dinner and try not to make a big mess!”

 

“You just had to say the P-word,” Chris snorted, shaking his head.

 

Melanie pointed at him with her fork, “Shut it,” she warned. “Or grave consequences will occur if you say another word.”

 


	38. Chapter 38

Melanie sat back in the middle of the bed, the girls on either side of her, as they rested their hands on her belly. A sharp kick made Sophia screech, crawling away from her, while Olivia giggled.

 

“Dats my baybee!” she squealed, as the baby gave another kick. “My baybee!”

 

“Does it hurt?” Charlotte asked, looking at her stomach in awe. “Like..is it trying to kick it’s foot out?”

 

Melanie shook her head, “Sometimes it hurts if it’s too hard or if it hits some organs,” she said, as Charlotte gasped. “But it just feels normal to me now, especially after having you three.”

 

Chris snorted from the closet, “It doesn’t hurt too much until it’s time for the baby to be born,” he said.

 

“How do babies get borned?” Charlotte asked, frowning. “Do you have to poop the baby out?”

 

“Poop!” Sophia giggled. “Mama go poop and baybee fall out!”

 

She shook her head, “No, I don’t “poop” the baby out,” she said. “It’s a complicated discussion that I think you should hear when you’re a bit older.”

 

Charlotte pouted, “I’m six! I wanna know!” she cried, as Olivia babbled to Melanie’s belly.

 

“How about we find a book about it?” Chris offered, coming over to the bed. “They probably have a kid-friendly book at the library about where babies come from.”

 

“Okay,” Charlotte sighed, as the phone started to ring off the hook.

 

Sophia squealed, “Phone! Telly-phone!” she chirped, as Chris went to answer the cordless from the dresser.

 

As Melanie quieted Sophia down, Chris moved out into the hallway to talk to whoever was on the other end. A few minutes later, he came back in, thanking Officer Marcus, their caller.

 

“I’ll let her know,” he said, nodding. “Thank you. Bye.”

 

“What happened?” Melanie asked, as he hung up. “Is it bad?”

 

He shook his head, “They found Phil,” he said. “He’s been in Chicago this whole time.”

 

She frowned, “Who’s Phil?” Charlotte asked, sprawling out next to her. “That’s a stupid boys name.”

 

“Ho-?” Melanie shook her head. “What made him leave for Chicago? And why didn’t se go with him?”

 

“According to Officer Marcus, Phil tried to put Rebecca into a hospital after she started obsessing over us,” he said, sitting down on the bed. “But she refused, threatened to harm him. So when she left one day to go out, Phil supposedly packed up whatever he could and fled.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “So he knew that she was capable of hurting someone and didn’t report it?” she asked, the anger seeping through.

 

“Girls, how about you go and draw a happy picture for Mommy?” Chris said. “Then we’ll get ready and pick up Aunt Nyota and Uncle Spock’s present for their new house.”

 

“But Daddy!! I wanna stay in here!” Charlotte whined, as Olivia and Sophia scrambled off the bed and out of the room.

 

He shook his head, “Mommy and I need to have a adult conversation,” he said.

 

“And why can’t I stay in here?” Charlotte asked, as Melanie giggled.

 

“Because you’re not an adult,” Chris stated. “Come on. Go help your sisters and I’ll be in to help you guys get ready.”

 

Reluctantly, Charlotte climbed off the bed and left, throwing a frown over her shoulder as she walked down the hall. Closing the door, Chris turned to look back at his wife.

 

“They’re going to question him, especially Marcus, because if he knew anything,” he shook his head. “He claims he feared for his life, meanwhile he’s six-foot one and weighs more than I do.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “The two of them can go to hell,” she spat, moving to get off the bed. “This entire ordeal is such bullshit!”

 

He watched as she grabbed some clothes out of the closet, “I hope to god they lock them both up and lose the key,” she seethed.

 

“I can’t imagine Rebecca getting off without any punishment,” Chris said. “Either she’s going to jail or she’ll be thrown into a hospital for the criminally insane. Which is probably what will happen, according to Officer Marcus and our lawyer.”

 

“That’s still nothing,” Melanie shook her head. “She gets to sit in a nice room and gets three square meals a day and gets to go out and see the sun everyday. It’s a fucking vacation that gets paid with our tax dollars.”

 

He moved across the room, taking hold of her gently, before steering them both back towards the bed.

 

“Look,” Chris sighed. “They’re both in custody and they’re not going anywhere, so now we can breathe just a little easier now.”

 

“I still don’t feel comfortable,” Melanie shook her head. “I still have to look over my shoulder constantly, thinking that there is someone out there watching us.”

 

Chris nodded, “Maybe we should get a dog?” he shrugged. “One of those guard dogs.”

 

“Oh Charlie would just _love_ that one,” Melanie rolled her eyes. “And who’s going to train this dog and take care of it? Because it’s not going to be me, Chris. I’m seven months pregnant and I cannot chase a dog around, so that it doesn’t shit in the house and bite the kids.”

 

“It was just a suggestion,” Chris said, giving her a light shake. “Look, I highly doubt there’s anyone out there that would come after us. Rebecca’s not one to have many friends to begin with and she’s still a bitch, so it would surprise me if she made any in the last twenty years.”

 

There was a screech from down the hall, followed by a pained cry of “DADEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!”

 

Chris groaned, “Go and make sure they haven’t broken any bones,” Melanie said, picking up the clothes. “I’m gonna get ready and then we can get this show on the road.”

 

…………….

 

Nyota and Spock moved into a two story, four-bedroom house, just ten minutes away from their friends. After two days of unpacking the few possessions that they’d shipped and carried onto the plane, the newly wedded couples were in the middle of decorating.

 

“This is gonna be your room,”Nyota smiled, as she opened the door to an empty bedroom, the girls behind her. “We’ll put a big comfy bed in here with a TV!”

 

“We can have a sleep over!” Charlotte exclaimed, as Olivia and Sophia ran around the empty room. “Can I help paint?”

 

She nodded, “Of course!” she exclaimed. “Uncle Spock and I are gonna need a lot of help, making this place all pretty.”

 

From the kitchen, Chris looked around at the newly installed cabinets and counter tops, shaking his head. “This kitchen is unbelievable,” he shook his head. “Mel, I think we should re-do the kitchen after the baby’s born.”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “Our kitchen is fine,” she said firmly. “All we need is a new toaster. You’re not get granite countertops.”

 

“I am not particually fond of the counter tops,” Spock said, looking at them with what they could decipher as disgust. “But Nyota has more knowledge about kitchens than I do.”

 

“Which is very true,” Nyota said, as she came down the stairs with Olivia in her arms. “The girls have very interesting ideas for the guest room.”

 

Charlotte nodded, “I’m going to help with the paint!” she said, rushing over to Chris. “And Auntie Ny says I can go with her to Ikea!”

 

Her mother laughed, “Uh oh,” she shook her head. “That should be a fun trip!”

 

“She already picked out furniture for the nursery,” Chris said, as Charlotte went to look out the window. “Let’s just say that Charlotte has some.. expensive tastes.”

 

“Well, we could make it a girls day!” Nyota said, nodding. “We could go to Ikea and then out to lunch! Maybe Gaila and Louisa would like to come with us!”

 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Chris nodded.

 

Charlotte came over to the table, “Can we pick out pictures for the baby room?” she asked.

 

Moving to the counter, Nyota opened up the box of cookies and started setting them onto a plastic dish. “You haven’t done anything yet for the nursery?” she asked, getting a snack together for the kids.

 

“We were arguing over paint colors,” Chris sighed. “But as of late, we haven’t done much.”

 

“But we’re going to get started soon,” Melanie said quickly, not wanting to start any conversations about their issues. “We’ve got until May to get the crib together and to buy diapers in stock again.”

 

The girls squealed at the sight of the cookies, rushing over to the table, as Nyota set them down. “Well if you’re still keeping the gender a surprise, I would go for a pale yellow or a sandy color.”

 

“I think the baby is gonna be a boy,” Charlotte said, taking apart one of the cookies. “So I think it should be a green room.”

 

“You think so?” Chris asked, as she nodded. “Well, it’s a fifty-fifty shot, kid.”

Melanie rolled her eyes, as she stood up from the chair. “Come give me a tour, Ny,” she said, holding out her hand. “I need to walk around a bit or else by butt will be numb for hours.”

 

The twins giggled, “Butt!” Sophia squealed. “Butt!”

 

“Sophie,” Chris warned, as she giggled. “How about three get your pictures that you drew for Aunt Ny and Uncle Spock? The three of you worked very hard on them.”

Squealing, the girls took off for the living room, while the adults stayed behind. “They’ve been wiled since yesterday,” Chris said. “They also consumed their body weight in sugar last night after dinner.”

 

“It’s not a problem,” Nyota said. “We’ve missed them so much so it doesn’t matter to us how they act. I can’t believe how big they got since the last time we saw them.”

 

There was a moment of silence between them all, the sound of the kids giggling in the other room a comfort. “So,” Nyota said. “How are you guys? Really?”

 

“Exhausted,” Melanie sighed. “It’s been tough, but we’re trying to cope.”

 

She nodded, “Hopefully everything will be cleared up soon,” Chris said. “The lawyers are communicating with the court appointed one they gave Rebecca.”

 

“I just hope the punishment is just as severe as the plot she had,” Melanie shook her head, before putting a smile on her face. “So, are you going to give me a tour or what? I want to hear all the decorating ideas you’ve got.”

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

The rest of March flew by quickly, as the couple dealt with everything that came their way. As the matter with Rebecca and Phil continued to progress, the lawyers worked hard and long, putting together a case for the impending trial that would most likely happen in the summer. While neither wanted to attend, it was decided that Chris would go to make a statement, since Melanie would be in no condition to go.

 

“By then, you would’ve had the baby and I’m not putting that stress on you,” Chris said, as the lawyer called to discuss the matter. “So I will do it and that’s that.”

 

As the lawyers worked, the couple moved forward with their own plans, getting the house ready for baby number four. After shopping with Nyota for the house, Melanie came home inspired by what she saw; pulling up the items she liked the most on the computer. Down came the crib and changing table from the attic, put back together and cleaned, as it sat in the now empty bedroom.

 

“Let’s paint it green!” Charlotte said one afternoon, as Chris double-checked the windows after six years of storms and other elements. “But not an ugly green! A pretty green!”

 

As Charlotte and Chris clashed over paint colors, Melanie picked out gender-neutral items for the room; from toys to clothes, she decided to get the essentials for the first few months of the baby’s life.

 

“We can worry about boy or girl based clothing and toys after,” she said, as Chris looked over the things she picked out. “All we need is clothes to get us through the first six months and lots of diapers. Lots.”

 

Jim and Leonard offered to come by to help paint, insisting that they need to practice on their painting skills before everyone headed over to help Nyota and Spock with their house. So on a bright and early Saturday morning, Charlotte and Chris woke up and dressed in their old jeans and shirts, before getting everything ready. By the time Melanie woke up, around ten-thirty, the entire nursery floor was covered in a blue tarp.

 

“They have these really cool wall things, that are cut into so many different designs,” she heard Jim say. “Once you know what the gender is, you could always get something and put them up.”

 

“It’s a boy,” Charlotte said. “It has to be, because I want a brother who won’t take all my dolls. And I want him to be named Remus”

Leonard snickered, “What if he ended up liking dolls?” he asked, as Melanie stood outside the room. “Then what?”

 

She shrugged, “Then I’ll take his boy toys,” she said. “And we can call her Rema!”  

 

“Hey, you can’t be near the room!” Chris exclaimed, as Melanie watched them paint the walls. “Are you crazy?”

 

“Where’s Sophie and Liv?” she asked, ignoring him. “And you need to have _both_ windows open, Christopher. Do you want your daughter to suffocate in here?”

 

Snorting, Leonard crossed the room to open the other window, as Jim quietly painted nearby.

 

“Mommy, do you like it?” Charlotte asked, setting her paintbrush into the tray. “It’s called Mystical Sea!”

 

“I love it!” she smiled, ruffling her hair. “Are you being good?”

 

She nodded, “Painting is fun!” she exclaimed. “I can’t wait to paint with Auntie Ny in seven days.”

 

“And you’ll do a great job,” Chris said, as he came over to them. “Mommy’s gonna go downstairs now, that way she can eat some breakfast and relax.”

 

“Kay!” Charlotte nodded, rushing back to her paint tray. “Daddy made pancakes Mommy! Blueberry and chocolate chip!!”

 

Chris nodded, “You heard her,” he said, as she shook her head at him. “Mel, I’m serious. You can’t be breathing in this shit and I don’t have anything to cover your face with, so you’re banned from coming in here.”

 

She snorted, “Like I’m really going to lift a paint roller,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I can barely carrying the laundry basket across the hall from one bedroom to the other.”

 

“Guess I’ll be doing extra housework, huh?” he asked. “Waffles are on the stove, so just put them in the microwave for a few seconds and they should be good.”

 

“I guess I’ll put in that order for the crib mattress and rocking chair,” she sighed. “The other stuff is supposed to come today, but who knows.”

 

From downstairs, the twins started calling out for them, as they grew bored with their show. “MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

“Go,” Chris chuckled, kissing her. “Before they wreck the place.”

 

Melanie sighed, “Don’t make a mess,” she warned. “And use the painting tape when you paint around the windows and door frames.”

 

“Good lord woman,” Leonard grumbled, as he turned to look at them. “Would you get movin’ before I lock you in your own basement?”

 

Charlotte giggled, “I’m going, I’m going,” Melanie huffed. “And make sure Charlie washes her hands before she touches _anything_ in this house. Or her face.”

 

“Yes Mom,” Chris said, ushering her out of the room. “Go before I ban you from the entire second floor.”

 

Grumbling, Melanie waddled her way down the hall towards the stairs, as the shrieks continued throughout the lower level of the house. “Stop screeching!” she yelled, heading down the stairs. “The two of you!”

 

Chuckling, Chris stepped back into the room. “God, she is a pain in the butt,” Leonard shook his head, grabbing the roll of tape off the top of the changing table.

 

“Mommy’s very bossy,” Charlotte declared, as she dipped her paintbrush into the paint. “That’s why Daddy always does what she says, because she’s the boss lady.”

 

“Except,” Chris started, opening the window a bit more. “There are times when she listens to what I say.”

 

Jim laughed, “Yeah, until she turns around and kicks your butt,” he said, helping Leonard with the tape. “Charlie, your Mom can throw a punch like a pro. Just ask your Uncle Bones here!”

 

“JIM!”

 

There was a crash from downstairs, followed by a series of shrieks. “SOPHIA GRACE! YOU PICK UP EVERY MOVIE THAT FELL OFF THAT RACK, RIGHT NOW!” Melanie shouted.

 

Setting down the paintbrush, Chris quickly moved out of the room. “Better move quicker than that, Chris,” Leonard chuckled. “That girl is gonna put your Mama in early labor if she keeps it up.”

 

…………..

 

The following weekend, everyone got together at Nyota and Spock’s house, loaded with extra paintbrushes, tools and food for a long day of work. Monty, Sophia and Olivia were stationed in the living room watching cartoons, while Charlotte and Nyota painted the guestroom. Down the hall, Chris and Leonard tackled the bathroom, painting and cleaning up, while Spock and Jim took over the master bedroom.

 

“I can’t believe Spock and Jim are together,” Gaila said, as she set the glass dishes into the cabinet. “Painting in a room.”

 

Melanie snorted, unwrapping the pots and pans from the bubble wrap and newspapers. “I think they’ll be good,” she said, tossing everything into the black garbage bag.

 

“Gaila?” Scotty called out, as he came up from the basement. “Ah’m running up to the store to a supply line for the sink in the basement. This one is shot.”

 

“Okay!” Gaila said, as he peeked into the kitchen. “I’m gonna order some pizza in a little bit for everyone. Anything you want?”

 

He shook his head, “Whatever yeh order is fine with me,” he said, giving her a quick kiss. “Make sure the lass here doesn’t pick up anything heavy. Yeh’s don’t want Chris getting all barkin’ mad.”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “Chris is a pain in the ass,” she shook her head, setting the empty box against the wall. “A box of plastic bowls is nothing.”

 

Scotty held up his hands, “Ah’m just the wee messenger,” he said. “Be back in a bit!”

 

“How’s the nursery?” Gaila asked, cutting open another box. “Miss Charlotte was going on and on about her day of painting, when Ny and I were unloading the food earlier.”

 

“It looks amazing,” Melanie said, unloading the box of containers. “All we’re waitng for is the wall decals that Charlotte picked and the new rocking chair should be in either Monday or Tuesday.”

 

“Did you get clothes?” Gaila asked. “I got coupons from Carter’s in the outlets yesterday. Maybe we could go shopping tomorrow! Nyota wants to get curtains and a new comforter set for the guest room.”

 

Melanie nodded, “That sounds like fun! The boys could all come over to the house and watch the basketball game,” she said. “The twins and Charlie are hooked on basketball now, which is great for them but sucks for me. All they do is fight when their teams play against each other.”

 

Gaila snorted, “Well, we can always bring Charlotte with us,” she shrugged. “And we can call up Louisa and see what she’s up to.”

 

“Louisa’s been working a major case,” Melanie sighed. “So Hikaru’s been with Julie a lot and when he’s not working, she’s either at our house or Jo’s babysitting her.”

  
“So call Hikaru up and tell him to bring Julie by tomorrow and we’ll bring her with us,” Gaila said. “A girl’s day out with the two of them?”

 

She hesitated, “As long as we don’t mention it to Sopihe and Liv,” she said, as Chris came in, covered in paint and other unknown substances.

 

“Don’t mention what to Sophie and Liv?” he asked, digging through the toolbox on the counter.

 

“A girls day to the outlet with Charlie and Julie,” Melanie said. “ House stuff for Nyota and baby clothes for the offspring.”

 

He shrugged, “Basketball game is on tomorrow,” he said, earning a muffled snort from Gaila. “Lakers and Celtics. Jim and Sophia get down right dirty when those two play against each other.”

 

Gaila started to laugh, “You better watch what you and the boys say around them,” Melanie warned. “She’s mouthy and pushy as it is!”

 

“Mama!” Olivia cried, as she rushed into the kitchen. “Mama!”

 

“What?” Melanie asked, as she clung to her leg. “What’s wrong?”

 

Olivia looked up at her, “I hungee, Mama. Make my eats pwease,” she pouted.

 

“Aunt Giggy is gonna order pizza,” Melanie said, as Olivia continued to pout. “Cheese pizza with chicken!”

 

That killed the pout, turning it into a big smile, as Olivia began to squeal. “Icken and cheese!” she yelled, jumping up and down. “Yum, yum, yum!”

 

Chris snorted, “We’re almost done with the bathroom,” he said, as Olivia picked up a stray sheet of bubble wrap. “Next we’ll check the closets and see if the shelves need to be replaced.”

 

“Can I hire all of you to repair my house?” Gaila asked, shaking her head.

 

“Why? You married an bartending engineer,” Melanie shook her head. “I should hire all of them to fix up my house.”

 

Shaking his head, Chris watched as they both bickered, before Olivia’s screech stopped them. “Eats! Gimmie my eats!” she cried, trying to pull at Melanie’s clothes.

 

“Liv,” Chris shook his head, moving forward to pull her away. “You’ll get your food soon. Go back in the living room and finish watching your movie.”

 

Olivia whined, running off to play, while the adults stayed behind. “At least we married men that know what they’re doing,” Gaila pointed out, putting an end to their argument.

 

“Thank god,” Melanie snorted. “Free labor.”

 

“It’s not free,” Chris said, picking up the items he originally came in to get. “If you know what I mean.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Melanie shook her head, while Gaila scoffed. “Sex is not a payment option for when you unclog the toilet, Chris,” she said, as he started down the hall. “Scotty tries that shit with me and it doesn’t work.”

 

“Poor Scotty,” Chris said, looking over his shoulder at them. “Now it all makes sense why he looks so stressed out! You never let him out to play!”

 

Melanie laughed, as Gaila shook her head at him, “Christopher! Don’t tease, or I’ll take away all adult activities until this baby is walking!” Melanie said, taking a seat at the table. “Go finish that bathroom so we can order food!”

 

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

“I think today was a success!” Gaila said, smiling at her friends. “Ny’s got some great things for the house and you got a bunch of things for the baby!”

 

“Now I just have to make room for all the stuff I bought,” Melanie sighed, setting a napkin on Olivia’s lap. “Who knew that Liv had a selective taste in clothes?”

 

Olivia squealed, “Mama, I eats pwease,” she said, as Melanie handed her a slice of her grilled cheese.

 

After waking early that morning, Melanie showered and dressed, before moving down the hall to wake Charlotte for their day out. But Charlotte woke up feeling sick, complaining of a headache, which forced her to stay home. After giving a dose of children’s Tylenol and closing the blinds and curtains, Melanie stepped out into the hallway, only to find Olivia standing in the doorway of her room.

 

When asked if she wanted to spend the day with her and her aunts, Olivia nodded and Melanie quickly got her dressed and ready to go before Sophia woke up. With a kiss goodbye and a waning to “not spend too much,” from Chris, Melanie loaded Olivia into the backseat of the car and drove off to pick up Gaila and Nyota.

 

“I thought it was so cute how she picked out the pig for the baby,” Nyota said, as Olivia ate. “The whole “this is for my baby,” was so cute!”

 

“She’s become very protective ever since I got sick,” Melanie said, taking a bite of her sandwich. “She’s the first one to come into the room after Chris takes Charlie to school and she’s always following me around the house.”

 

Gaila stirred her soup around, “She’s becoming aware of the things around her,” she said. “Monty’s like that too. He knows something’s happening whenever Scotty and I argue or if one of us doesn’t feel good. He’ll follow us around and bring us a toy or something from the kitchen, because he thinks it’ll make us feel better.”

 

“I just hope that she doesn’t change when the baby comes,” Melanie sighed, running her fingers through Olivia’s hair. “I don’t think she will, but you never know.”

 

“Mama, my baybee eats now,” Olivia said, licking her greasy fingers. “Baybee eats.”

 

The girls giggled, “Speaking of the baby,” Nyota said, reaching for her cup. “What’s the end game in regards to the sex? Are we all betting on another girl?”

 

Melanie shook her head, “After we announced it, I told all the boys that there would be no bet this time around,” she said. “I don’t like it when they put all that money in, when it can go towards bills or something important.”

 

“I told Scotty that if he wanted to keep adding to his collection of scotch, that he wouldn’t put a single penny in,” Gaila said. “I also threatened to withhold adult activities for undisclosed amount of time.”

 

“As far of the sex of the baby, we haven’t discussed what either of us wants,” Melanie said. “Personally, I think Chris is hoping for a boy because he’s currently outnumbered with the four of us.”

 

Nyota giggled, “And I honestly hope it’s a boy,” she continued. “I think it would be a great change in the house and I’ve been looking at boy-centered clothes and toys this time around.”

 

“Chris was a little cutie when he was a baby,” Gaila said, smiling. “Anne was showing off those baby pictures like crazy after you had the twins. My god, you have hit the genetic jackpot, Mel. Those girls are going to have the boys lining up just to get the chance to talk to them or share a juice box.”

 

“Cutie,” Olivia chirped. “Cutie!”

 

Melanie’s phone began to ring on the table, as Gaila and Nyota giggled along with Olivia. Reaching for it, Melanie checked the caller ID and saw it was the house and quickly answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

There was a commotion on the other end, followed by a “SOPHIE! DON’T TOUCH THE LITTLER BOX!” before Chris managed to get through. “Hi Honey!”

 

“What’s going on? Why is Sophie near the litter box?” were the first words out of her mouth, which made Gaila snort.

 

“”Miss Sophie is trying to drive Jim insane,” Chris snorted. “They’ve been bickering non-stop since he and Len showed up over this game.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “So what are you ladies up to?” he asked, changing the subject.

 

“Oh, just eating lunch,” Melanie said, as Olivia looked up at her. “We’re going to look around in a few more stores after this and then head back to the house.”

 

“Dadee?” Olivia asked.

 

She nodded, “You wanna talk to Daddy?” she asked, as Olivia held up her hand for the phone. “Hold on. Liv wants to say hi.”

 

Handing the phone to her, Olivia pulled it up to her ear. “Hi hi, Cutie!” she squealed, making Gaila and Nyota laugh.

 

“Mama and I eats wif Giggy and Ny Ny,” Olivia said. “What you eats, Dadee?”

 

After a few more minutes of simple chatter, Olivia handed the phone back to Melanie, signing off with a “Bye bye, Cutie.”

 

“Cutie?” Chris snorted, as Melanie came back on the line.

 

“I’ll tell you later,” she giggled. “How’s Charlie? Is she feeling better?”

 

Chris sighed, “She came down to eat a little breakfast, but went back upstairs afterwards,” he said. “I checked on her a few minutes ago and she was asleep.”

  
Promising to be good, Melanie hung up after a quick “I love you,” and set her phone down on the table. “I think Charlie’s sick,” she pouted, as Olivia babbled to herself.

 

“That’s not good,” Nyota said, shaking her head. “I know how much she wanted to come out with us.”

 

“Next weekend!” Gaila gasped. “If she’s feeling better, we can go out next weekend! Louisa’s finishing up her case this week and I’m sure she and Julie would be up for a day out!”

 

Melanie nodded, “Let’s finish up here and get going,” she said. “Before they call back and ask us to stop and pick up junk food for their game later.”

 

………..

 

“Cutie, no! Cutie!!!” Olivia cried, as she stood in the middle of the living room, her eyes glued to the television.

 

“Liv, sweetheart,” Len called out from the couch. “Come sit!”

 

She ignored him, watching as the opposing team scored another point, shrieking in displeasure. “CUTIE NO!” she screeched, as Chris got up.

 

“Olivia,” he said, picking her up. “It’s still the first quarter of the game, which gives them plenty of time to catch up.”

 

Melanie peeked into the living room, “What’s with the screeching?” she asked, drying her hands on a dishtowel.

 

“The other team scored and Liv’s not happy about it,” Jim said, before cursing. “Dammit! Stop throwing the ball to this bum!”

 

“Dadee, I no like dis!” Olivia shook her head, as she sat on his lap. “No like.”

 

He nodded, “I know you don’t,” he said, as she pouted. “But you need to keep it down because Charlie’s not feeling good.”

 

“I’m going upstairs,” Melanie announced, walking by them. “Try not to break anything and don’t make a mess.”

 

Moving up to the second floor of the house, Melanie quickly checked in on Charlotte, before moving down the hall to the nursery. Unloading the bags of clothes and toys, she went to work on organizing the closet and dresser. Halfway through her work, Sophia came in to see her, holding her toy puppy.

 

“Mama!”

 

“Hey, Sophie girl!” she smiled, as the four year old came over to her. “How come you’re not watching basketball with Daddy?”

 

She shrugged, “I stay wif you,” she said, looking into the empty shopping bag. ‘You pway wif me and Loopy?”

 

Melanie nodded, “I can play with you and Loopsy,” she said, setting the empty bags onto the rocking chair. “Let’s go get your dolls and we can play in my room.”

 

Getting the handful of dolls, Melanie let Sophia down the hall to the master bedroom, helping her onto the bed. Situating all the dolls up, they played for what felt like hours, making the dolls walk and talk to one another. Thankful that Melanie managed to get the girls at the table for dinner after returning home, Melanie was relieved when Sophia fell asleep halfway through their playtime.

 

“Is she sleeping?” Chris asked, when he came in after putting Olivia to bed.

 

“She’s been out for an hour,” she whispered, as he came over to the bed to pick her up. “I’ve got her dolls.”

 

As Chris tucked her in, Melanie went back in to check up on Charlotte, who was slowly waking up.

 

“How do you feel?” she asked, laying her hand against her forehead. “You feel a little warm.”

 

“Hungry,” Charlotte mumbled, sitting up in bed. “My heat still hurts, Mommy.”

 

Sending Chris to get some food and water, Melanie helped Charlotte out of her sweaty clothes and into fresh ones, before changing the pillowcases.

 

“I think we’ll keep you home tomorrow,” Chris said, as Charlotte nibbled on some toast. “That way you can eat a full meal and get plenty of rest.”

 

“Can you read me a story?” she asked, as Melanie set the plate on the nightstand. “The one about the fish?”

 

Taking turns, they read Charlotte her bedtime story, making it halfway through before she fell asleep. Putting the book on the table, Chris tucked her in as Melanie collected the discarded clothes and bed linens off the floor, tossing them into the hamper.

 

“How long did it take for Liv to fall asleep?” she asked, as they stepped out into the hallway.

 

“Passed out before the last quarter,” he chuckled, as they started down the hall to their room. “She was fighting it, but eventually she passed out.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “You boys turned her into a crazed fanatic,” she said, getting ready for bed.

 

He chuckled, “It’s cute,” he said. “Len suggested we take the girls to a home game sometime soon. They would probably get a kick out of it.”

 

“Yeah, with all the swearing,” she sighed. “Are you going to bed or staying up for a while?”

 

“I need to clean out the kitchen and take the garbage to the curb,” Chris said, moving her dirty clothes to the hamper. “I also have a few bills I need to schedule for tomorrow, which shouldn’t take long.”

 

She nodded, climbing under the blankets. “I’m going to bed,” she yawned. “So don’t be surprised if I’m out cold when you come up.”

 

Leaning over his side of the bed, Chris quickly kissed her as she laid back against her pillows. “I wouldn’t be surprised,” he said. “With all that shopping you did today?”

 

“Which I will show you tomorrow,” she promised. “You better get your chores done, before it gets too late.”

 

…………….

 

Olivia walked back and forth in the kitchen as Chris made breakfast, babbling to herself.

 

“Hey Liv?” Chris called out, as he lowered the heat on the burner. “Do you want to pull the grapes off the stems for me?”

 

She nodded, “I make it, cutie!” she said, rushing to his side. “Up! Up now cutie, pwease!”

 

He chuckled, picking her up. “Are you going to call me that all the time now?” he asked, picking up the bowl of freshly washed grapes.

 

“You is _my_ cutie,” she pouted, as he sat her down on the opposite counter. “My cutie.”

 

“And you’re my cutie, too,” he said, tweaking her nose. “Did you have fun with Mommy yesterday?”

 

She nodded, pulling a grape off the stem. “Mama and I eats wif Giggy and Ny Ny,” she said. “I eats wif my cuties.”

 

Chris chuckled as she picked the grapes, “You’re cuties?” he asked, as the phone started to ring. “Don’t move an inch, okay?”

 

“Kay!” she nodded, dropping a grape into the bowl.

 

Grabbing the phone off the hook, Chris started back towards the counter to help. “Hello?”

 

“Chris? It’s Len!” Leonard practically shouted into the phone. “I’m at the hospital with Jim.”

 

“Wait? What?” Chris asked, shifting the phone against his ear. “You’re where?”

 

Leonard sighed, “Jim thought it would be a marvelous idea to go onto the roof at the ass crack of dawn,” he huffed. “Son of a bitch slipped and fell off the damn ladder when he was coming down and broke his goddamn arm!”

 

“Daddy! You’re in public!” Joanna yelled in the background.

 

“Is he alright?” Chris asked, as Olivia looked up at him with a frown. “Do you want Mel and I to come up there?”

 

“Naw,” Leonard sighed. “They just took him up to get an X-ray now, so it’ll be a while I think.”

 

Olivia held her hand up, “Hi hi?” she asked, as Chris shook his head.

 

“If you change your mind, call us,” he said, as Olivia began to whine. “Liv, I’m talking. Finish pulling your grapes.”

 

“I will,” Leonard promised. “We should be out of here soon, I hope. They’ve got him all doped up after he started whining like a baby about the pain. But the girls can color all over his cast, that way he can walk around for six weeks with rainbows and ponies all over himself.”

 

Chris snorted, “That’ll teach him about climbing on ladders,” he said. “I’ll let Mel know. Just keep us updated, okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll let the prince know,” Leonard muttered.

 

Saying their goodbyes, Chris hung up and set the phone down on the counter, to which Olivia quickly picked up.

 

“Uncle Jim got a boo-boo,” he sighed, as she spoke into the phone. “Uncle Bones isn’t happy.”

 

“Unca “Im owie?” Olivia gasped, as he took the phone from her. “Oh no! My cutie has owie!”

 

“Who has an owie?”

 

Melanie stood in the doorway of the kitchen, half awake, as she shuffled over to them. “Len just called,” Chris said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “They’re at the hospital and Jim’s getting x-rays on his arm. He fell this morning off the ladder and broke it.”

 

She groaned, “Oh no.”

 

“Mama, my cutie has owie!” Olivia said, pouting. “Owieeee!!!”

 

“He’s going to call back later,” Chris continued, as Melanie plucked a grape out of the bowl. “Sophie and Charlie still sleeping?”

 

Melanie nodded, “I might head back up too,” she yawned. “Baby kept me tossing and turning all night with the kicking.”

 

“My baybee bad,” Olivia shook her head. “Mama, you go sweep. Cutie and me bring you eats.”

 

“Cutie?” Melanie asked, smirking at Chris. “Be good, Liv. Don’t make a mess in here.”

 

Olivia held the bowl up and out towards them both, “Eats!”

 

Chris took the bowl and set it down on the counter, “Go on up and we’ll bring you some food,” he said, as Melanie tickled Olivia’s slipper clad foot. “I think Liv and I are going to clean up the basement today, since she and her sisters like to leave the toys all over the place.”

 

“I no wanna clean!” Olivia whined, as Chris took the bowl to the sink. “I pway.”

 

“You can play and clean at the same time,” Melanie said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t get fresh, Liv. Help Daddy clean and we’ll get cookies tomorrow at the store.”

 

Chris shook his head as Olivia quickly quieted down, waiting patiently for her next job for making breakfast. “I’ll be upstairs, “Melanie said. “Make sure she doesn’t make a mess of herself.”

 

He nodded, giving her a quick kiss. “I’ll see if Charlie wants to eat something,” he said. “Then I’ll get Soph up to eat, that way she’s not running wild when nap time comes.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan,” Melanie nodded, as she started out of the kitchen. “I would be very happy if you brought all the dirty laundry down for a wash.”

 

“I know you would,” he said, grabbing the frying pan out of the cabinet. “I’ll add it to the list of chores I have.”

 

Setting the pan on the burner, Chris turned the stovetop on and moved to the refrigerator, grabbing the carton of eggs out.

 

“How about we make some French toast?” he asked, brining the eggs over to Olivia. “You want that for breakfast with your grapes?”

 

“Yum, yum, yum!” Olivia chanted, wiggling on the counter. “I break!” she squealed, holding out her hand for an egg.

 

He chuckled, setting a bowl next to her. “You can break one,” he said, handing the egg to her. “But easy, okay? We don’t want crunchy French toast for breakfast.”

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

Jim grunted in his sleep, shifting against the sofa cushions, as Olivia poked at his face gently.

 

“Liv, get down and leave Uncle Jim alone,” Chris said, as she turned to look at him. “He’s sleeping.”

 

“No sweep,” she shook her head, trying to wake him up. “Unca “Im, pway wif me!”

 

Moving quickly, Chris pulled her off the sofa, ignoring the whine that came out of her, as he carried her back into the kitchen. “Uncle Jim needs to sleep,” he said, putting the gate up. “Lunch is almost ready for you to eat.”

 

Sophia squealed from the table, banging her fork against the dish, while Melanie set the folded napkins out. On her lap, sat two of her Loopsy dolls, while another two sat on the chair next to her.

 

“Honey,” Chris sighed as she pressed the spoon to one of the dolls mouths. “Your dolls can’t be at the table when you eat.”

 

“Dolly stay,” Sophia said, petting them. “Dolly stay and eats.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “Please, for the love of god,” she begged. “Let her keep the dolls. It took her three hours to calm down and I cannot deal with another emotional outburst from her.”

 

“Mama, “Eggy eats bread,” Sophia announced, holding up Peggy Seven Seas.

 

“Peggy can eat whatever she wants, “Melanie nodded, as Leonard brought over a serving bowl of macaroni and cheese. “Charlie? Can you get Jo from my office?”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Daddy, can you put me on the other side of the fence?” she asked.

 

Doing what she asked, Chris picked her up and placed her over the other side of the gate, before turning back to help set the table. “Am I waking Jim up or are we letting him sleep?”

 

“Let him sleep,” Leonard sighed. “He was up all night complain’ about his arm hurting and when I finally gave him a pill, his was whinin’ about the arm being itchy.”

 

“What’s this about you hiring someone to come in and do the gutters?” Chris asked, taking the bowl of salad from Melanie.

 

“Like I’m gonna let Jim go up there again after his arm heals,” Leonard scoffed. “I can pay someone fifty bucks to clean out the damn gutters. Someone who is properly trained, if I may add.”

 

Melanie nodded, “We should do that,” she said, as Joanna and Charlotte appeared at the gate. “I don’t’ want you climbing on ladders and being on the roof. Have someone come in to do all that work.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes, “Well, I didn’t plan on cleaning the gutters anytime soon,” he pointed out. “It’s been raining for the last four days.”

 

“Rain ew,” Olivia shook her head, looking out into the yard. “No pway in rain.”

 

“That’s right,” Chris said, putting a serving on macaroni on her dish. “Playing in the rain isn’t fun.”

 

Charlotte and Joanna sat across from Olivia, Sophia and the party of dolls. “After we eats, can Jo and I watch a movie in my room?” Charlotte asked.

 

“You two just wanna go up there and hide,” Leonard snickered, as the girls ate. “I don’t blame ya. Especially with these two bossin’ about.”

 

Melanie sat down, “You and Chris are putting up the shelves in the nursery anyway,” she said, helping herself to the bowl.

 

“And what are you planning on doing for the rest of the afternoon?” Leonard asked.

 

“I have a book I want to finish,” Melanie shrugged. “It’s due back tomorrow at the library and I’ve already renewed it twice.”

 

Olivia sighed, “I pway wif my ‘Iggies.”

 

“O’Ivvie! Yous pway wif me and my loopy!” Sophia squealed, hugging her dolls tightly to her chest. “You pway wif us!”

 

“You and Sophie can play in your room,” Chris said. “That way Mommy can read her book and Uncle Bones and I can work.”

 

Pointing to her sister, Sophia whined. “ “Oh an “Arlee pway?” she asked.

 

Melanie shook her head, “Jo and Charlie are going to be in her room,” she said, reaching over to wipe her mouth off with a napkin. “You and Liv are going to play together, _nicely,_ and maybe they’ll play with you two later.”

 

From the living room, there was a loud groan, followed by a whimper. “Booooooneeeessss?”

 

“Oh for the love of- What’s the matter, Jim?” Leonard called out, as the girls giggled. “Did you fall off the sofa again?”

 

“M’hungry!” he whined. “Can’t move. Too high.”

 

Setting his fork down, Leonard pushed his chair back and grabbed an empty bowl off the counter. “God help us if he can’t keep this down,” he said, scooping some food into it. “I’ll be back.”

 

Making his way out of the kitchen, stepping over the gate, Leonard disappeared to tend to his husband.

 

“I told Daddy not to give him that medicine on an empty stomach,” Joanna sighed. “He did that yesterday and Dad was sick all night.”

 

“Well, hopefully he doesn’t give sick,” Melanie sighed, sitting back in her seat. “I’ve cleaned up my fair share of puke these days.”

 

…………..

 

 

Shifting on the exam table, Melanie watched the monitor as the baby inside her, danced about. At thirty-three weeks, the countdown to the May due date was just beginning.

 

“I would guestimate that the baby is around… four to four and a half pounds,” Doctor Lyndon said, observing the fetus. “Close to five. But for all we know, you could deliver a eight pounder.”

 

“Oh _god,”_ Melanie groaned, throwing her arm over her face. “Don’t jinx it.”

 

Chris snorted, as the doctor took a few pictures. “You still have seven weeks,” he reminded her. “That’s plenty of time for the baby to gain weight.”

Doctor Lyndon nodded, “The baby already looks a bit bigger than I expected,” she noted. “Plus, half the weight that you’ll gain between now and the end, will go to the baby.”

 

“So I need to stop eating,” Melanie nodded. “I need to come out of this without have you stich my asshole up again. I cannot do that again!”

 

Setting the machine to print, Doctor Lyndon set the wand back on the hook and grabbed a handful of paper towels. “You just need to take it easy,” she said, wiping her belly clean. “Stop stressing over how much the baby will weigh and what happens to your nether regions during delivery.”

 

“You worry enough for the both of us,” Chris said, as she sat up. “And you shouldn’t have to, because it’s not good for your health.”

 

“I would be calm,” Melanie started, as she fixed her shirt. “If I didn’t have to worry about certain personal matters that pertain to a psychotic bitch.”

 

“I take it you’re still waiting on the process of your case?” Doctor Lyndon asked, scribbling in Melanie’s chart.

 

They nodded, “They’ve decided to hear out both our lawyer and hers,” Chris said. “Supposedly, she’s going to be sentenced to something either this Friday or next week. We’re still trying to figure out why they wont hold a trial, but if this is the only way to get her locked up..”

 

“Probably because it costs a fortune to have one, along with whatever other reason,” Doctor Lyndon shrugged. “And if there was a massive trial, I wouldn’t want Mel taking the stand or being present int he courtroom. In medical terms, any stress would be harmful to her health and the health of the baby. “

 

Chris nodded, “Which is why if they need anyone to come in to testify against her, I will go,” he said. “The last thing we need is for you to go into early labor and god forbid anything happened to you and the baby.”

 

Melanie sighed, “I just want it to be over,” she said, looking defeated by the whole concept.

 

“And it will be,” Doctor Lyndon nodded, closing the folder. “But for now, I want you to take it easy and rest as much as you can. Seven weeks will go by quickly before you know it.”

 

……………

 

“Mama, Mama, Mama,” Sophia squealed, rushing over to the back steps of the patio. “Pressie!”

 

Melanie took the offering of weeds from her, “Thank you, Sophie!” she said, as the girl beamed. “These are so pretty!”

 

Sophia climbed up the stairs and wrapped her arms around Melanie, “I stay wif you,” she said, as Melanie kissed her cheek.

 

“But who’s going to help Daddy with the flowers?” she asked, as Sophia looked at her. “You guys still have to clean the vegetable garden so that the new plants can go in.”

 

From the flowerbeds, they heard Olivia squealing, as she helped with the weeding. The first nice day in a week, the ground was damp enough for the weeds to be pulled right out of the ground. Heavily pregnant, Melanie was banned from doing any yard work, as Chris insisted on doing it himself. Not wanting to hear him complain later of a stiff back, Melanie managed to convince him to let the twins help, much to his protest.

 

“Sophie! Come help please,” Chris called out. “Olivia, easy with the throwing. You’re getting dirt everywhere.”

 

“Go on and help,” Melanie said, patting her back. “Mommy’s going back inside to get you all a drink.”

 

With a screech, Sophia made her way back down the steps and across the lawn to where Olivia and Chris worked. Pulling herself up, Melanie went back into the house to prepare two glasses of iced for herself and Chris. Tucking two juice boxes under one arm, she carried them along with the tea outside.

 

“Guys!” she called out, setting the glasses down. “Come take a break!”

 

“Go on,” Chris nodded, as Sophia ran off. “I’ll be there in a second.”

 

Olivia shook her head, waiting patiently for Chris, taking his hand as he stood up from his position between the flower bushes.

 

“Mama, I cwean the flowers,” Sophia said, as Melanie prepared her juice box. “O’Ivvie cwean!”

 

“And you’re doing a good job!” Melanie praised, as Chris set Olivia in a chair. “How much more are you planning to do?”

 

He shrugged, taking the glass from her. “Maybe one more bed and we’ll do the rest tomorrow?” he said. “It’s pretty damn hot for April.”

 

She nodded, “And I don’t want you hurting your back, especially with all the kneeling and pulling,” she said. “Do a little more and then come inside, that way I can give them baths and you can shower.”

 

“Maybe if the weekend is nice, Jo might want to come over and help plant,” Chris said, sitting down in a chair. “It’s not like they’re doing any yard work, especially with Jim still in his cast.”

 

“Whatever you want to do,” Melanie said. “I’m going inside to cool off, before I have to go and get Charlie from school.”

 

Olivia set her juice box down on the table, “Mama, I go wif you,” she said, moving to get off the chair. “I swim and we pway.”

 

Helping her off the chair, Melanie watched as she went into the house, before turning to the other two. “Sophie, be good,” she warned, picking up her glass and Olivia’s juice. “Help Daddy with the flowers, okay?”

 

“I help!” Sophia nodded, drinking merrily.

 

“We’ll be in shortly,” Chris said, setting his glass down. “And if you want me to, I’ll go and get Charlie.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “I can get her,” she insisted. “Besides, she wants to stop at the library and get some books and movies for the weekend. I’ll take Liv with me, that way she can pick out stuff for herself and Sophie.”

 

“Alright,” Chris shrugged. “You go on and get her into the bath, before she tries to turn it on herself. I got stinky pants here.”

 

“I no stinky!” Sophia scowled, shaking her head. “You is stinky, Dadeeeeeee!”

 

Snorting, Melanie started for the house, leaving Chris to deal with her. “Don’t trail dirt into my house,” she warned, stepping into the kitchen. “Leave your shoes by the back door.”

 

“Yes Ma’am,” Chris nodded. “Let’s go Soph. We’ve got a bunch of weeds to pull, that way Mommy can have pretty flowers this summer.”

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RElatively short, but I wanted to post SOMETHING before tomorrow. I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas! XOXO

Olivia sat in the middle of the kitchen, peanut butter and jelly smeared on her face, as she ate her messy breakfast. Chris stood in the doorway, half awake, watching as she ate. Having been up since seven to take Charlotte to school, he quickly went back up to bed after dropping her off, needing another hour or two of sleep.

 

“How..” he started, startling her. “Liv, how did you get that?”

 

“I make,” she said, pointing to herself. “I make for me.”

 

Near by, the package of bread sat open on the floor, while the jars of jelly and peanut butter lay on their sides. Making his way further into the kitchen, Chris picked up the jars and the bag, setting them on the counter.

 

“You used a spoon?” he asked, picking up the dirty utensil. “Sweetheart, why didn’t you come in and wake me? I would’ve made you breakfast.”

 

“I hungee and I no wait for you,” Olivia said, watching as he cleaned up the mess she created.

 

Setting the spoon into the sink, Chris grabbed a clean dish out of the cabinet and brought it over to her. “Put your food on here,” he said, handing the plate down to her. “And come sit at the table. You can’t eat breakfast in the middle of the kitchen and on the floor.”

 

Doing what he said, Chris took the plate from her as she stood up, rushing to the table. “After you finish eating, I want you to brush your teeth and wash up,” he said, setting the plate back down before her. “Then you can sit and watch some cartoons while I make breakfast for Mommy and Sophie.”

 

“Kay,” she nodded, taking a huge bite out of her sandwich. “I dwink joose, pwease!”

 

Getting a bottle of juice out of the fridge, Chris poured some into a cup, before setting it down on the table next to her dish. “Are you going to help me with putting the baby things away?” he asked.

 

“I help!” Olivia nodded, taking a sip of her drink. “Then we’s pway!”

 

With five weeks to go, the last minute preparations were underway, as the uncertainty of the due-date approached. Going into labor with both Charlotte and the twins, Chris wanted to be fully prepared for the possibility that the baby could arrive earlier than expected. An overnight bag had already been packed and stored into the back of the truck, while everyone in the area was on stand by to watch the girls.

 

“We will play,” Chris promised, moving to get breakfast ready for himself and the others. “If it’s nice outside by this afternoon, we’ll go play on the swings.”

 

“We gets eats?”

 

He nodded, “You and I will go and get food later,’ he promised, cracking an egg into a bowl. “Mommy made a list of things we need, that way when Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones come over on Saturday with Jo, you’ll have plenty of food to eat.”

 

With the ongoing stress due to the back and forth between the lawyers over Rebecca and the case to the impeding arrival of the baby, Chris suggested a day out without the girls was in desperate need. And with their anniversary just a few days away, Chris had the perfect solution to their weekend alone and with the kids.  

 

“ _We could go to the Washington Park Arboretum for the day,”_ he suggested a few days previously. “ _Pack up a picnic basket and just have a day to ourselves.”_

Leonard and Jim quickly jumped at the chance to babysit, citing a miserable mommy-to-be needing time with husband, while the kids threw their energy on someone else. So early Saturday morning, Leonard, Jim and Joanna would come to the house to watch the girls as Chris took Mel out for the day. Then, Charlotte would spend the evening with Julie, while Gaila planned on dropping Monty off at the McCoy-Kirk household for a sleepover with the twins.

 

“Dadee, I want noodles and um… icken for din din,” Olivia said, watching as he cooked.

 

“I can make that for you,” Chris said, as Sophia snuck into the kitchen. “Do you think Sophie will eat chicken and noodles.”

 

There was a gasp, “I eats!” Sophia nodded, coming over to the table. “Icken and Oodles!”

 

Olivia giggled, “Sophie, sit with your sister,” Chris said. “I’ve got eggs cooking and I’ll make some toast for you.”

 

“Mama sweepy,” Sophia said, as she climbed onto a chair. “You make Mama no sweep.”

 

“I will wake Mommy up after I get your plate together,” Chris promised, stirring the eggs around in the pan. “Let her sleep for a little longer, honey.”

 

Setting a few slices of bread into the toaster, Chris grabbed a few plates and cups down from the cabinet and set them on the counter. “Do you ladies want orange juice?” he asked, lowering the heat on the stove.

 

“Oh-range!”

 

Taking the carton out, Chris shook it lightly and sighed. “We’ll have to get more of this later, since you two and Mommy drink a gallon a day,” he said, pouring out equal amounts for the girls, while conserving the remainder for Melanie.

 

“I shop wif Dadee,” Olivia said, as he set the cup down before her. “Pia shop wif us.”

 

“We’s gets cookies, Icken, appa,” Sophia babbled, making her Loopsy doll dance on the table.

 

Chris chuckled, “First we have to see what we need,” he said, as they drank. “Then we’ll go from there, okay?”

 

They both nodded, “Breakfast is almost done,” he said, moving back to the counter. “Sit there nicely, please.”

 

……………….

 

 

Leonard stood at the counter with Charlotte, while Jim, Joanna and the twins worked on making a cake.

 

“Can I sprinkle the salt now?” Charlotte asked, as Leonard set the pieces of chicken into the pan. “Pleaseeeee!”

 

“Go on,” he nodded, moving the pan closer to her. “But not too much! Your Pops made it clear that Mama can’t have too much salt.”

 

As Chris and Melanie spent the day out for their anniversary, Leonard and Jim put together dinner for the couple.

 

“Mama eat dis,” Sophia said, as Joanna dumped the batter into a pan. “Unca ‘Im, Mama eat dis.”

 

“Your Mama will definitely eat the cake,” Jim chuckled, as she hugged him. “Tonight, you two and Monty can make a cake in our kitchen.”

 

Olivia squealed, “Monty! Monty, my baybee!” she exclaimed, as Joanna carried the pan over to the oven. “I wuv Monty, Unca ‘Im!”

 

As Jim listened to Olivia babble on about Monty, Leonard took the pan of chicken and brought it over to the oven.

 

“Do you think Mommy and Daddy will like our present?” Charlotte asked, as Leonard set the pan on the rack.

 

“I think they’ll _love_ it,” he nodded. “They won’t have to wait for the food to cook, especially your Mama, nor will they have to cook themselves.”

 

Charlotte nodded, “How about you go and get the decorations from the living room?” Leonard suggested. “That way we can get the rest of the house ready before they come home?”

 

“Kay!”

 

“Ladies, I think it’s time for lunch and a movie,” Jim announced, as Joanna cleared off the table of bowls and measuring cups. “Then we’ll go upstairs and put your bags together for the sleepover.”

 

Olivia sneezed, “I bring my ‘Iggies,” she said, wiping her nose on her hand.

 

Grabbing a napkin, Jim wiped her hand off, along with her nose. “You can bring as many piggies as you want,” he promised. “Let’s go wash our hands and then Uncle Bones and I will make your lunch.”

 

“Come on,” Joanna said, leading the girls out of the kitchen.

 

“Good Lord,” Leonard sighed, shaking his head. “I’m already exhausted and it’s five after one.”

 

Jim snorted, “Can’t crash now,” he warned, wrapping his arm around Leonard’s shoulders. “We’ve got them til sometime tomorrow.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” he grumbled, as Charlotte came running in with a shopping bag. “Hey sugarplum! Are you ready to make this place all pretty for Mommy and Daddy?”

 

She nodded, “Let’s do the windows first!” she exclaimed, as Jim took the bag from her. “We can put the sparkly hearts on the door and the little hearts on the table!”

 

“You open up the big hearts for the windows and organize them,” Jim said, as he handed her the packages. “Uncle Bones and I will set the table up for the sequins and then we’ll get a move on before they come home!”

 

…………………..

 

Melanie settled against the cushions on the sofa, holding a glass of ice water in hand. “They certainly outdid themselves,” she said, as Chris lowered the lights in the living room. “Right down to the heart sequins on the table.”

 

“Everything in that kitchen screams Charlie,” he snorted, sitting down next to her. “But they all did a wonderful job.”

 

Coming home to a decorated kitchen and a still warm meal on the table, timed perfectly by Leonard and Jim, the couple cleaned up quickly after a long day at the park, before tucking in to eat.

 

“It was a really nice gift from them,” Melanie nodded, resting her head against his shoulder. “Dinner and taking the girls for the night.”

 

“Did you have a great day all together?” Chris asked.

 

Melanie nodded, “I feel like every anniversary gets better and better as the years go on,” she admitted. “But I like that this one fell on Friday, that way we can celebrate all weekend by ourselves and with the kids.”

 

“Charlie has many ideas for us,” he chuckled, taking her glass as she handed it over to him. “I had to alter a few of them when she asked if they were safe.”

  
Shifting against him, Melanie laid out on the sofa, resting her head on his lap. “Food wise?” she asked, as he began to card his fingers through her hair.

 

He nodded, “She also asked if it was safe to put a hot drink on a tray,” he said, earning a giggle from her. “So breakfast in bed might be happening if she can figure out what exactly to make.”

 

“Is she cooking alone?” Melanie asked. “Because I know I didn’t show her how to turn the stove on.”

 

“I will be assisting,” Chris said, as she shifted against his leg. “If we end up doing said breakfast in bed.”

 

She shook her head, “I won’t tell her that you told me the surprise,” she pointed out. “I wouldn’t rat you out.”

 

A car drove down the block, it’s headlights shining in through the window as it went, before turning at the corner. Only a quarter to nine, the sudden silence in the house was unusual. The nightly routine of getting the girls rounded up for baths and bedtime, chasing one twin here and the other there, took up their evenings. Now, to have them off somewhere else for the night, the couple was beside themselves, unsure of what to do next.

 

“Wanna go upstairs?” Chris offered. “We would watch a movie in bed.”

 

She nodded, “Or we could have sex,” she offered.

 

“Yeah?” Chris asked, surprised. “I figured you’d jump at watching a movie instead of sex.”

 

Melanie pulled herself up into a sitting position, turning around slowly to face him. “I didn’t change into lingerie for nothing,” she snorted. “Why’d think it took me so long to change?”

 

“You’re wearing something naughty under there?” he gasped, as she reached for her water. “Let me see!”

 

Swatting at his hands, Melanie scooted away. “You can wait!” she insisted, as he pouted. “And it’s nothing super sexy since it’s maternity wear. I couldn’t fit into my old stuff, which traumatized me.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll look amazing,” Chris said, reaching for her. “Can we go upstairs now?”

 

“You’re like a kid in a candy store,” Melanie snorted, as he got up.

 

He shrugged, “Hey, it was _you_ that brought up having sex,” he pointed out, taking her hands as she held them up. “And I do want to have my way with you, before you fall asleep.”

 

Melanie waved her hand at him, “Yeah, yeah,” she said, shaking her head. “Let’s go before I change my mind and pick the movie.”

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

“Mommy! Mama!”

 

Melanie laughed as the girls came barreling into the kitchen; their backpacks nestled on their backs.

 

“Hi girls!” she greeted them, bending down as far as she could to hug them all. ‘Did you have fun with Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim!”

 

“We eats icken!” Sophia squealed, as she helped them remove their bags. “Unca ‘Im make eats!”

  
At that moment, Chris came in with both Leonard and Jim, thanking them profusely for taking the girls the day before and for dinner.

 

“It was so good!” he said, as Olivia ran over to him. “And a great relief to us, especially after being out in the sun all day long.”

 

“It wasn’t just us, though,” Jim pointed out, as Chris bent down to pick Olivia up. “The girls were a big help.”

 

Charlotte was in the middle of telling her mother what they did the night before, as Melanie carried the backpacks over to the table.

 

“Mommy, why are you walking all funny?” Charlotte suddenly asked, frowning. “Did you get hurt?”

 

Blushing furiously, Melanie ignored Leonard and Jim as they snickered. “No sweetheart,” she said, shaking her head. “When you have a big baby in your belly, it makes you walk all funny. Extra weight and all.”

 

“Don’t,” Chris warned, glaring at Jim. “Keep it to yourself.”

 

“Mama, I eat pwease,” Sophia said, wrapping her arms around Melanie’s leg. “I hungee!”

 

“Are you hungry too?” Chris asked, as Olivia pulled at the shoulder of his shirt. “We’ll put some food in the oven to cook and you can play with your toys in the living room.”

 

Olivia nodded, tucking her face into the crook of his shoulder. “Let’s go put a movie on,” Chris said. “Come on girls! It’s gonna take a while for the food to cook, so let’s go pick out a movie.”

 

Squealing, Sophia ran off into the living room, while Charlotte followed slowly behind. Grabbing three juice boxes from the fridge, Chris followed with Olivia in his arms, leaving Melanie behind to be questioned.

 

“So,” Jim started. “Looks like you had _fun_ last night.”

 

“Must you?” Melanie asked, limping slowly as she made her way to the fridge, opening the freezer door.

 

Leonard looked at her, concerned with her condition. “Are you okay?” he asked. “How about you sit and we’ll put the food in the oven for the kids?”

 

She shook her head, taking out a box of pizza bagels and mozzarella sticks. “I’m fine,” she insisted. “You try having sex with a beach ball of a belly, without throwing your back out.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to watch the movie?” they heard Chris ask, as he came back into the kitchen.

 

“No watch! I help!”

 

Olivia held onto his hand as they stepped back into the kitchen, waving at everyone while beaming. “I help make the eats!” she said, as Melanie opened the box of pizza bagels. “I help Mama!”

 

“Come here then,” Melanie said, as the girl ran forward. “You can put them onto the tray for me, that way they cook all nice.”

 

As they worked on getting the food ready for cooking, Chris and the boys grabbed some drinks and food out of the cabinet.

 

“Monty with Scotty?” Chris asked, opening a bag of chips. “Gaila’s still at that conference in Portland.”

 

“He is,” Leonard nodded, as Olivia squealed at the counter. “He took him right to the store to get some junk food since Gaila’s not due back until late Tuesday night.”

 

Setting the trays into the oven, Melanie walked Olivia over to the table and sat down, pulling her up onto her lap.

 

“Did you have fun yesterday?” Chris asked, as Olivia rested her head back against Melanie’s shoulder.

 

“We’s pway wif my dollies and my ‘iggies!” she said, as Melanie sat back in the chair. “I miss you and Mama.”

 

Melanie kissed the crown of her head, “I missed you, too,” she said, hugging her tightly. “My little helper.”

 

As Olivia babbled, the boys talked about work, plans for the week and plans for the following weekend.

 

“We’re gonna head out,” Leonard sighed, setting his empty water bottle down on the table. “That way you two can have fun with the kids.”

 

“You no pway wif me?!” Olivia gasped.

 

Jim reached over and tickled her, “We played all day yesterday,” he reminded her, as she giggled and squirmed. “You and your sisters are going to play with Mommy and Daddy.”

 

“We’ll eat and then we’ll go outside to play,” Melanie said, as Olivia looked up at her.

 

“Then tomorrow, since Charlie doesn’t have school, we’re going somewhere very fun,” Chris nodded.

 

“’Arget?”

 

There was a round of laughter, “No, not Target,” Melanie said, as Olivia pouted. “This place is better than Target. But I can’t tell you today because it’s a big surprise!”

 

Once Leonard and Jim left, after a long series of hugs and kisses from the girls, the couple got their food ready and left them to eat while watching the movie.

 

“If you want to go on up and relax you can,” Chris said, setting the tray into the sink. “I can do the dishes and start a load of laundry.”

 

“But it’s our anniversary weekend!” Melanie pouted.

 

He chuckled, “You’re allowed to take a nap, Mel,” he pointed out, turning the faucet on. “I might join you after I get them all settled for their naps.”

 

She hesitated, “Mel, seriously. Just go upstairs and relax for a while,” Chris insisted. “You need to relax at some point today.”

 

“Okay!” Melanie nodded, waving her hands at him. “I’m going before you suddenly change your mind!”

 

Quickly as she could, Melanie made her way out of the kitchen, telling the girls to mind their matters, as she went upstairs.

 

“DADDDYYYYY!!! CAN I HAVE MORE FOOD?!” Charlotte shouted.

 

“Charlie you ate plenty!!”

 

She whined, “I’M STILL HUNGRY!” she shouted, as her sisters screeched. “DADDY, DON’T LET ME STARVE!!!”

 

Chris sighed, “God help me,’ he muttered, moving to grab a serving platter out of the cabinet.

 

…………………

 

The girls sat and watched, as Melanie lounged on the bed, her feet on Chris’s lap, getting a foot massage.

 

“Why do you rub her feets?” Charlotte asked, as Chris pushed into her heel. “That’s gross, Daddy!”

 

“Mommy’s feet hurt,” Chris said, as Olivia moved to sit next to him. “That’s what happens when you have a baby in your belly.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Your feet swell,” she confirmed, much to Charlotte’s utter shock.

 

She shook her head, “The baby is mean, Mommy!” she exclaimed. “That’s not a nice thing to do, baby!”

 

“Mommy’s feet always swell,” Chris said, trying to calm her. “When you and your sisters were in her belly, they swelled. If she’s on her feet for a long time, they swell.”

 

“If I consume too much salt, they swell,” Melanie sighed. “I’m a balloon.”

 

Sophia giggled, “Ball!” she exclaimed, laying out next to her. “Mama is a ball!”

 

Laying down on the edge of the bed, Olivia kissed the top of Melanie’s right foot, much to her sisters’ disgust.

 

“EW!” Charlotte cried, as Olivia giggled. “That’s gross!”

 

“Mama I fix owie!” Olivia said, laying her head across Melanie’s swollen ankles. “I fix owie!”

 

Propping her feet onto a pillow, Chris got up and went into the bathroom to wash his hands, leaving the girls alone with Melanie.

 

“I think you should see the doctor about your balloon feet,” Charlotte said, as Melanie yawned. “That way they can pop them and they won’t be so big anymore.”

 

“They can’t pop them, Charlie,” she shook her head. “Once the baby comes, my feet will go back to normal. Hopefully.”

 

Coming out with a towel in hand, Chris watched as the girls lounged about on the bed. After decent nap, they came running in to the bedroom to play, while Melanie whined about her aching feet. A little after three, it was still too early to make dinner and both he and Melanie were too tired to sit outside to watch the kids run about.

 

“What do you girls want to do?” he asked, tossing the towel back into the bathroom. “Wanna watch another movie?”

 

Olivia shook her head, “You reads me a story,” she said, pointing at him. “Stooooooraaayyyy!”

 

“A story?” he asked, earning a nod from her. “What kind of story?”

 

“Umm…pwincess!”

 

Chris bit back a groan, “Princess story?” he repeated, hoping they would suddenly change their minds.

 

All three of them nodded, “Fishy pwincess!” Sophia squealed, wiggling around on the bed next to Melanie. “Fishy pwincess, Dadeee!!!”

 

“Okay,” he sighed, climbing up onto the bed. “So the story about the fishy princess. This shouldn’t be so hard, since she’s a fish and a royal.”

 

Charlotte and Melanie giggled, as the twins laid out next to each other, wrapping their arms around one another. Grabbing the quilt off the edge of bed, Chris shook it out with Charlotte’s help, and tucked all four of them in.

 

“Once upon a time, in a land far, far under the sea,” Chris started, as the girls giggled. “Lived a beautiful princess of the seven seas…”

 

Twenty minutes into the story, the twins and Melanie were out cold again, while Charlotte laid under the quilt patiently for him to continue.

 

“How about later before bedtime?” he suggested, glancing at his wife and the youngest of the bunch. “That way I can tweak the ending to be really good.”

 

“Okay,” Charlotte nodded. “Are you going to sleep?”

 

He shook his head, standing up to fix the blanket. “I have chores that need to be done,” he said, as she yawned. “We need clean clothes, towels and blankets. Right?”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Kay,” she said, rolling onto her side. “I’ll sleep then.”

 

“I’ll come back later to wake you up,” Chris promised, as she snuggled closer to her Mother. “That way you can help me with dinner.”

Once they were covered, Chris stood up from the bed and fixed the air conditioner, before making his way out of the bedroom. Outside in the hallway, the cats waited by the door, wanting into the bedroom.

 

“Go on,” he said, holding the door open as the cats ran into the darkened room. “Don’t wake them up, guys. Naptime for you two.”

 

The cats quickly darted towards the bed, burrowing in between the girls as they slept, much to Chris’ amusement. Shutting the door halfway, he started down the hall towards Charlotte’s room, beginning another round of chores for the day.

 

…………..

 

Olivia and Sophia stood by the glass, watching as the birds swam in the tank, squealing as they bobbed around.

 

“Look how cute!” Melanie said, standing close behind them as they pointed at the tufted puffins. “Aren’t they cute?”

 

“Mama!!! Birdie go swim!” Sophia exclaimed, looking up at her. “I go swim wif birdie!”

 

“Can we see the baby otters now?” Charlotte asked, as she stood with Chris. “I don’t like birdies.”

 

He nodded, “We will see them next, “he promised, as Olivia “followed’ the bird as it swam against the glass. “Liv! Don’t run!”

 

Melanie and Sophia followed after her, as did Chris and Charlotte, moving around the bird and shores exhibit at the Seattle Aquarium; the big surprise. It was four years in the making, taking a family trip to the aquarium with the girls. It was also something Melanie wanted to do before the baby arrived, knowing that it would be a while before they could shuttle four kids into a big public place like that.

 

“Are we ready to see the otters and seals?” Chris asked, as he caught up to Melanie and the girls.

 

“Otters and Seals,” Melanie nodded, holding onto Sophia’s hand. “Then we’ll take a break and get some lunch, yes?”

 

Taking the short trip across to the marine mammals exhibit, they spent a good hour and a half, watching the otters and seals swim about; many lounged out on rocks, while trainers tossed fish out for them to eat. Taking as many pictures as she could, Melanie watched at the girls squealed whenever an otter or seal swam by.

 

“Are you guys having fun?” Chris asked, as they settled in for lunch.

 

Charlotte nodded, “This is the bestest place I’ve ever seen!” she exclaimed. “After Disney World of course! I didn’t know that so many fishies lived in the ocean!”

“There’s a lot of things in the ocean,” Chris said, as Melanie fixed Olivia’s tray. “Not just animals either.”

 

“Really?” Charlotte gasped, as Melanie giggled.

 

Chris nodded, “There’s boats on the ocean floor that sunk a long, long time ago,” he said. “You know that boat Mommy teaches about?”

 

She nodded, “Well, that’s in the middle of the North Atlantic ocean, sitting at the _very_ bottom of the ocean floor.”

 

“How’d it get there?” she asked, picking up a chicken nugget.

 

“Well, it hit a big thing of ice and sank,” he said. “Now it’s a house for the things that live in the deep, dark ocean.”

 

Charlotte shook her head, “I wanna learn more!” she exclaimed. “I wanna learn more about the ocean! Can I? Please, please, please?”

 

Melanie laughed, “We can get some books from the library,” she promised. “I even have documentaries at home about the ocean that we can watch. Now that the summer is coming, you and Julie can watch them all summer long.”

 

“We can always go to the beach, too,” Chris shrugged. “After Mommy has the baby and she’s all better, we can take a day trip out to the beach with everyone.”

 

“Uncle Bones doesn’t like the ocean,” Charlotte sighed, as her sisters pigged out across from her. “He says that’s it’s filled with bad things that can make your toes fall off.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Melanie reached for her cup. “Uncle Bones is a baby,” she said, making the girls giggle. “He’s afraid of the ocean because he doesn’t want a dolphin to kick his butt.”

 

“Butt!” Sophia squeaked, her mouth smeared with ketchup. “Unca’ Ones isa butt!”

 

“Dadee, what’s dis?” Olivia asked, pointing to the folded up map on the table. “What’s dis?”

 

Chris picked up to show her, “This shows us where everything is,” he said, opening the map up. “See? We saw the fish from the sound, the birds and the otters and seals.”

 

Olivia leaned in to see the pictures that Chris pointed out, “After lunch we’ll go and see the jelly fish and the octopus.”

 

“Then we can see the present shop?” Charlotte asked, smiling innocently. “Just to see!”

 

“Yes,” Melanie chuckled. “We’ll go to the gift shop at the very end of our tour. But you have to be really good, okay?”

 

They all nodded, “Finish up your lunch,” Chris said, folding the map back up. “We’ve got a lot to see!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

“Ny Ny, we gives Mama flowah?” Olivia asked, as she wiggled in her booster seat.

 

Nyota looked up in the rearview mirror of her car, “We’re going to put the flowers in the garden for Mama,” she said, as Olivia giggled. “Now we’re going to Target to get stuff for my house and things that your Mama asked for.”

 

“ ‘Arget!!!!!”

 

With Melanie and Chris off with an emergency meeting with their lawyers, Leonard and Jim took Charlotte to school and Sophia for the afternoon, while Nyota took Olivia out to run some errands. They’d spent the morning at Nyota’s house, after Chris and Melanie dropped her off, eating a hearty breakfast. Heading out to the local nursery, they spent three hours picking out flowers and necessary items for Nyota’s garden.

 

“ ‘Arget, ‘Arget. ‘Arget,” Olivia chanted, looking out the window of Nyota’s car. “We’s go to ‘Arget!”

 

“Maybe we’ll find some things for your baby brother or sister,” Nyota said, waiting at the light. “Auntie Ny still has to get presents for them, that way they have something pretty to wear.”

 

Olivia pointed at her, “We’s get pressie for my baybe,” she nodded. “My baybeeeee!”

 

Turning into the parking lot of Target, Nyota steered the car to the first and closest spot, before cutting the engine. “We’ll get a couple presents for your baby,” she promised, opening the door.

 

Grabbing her bag, Nyota closed the door and moved around to the back to pull Olivia out of her booster seat. Locking up, they started for the store, the sun high and bright in the sky.

 

“Ny Ny, I wuv ‘Arget,” Olivia sighed, wrapping her arms around her neck.

 

“I know you do,” Nyota giggled, stepping into the air-conditioned store. “Your Daddy told me to be careful today in here with you.”

 

Taking a wagon, Nyota set Olivia into the top seat and placed her bag next to her. “You hold onto this and let’s start looking for everything we need,” she said, as Olivia squealed.

 

Moving through the store at a leisurely pace, they picked up what was need and then some, filling the cart with whatever they deemed “cute” and “yummy”. By the time they reached the checkout line, Olivia was holding a picture book under one arm and a Doc McStuffin’s doll under the other.

 

“Let’s put these on the belt so the lady can ring them up,” Nyota said, easing both items from her grasp. “As soon as she rings them, you can hold them again.”

 

“I hold?” Olivia asked, as Nyota set the book down.

 

She nodded, “You can,” she said, as the woman scanned both items. “See? All yours!”

 

Olivia squealed as she took her book and doll back, looking at both items with a big smile. Once everything was bagged and paid for, Nyota brought her back outside to the car.

 

“Tellyphone!!” Olivia squealed, as Nyota buckled her back into the booster seat. “Ny, Ny! Tellyphone!”

 

Grabbing the cellphone out of her bag, Nyota answered on the fourth ring, grabbing some bags out of the wagon. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, it’s Mel.”

 

“Hey! Is everything okay?” Nyota asked, setting the bags onto the floor of the car. “How’d it go with the lawyer?”

 

Melanie sighed, “Stressful,” she admitted. “But I think everything’s been settled today, thank god. Where are you two?”

 

Nyota tickled Olivia lightly, before moving to close the back door. “We’re leaving Target,” she said, pushing the cart away from the car. “I picked up everything you asked for, by the way.”

 

“Thank you,” Melanie said, sighing in relief. “You saved me a trip and showing my fat ass in public.”

 

“Mel!”

 

Nyota snorted, climbing in behind the wheel. “We should be at your place in ten minutes,” she said, starting the car up. “Do you want me to stop and get Sophie?”

 

“Piaaaaa!”Olivia shrieked.

 

“Lenny’s dropping her off in a little while,” Melanie said. “Chris is going to throw some burgers on the grill for lunch, so you’re more than welcomed to stay and eat.”

 

Turning the AC up, Nyota looked up in the rearview mirror at Olivia and smiled. “That sounds like fun!” she said, as Olivia giggled. “Spock won’t be home from work til after five anyway. We’ll see you in a little bit!”

 

…………….

 

Olivia sat on the chair, holding her new doll in her arms, as the adults talked. Sophia ran around the yard, chasing a lone butterfly, screeching whenever it flew out of reach.

 

“So… she’s getting a life sentence at a maximum security hospital?” Nyota frowned. “What kind of shit is that?”

 

“Her lawyer got a doctor to run a bunch of “tests”, which showed that she was bi-polar or had some multiple personality disorder,” Melanie said, rolling her eyes. “Basically, what it all comes down to is that she cannot be out in public.”

 

Chris nodded, “She’s considered a flight risk and a danger to herself and the community,” he sighed. “At first we thought she’d be sitting in a nice hospital retreat, but it’s like any other mental hospital. She’ll get treatment, a room to herself and food, but she’s not coming out for the rest of her life.”

 

“Well, at least it’s over,” Nyota said, picking up her cup. “I mean, it could’ve been worse guys. She could’ve been given a two year sentence or something ridiculous like probation.”

 

“All we have to do is write up a response, to which the lawyer will read during sentencing,” Melanie sighed, sitting back in her seat.

 

Nyota frowned, “Neither of you are going?” she asked, looking at them both.

 

They shook their heads, “Sentencing is the week the baby is due,” Chris said. “And if it wasn’t, I still wouldn’t be going and neither would Mel. “I don’t ever want to see that woman’s face again.”

 

“Dadee! I wants more joose,” Olivia said, pointing to the bottle on the table. “Pwease?”

 

Sitting up, Chris reached for the bottle of apple juice. “Now, we can finally put all of this behind us and focus on the next four weeks with getting the house ready for the baby,” he said, filling up Olivia’s cup. “I still have to put a few things together for the room and Mel’s got doctor visits every week now.”

 

“We still have to put things together for the kids, that way they can have stuff to do when I’m with the baby,” Melanie sighed, stretching her arms up above her head. “I still have to get the guest room downstairs ready for when your parents come out.”

 

“If you guys need any help, Spock and I will be more that glad to help out,” Nyota said. “We’d love to have the girls over for the night or for a weekend, if you two need to be alone with the baby.”

 

Chris snorted, “Spock with three girls?” he asked, a little unsure.

 

She smiled, “He’s trying to get used to the idea of being around kids,” she shrugged. “We started talking about having a few of our own, but he’s still….anxious.”

 

“Unca Sock read me storay,” Olivia said, before belching. “Ew.”

 

“Uncle Spock can read you and your sisters lots of stories,” Nyota snickered, as Olivia drank. “He’s got a bunch of science books from college, about animals and other weird things.”

 

Sophia ran up the back steps, barreling towards Chris. “I didn’t know he went to college for science,” he said, as Sophia held her arms up to him. “I figured he went for business.”

 

Nyota shook her head, “He has a masters in microbiology and zoology,” she said, as Sophia squealed. “Had all the books pulled out of storage for some reason. I think he wants to go for a PhD.”

 

“Smarty pants,” Melanie snorted, as Sophia reached for the bowl of potato chips on the table. “Sophie, you didn’t finish your burger, sweetheart.”

 

“I no eat it!” she said, stuffing a handful of chips into her mouth.

 

Chris chuckled, “I need to get Charlie in a few minutes,” he said, looking down at his watch. “I’m sure she’ll want a burger or two when she gets home.”

 

“As long as she doesn’t spoil her dinner later,” Melanie sighed, as Olivia burped again. “Good lord! I feel like I have two little boys here instead of girls!”

 

Nyota snickered, “Have you two decided on names yet? If the baby ends up being a boy, what are you going to call him? It’s gotta go with Charlotte, Sophia and Olivia,” she said.

 

“Baybee!”

  
“Kitty!”

 

Chris shook his head, laughing. “We haven’t decided on names,” he said with a shrug. “But now that this disaster is behind us, we can finally sit down and argue over them.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Melanie stood from her seat. “You can try and argue,” she said, picking up her empty cup. “But in the end, I will win. I always win.”

 

“You say that now,” Chris started, standing with Sophia. “But when we’re leaving the hospital with the baby, who will be christened with the name I pick, you’ll be saying differently.”

 

Setting Sophia down in his seat, Chris followed her into the kitchen, leaving Nyota and Sophia at the table with the food.

 

“Ny Ny, Unca Sock come pway wif us?” Sophia asked, digging her hand into the bowl of chips.

 

“Uncle Spock is at work, honey,” Nyota said. “Maybe this weekend he’ll come over to play with you three.”

 

Olivia sighed, “I go potty,” she announced, handing her cup over to Nyota. “I go potty.”

 

Taking her cup, Nyota set it on the table and helped Olivia down off the chair. “Make sure you tell your Mommy and Daddy,” she said, as Olivia started for the back door. “That way one of them can help you with the paper.”

 

“Ny Ny, you eats wif me now,” Sophia demanded, turning the handful of chips into fine particles. “Eats!”

 

“How about we go look at the pretty flowers you and Daddy planted?” she suggested. “We can eat some more when Charlie comes home from school.”

  
“Just get Charlie and come home!” Melanie shouted, as she came back outside. “Take Liv with you!”

 

Making her way back to the table, a refilled glass in hand, Melanie eased herself down into a chair and sighed. “Finally,” she said, taking a quick sip of her water. “I wanted to talk to you about Chris’s birthday next week.”

 

Nyota nodded, “I’m thinking a surprise party next Saturday,” Melanie said. “Len, Scotty and Hikaru are going to get him out of the house for a while, so I can get the house ready.”

 

“Spock and I are free next Saturday,” Nyota said. “Do you want me to come by early that day after they take him out to help?”

 

“If you want,” Melanie nodded. “Gaila and Louisa are coming to help out, and Pavel and Jim are in charge of picking up the food and drinks.”

 

“How about on Friday, after Charlie gets out of school, you bring the girls to my house?” Nyota shrugged. “They can help me bake some cupcakes and cookies.”

 

Sophia squealed, “Cuppycake!” she wiggled in her chair. “I want cuppycake, Mama! Gimmie cuppycake!”

 

“I still haven’t decided on cake,” Melanie shrugged. “But I think cupcakes might be better, because we always have so much cake left over and I’m trying to be good for the rest of the month and the first half of next. I’m five pounds away of being considered overweight in terms of pregnancy. The doctor isn’t too thrilled with me right now and neither is Chris.”

 

“We can set the cupcakes up to look like a cake,” Nyota said. “I can make a bunch of mixed flavored ones and then a dozen or so of the plain old chocolate and vanilla for the kids.”

 

“Mama!!!!!!” Sophia screeched. “CUPPYCAKE!”

 

Melanie shook her head, “Sophia Grace!” she warned. “You do not screech nor do you interrupted when Auntie Ny and Mommy are talking, do you understand?”

 

She scowled at her, “No!” she pouted, shaking her head at Melanie. “You gimmie cuppycake!”

 

“Sophie, we don’t have them right now,” Nyota said. “You and your sisters can help me make cuppycakes for your Daddy next Friday. Do you know what next weekend is?”

 

She shook her head, “It’s Daddy’s birthday,” Melanie said.

 

“Dadee old?” Sophia gasped, earning a snort for Melanie and Nyota. “Old?”

 

“Daddy’s going to be fifty-seven next Saturday,” Melanie said, brushing her hair back. “But you and your sisters have aged him the last seven years or so.”

 

Sophia covered her mouth with her hands and gasped, “I gets my Dadee a pressie!” she said. “We’s go to ‘Arget and get pressie!”

 

“What is with the obsession over Target?” Nyota asked, laughing. “Olivia has the store layout memorized in her little head and proclaims her love for the place.”

 

Melanie shrugged, “I don’t know but I’m guessing it’s all in the DNA,” she said. “Chris likes food stores, I like bookstores, Charlie loves the mall.”

 

“ ‘Allmart!” Sophia gasped suddenly. “We’s gets pressies at ‘Arget and ‘Allmart!”

 

“We will do all that tomorrow,” Melanie promised. “You and your sisters need to think about what you want to get for Daddy first.”

 

Nyota shook her head, “Maybe it’s best that you two don’t shop at a warehouse,” she said, as Sophia rambled on and on about her favorite stores. “You two would never be able to shop there with the three of them!”

 

……………….

 

“I think we should get Daddy something that makes smoothies,” Charlotte said, as Melanie put her laundry away in the closet. “So that he can use it to make us smoothies!”

 

Sophia and Olivia sat on the floor of Charlotte’s bedroom, poking around in her toy bin. “We have a smoothie machine,” Melanie said, closing the closet door. “It’s in the garage and Daddy used it twice before you were born.”

 

She pouted, “Then I don’t know what to get him, Mommy!” she exclaimed. “Uncle Bones says he has too many food things!”

 

“Well, hopefully it’s something reasonable,” she sighed, sitting down next to her on the bed. “Liv wants to get him a doll and Sophie wants to get him flowers and rocks.”

 

“We _could_ get him a boy flower!” Charlotte exclaimed. “Or a baby tree that he can plant in the garden with your flowers!”

 

Melanie sighed, defeated over the lack of options in regards to birthday presents for her husband. It was bound to happen, after seven years of marriage and four kids. The sudden loss of ideas for presents was something that she dreaded, considering he was a pro at picking out the best gifts for her.

 

“How about a picture book?” Charlotte suggested.

 

“Daddy doesn’t read picture books, Charlie,” Melanie groaned. “Unless he’s reading them to you or your sisters.”

 

But Charlotte shook her head, “No, a picture book that has pictures of us!” she exclaimed. “My teacher aid, Polly, has them! She takes pictures of everyone when we play games and learn, so she can make a picture album!”

 

“A scrapbook?” Melanie asked, getting a nod from her. “We could do a scrapbook. The craft store has a big scrapbooking department and you guys like those silly stickers they sell.”

 

Charlotte squealed, “Tomorrow we can go to the store and get a book and stuffs to decorate the pages!” she said. “Then you find the pictures and a pen, so we can write in the book for Daddy!”

 

She smiled, “You’re the smartest girl I know,” she said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “I have all the pictures in my office downstairs, so tomorrow we’ll sit in there and go through them all.”

 

“I’ll go through my crayon bucket and find my glitter sticks!” Charlotte said, climbing off her bed. “Sophie! Liv! Help me find my glitter sticks!”

 

The twins screeched, abandoning the dolls for the bucket of crayons, markers and other art supplies by Charlotte’s desk. From downstairs, the television showcased another baseball game for the day, as Chris shouted in dismay at his team for striking out again.

 

“OH COME ON!”

 

“Daddy’s getting mad because those stupid boys don’t know what they’re doing,” Charlotte sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t like baseball.”

 

“I don’t like it either,” Melanie agreed, as Olivia came over with a green glitter pen. “Thank you, babydoll. Can you find Mama another one?”

 

She nodded, running back to her sisters, diving onto the floor to dig through the bucket. Melanie sighed as she pulled herself up off the bed, “I’m gonna go check on Daddy,” she said, moving to the door. “Just put all the glitter pens together and on your desk, Charlie. I need to figure out what we need for the scrapbook.”

 

“Kay!” Charlotte nodded, setting a sliver pen down. “Find my pens, Sophie!”

 

Making her way out of the bedroom and towards the staircase, Melanie began the long list of planning in her head. This had to be the perfect gift for her husband, especially after everything they’d been through the last several months.

 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

“I think we should leave the last five pages blank,” Charlotte said, as Melanie carefully placed a photo onto a page.

 

“What for?” she asked, brushing her hand across the photograph.

 

Charlotte shrugged, “You have a picture of Daddy holding me after I was borned in the big doctor house,” she said. “And you have a picture of him holding Sophie _and_ Liv after they were borned too.”

 

Melanie nodded, “So you need to have a picture of him holding the baby after it’s borned in the big doctor house!” she said. “It’s only fair, Mommy.”

 

“Okay,” she said, smiling gently. “We’ll have the last five pages empty, that way Daddy can decide what he wants to put on them.”

 

“Kay!” Charlotte nodded, picking up a packet of stickers. “Can I put these on the cover now?”

 

“How about we save the cover for last?” she suggested. “We can put a bunch of stuff on the cover, but let’s see what else we want to put on the pages with the pictures.”

 

Opening the book to the beginning, the first few pages consisted of just Melanie and Chris during their first year together in Seattle before moving to New York. It was the wedding pictures that make Charlotte go insane, as she spent more time looking at them, rather than picking out a few to put in the book.

 

“ _Who’s in your belly in this picture?”_

_“That’s you,”_ Melanie said, when Charlotte pointed to a picture of the couple in their apartment before heading out to the Hampton’s for her thirtieth birthday. “ _Daddy, Uncle Bones, Uncle Jim and Joanna, they came all the way out to New York for my birthday that year, took me to the beach with Uncle Richard and Aunt Alice.”_

Picking out the biggest scrapbook they could find in the store, Melanie learned a few quick tips from the sales woman, as she showed her how to attach extra pages into the book. Filling up the cart with many stickers, colorful paper, markers and whatever else Charlotte’s artistic heart could desire, they’d spent hours locked up in the office working.

 

“We’ll have to get your sisters to contribute something in here,” Melanie said, as Charlotte handed her a sticker in the shape of pink booties. “You’ve got your letter and drawing in the works, but they need to make something so I can put it in here for Daddy to read.”

 

“They don’t know how to write though,” Charlotte pouted. “Maybe they can draw a picture!”

 

Melanie continued to flip through the pages, putting stickers and accents here and there to spruce up the book. “After dinner, I’ll bring them in here so they can do something,” she said, closing the book. “Let’s put the cover together and then we’ll go see what everyone’s doing.”

 

“I hope Daddy’s making dinner now,” Charlotte said, as they started decorating. “I’m hungry.”

 

“Me too,” Melanie agreed, nodding. “I think we’re having something extra yummy tonight, since Daddy’s keeping us out of the kitchen. So it’s most likely a yummy surprise for us all.”

 

“I hope its got chicken,” Charlotte giggled, sticking a heart shaped sticker on one corner of the book. “I wish we could eat chicken everyday.”

 

Melanie snorted, “Then you’d turn into one,” she said. “Sprouting feathers and a beak! My beautiful girl would have to live outside in the shed!”

 

Charlotte gasped, “NO!” she exclaimed, shaking her head. “I don’t wanna live in there! It’s gots spiders!”

 

“MEL! CHARLIE!” Chris shouted. “DINNER!”

 

Setting the sheet of stickers down, Charlotte quickly stood up and rushed to the door. “WE WLL BE THERE IN ELEVEN SECONDS!” she yelled out into the hall, before slamming the door shut again. “Come on, Mommy! Dinner’s done!”

 

Pushing up onto her knees, Melanie pulled herself up off the floor with the leverage of her desk and Charlotte’s hands on her arm. “Let’s go wash our hands and then we’ll eat,” she said, leading her to the door. “Remember, don’t tell Daddy what we’ve been doing in here. If he asks, what do you tell him?”

 

“We’ve been looking at girly things on the computer!” she nodded. “Now come on, Mommy! I wanna eat dinner!”

 

……………

 

Melanie shifted in the chair, glancing up at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour and a half. Next to her, Chris did the same, jiggling his foot up and down as the minutes ticked by.

 

“What the fuck is taking so long?” he finally snapped, tearing his gaze away from the clock. “It’s taking this long to do scans?”

 

“Chris, I don’t know,” she sighed, tiredly.

 

It was a quarter to two on a Tuesday afternoon and the couple found themselves sitting in the hospital. But it wasn’t Melanie that was the patient this time around, though it didn’t make either feel any better. After a routine appointment with Doctor Lyndon, the couple was on their way home when they got a call from a Charlotte’s teacher aide.

 

“ _They went outside for art to do tie-dye, and she got hit with a baseball,”_ the aide said. _“The nurse sent her back to class with a pack of ice, but Ms. Davis and myself are very concerned.”_

 

Instead of returning back to the house, the couple drove all the way up to the school to pick up Charlotte, meeting with her aide at the main office. As Chris signed her out, Melanie released her wrath on the elderly nurse, demanding to know exactly where she received her license and who gave her the “fucking right to send a child back to class after being hit it the goddamn head with a baseball!”

 

Chris practically dragged her out of the building, promising to have words with the principle about the nurse and why the high school varsity league decided to hold practice at ten forty-five in the morning at an elementary school.

 

“What if something comes up in the scan?” Melanie asked. “Oh god! They were going to send her back to class like nothing was wrong!”

 

“Mel,” Chris reached for her, as she started to cry. “Shhh. We’ll find out what’s wrong and take it to the school.”

 

She shook her head, “If she has a concussion or something else, I will personally slaughter that.. that… hag with my bare fucking hands!” she snarled.

 

There was a knock on the door, “Hello Mum and Dad!” Carol greeted, as Charlotte was wheeled back into the room. “We’ve got the CT scans being processed and I’m going to request for a little something to dull the pain for Charlie.”

 

“Mommy…” Charlotte whined, as the young man set the gurney in place. “My head hurts.”

 

“Shh, I know baby,” Melanie said, sitting down next to her. “Doctor Marcus is going to get the nice lady to give you something, okay?”

 

Carol looked down at the chart in her hands, “I sent her scans to the pediatric department to be looked at by a neurologist there,” she said, marking off in the chart. “Based on her symptoms and the lovely upchuck she did in the scanner room, I believe it’s a concussion. For it to be anything extreme, I think she would be exhibiting more severe symptoms.”

 

Chris sighed, “What do we do?” he asked, as Melanie tried to comfort her. “A concussion is different when it’s a small child.”

 

“That it is,” Carol agreed. “I want to wait until I get the results from her CT, but I think keeping her overnight for observation is something you and Mrs. Pike should consider. I only say this because of her age and where she was hit with the baseball.”

 

“Keep her overnight?” Melanie asked, frowning. “But..”

 

Chris shook his head, “Honey, if Doctor Marcus thinks that’s the best solution, then we should do it,” he said. “I rather be safe than sorry.”

 

In the bed, Charlotte began to cry. “I wanna go home!” she heaved, reaching up to grasp the side of her head. “Don’t make me stay here alone!”

 

“Shit,” Carol hissed, stepping out of the room, only to return quickly with a nurse. “Charlie, sweetheart, can you tell me what hurts?” she asked, as the nurse prepared a shot of pain medicine.

 

“My head hurts!” Charlotte sobbed. “Please, Miss. Doctor lady, can I go home?”

 

Melanie rubbed her shoulder, as the nurse released the medication into Charlotte’s IV. “Shh, calm down,” she said gently, as Charlotte hiccupped. “All the crying is going to make your head hurt even more.”

 

“Let me find out what the head doctor found in your picture,” Carol said, closing the chart. “If he thinks you need to stay, then we’ll have to do what he says.”

 

Charlotte groaned, the drugs kicking in. “Nooooooo!”

 

“Sweetheart, you won’t be alone,” Chris said, sitting down on the other side of her bed. “Mommy and I will stay with you.”

 

Excusing herself, Carol left the couple to tend to their daughter, as she drifted off into a hazy slumber.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Melanie shook her head, running her hands across her face. “You know they won’t let the two of us stay if she’s admitted for an overnight stay.”

 

He nodded, “I know,” he said, watching as Charlotte slept. “I’m sure they’ll have a cot brought up for you to sleep on, that way you’re not sitting in those god awful chairs.”

 

“I need to call Lenny,” she said suddenly, standing up to grab her bag. “I’m going to get some air.”

 

Chris watched as she dug through her bag, looking for her phone. “Mel,” he said, as she found the device. “Mellie.”

 

She turned to look at him, “It’s going to be okay,” he said, as she held the phone in a death grip. “Hopefully they’ll let us bring her home tonight and we’ll keep her home for a couple of days.”

 

“I don’t want her going back to that school,” Melanie said. “I mean it. As long as that incompetent nurse is there, Charlotte will not be going back.”

 

Rather than start an argument in the hospital, Chris simply nodded. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” he promised. “Go call your brother and get some air. I’ll text you when the doctor comes back in with results.”

 

Watching her step out of the room, Chris closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. On the bed, Charlotte let out a whimper as she fell into a drug induced haze, struggling to keep her eyes open.

 

“Daddy, I wanna go home,” she mumbled, as he held her hand. “Take me home.”

 

“We’ll go home as soon as the doctor says so,’ he promised, pulling the blanket up a bit higher with his free hand. “Just close your eyes and relax, Charlie. I’m right here.”

 

As she fell asleep, Chris sat by and held her hand. He could already see the bump on the side of her head, underneath the unruly mass of curls that were pushed back, after being handled by the doctors. Knowing that it would be a while before the actual results came in, Chris settled in for the waiting game, praying that everything would be alright.

 

…………………

 

“Why “Arlee sweep?” Sophia asked, as Melanie ushered her out of Charlotte’s room. “It no time for bed!”

 

“Shhh,” she held her finger to her lips. “Charlie’s not feeling good, sweetheart. Remember how we came home late last night with her and she was asleep?”

 

The four year old nodded, “But I pway wif her!” she whined, stomping her foot. “Mama, I pway wif her!”

 

After being released from the hospital at a quarter to eleven, due to a few hours of observation by Doctor Marcus and two other doctors, the couple brought Charlotte home to two grumpy sisters and concerned Uncles.

 

“She’s going to be fine,” Chris said, as they went upstairs to get her into bed. “She’s got a follow up in a week and a few days off for school.”

 

Leonard and Jim fretted over making her comfortable, helping out with fixing up her blankets and pillows, as Chris and Melanie changed her into pajamas.

 

“If you need _anything,_ you call us,” Leonard said, once Charlotte was tucked into bed. “I mean it. _Anything.”_

Once they left, the couple tried to get the twins down for bed, which proved to be a disaster, after spending the entire day without them. It was a little after four in the morning when Chris and Melanie managed to climb into bed, only to be woken up around eight when Charlotte woke from her slumber. Now, at ten-thirty, Chris was in the middle of feeding her breakfast, while Melanie dealt with Sophia and Olivia.

 

“Charlie needs to rest, Sophie,” she said, as the girl continued to whine. “How about you and Olivia go and color some pictures for her? That way she can look at them later?”

 

“Nooooo!” Sophia cried, as Olivia came out of their bedroom. “I pwayyyyyy!”

 

“Pia!”

 

Sophia turned to look at her sister, “Hungee?” Olivia asked.

 

She nodded, much to Melanies amusement, which made Olivia happy. “We’s eat!” she exclaimed, holding her hand out for Sophia. “Bye bye, Mama!”

 

“Bye, bye, Mama!” Sophia repeated, as she and Olivia ran towards the staircase, holding hands.

 

“Don’t run!” Melanie said, following after them. “Hold onto the railing, Liv.”

 

Doing what she was told, the twins made their way down the stairs, waiting at the bottom for Melanie. Together, they went into the kitchen and straight to the cabinet, trying to reach for the handle to open it.

 

“What do we want to eat?” Melanie asked, pulling the door open for them. “Do we want cereal?”

 

“Muffin!” Sophia squealed, pointing to the box of English muffins. ‘Muffin!”

 

Olivia was in the middle of deciding between cereal and eggs, when Chris came down with Charlotte’s tray.

 

“How is she?” Melanie asked, as he set the dishes into the sink. “Sleeping?”

 

He nodded, “I gave her some Tylenol, tucked her in and turned all the lights off,” he said, taking the box of cereal from Olivia. “She wants the curtains to be closed in her room and requests that Sophie and Liv keep the noise down.”

 

“ ‘Arlee no eats wif us?” Olivia asked, as he poured a decent amount of Fruity Pebbles into a bowl for her.

 

“Charlie’s sleeping,” he said, leading her over to the table. “Which means that you and Sophie need to let her sleep and keep the noise down. No screaming and no slamming doors, understood?”

 

Sophia sighed, “I wants to pway,” she pouted, playing with the placemat on the table.

 

Chris nodded, “You and Liv will play downstairs,” he promised, moving around the kitchen to get breakfast ready for them and Melanie. “But I need you two to be really good for us this weekend, that way Charlie can get better.”

 

 “I have to call the school,” Melanie said, glancing at the clock on the stove. “That way they know she won’t be back until further notice.”

 

“I already called them,’ Chris said. “Otherwise they would’ve called the house looking for her when she didn’t show up this morning.”

 

She nodded, “I’ll go up there Monday with all the paperwork from the hospital, but I don’t want her going back if that woman is there. “

 

He sighed, “Mel, can we talk about that later?” he asked, nearly begging. “I just want to get through breakfast, put these two downstairs with a movie and sit up with Charlie.”

 

“And you think I don’t want to do that?” Melanie asked, shaking her head. “Excuse me for wanting my kid to be in a safe place when she’s not at home!”

 

“I’m not starting this right now,” Chris warned, buttering the muffins for Sophia. “Especially not with these two present and in the house. We can talk about this either later today or tomorrow, when we’re not walking on four hours of sleep.”

 

“Fine,” Melanie sighed. “I’m going to call Gaila and see if she can take the twins today.”

 

The annoyance of tension between them drove Chris insane, as she grabbed the phone off the charger. But instead of biting out a nasty comment or doing something he would ultimately regret, he simply nodded.

 

“Monty?” Olivia piped up. “Monty come pway?”

 

“Mommy’s going to see if you and Soph can go over,” Chris said, as Olivia began to squeal in excitement. “That way you two can be as loud as you want and drive your Uncle Scotty crazy.”

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

Olivia quietly walked down the hallway, clutching a handful of fresh-baked cookies in her hand, as her parents conversed downstairs. Reaching Charlotte’s door, she quietly pushed it open and peered into the dark room. On the bed, under a pile of blankets, Charlotte slept soundly. Two days had passed since the accident at school, and the eldest of the trio spent those two days in her room.

 

“ ‘Arlee?” Olivia whispered, coming into the room. “ ‘Arlee, I has cookie for you.”

 

It was a rainy Saturday, which kept the girls in for the day, bored out of their minds. With Charlotte up in bed and Melanie laying down for a nap, Chris was left with two restless girls. When they finally realized that there would be no playing outside, the twins managed to get their father to make cookies for them. Now, long after the dough was mixed and placed onto trays, the final product had been set on a dish in the kitchen.

 

“ ‘Arlee?” Olivia whispered again, watching as her sister slept in bed. “I leave cookie for you.”

  
Moving to the nightstand, Olivia set the cookies down next to the glass of water, and turned back to the bed. Carefully, she climbed up and knelt next to Charlotte, looking down at her as she slept. That was how Chris found her a few seconds later, sitting quietly next to Charlotte.

 

“Hey, babydoll,” he whispered, coming into the room. “What are you doing in here?”

 

Olivia waved at him, “I give ‘Arlee cookies,” she said, pointing to the stack of chocolate chip cookies. “ ‘Arlee my sweepy baybee.”

 

He chuckled, “That she is,” he said, as Olivia sighed. “How about we go in your room for a while and read a story? Later you can help me make Charlie’s dinner and we’ll sit up here with her to eat.”

 

“Pwincess soup?”

 

“I will make you both your princess soup,” Chris promised. “I heard how you begged Mommy yesterday when she took you to the store.”

 

Olivia nodded, “Mama buy my soupy!” she squeaked. “Dadee, we’s reads storay for ‘Arlee?”

 

Chris nodded, “If she wants a story after dinner, we can read her one,” he said. “Let’s go in your room now, that way she can sleep some more.”

 

“I give my sweepy baybee a smoochie,” Olivia said, leaning down to kiss Charlotte on the cheek. “Sweepy baybee.”

 

Picking her up, Chris carried her out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. “What should we read?” he asked, carrying her across the hall.

 

“My ‘Iggy book!” she exclaimed, pointing to the worn out picture book that sat on the nightstand. “Reads me dat!

 

“Again?” he asked, setting her down on the bed. “We’re gonna have to find another piggy book for you. This one is getting old, Liv.”

 

She shook her head, blonde strands swishing back and forth. “No! I wuv dis one!” she cried, as he sat next to her. “You reads me it, Dadee!”

 

“Yes Ma’am,” he sighed, flipping the book open to the first page. “You’re getting a little too bossy these days, Liv. What are we going to do when you have to go to school in the fall? Can’t be bossy to everyone.”

 

Olivia huffed, settling against him so she could see the pictures in the book, “I no go!” she insisted. “Read storay now!”

 

…………..

 

“How is she?” Nyota asked, shifting Sophia against her hip. “Chris bumped into Spock at the market yesterday and said she was still feeling out of it.”

 

Melanie sighed, “The doctor said everything was fine and that the scans show some improvement,” she said. “But it’s gonna take some time for her to feel her usual self.”

 

She nodded, “Go find Liv,” she said, setting Sophia down. “Mommy and I have to talk.”

 

“O’IVVIE!” Sophia screeched, running into Nyota and Spock’s living room.

 

“I feel bad that she’s not here,” Melanie sighed, nodding to the set up that Nyota put together for the cupcakes. “She cried all night about not being able to come over, but Chris didn’t want her going out.”

 

“It’s understandable,” Nyota nodded. “We have all summer long to make cupcakes and to have sleepovers. Her health is more important and she needs the rest.”

 

Olivia and Sophia rushed in at that moment, Spock close behind, minding their direction to avoid any accidents.

 

“Well, I better get going,” Melanie sighed, as the girls went to the sink. “I told Chris I was going out to get nail polish after dropping these two monsters off.”

 

“Nail polish?” Nyota snorted.

 

Melanie shrugged, “It’s the only thing that Chris hates shopping for,” she said, picking up her bag. “How else am I going to pick up birthday cards and a few other things for his party?”

 

At the sink, Sophia squealed in delight as her hands were covered in soapsuds. “We must wash thoroughly,” Spock said, guiding her hands under the faucet. “You as well, Olivia.”

 

“Call me if they get too crazy for you,” Melanie said, as the girls came over to her. “Or when you want to be free of them.”

 

“They’ll be fine,” Nyota giggled. “Right ladies? You’re going to have fun with Aunt Ny and Uncle Spock?”

 

Sophia and Olivia squealed, “Mama, we pway wif Aunt Ny and Unca Sock!” Olivia said, as Melanie bent down as best as she could to kiss her. “You go bye bye now.”

 

She nodded, “You two better be really good, understood? Otherwise you’ll be in big trouble!” she warned.

 

“Bye bye, Mama,” Sophia waved, rushing back to the counter that Spock stood bye. “Unca Sock, pick me up!”

 

“Call me,” Melanie said, giving Nyota a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I will,” Nyota promised, walking her to the door. “Be careful driving and be nice to people. I know you’re patience is wearing thin these days.”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, snorting. “Please, that’s something I cannot control,” she said, pushing the screen door open. “It’s in my goddamn DNA.”

 

……………..

 

The next day, as Chris went out with Leonard, Hikaru and Scotty, Melanie and the girls go the house cleaned up the food ready. With the tables outside nearly done, Melanie was running about like a madwoman, trying to get everything done in the limited time she had left before the boys returned.

 

“We have two hours,” Melanie said, coming in from the backyard. “Jim and Pavel are on their way home from the store with the last minute things, so we need to start putting the easy stuff out and set up the drinks.

 

“Mamaaaaaaa I want drink!” Sophia whined, as Olivia and Monty helped Gaila with the corn.

 

Melanie set a platter on the counter, “And you have to wait,” she said, earning a groan from her. “Go outside and help Aunt Ny with the tables. Now!”

 

“Mommy?”

 

She turned to the doorway of the kitchen, “Hey sweetheart,” she gasped, as Charlotte came into the room slowly. “Are you okay?”

 

Charlotte nodded, holding onto Julie’s hand. “I’m hungry. Can I have something to eat?”

 

“Of course you can,” Melanie nodded, leading her to the table. “What do you want to eat? I was just about ready to put together the vegetable tray.”

 

“You should eat that, Charlie!” Julie nodded. “Hikaru says that vegetables make you big and strong! Maybe they’ll help with your headache!”

 

Melanie smiled as Julie looked at her friend with deep concern, “I’ll eat those,” Charlotte nodded. “Can I have water?”

 

“You just sit here and realx,” Melanie said, leaning down to kiss the side of her head. “Julie, do you want anything?”

 

She shook her head, “No thank you, Mrs. Pike,” she said. “I’ll just sit here with Charlie and make sure she’s okay.”

 

“Go get the napkins for me,” Nyota said, as she led Sophia back inside. “Hurry up, Sophie. We don’t have a lot of time left before your Daddy comes home!”

 

As they worked on getting everything done and outside, Jim and Pavel returned with bags of burgers meat and hot dogs.

 

“There’s my Charlie monster!” Jim said softly, setting the bags down on the table. “How are you, princess?”

 

Charlotte yawned, “Tired,” she mumbled, chewing a carrot slowly. “What did you buy?”

 

“We got hotdogs, burgers and lots of yummy things,” he said, rubbing her back. “Do you want us to put together a lounge chair for you and Julie? That way you guys can lay back and eat, instead of sitting up?”

 

She nodded, “Can I still have cupcakes?” she asked, looking both sad and pitiful.

 

Jim nodded, “You can have as many cupcakes as you can handle,” he promised, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “You two hang tight and when it’s time to go out, we’ll set ya up. I’ll even find you a hat and some sunglasses to keep the sun out of your eyes.”

“Jim, can you fill up the bucket in the back with ice?” Melanie asked, coming inside. “Lenny just texted me and said that they might be coming home sooner than planned.”

 

“What? Why?” he asked, as she went to the refrigerator. “They can’t!”

 

Melanie shrugged, “Chris is getting bored and he’s anxious to get back and check on Charlie,” she said. “So, I need you and your tight pants to get outside and get to work!”

 

…………….

 

“So, were you surprised?” Melanie asked, later that evening, as everyone scattered about the house. “Or did you know the whole time?”

 

“I had a feeling,” Chris said, as she sat on his lap. “The glitter all over Olivia’s clothes and the hush hush meetings in your office were enough.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “But regardless, I was very surprised,” he said, kissing her. “You did a good job, party planner.”

  
She draped her arm around his shoulders, “It’ll be the last party for a while,” she said, watching as the kids ran around in the yard. “At least til the middle of the summer if anything.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

The couple turned, finding Charlotte standing by the empty chair next to them. “Hey, Charlie girl,” Chris said, holding out his hand. “Come here.”

 

Charlotte made her way over to him, leaning against the arm of the chair as he wrapped his arm around her. “Happy birthday, Daddy,” she said softly, as he kissed the top of her head. “Did you like your surprise?”

 

“Very much,” he said. “How are you feeling today?”

 

“I’m still tried but my tummy feels better,” Charlotte said, sighing. “Am I going to school on Monday?”

 

From the yard, there was a shriek, followed by someone scolding one of the kids. “Hey, no hitting!” Leonard said, as he pulled Sophia away from Olivia.

 

“You no touch my flowah!” Sophia shrieked, as Olivia stuck her tongue out at her. “You no touch Pia’s flowah!”

 

Melanie sighed and stood up, “Charlie, you sit with Daddy,” she said. “Mommy’s gotta lock your sister in the shed again.”

 

As she made her way over to the potential fight club, Charlotte climbed up and onto Chris’s lap and laid her head against his chest.

 

“How old are you now?” she yawned, as he held her like a baby. “Uncle Bones says you’re really old.”

 

“I’m fifty-seven today,” he said. “And I am not old. You’re Uncle Bones is just jealous that I’m cooler than him.”

 

Charlotte giggled, “I think you’re beautiful, Daddy,” she said, looking up at him. “How old is Mommy?”

 

He sighed, “Mommy’s going to be thirty-seven this summer,” he said, as she nodded. “Her birthday is going to be the month after the baby comes.”

 

“Can we have a party for her?”

 

“We can,” Chris nodded. “We’ll have to see how she feels once the baby’s born, but if she wants to have a small party, we’ll plan one for her.”

 

This pleased the girl, as she snuggled against him, “Then we can have cuppycakes and cookies,” she said.

 

There was another shriek, followed by a cry, as Sophia was picked up and carried away from the others. “I told you to stop with your hands,” Melanie said, as Sophia wailed. “What did I tell you about being good?”

 

“Mamaaaaaa!”

 

“Sophia, enough,” Melanie sighed, pulling out a chair from the table. “You’re in time out for five minutes.”

 

Setting her down, Sophia wailed pitifully, watching as Monty and Olivia ran about with Julie. “Noooo! I go pway!” she whined, pointing to them. “PWAY!”

 

“Soph, five minutes,” Chris said, as she wiggled around in the chair. “If you can’t sit still for five minutes, you’re going upstairs and into bed with no cupcakes or any other treats.”

 

“Charlie!!!! Come play with the bubbles!” Julie yelled, as Olivia and Monty hopped around to catch them.

 

Helping her to her feet, Chris watched as she slowly made her way off the patio to the stairs. “If you start feeling tired, I’ll come get you,” he said, as Charlotte started down them. “No running or pushing.”

 

Melanie sat down in the free chair next to him and sighed, “I hope you’re ready to run around after them once this baby comes out,” she said, shaking her head. “’Because I don’t plan on doing any of that shit for at least a year.”

 

“Potty mouf,” Sophia mumbled, sniffling harshly.

 

“Sophie,” Chris scolded, shaking his head at her. “That wasn’t nice.”

 

Sophia pouted, folding her arms across her chest. “No care! No care!” she shook her head.

 

Seeing the distress on his wife’s face, Chris set his bottle of beer down on the table and stood up, making his way over to the chair that Sophia sat on.

 

“If you can’t sit here like a good girl, I’m taking you upstairs,” he said, leaning down to look at her. “Do you understand? Mommy and I are not going to sit here and watch you hit people, because you want to.”

 

“No touch my flowah,” she mumbled, noting the wilted daisy that had been clipped to her head earlier that evening. “No touch Pia’s flowah.”

 

He sighed, “Then you say it nicely,” to which she scowled at. “You say, “Please, don’t touch my flower,” and you play nicely with the others.”

 

 Sophia continued to pout, even as Chris ruffled her hair, standing up. “Four more minutes and then you can go and play,” he promised, moving back to his own chair. “Do you want anything before I sit down?”

 

“I’m trying to be good,” Melanie sighed. “I want to have at least one cupcake before I swear off food for the rest of the night.”

 

“You? Swear off food after one cupcake?” Chris asked, trying his best not to laugh. “Mellie, seriously?”

 

Melanie shook her head, “Your lack of confidence in me is very upsetting,” she sniffed. “Let’s see you get your present later, after everyone’s gone home.”

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

Chris sat at the kitchen table with the girls surrounding him, flipping through the pages of his book.

 

“This is amazing,” he said in awe, taking in the pictures of the kids and Melanie throughout the years. “You, Mommy and your sisters put this all together for me?” 

Charlotte nodded, “Mommy and I put the pictures and stickers on the pages,” she said, pointing to the hearts and other stickers. “Then Mommy wrote all the pretty stuff out and Sophie and Liv colored pictures for you.”

 

“I draw dis!” Olivia said, pointing to the drawing of scribbles. “I draw!”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Chris said, tweaking her nose. “This is a beautiful gift, girls.”

  
Melanie watched from the counter as the girls giggled and accepted hugs and kisses from him. “We left the last pages blank for the new baby,” she said, as Charlotte flipped to the last recent photo of the four of them. “Charlotte insisted.”

 

“You have to take a picture with the baby after it’s borned,” Charlotte said in all seriousness. “It’s the rules.”

 

Leonard snickered from the back door, “Yeah, it’s the rules,” he repeated, setting Monty down. “Go get Livvie, Monty boy. She’s got cookies.”

 

“Cookie! Cookie!” he shrieked, running over to the table. “O’Ivvie, gimmie cookie!”

 

As they chatted back and forth, Sophia grabbed a handful of cookies and climbed off her chair, rushing back outside with a shriek.

 

“I’m going to find Julie now,” Charlotte announced. “That way we can eat cookies together and have Uncle Karu tell us funny stories with Uncle Pavel.” 

“Okay,” Chris nodded, giving her another kiss on the forehead. “I love you.” 

She smiled, “I love you too, Daddy,” she said. “Happy birthday.”

 

Melanie took the vacant seat, as Charlotte walked back outside, calling for Julie. “So? Do you like all your presents?” she asked, as Chris looked through the book again.

 

“I love them all,” he said, looking over at her. “Every single one. Especially this one here.”

 

“You should’ve heard the ideas the girls had before this,” Melanie giggled. “Charlotte wanted to get you a smoothie maker, Olivia wanted to get you a doll and then Sophia wanted to give you flowers and rocks.”

 

Chris snorted, “So… gifts that they could enjoy as well?” he asked, as she nodded. “Don’t we have a smoothie maker in the garage that’s older than Charlotte herself?”

 

Next to him, Olivia and Monty giggled as they stuffed their faces with endless amounts of cookies. “Wat’s a smoofie?” Monty asked.

 

“It’s like a milkshake,” Chris said, watching as they ate. “But much more yummier and better for you.”

 

“Make me smoofie,” Olivia said, licking her chocolate stained lips. “Pwease?”

 

Melanie giggled, “Maybe tomorrow,” Chris said, as she pouted. “We have to see if the machine even works.”

 

Olivia sighed, “Otay,” she said, shoving the rest of her cookie into her mouth. “Monty, we go pway now.”

 

“Unca Bones, you pway wif us,” Monty demanded, as they climbed off the chair. “Come pway!”

 

Leonard, in the middle of washing the dishes in the sink, looked over his shoulder at them. “Is that an order, cowboy?” he teased.

 

Monty nodded, “You pway wif me and O’Ivvie!”

 

“Sure thing, partner,” Leonard said, rinsing his hands off under the stream of cold water. “Let’s go get your old man and see what he’s up to.”

 

Drying his hands off, Leonard led the youngsters outside, looking back at his sister and brother-in-law. “Don’t do anything that’s not G-rated,” he winked.

 

Chris chuckled, watching as the kids ran out screeching, before turning his attention back to Melanie. “So... anymore surprises?” he asked.

 

“There might be one more,” Melanie teased. “But that is for your eyes only and will only be given, long after the kids are in bed and everyone’s left.”

 

“Can’t I have a peek?” he asked, pouting slightly. “It’s my birthday after all.”

 

Melanie snorted, shaking her head. “No, because I don’t have the surprise on me, dear.”

 

He sighed, “That’s a pity,” he mumbled, leaning in for a kiss. “How fast can we get everyone out of here and the kids into bed?”

 

“Christopher!” she squealed, as he kissed her just below her ear. “Patience is a virtue!”

 

“To which I no longer have,” Chris snorted, resting his hand on the swell of her belly. “Kicking up a storm, huh?”

 

Melanie nodded, laying her hand upon his. “Doesn’t stop,” she sighed. “Three weeks until you jailbreak, kid. You better come on the expected due date.”

 

The kids continued to screech outside, as the adults went after them, a preview of the months to come once school was out.

 

“We should have cake soon,” Chris noted, as Melanie rested her chin on his shoulder, looking out into the yard. “That way all the kids can fall into sugar comas and make bedtime easier for us.”

 

“That would require more than just the birthday cake,” she said, sitting up to look at him. “Then the potential breakdowns and sugar crash will tire us both out, resulting in no surprise birthday gift.”

 

Chris sighed, “We could always hand them over to your brother and Jim,” he offered, as she ran her fingers through his hair. “We would risk further babysitting jobs, but I really want my surprise.”

 

Melanie snorted, “Of course you do,” she teased, leaning in to plant a big one on his lips.

 

“SMOOCHIE, SMOOCHIE!”

 

The couple jumped, pulling apart and turning to the backdoor, finding Olivia standing there. She giggled, waving at them, as Monty stood next to her. Behind them, was Jim, holding a camcorder in hand, filming the entire thing.

 

“You got ‘em real good, Liv,” he teased, as Olivia ran to the table. “Mommy and Daddy caught smooching at the table with the cookies.”

 

“Smoochie, Mama!”

 

Chris shook his head, “Who taught you that word?” he asked, as she tried to grab a cookie off the plate. “You’ve been using it a lot recently.”

 

“Unca’ ‘Im,’ she shrugged, wiggling her fingers towards the plate. “Gimmie cookie, pwease!”

 

Jim snorted, “I did not teach you such a word,” he said, as Chris handed her and Monty a cookie. “You’re throwing me to the wolves, kid.” 

She giggled, “Puppy ‘Im,” she squeaked. “Puppppyyyyy.”

 

“We better get Ny in here to get her masterpiece together,” Jim said, turning the camera off. “Sophie’s out there freaking out over the impending sweets, giving scowls to everyone that tells her “no,” .

 

“Then I guess we better call her in,” Chris sighed, moving to stand up. “You two help Mommy and Uncle Jim with the plates.”

 

Leading them over to the cabinets, Jim started pulling down plates, asking how many they needed to which the kids responded with silly answers.

 

“Will you be alright with them?” Chris asked, as Melanie stood. “I could always send Gaila in here to deal with them.”

 

She shook her head, “You go and get Ny,” she said with a smile. “I’ll make sure Jimbo here doesn’t drop my nice set.”

 

……………….

 

Several days after the party, the couple found themselves at another routine doctor’s appointment. This time, Charlotte tagged along, feeling better than in the recent days since her accident.

 

“Will you be able to see what the baby’s face looks like?” she asked, as Doctor Lyndon got the ultrasound machine ready. “Like, if it’s gonna have blue eyes or brow hair?”

 

“Not quite,” Doctor Lyndon laughed. “You’ll be able to a computerized image of what the baby might look like once it’s born. But you’ll have to wait until the day of its birth to see the hair and eye color.”

 

Charlotte pouted, “In three weeks, you’ll know all the answers to your questions,” Chris said, as she watched from his lap. “Today you’ll hear the heart beat and see the baby on the screen.”

 

“And you’ll hear the scolding for the weight gain,” Melanie sighed, as the gel went onto her belly. 

“That’s because you eat a lot,” Charlotte stated. “Mommy had six cuppycakes on Daddy’s birthday and then three for breakfast the next day.”

 

Doctor Lyndon’s eyebrows went up, “Oh really now?” she asked, turning to look at Melanie. “Nine cupcakes? I think we’ll have to do some blood work today as well as a scan.”

 

Melanie groaned, “Charlotte Anne, you’re grounded,” she moaned, as Doctor Lyndon got her ready for her scan.

 

“But Mommy! Daddy gave me five dollars to tell the doctor lady, that way I could buy a coloring book at Target!”

 

“Charlie, you weren’t supposed to tell her that,” Chris groaned, hiding into the veil of brown curls. “Mommy’s mad now.”

 

There was a snort from Doctor Lyndon, “Let’s get a peek and see how you’re both doing,” she said, sitting down on the stool. “A little pressure…”

 

They watched as the grainy image of Melanie’s uterus appeared on the screen, followed by lively child within.

 

“Oh my goodness!” Charlotte gasped. “The baby is big!”

 

“That it is,” Doctor Lyndon nodded, tapping at the keyboard. “I would say you’re carrying a seven pound, bouncing bundle of joy.”

 

Melanie groaned, ”Seven pounds already?” she asked. “That means by D-day, it’ll be nine or ten.”

 

She nodded, “That might be a possibility,” she said, taking down all other stats on the baby. “Especially if you wolf down nine cupcakes in twelve hours.”

 

“If the baby is ten pounds, will Mommy be able to poop it out?” Charlotte asked, making Chris snort.

 

“Don’t you worry, Charlie,” Doctor Lyndon said, setting the machine to the side. “Your Mom will be able to manage a ten pound baby. Myself and the nurses will be there to see it through.”

 

She then turned to Melanie, “You, my dear, need to take it easy and eat _light,”_ she insisted, grabbing a few napkins off the tray. “No more cupcakes or anything that’s not healthy.”

 

Printing out the pictures, Doctor Lyndon handed them over to Charlotte, who took them with an excited squeal. Leaving them alone, Chris stood and placed Charlotte onto the seat, before moving to help Melanie off the exam table.

 

“Five dollars, huh?” she asked, pulling her sundress over her head.

“I figured it would be easier hearing it from a kid,” Chris shrugged, glancing back at Charlotte. “Five dollars isn’t a lot.”

 

“Five dollars is a lot of money, Daddy,” Charlotte said, keeping her eyes on the picture in her hand.

 

Melanie snorted, “Come along, you two,” she said, slipping her feet back into the worn pair of flip-flops. “Let’s go make another appointment and head to the store. Before Daddy decides to bribe the nurse with ten dollars to make the blood work hurt.”

 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

“Hey are you busy at the moment?” Chris asked, coming into the bedroom. “I want to talk to you about something.”

 

Melanie looked up from her book, “I’m never busy for you,” she said, as he closed the door behind him. “What’s up?”

 

Making his way over to their bed, Chris sat down next to her and sighed. “I want to run something by you and see what you think,” he started, as Melanie closed her book. “But I want you to let me get it all out before you say anything, okay?”

 

“O..kay,” she nodded slowly.

 

“So, I was doing some thinking about what we should do after the baby comes,” he started, nodding to her belly. “Since, I don’t want you going in for any out of control surgery after you give birth… I’ve been thinking about getting a vasectomy.”

 

She blinked, “I did all the research for it,” he continued. “And I called the doctor and talked to him about it and since we have kids already, he said that it shouldn’t be a big problem.”

 

“You.. you really want to get that?” Melanie asked, surprised. “Isn’t it painful?”

 

Chris shrugged, “It would hurt the first day or so, maybe the week,” he said. “But many cases have it where the patient will feel completely normal after a week.”

 

“When were you planning on doing it?”

 

“That’s what I want to talk to you about,” Chris said. “At first I thought maybe before you have the baby, but we’re two weeks away and I don’t want to go into surgery and god forbid you went into labor early and I was all fucked up from the anesthesia.”

 

Melanie nodded, “So after?” she asked, as he nodded. “Are we talking a few days after or a few weeks?”

 

He shifted on the bed, “Maybe two or three weeks after you have the baby?” he said. “That way I can be there to get through the first week or so with having the baby in the house and getting settled.”

 

“I don’t know…” Melanie said, shaking her head.

 

“Mel, it’s a simple surgery,” Chris reassured her, taking her hand into his. “It takes thirty minutes to go in and a hour and a half or so in the recovery room. I would get discharged the same day if everything’s good.”

 

She sighed, “So they go in, snip whatever they have to and then what?” she asked. “You’re all good to go by the time I’m ready?”

 

“I would have to go and get another test to make sure the sperm count is below zero,” he said. “And if you’re birthing out a ten pound baby, what makes you think you’ll be ready for sex after six weeks?”

 

“You’re right,” she said, shaking her head. “I just.. I never had to go through with you being in surgery so it’s freaking me out.”

 

Chris scooted across the mattress and wrapped his arm around her, “Hey,” he said softly, pulling her to him. “It’ll be fine. Men have these things done everyday and I haven’t heard anyone dying from it.”

 

Melanie groaned, “And think of it this way,” he shrugged. “You’ll have a day or two with me out cold up here or making an ass out of myself, all drugged up.”

 

“Okay,” Melanie nodded. “But I want to talk to the doctor first and hear it for myself. And I want to meet the guy that’s cutting your balls apart.”

 

“I think it’s the best option we have,” Chris said, hugging her tightly. “I rather go under the knife this time. You’re doing all the hard work pushing a baby out down there, so it’s my turn to have a stranger grope me down there.”

 

She snorted, “Too bad you’ll be out cold for it,” she sighed. “Do you have to shave for it? Oh god, can we shave you now? I really want to know if your junk would actually look bigger if you shaved.”

 

Chris shook his head, “I am not shaving today,” he said, as Melanie pouted. “And I still have to make lunch for the kids and you, so I’m not playing with my balls before hand.”

 

“How about later?” Melanie asked, looking up at him. “I’ll even lend a hand to the cause.”

 

“I think you’ve had your fair share of playing the last few days,” Chris shook his head. “You play with them anymore and they’ll fall off.”

 

“Then you won’t have to get them cut open!” Melanie exclaimed. “Think about how much easier that would be!”

 

He sighed, “You’re ridiculous.”

 

Melanie giggled, “But you love me anyway,’ she reminded him, as he sat up. “Need a hand with lunch?”

 

“If you could get the monsters cleaned up and at the table,” Chris shrugged. “I’m thinking grilled cheese and salad for everyone.”

 

“Yummy,” Melanie nodded, climbing up and off the bed. “I’ll wrangle them up and you go cook, ball man.”

 

……………..

 

Olivia sat in the top seat of the wagon, holding a piece of paper in her hands, as Chris pushed her into the store.

 

“Let’s see what’s first on the list,” Chris said, pushing the cart over to the side. “We have a lot of food to buy today, Liv.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because when the baby comes, Mommy and I will be a little busy taking care of you three and the baby, so going to the food store won’t be as easy.”

 

Olivia nodded, “I make list!” she said, holding the paper out to him. “I make dis!”

 

Taking the paper from her, Chris turned it over and frowned, for it was covered in colorful scribbles.

 

“How about you tell me what everything is on here?” Chris asked, handing it back to her.

 

“We’s gets soupy, cookie, soppy ‘oh’s, peers and um…beans!” she said, pointing to each scribble. “If I is a good baybee, I get’s doughnut?”

 

Chris chuckled, “You can get a doughnut,” he nodded, making her giggle. “Let’s get some apples and other green things that Mommy likes and your pears.”

 

As they shopped, Olivia watched closely as Chris picked out the food and placed it into the wagon, making her own opinions as he picked up items.

 

“No!” Olivia shook her head, as Chris held a can of soup in his hands. “No like dat one! I like pwincess and Buzz!”

 

“Princess and Buzz,” Chris nodded, setting the plain old chicken noodle soup onto the shelf. “Here’s the princess one.”

 

Taking a few cans off the shelf, Chris tossed them into the wagon, before turning back to find the Toy Story themed soup. “I don’t see Buzz, Liv,” he shook his head. “How about Cars?”

 

Olivia gasped, “No Buzz?” she asked, her eyes wide with shock. “Monty and I eats Buzz.”

 

“How about I come back later this week and see if they have him in?’ Chris suggested, as Olivia pouted. “Maybe he’s out fighting the bad aliens again.”

 

“Otayyyyy,” Olivia sighed, looking down at her paper. “We’s gets soppy ‘oh’s.”

 

By the time the reached the bakery, Olivia was squirming in her seat, pointing to the display of baked goods.

 

“I good baybee,” she said, nodding furiously. “Doughnut! Doughnut!”

 

“You’ll get a doughnut,” Chris chuckled, moving to the case. “Which one do you want? They have the one with the sprinkles today.”

 

She squealed, “Spwinkle!” she nodded, watching as he took the treat out. “I eats now?”

 

Chris placed it into one of the plastic containers set aside for the customers, “How about we eat it at home?” he suggested, handing the container to her. “That way you can have a nice cold glass of milk with it.”

 

“Otay,” Olivia nodded. “We’s gets some for MamaPiaArlee?”

 

“Am I allowed to have one?” Chris teased, grabbing another empty container.

 

She nodded, “You have spwinkle,” she ordered. “Mama no spwinkles and Pia eats green and ‘Arlee pink!”

 

Picking out the doughnuts, Chris set them into the container, along with a plain old chocolate one, before closing the top. “Now e have to get a few more things and we can play and go home,” he said, placing the container into the cart.

 

“And eats doughnuts!” Olivia squealed, shaking her box. “Put dis wif Mama’s.”

 

“We better hurry before Mommy starts calling,” he said, putting her treat with the others. “We’ve been here for a long time as it is.”

 

…………………..

 

“I think you should wear this when you come home with the baby, “Charlotte said, holding out the skirt of a blue summer dress. “And you can wear your flippy floppy shoes.”

 

Melanie nodded, taking the dress out of the closet. “What else should I bring?” she asked, taking the dress off the hanger. “I need something to change into after I have the baby.”

 

“They don’t give you dresses at the big doctor house?” Charlotte frowned.

 

“They do, but they’re ugly,” Melanie said, wrinkling her nose. “It’ll also be a little cold in the room, because the blankets are thin.”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Bring pretty clothes, that way when you take pictures, you’ll look nice,” she said. “Can I put a book in your bag?”

 

She nodded, digging through the closet, as Charlotte ran to the small basket of books near her nightstand. Grabbing a few different things from the closet, Melanie carried them and the dress over to the bed and started folding them.

 

“MAAAAAAMAAAAA! ‘ARLEEEEEEE!!!” Sophia screeched. “DADEE HOME WIF O’IVVIE!”

 

“Charlie, could you go down and make sure your sister doesn’t open the door?” Melanie asked, setting the clothes into the bag. “I’ll be right down to help.”

 

Setting a book down on the bed, Charlotte made her way out of the bedroom and downstairs, just as the front door opened. “Daddy!”

 

“Hey ladies!” Melanie heard him say, as Sophia shrieked. “Where’s Mommy?”

 

“Upstairs packing her baby bag,” Charlotte said, as Melanie waddled out of the bedroom and down the hall. “I picked out her dress for the pictures!”

 

Melanie started down the stairs, watching as Olivia and Sophia started unloading the bags in the living room. “Girls, you have to take the bags into the kitchen,” she said. “The ice cream doesn’t go on that table, Sophie.”

 

Olivia rushed towards her, “Mama! We’s gets you doughnut!” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her legs. “I picks eats!”

 

“You did?” she gasped, as the girl giggled. “Were you good for Daddy?”

 

“She was very good,” Chris nodded, as she leaned over to give him a kiss. “I still have more bags in the car, so let me get these in the kitchen that way you four can start unloading them.”

 

Olivia followed him into the kitchen, juggling a few bags on her arms, as did Sophia. “Why’d they buy so much food?” Charlotte asked, as she and Melanie followed.

 

“Because when I have the baby, we won’t be going out to the store as much,” Melanie said, as Chris went back out to get the rest of the bags. “This food should last us a few weeks, hopefully.”

 

The twins squealed as they tossed the empty bags onto the floor, setting the food into piles on the table. Chris returned, carrying the last of the bags, setting them down on the counter.

 

“I have to get the cleaning stuff tomorrow,” he announced, tossing his keys onto the table. “Len said he would go with me to the warehouse so I could get a bigger supply of that stuff.”

 

“We should probably sign up for a membership,” Melanie shrugged, as Charlotte stuffed all the bags into one. “We could get more diapers for half the price, as well as wipes and other things.”

 

Olivia stood on her seat, bouncing with excitement, “I go! I go wif Dadee!” she said, pointing at him. “I go!!!”

 

Melanie helped her down,” We’ll see,” she said, as Olivia shook her head. “Maybe tomorrow we can do something fun with Uncle Jim!”

 

“No! No, I go shop!” Olivia whined, wiggling in her arms. “Down! Mama, I go down!”

 

“Yes, yes, you can go most definitely go down,” Melanie said, setting her to her feet. “Help with the cabinets and Mommy will put some snacks together for you and your sisters.”

 

Holding a box of crackers, Sophia squealed as she shook the box up and down, giggling every few seconds. “Mineeeee!” she shrieked, clutching the box to her chest. “Mineeeeee!”

 

Chris turned from his spot at the cabinet, “Come put them in here, Soph,” he said, as Olivia set a can of soup onto the shelf. “You can save those for later when we watch a movie.”

 

“But dis is mine!” Sophia said, as she ran towards him. “My eats!”

 

“Then I will put them up here, so that no one else can take them,” he said, placing the box on the top shelf. “When you’re good and ready to have some, I will take them down for you.”

 

She nodded, running back to the table to get more food to put away. Melanie moved to the refrigerator, putting the perishable items away.

 

“As soon as I get this done, I’m going to set them up with some food,” she said, as the girls rushed about. “Then I’m going to take a shower, so if you could be a dear and start another load of laundry that would be great.”

 

“Charlie can help me with the laundry,” Chris said, setting the bags into the recycle box. “It’s probably time to put new sheets on their beds anyway.”

 

“I’ll put the dry clothes into the basket now!” Charlotte said, heading towards the laundry room. “But hurry, Daddy! I’m too little to empty the washer and press the buttons!”

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

“Daddy! Daddy!”

 

Chris looked up from the directions he was reading, to find Charlotte running into the nursery with a piece of paper in her hand.

 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, as she stood before him.

 

“I need you to sign this for school,” she said, holding out the paper and a pink pen.

 

He eyed the paper, taking it from her. “What’s this for? Did you get in trouble?” he teased.

 

Charlotte gasped, “I _never_ get in trouble!” she said. “Julie and I have gold stars by our names because we’re the bestest there!”

 

“I know you both are,” he said, reading the paper. “So, they’re going to teach you a foreign language next year?”

 

“Yes!” Charlotte nodded. “Miss Peggy wanted me to pick one out today, but I told her I had to talk to you and Mommy first before I decided.”

 

He nodded, “Did you want to know which one was the easiest to learn?” he asked, looking up at her.

 

She shook her head, “I want to know what food they eat!” she shrugged. “Because when we have parties, we eats the food from the country they talk them from!”

 

“You and food,” Chris shook his head, as Charlotte giggled. “Okay, we’ll I only know these three because I was forced into learning them when I was your age.”

 

Charlotte sat before him, “Spanish is probably the easiest to learn and I think everyone should know a little bit these days,” Chris said.

 

“What do they eat?” Charlotte asked.

 

“Hmmm, well,” Chris sighed. “When I make Spanish food, it’s very spicy because I like it spicy. But here in our country, we have Taco Bell and Chipotle which isn’t really authentic food.”

 

She nodded, “Now, Italian is just like Spanish, but a little different,” Chris said, pointing to the second option on the list. “They eat pasta and pizza was created in Italy.”

 

“Ohhh! I love noodles and pizza!” Charlotte exclaimed. “I wanna learn Italian!”

 

“French is hard and I don’t think you’d like what they eat,” Chris said, scrunching up his nose. “They eat escargot and stinky cheese.”

 

Charlotte giggled, “What’s escar-?” she stumbled on the word.

 

“Escargot is snails,” Chris said, which earned him a loud “Ewww!” as Charlotte shook her head. “I made them once a long time ago at work, and it was very, very, gross.”

 

“I want to do Italian,” Charlotte nodded.

 

Chris nodded, marking off the box next to it, before signing his name. “Can I still learn the other two?” Charlotte asked. “Like, can you teach me how to speak them and I can just eats the food from Spanish land?”

 

“I can teach you Spanish,” Chris nodded. “But French? I’m a bit rusty on that one.”

 

Charlotte pouted, “But Aunt Nyota knows a boatload of French and I’m sure she would love to teach you it.”

 

“Good!” Charlotte squealed, setting the paper and pen down next to her. “And Uncle Karu says he know some Japanese because his grandma only spoke that to him when he was a little boy.”

 

“So you want to be smarter than me?” Chris teased, tickling her lightly. “Mommy knows German. But that’s not a really pretty language to listen to, and I don’t really like German cuisine.”

 

She rolled onto her belly, “I want to know many things,” she said. “But I want to know which places have the bestest foods so I can eat them all.”

 

“Well, you’ll be smarter than all of us,” Chris said, picking up the directions he’d neglected earlier. “With what they teach you girls in school? Half the stuff you tell me, I have no idea what it means.”

 

Charlotte giggled, “Mommy’s smart though,” she said, playing with the pieces on the floor. “Mommy told me to ask you about what I should learn because she didn’t want to pick for me. She said when it comes to food, I have to ask you because you know _everything_ about food.”

 

“That’s the only thing I know,” he shook his head. “Speaking of Mommy, what is she doing?”

 

“She’s sleeping on the couch,” Charlotte sighed. “She was watching some law lady show and started snoring.”

 

Chris snorted, “And your sisters?”

 

Charlotte shrugged, “I think they went into the basement to play with their dollies,” she said. “What are you making?”

 

“I’m trying to put together the rest of this stuff for the baby,” he sighed. “This is supposed to be a bath tub.”

 

“But we already have one of those,” Charlotte frowned. “Can I have a little tub for myself?”

 

Chris shook his head, “The baby wont be able to take a bath in the big tub for a while,” he said. “So we’ll have to give the baby a bath in one of these things, until he or she is a bit older to use the big one.”

 

She nodded, moving to look at the other boxes on the floor, “Can we put this together next?” she asked, pointing to the mobile. “I wanna help with this one!”

 

“Let’s do that one then,” Chris sighed, setting the direction back into the box with the bath pieces. “I’ll have to figure this one out another day.”

 

“Make Mommy do it,” Charlotte said, pushing the box towards him. “She likes reading directions.”

 

Chris snorted, “That she does,” he agreed, pulling the contents out of the box. “Let’s put this together and then we’ll go down and make a snack. I’m sure your sisters are probably starving and ready to rip the house apart for food.”

 

…………..

 

  
“So we’ve got enough food, books and movies to keep you three occupied,” Leonard said, as he set the bags from the library down. “Anything else?”

 

The girls shook their heads, “Will you, Uncle Jim and Jo come over everyday to play?” Charlotte asked, as he went to get them all juice boxes.

 

“Uncle Jim and I will come over as much as we can,” he said. “And you can come over to our house, so that your  Mommy and Daddy can handle the baby.”

 

Olivia sighed, “We’s pway togedder,” she said, nodding. “I brings my ‘iggies and my dollies.”

 

“You.. you bwaid my hair!” Sophia squealed, as Leonard put the straws into the boxes. “Mama bwaid my hair!”

 

“Mama did a good job,” Leonard nodded. “But I’m not too good with braids, honey. Uncle Jim is, so he’ll put as many braids in your head as you want.”

 

Handing them juice boxes, he went to the cabinet to find an after school snack for them.

 

“Where did Mommy and Daddy go?” Charlotte asked, as he settled on making them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

 

“They went to see the doctor,” he said, as Charlotte climbed up onto the stool. “The baby is due next Friday, so the doctor lady wants to see how the baby looks and ask Mama a lot of questions.”

 

She nodded, “Uncle Bone, where do babies come from?” she asked.

 

Leonard hissed, as the knife nearly sliced his finger off. “Um,” he started, as Charlotte looked at him intently. “Maybe you should ask your parents about that.”

 

“I did,” she said. “Mommy told me she didn’t know and Daddy got all funny and walked into the door when he tried to run away.”

 

“Well, sweetheart, I don’t know if they want you to know about that stuff,” Leonard admitted. “And you’re six and a half. You really don’t have to worry about where babies come from.” 

Charlotte pouted, batting her eyelashes. “I wanna knowwwwwww!” she whined, as her sisters giggled at the table. “Please?”

 

Her uncle sighed, muttering under his breath. “It’s a whole bunch of science stuff that I ain’t qualified to talk about,” he said. “Uncle HIkaru would know all that stuff, so the next time you go to Julie’s you can ask him.”

 

“Then how did you get Jo?” Charlotte asked, catching him off guard. “Uncle Jim’s a boy, even though he looks like Cindyrella! Can boys carry babies in their tummy? Can Daddy have one?!”

 

“No, boys can’t have babies,” Leonard said, smearing peanut butter onto three pieces of bread. “Only girls can.”

 

“Can I have a baby then?”

 

Leonard shook his head, “Charlotte, when you’re thirty you can have a baby, okay?” he asked. “Now, how about you and your sisters go on and wash your hands? Leave the baby talk for later.

 

She sighed, “Ohhhhkayyyy,” she drawled out, climbing off the stool. “Liv! Sophie, we has to wash our hands now.”

 

“I wash! I wash!” Sophia shrieked, running out of the kitchen with her sisters behind her. “I WASH!”

 

“Hurry up and make sure she doesn’t flood out the bathroom,” Leonard sighed, cutting the sandwiches into triangles for them. “And if you three ain’t back in here with sparkling hands, I’ll eat all these yummy snacks up myself.”

 

He was met with three outraged shrieks, as the water in the bathroom went on, the bottles on the counter crashing to the floor.

 

“Lord, help me,” Leonard sighed, tossing the knife into the sink.

 

……………….

 

Melanie sat up in bed, going over the time-table she and the others created, for the next month and a half.

 

“So Lenny and Jim will have the girls when we go to the hospital,” she read out, as Chris got ready for bed. “When we come home with the baby, they’ll be here waiting for us.”

 

“What about your dad?” Chris called out, setting the toothbrush back into the holder.

 

She sighed, “Daddy’s coming out Monday and staying for two weeks,” she said, reading the notes on the pad. “Your parents are coming after the baby’s born and staying until the first week of July.”

 

Turning the bathroom lights off, Chris wandered out into the bedroom. “Do we have people ready to take the girls if we need a night with just the baby?” he asked, pulling the blankets back on his side of the bed.

 

“Besides my brother and Jim? Nyota and Spock are more than willing to take them for a sleepover and dropping Charlie off at school,” Melanie sighed. “Louisa even said that Charlie could spend a school night over at the house, that way either she or HIkaru could take her and Julie to school the next morning.”

 

Chris settled under the blankets, “I feel bad, handing them off to everyone,” he admitted. “But I’m just worried that the three of them, a newborn and you will be just too much at once. I don’t want you jumping in and out of bed all night long, especially since we don’t know what the delivery will be like.”

 

“Which is why everyone is offering to open his or her houses up for them,” Melanie said, laying her hand upon his. “Luckily Charlie and Julie have the next three weeks of school and they graduate from kindergarten at the end of June.”

 

“Then it’s off to boot camp,” Chris nodded, taking the pad from her. “Are you up for some fun tonight?”

 

Melanie smiled, “I might be,” she nodded, as he leaned over to kiss her. “Oh, I see someone _else_ is up for some fun.”

 

Pushing her further into the pillows, Chris carefully climbed over her, minding her belly. “It’s been a few days,” he whispered, nipping at her bottom lip. “Might as well say hello before an you close shop for a while.”

 

“You poor, poor, baby,” she cooed, letting out a startled gasp as his hand dipped under the elastic of her panties. “ _Shit!”_

Chris snorted as she bucked up slowly against his hand, “You were saying?” he asked, as she groaned.

 

“You’re a little shit, Christopher,” she gasped, her eyes rolling back. “Son of a bitch, what are you doing?!”

 

Before he could respond, there was a shriek from the hallway, startling them both.

 

“MAMA! I PEE MY BED!” one of the twins screeched, before bursting into a peal of giggles.

 

Melanie groaned, throwing her head back against the headboard. “No, no, no,’ she whimpered, as Chris eased his fingers out. “Please god, whyyyyyy?”

 

Climbing out of bed, Chris quickly went into the bathroom to wash his hands, before stepping out to tend to the mess.

 

“Don’t fall asleep,” he warned, pulling the door open. “I mean it.”

 

“Then hurry your ass up,” she hissed, not moving an inch. “I will start without you, I swear to god I will.”

 

He shook his head at her, turning his attention to the child in the hallway. “Olivia Jane! Did you wet your bed?”

 

“I pee in my bed, Dadee!” she squealed. “I go pee pee in my bed! Pia no pee pee! I pee pee!”

 

“Go in the bathroom and take those clothes off,” Chris sighed, moving to the closet in the hallway. “I’ll give you a bath and then we will make your bed all nice and clean.”

 

Olivia giggled, her little feet stomping throughout the hallway as she moved. Sighing, Melanie settled back against the pillows and headboard, stretching out her legs against the cool sheets on the bed. Settling in for the wait, she focused on keeping her eyes open while lying there. The air conditioner hummed, as the cool breeze filtered out into the bedroom.

 

Under the tight and expanded skin of her belly, the baby rolled and kicked, its little foot pushing the skin up.

 

“What are you doing in there?” Melanie said softly, rubbing the spot where the baby kicked. “Are you wide awake now?”

 

The baby continued to roll about, kicking and nudging it its tight space. “I know,” she sighed, rubbing her belly with both hands now. “You’ve got one week left in here and then you’ll be free, which makes me so, so happy.”

 

“Olivia, we’re not washing your hair,” she heard Chris groan, as Olivia whined. “I’m not drying your hair and you’re not going to bed with a wet head.”

 

“Dadeeeee!”

 

Melanie snorted, as they bickered int eh bathroom. “Wait right here,” she heard him say. “I have to get you some clothes.”

 

There was a storm of feet, and before she could even blink, Olivia stood in the doorway of the master bedroom; naked as the day she was born and waving furiously, all while beaming and giggling.

 

“Hi hi, Mama!” she greeted her, wiggling on the spot. “I go pee pee in bed!”

 

“I know you did,” she snorted, as Chris appeared behind her. “Go with Daddy and get dressed, sweetheart. It’s getting late and you need your beauty sleep.”

 

Chris scooped her up, “Blow Mommy a kiss,” he said, as Olivia squealed.

 

Doing what she was told, Olivia blew several kisses, to which Melanie returned the favor, before Chris turned to carry her away. “Nigh Nigh, Mama!” Olivia called out, as Chris brought her back to her bedroom. “Dadee, you go pee pee in bed?”

 

Melanie covered her mouth, muffling the giggles, as Chris tried to explain to her that beds weren’t toilets.

 

“Oh boy,” she shook her head, as the baby kicked again. “Let’s hope that you don’t give your Daddy a heart attack, little one.”

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

By Monday, the last minute preparations were taking place. David arrived a little after eight-thirty, after Charlotte was dropped off at school with Julie. By the time he and Chris waited for his bags and returned to the house, it was a quarter to eleven and the twins were bursting to get their hands on him.

 

“Honey, did you by any chance pick up a few packages of pads the other day?” Melanie asked, as Chris prepared lunch for the kids. “I wanted to throw some into my overnight bag, but there was only one pad left under the sink.

 

“Shit,” Chris sighed. “I knew I was forgetting something!”

 

Melanie nodded, “I’m sorry, I’ll pick up a couple as soon as we finish lunch,” he promised.

 

“Dadeeee! Hungeeee!” Sophia called from the backyard. “Hwrry!”

 

“Don’t stress,” Melanie said, moving to grab the pitcher of tea from the counter. “I’m sure I can get a nurse to slip a few into my bag before we leave the hospital.

 

Chris nodded, “I’ll still make a stop to get a few, that way you’re not sitting on the toilet with nothing to use,” he said, carrying a plate of sandwiches outside. “Girls! Lunch!”

 

Helping them off the swing set, David led them up the back steps and towards the back door.

 

“Ladies must always wash their hands before they eat,” he reminded them, as they whined. “That way ya’ll don’t get any germs in your bellies.”

 

Melanie put together two plates for the kids, before taking a seat at the table. “We still have to pick an outfit out for the baby to come home in,” Melanie said, as Chris poured her a glass of sweet tea. “That way when we take pictures, Charlotte won’t have a fit and a half if the baby is wearing something hideous.”

 

“Mama, I eats now,” Olivia exclaimed, as she ran to the table. “What you make me?”

 

“I made you a bologna and cheese sandwich,” Chris said, placing her onto a chair. “And I’ll get you some juice and chips to eat with that.”

 

Olivia licked her lips, staring at the sandwich before her. “Yum, yum, yum,” she squeaked, kicking her feet up and down. “I eats you, yummy yum.”

 

Once Sophia and David were settled at the table, Chris sat down next to Melanie, whom was busy putting his plate together.

 

“So do ya’ll have just about everything set for this weekend?” David asked.

 

“For the most part,” Melanie nodded. “I just hope it happens on the actual due date, just so I can be done with it.”

 

Sophia set her cup down, “Mama go poop and baybee come out,” she said, licking her lips. “Poopie baybee.”

 

“Are you, um… scared?” Olivia asked, kneeling on her seat.

 

Melanie shook her head, “Mommy’s done this twice before,” she said, as Olivia nodded. “So hopefully this time it’ll be quick and we’ll come home the next day.”

 

“So that means you three and Grandpa are gonna spend the night with Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim,” Chris said. “So you better be good for them and mind your manners.”

 

“I no mind,” Sophia huffed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

He shook his head, “You’re a pain in the butt, Soph,” he said, as Olivia giggled.

 

“You pain in my butt!” Sophia pouted.

 

“Watch your mouth, little miss,” Melanie warned, as Sophia stuck her tongue out at them both. “Or you’re not getting ice cream after dinner tonight.”

 

David chuckled, “And we still have all those princess movies to watch,” he reminded her. “If you keep sassin’, then I’ll watch them by myself.”

 

“No! Ganpa!” Olivia shrieked, before bursting into tears. “I watch pwincess!”

 

As David tried to console her, the phone in the kitchen went off. Sighing, Chris pushed his seat back and stood, quickly moving back into the house to answer it.

 

“Now you sit and finish eatin’ your lunch,” David said, wiping Olivia’s nose with a napkin. “Afterwards, you two can pick out a movie and Grandpa will watch it with you.”

 

“And Mommy will take a nap,” Melanie sighed, sitting back in her seat. “It’s only a quarter to one and I’m exhausted! I didn’t even do anything today!”

 

David chuckled, “It’ll be over before you know it,” he promised, as Chris came outside with the phone.

 

“Yeah, five-thirty is fine,” Chris said. “Bring whatever you want since the kids and Mel will eat anything.”

 

Melanie scowled at him as he said goodbye, “Who was that?” she asked, as he sat back down at the table.

 

“That was Scotty,” Chris said. “He and Gaila are at the store now, picking up some food for later.”

 

“Oh dear,” David shook his head. “You sure it’s a good idea for her to consume a bucketful of grease this close to delivery?”

 

Before she could whine, Chris cut in. “She’s been good this time around for the most part,” he said. “A southern themed dinner won’t hurt and I know she’ll be in health craze mode once she’s ready to get back in shape.”

 

“Tatoes?” Sophia asked suddenly, playing with the remains of her lunch. “Tatoes?”

 

“We’ll have mashed potatoes tonight,” he promised. “Uncle Bones is making them along with something really yummy.”

 

Sophia gasped, “O’Ivvie! Tatoes!”

 

“Taaaaatoessss!”

 

Melanie snickered, pushing back her seat. “I’m going upstairs to lay down for a little while,” she said. “Come wake me when it’s getting closer to five.”

 

Chris nodded, “I’ll come up to check on you before I get Charlie,” he said, as she collected her plate and cup. “Mel, leave it. I’ll clean up after we’re all done here.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded, before looking across the table at the girls. “You two. Be good and don’t give Daddy and Grandpa a hard time.”

 

“Go sweep,” Sophia waved at her. “Go sweep, Mama. We’s pway wif Ganpa!”

 

Giving Chris a quick peck on the lips, Melanie headed back inside, where the air conditioning was on at full blast.

 

‘Poor girl,” David sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t even imagine how she’s feelin’ these days.”

 

“Well, she compared herself to a hot air balloon whose basket is over-crowded,” Chris shrugged. “She’s been cranky on and off the last few days between the heat and the increase in napping.”

 

Wiping Olivia’s greasy fingers with a napkin, David chuckled, “Well, I wish I could stay longer than the two weeks,” he said. “But once my sister gets settled in after her hip surgery, I’ll make sure to come back out before the summer is over.”

 

Chris nodded, “Whenever you can get out to visit,” he said. “We can manage with the girls and the baby. Once we settle into a routine, everything will be fine.”

 

Sophia burped, “I want more,” she announced, pointing to the bag of potato chips. “Gimmie chip!”

 

“Where does all the food go?” David shook his head. “You two and your sister most definitely inherited your Daddy’s metabolism.”

“Don’t remind Mel of that,” Chris chuckled, as he placed a few more chips onto her plate. “She already wants to kill me for that and I didn’t even have a say in what the girls would inherit during gestation.”

 

……………

 

“Mommy’s gonna have a baby this week!” Charlotte said, as she and Julie sat before Melanie on the sofa. “The doctor says it’s gonna be a big baby too!”

 

Julie gasped, “Big like that doggy Hikaru wants to buy?” she asked.

 

“No,” Louisa laughed. “It won’t be big like the dog Hikaru wants to buy. Mrs. Pike is going to have a normal sized baby this weekend.”

 

“It’ll be a bit bigger than what you and your sisters weighed when you were born,” Melanie said. “But not too big.”

 

Charlotte sighed, resting her hands on the swell of her belly. “Hey baby,” she said, looking down at where her hands rested upon. “You better not give Mommy any trouble! I’m the oldest and the smartest, so you have to listen to me.”

 

The girls giggled as the baby kicked about, while Melanie lounged against the cushions. In the kitchen, the boys were busy at work, putting the final touches on dinner, while Nyota and Gaila had the twins and Monty outside. Their surprise guest, Christine, was hard at work, putting the tables together and making sure the boys were hard at work, getting the food ready and outside at a timely manner.

 

“Let’s go find Miss Christine!” Julie giggled. “Maybe she’ll tell us how babies are borned!”

 

“Girls,” Melanie sighed, as they both climbed of the couch. “That’s all they want to know about! Where the baby comes out of and why it comes out of said place.”

 

Louisa snorted, ‘Julie got Hikaru all flustered the other night with that topic,” she sighed. “She came downstairs after her bath, sat at the table and point blank asked him where babies came from, how they were born and if he was going to give me a baby to have.”

 

“Oh god,” Melanie snickered.

 

“The poor man almost choked on his tea!” Louisa snorted. “He went deathly white and started shouting for me! I was in the basement doing laundry when I heard “LOU! LOU COME UP HERE NOW!” and Julie was bribing him cookies for information.”

 

She sighed, “I mean, eventually we’ll have to tell them,” she shrugged. “But I think at six and a half, she does not need to know how babies are created and how they are brought into the world. If the girls are anything like me, they start puberty at thirteen and get their first period at fourteen.”

 

Louisa nodded in agreement, “And I really want Chris around for the rest of my life, especially when it comes to taking care of four kids. Because he’s not going anywhere and leaving me with them.”

 

“Hopefully when we finally tell them, it’ll scare them all into being pure and innocent til the day they get married,” Louisa sighed. “Or we can always have the boys to the sex and baby talk. Serves them right for all the years of tending to their sexual needs and bearing the children, while they sit on their asses.”

 

“Well, now that I’m all done… you and Hikaru could have a go,” Melanie shrugged. “Or you two and Nyota and Spock can do the baby thing now. Someone needs to take over, because this shop is totally closed down for good.”

 

“Nyota and Spock can have first dibs,” Louisa sighed. “Karu and I aren’t ready for a baby, especially with our hours at work and trying to be with Julie for more than a few days out of the week.”

 

There was a commotion in the kitchen with one of the girls, before Chris appeared in the doorway of the living room.

 

“Go show Mommy,” he said, setting Olivia down on her feet. “Go on.”

 

Olivia ran towards the couch and climbed up, crawling towards Melanie. Sitting next to her, Olivia opened her mouth and pointing to the now empty spot on her top jaw.

 

“Oh my lord!” Melanie gasped, placing her hands on either side of Olivia’s face. “What _happened?”_

“Bit into a hard candy and the tooth fell right out,” Chris shook his head, as Olivia ran her tongue over the empty space. “Came running in with the tooth in hand, giggling like a mad woman.

 

Melanie shook her head, “We’ll have to put that tooth under you pillow for the tooth fairy,” she said, as Olivia gasped. “She’ll bring you something nice and shiny for tomorrow morning.”

 

“Mama, it gone!” she said, pushing her face close to hers. “Look! It gone!”

 

“I can see that,” Melanie nodded, holding her back. “And I can see that someone’s been feeding you fried onions.”

 

Chris snorted, “Len,” he quickly blamed. “He’s trying to get the kids to try new things, and Olivia’s a fan of the blooming onion dish.”

 

Shaking her head, Melanie sat up on the couch as Olivia wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “Is the food almost ready?” she asked.

 

“Just about,” he nodded. “We have some food outside already if you two are hungry. The kids are already picking at the small stuff before we put out the main dishes.”

 

“Ohhh, I hope those fried string beans are done,” Louisa said, standing. “Come on, Mama. Let’s get you some food and a place to sit.”

 

Olivia squealed, jumping off the couch, waiting patiently for Louisa and Melanie to leave the couch, making their way towards the kitchen.

 

“No more hard candies for the kids,” Melanie warned, as Chris stopped her for a kiss. “And make sure that tooth goes under her pillow at bedtime and then put a dollar under her pillow when she’s asleep.”

 

……………

 

As everyone finished eating, the plates of fried chicken, grits, mashed potatoes and a hefty number of side dishes lined about on the table, everyone settled in for easy conversation and relaxation. Sophia sat in her seat, a her third serving of mashed potatoes settled before her, digging her spoon into the mountain of mush with a squeal.

 

“Don’t make a mess,” Chris warned, as she shoved the spoon into her mouth.

 

“My tatoes,” she said, licking her fingers. “My tatoesssss!”

 

On one chair, Charlotte and Julie giggled as they whispered to one another, while picking at the remains of a bunch of finger foods on a plate. Melanie was in the middle of relaxing, her eyes closed as a cool breeze filled the air, when Hikaru picked up his glass.

 

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” he asked, tapping the glass with a plastic fork. “I have something I want to…share.”

Everyone fell silent as he sat up in his seat, watching him closing with interested looks.

 

“So, I just want to say thank you to Chris and Mel for opening their house,” he started. “Especially during this crazy week before you two go into hibernation for the next few weeks.”

 

“Who said anything about me going into hibernation?” Chris teased.

 

Everyone chuckled, especially Melanie as she elbowed him lightly. “Ignore this fool,” she said.

 

Hikaru nodded, “I did just that most of the time when we worked together,” he said. “Just because I’m a doctor now doesn’t change a thing.”

 

“Let the man continue!” Scotty whined. “Gaila, don’t smack me!”

 

“It’s been a crazy few years since you two returned,” Hikaru continued. “And for that, I am forever grateful because I got to meet this beautiful woman right here.”

 

Louisa blushed, as Julie and Charlotte giggled. “He’s gonna kiss my Mommy,” Julie whispered loudly.

 

“My life has changed for the better since I met you, Lou,” Hikaru said, turning to look at her. “I love you and Julie so much and I couldn’t imagine not having the both you of with me.”

 

Melanie and Jim leaned forward to watch as Hikaru pulled something out of his pocket. “Oh my god,” Jim whispered, as Louisa gasped.

 

When the girls saw the box in Hikaru’s hand, they began to squeal. Julie sat up in her seat and watched as her mother covered her mouth with both hands. “He’s gonna…” she started, before Hikaru’s question stopped her.

 

“Will you, Louisa Sakura Oika, marry me?”

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

The girls crowded around Louisa, looking at the diamond nestled on her finger, giggling. The newly engaged couple became the sudden topic of discussion, after Louisa said yes to Hikaru’s proposal, sending the women into a frenzy.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Can I have the marshmallows now?” Charlotte asked, running up the stairs. “Uncle Scotty’s ready for them.”

 

Chris picked up the bag and handed it to her, “Remember what I said about the fire,” he warned, as Charlotte took them. “Don’t get too close.”

 

She nodded, running back down the steps and onto the lawn. “Julie! I gots them!”

 

“I just can’t believe it!” Nyota exclaimed, breaking the silence from the table at which the boys sat at. “Did anyone know that he was planning on proposing today?”

 

“I didn’t,” Christine snorted, taking a sip of her drink. “But damn did he get us all for the shocker.”

 

Louisa blushed, “He certainly didn’t give off any indication that he was going to propose anytime soon,” she admitted. “We talked about marriage a few months ago, but decided to wait until work calmed down for us.”

 

“Mama! Mama! MAMA!”

 

Turning her head, Melanie spotted Sophia running towards the lounge chairs, a bowl in hand.

 

“What do you have there?” she asked, as Gaila helped her up onto the lounge chair. “Come sit by Mommy.”

 

“I gots tatoes,” Sophia exclaimed, sitting down next to her. “Tatoes for Pia!”

 

Melanie wrapped her arm around Sophia, “So many tatoes,” she nodded, looking down at the mush in her bowl. “Better save some room for all the sweets Auntie Ny baked. And Uncle Scotty brought over his famous shortbread cookies for you and your sisters.”

 

But the four year old didn’t care, as she shoved a spoonful of potatoes into her mouth. Sighing, Melanie sat back against the cushions and watched as the girls giggled and talked wedding details with Louisa. One minute she was listening in on wedding dresses and flowers, the next she was being shaken on the shoulders.

 

“Hmm?” she grunted, opening her eyes. “What?”

 

“You fell asleep,” Chris stated, sitting down next to her. “You okay?”

 

She nodded, “Guess I ate too much and fell asleep,” she mumbled, shifting on the chair. “Where’s everyone?”

 

Pushing a loose strand of hair away from her forehead, Chris ran his hand down the side of her face, past her neck and rested her hand on her arm. “They’re all on the lawn playing,” he said. “Dad went inside with Len to clean up a bit and watch the baseball game.”

 

“Baseball,” Melanie grunted, as he chuckled. “Any marshmallows left?”

 

“I hid a bag in the kitchen,” Chris smirked. “Had to, otherwise the kids would’ve hijacked it.”

 

Melanie sighed, “You’re such a good boy,” she murmured, pulling him down for a kiss. “Hmm, I can’t wait until everyone leaves. That way I can take my clothes off and sleep.”

 

Chris snorted, “Running hot?” he asked, as she nodded. “I’ll put the air up in the bedroom for you before we get ready for bed.”

 

“Come here,” Melanie suddenly said, moving over to give him some room to lie out next to her. “Everyone else was cuddling with their spouses, now it’s my turn.”

 

“You just want to butter me up,” Chris said, as he stretched out next to her. “So I’ll let you eat all the desserts we have inside.”

 

She grunted, wrapping her arm over his torso. “I already have my dessert,” she teased, resting her head on his shoulder. “Hope you weren’t hoping for sex later, because I’m going straight to bed after this.”

 

“You’ve had enough of that the last week and a half,” Chris snorted. “A good nights worth of sleep is something we both need. You especially.”

 

“Hmm, tomorrow,” Melanie nodded. “Definitely tomorrow.”

 

Lying on the lounge chair, they both relaxed in the early evening breeze, as the kids screeched in the yard. A few moments of silence and stolen kisses suddenly ended, as Olivia popped up by Chris’s side.

  
“You no smooch wif out me!” she cried, climbing up onto the chair. “I smooch wif you.”

 

Lying along Chris’s side, Olivia placed a wet kiss on his cheek, giggling as he hugged her to him with one arm. “You get plenty of smooches,” he said, as she buried her face into his neck.

 

Melanie reached over and laid her hand on the back of Olivia’s head, “How come you’re not playing with your sisters?” she asked, as Olivia turned to look at her.

 

“I hot.”

 

“It is hot outside,” Chris nodded. “How’s your mouth? Does it hurt where the tooth fell out?”

 

She shook her head, tucking in closer. “I sweep wif you and Mama,” she yawned. “I sweepy and hot.”

 

“What about the cookies?” Melanie asked. “Don’t you want to stay up and eat the cookies later?”

 

Olivia nodded, “I eat cookie wif Monty,” she said, closing her eyes. “My baybee.”

 

Chris chuckled as she started to doze off, “She’s not going to make it to dessert time,” he said, turning to look down at Melanie. “Mel?”

 

In response, Melanie snored, promptly falling asleep as Chris was focusing on Olivia. Sighing, he shifted Olivia on his hip and held onto her firmly with one arm, while holding onto Melanie at his side.

 

“Hey, there you are!” Jim said, when he found them a half an hour later. “Sophia is bossing everyone around for ice cream. You want us to start getting that stuff ready?”

 

“Yeah,” Chris nodded, moving to sit up slowly. “Let me put this one down and I’ll come help.”

 

Standing, with Jim’s assistance, Chris turned and carefully set Olivia down in the vacated spot, before turning to following Jim inside.

 

“Are you gonna make me the biggest ice cream bowl ever?” Julie asked, as Hikaru carried her into the house.

 

He chuckled, “Maybeeee,” he teased. “It depends on what your Mom thinks.”

 

Charlotte squealed, rushing towards Chris, who quickly bent down to pick her up. “I think you and Daddy should let us have lots of ice cream,” she said, as Julie nodded frantically. “We’re _growing_ girls.”

 

“When I said ice cream had diary, I didn’t give you permission to eat your body weight in it,” Chris said, kissing her cheek. “Where’s Soph?”

 

“Auntie Ny took her to pee in the toilet,” she said, as he set her down on a stool. “Is Mommy coming to eat cookies?”

 

Taking the ice cream from Scotty, Chris set it on the counter and went in search for bowls. “Mommy is taking a nap with Liv,” he said. “But don’t worry, they’ll come in for dessert soon.”

 

Right on cue, a grumbly and grumpy Olivia stomped into the house, looking adorable as she scowled at everyone.

 

“Dadee, you weave me alone to eats my cookies!” she pouted, folding her arms across her chest. “You meanie poo poo!”

 

Pavel snickered as Chris and Olivia had a mini-stare down. “I didn’t leave you alone,” he said, as she huffed. “Mommy was right there with you, sleeping.”

 

“Mama sweep! You weave me alone wif sweepy Mama and eats my cookies!” she stomped her foot.

 

“Good lord,” Scotty snorted, as he handed Gaila a plate of cookies for Monty. “Lass, why don’t yeh come sit with Monty here and wait for yer ice cream? Come on, love. Uncle Scotty will get yeh all situated at the table.”

 

Picking her up, Olivia scowled at Chris as she was carried over to the table, settling down next to Monty.

 

“Well, I guess you’re on the shit list now,” Jim snorted.

 

“When am I not on the list?” he retorted, dropping a scoop of ice cream into a bowl. “Can you finish putting this together for Charlie? I need to make sure Mel doesn’t go and roll off the lounge chair.”

 

Jim snorted as he took the ice cream scooper, “Bring her inside,” he said, scooping another spoonful of vanilla ice cream. “All those damn mosquitos are gonna eat her alive.”

 

……………….

 

By Thursday, Melanie was exhausted beyond belief. With less than twelve hours until her actual due date, the only two things Melanie wanted were to give birth and sleep. After their small get together earlier in the week, the expectant mother spent most of her days in bed napping, while Chris either watched the twins or finished getting the final details set for the following week.

 

“Do you need any help with drying your hair?” Chris asked, as Melanie dressed. “I could bring a stool up from the kitchen and dry it for you.”

 

“I’m letting it air dry,” she yawned, pulling the shirt down over her belly. “I just want to lay down and rest my eyes before Charlie comes home.”

 

Chris set the new top sheet onto the mattress, “Let me just put this together and then you can relax,” he said, picking up thin quilt off the chair. “Dad has the girls downstairs and Nyota called when you were in the shower. She and Spock are heading out to stock up the fridge, just in case we need to send the kids there for a night.”

 

She nodded, “I’m sure we’ll send them over for one night, that way Daddy can go to Lenny and Jim’s for a night.”

 

“How do you feel?” he asked, watching as she dropped the wet towel into the hamper. “Any weird feelings like you had before going into labor?”

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Melanie sighed. “I just feel weighted down and swollen.”

 

Pulling her hair up into a high bun, Melanie watched as Chris finished putting the sheets on the bed, before climbing under them.

 

“I’m going to try and get all the laundry done tonight, that way we have fresh towels, sheets and clothes,” he said, scooping up the mess on the floor. “Do you think I should make a list of things we might run out of between now and after we bring the baby home? That way if we run out of something, we can send someone to the store to get it?”

 

Melanie yawned, “Whatever you want to do,” she mumbled, as he came back towards the bed. “You know what to do, Chris. We’ve done this twice before and managed.”

 

Bringing the quilt up to her shoulders, Chris leaned down and kissed her. “But it’s been four years since we did this,” he reminded her. “I’m going downstairs, so if you need me, just shout.”

 

“If Len calls tell him I’ll call back later, “ she sighed. “I just need to sleep and sleep until I don’t want to sleep ever again.”

 

“You do that,” Chris nodded, setting the basket of dirty laundry out in the hall. “I’ll make sure to keep the kids out so you can rest.”

 

Closing the door halfway, Chris picked the basket up and started towards the stairs, making his way down them quickly. In the kitchen, he could hear Sophia and Olivia bribing their way into eating more sweets than humanly possible, as David tried to turn them away.

 

“You can’t eat all that sugar, ladies,” he said to them, as Chris loaded up the washer with the sheets. “Eat all that and you’ll find yourselves sittin’ on the potty all day.”

 

“I go poop,” Sophia informed him. “I like to go poop.”

 

Setting the machine to wash, Chris set the basket down against the wall, and made his way into the kitchen. David stood against the cabinet, while Sophia and Olivia crowded around him, trying to get into the cabinets.

 

“Girls,” he started, watched as two blonde heads turned to look at him. “You had lunch already, so no more snacks until later.”

 

They both whined, “No! I want cookie!” Sophia demanded, stomping her foot. “Gimmie my cookie!”

 

“No cookie for O’Ivvie?” Olivia asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. “No cookie?”

 

Chris shook his head, “You just ate lunch, Liv,” he said, trying to ease his way out of a potential meltdown. “Why not let the food settle before you eat anymore? You don’t want to get a bellyache, right?”

 

Olivia pouted, “I want my cookie,” she mumbled.

 

“You can have cookies later,” he said, as Sophia whined. “How about you two go and color? That way we can put some nice pictures up on the refrigerator for Mommy?”

 

“I draw for Mama,” Sophia stated, running out of the kitchen. “Ganpa! We’s draw for Mama.”

  
Not wanting to keep her waiting, David went out to help her with the coloring books and crayons, while Chris and Olivia had a stare down in the kitchen.

 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Olivia rushed forward and grabbed the leg of his sweatpants. “You bwaid my hair,” she demanded, trying to pull him out of the kitchen. “You bwaid. I draw.”

 

It was the position Chris found himself in, twenty minutes later, as they both sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. Olivia babbled away, as she colored in her princess book, while sitting on her father’s lap. After brushing her tangled mess, Chris set two braided pigtails, tying them off with the elastic bands that Melanie used.

 

“You’ve become a pro at that,” David remarked, as watched Sophia from the armchair. “I remember Mellie wantin’ me to do that stuff and I couldn’t figure out what the hell I was doin’.”

 

“It took me a long time to figure out how to make the braid go in a straight line,” Chris snorted. “Charlie would go to school with a crooked braid down the back of her head.”

 

Setting her crayon down, Olivia leaned back and rested her head against his chest. “I sweepy now,” she said, yawning widely.

 

Kissing the top of her head, Chris shifted her on his lap. “Do you want to lay on the couch?” he asked.

 

Olivia nodded, “Sweepy,” she mumbled. “Pia, come swep wif me.”

 

“But I draw!”

 

Lifting her up, Chris turned around and pointed to the couch. “Climb on up,” he said, as Olivia stood next to him. “I’ll tuck you in and you can take a nap.”

 

Doing what she was told, Olivia curled up on one end of the couch, watching as Chris stood from the floor. Pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch, he shook it out and draped it over her, tucking her in up to her neck.

 

“Comfy?” he asked, as she wiggled around. “Close your eyes for now and later, when Charlie gets home from school, we’ll have a snack.”

 

Once she was settled in, Chris stretched and started towards the stairs. “I’m gonna check on Mel and see what to do about dinner,” he said, as Sophia dug through the crayon bucket. “Are you good with them down here?”

 

“Go on,” David waved at him. “Olivia’s already there to dreamland and this one is gonna wow me with her art skills,” he said, as Sophia scribbled all over her picture.

 

“Be good, Soph,” Chris warned, as he started upstairs. “Make sure you put your crayons away when you’re done.”

 

Sophia dropped her crayon and stood up, picking the coloring book off the table. “Ganpa,” she exclaimed, rushing to him. “Dis for you!”

 

Taking the coloring book from her, David looked down at the picture of puppies, scribbled in with a rainbow of colors. “Well, this is a beauty,” he gasped, making the girl squeal in delight. “How would you like it if Grandpa colored with you?”

 

“Ganpa draw?” she gasped, as David nodded. “Draw wif me! Draw wif me!”

 

Chuckling, David stood up and pulled the coffee table closer to the armchair. “You go on and sit,” he said, as Sophia went to the table. “Goodness, you girls have so many coloring books. I guess your Mama and Daddy are very keen on enhancing those coloring skills, huh?”

 

“You draw dis one,” she replied, handing him a Nemo coloring book. “Draw fishie.”

 

Setting the book down on the table, David opened it and flipped through the already scribbled out pictures, before settling on a blank one. “Go on and color another one,” he said, as Sophia watched him. “We want your Mama to see all the pretty pictures you did while she was sleeping.”

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

As Friday came and went, Melanie remained calm and pregnant, as the weekend passed. Everyone was on edge, waiting for the moment to get the call, along with the mad dash to the hospital. But it never came, as Monday morning rolled around, and Melanie was still heavily pregnant and showing no signs of going into labor.

 

“Go on and take the girls to the store,” Melanie said, as Chris hovered near by. “If I feel the slightest twinge, I will call.”

 

“Are you _sure?”_ he asked, hoping she would say no and call it a day.

 

But Melanie nodded, “Please,” she nearly begged, wanting a few hours of peace while she could still get it. “They want that Disney movie that came out last week and you still have to get the pads and a few other things.”

 

The twins were at the table, as David helped with their sandals. “Now, you two are gonna be good for your Daddy?” he asked, as he buckled Olivia’s sandal. “When you get home, Grandpa will make you something really yummy for lunch and we’ll watch your movie.”

 

“Ganpa, you no come wif us?” Sophia asked.

 

“I’m staying with Mommy,” he said, giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek, before setting her to her feet. “That way if the baby decides it’s time to come, I’ll be here with her.”

 

Olivia made her way over to Melanie, wrapping her arms around her legs. “Mama, no baybee come,” she said. “Baybee come later!”

 

“The baby isn’t coming today,” Melanie sighed, looking upset at the thought. “The baby will let Mommy know when it’s time, which hopefully will be soon.”

 

Chris sighed, “If you don’t go into labor by tomorrow morning, we’ll call the doctor and see what to do,” he promised. “But just take it easy and I’ll be home soon.”

 

Giving her a quick kiss, he turned his attention to the kids, who waited patiently for him. “Let’s get going, girls,” he said, earning a round of cheers from them. “I don’t want to be out too long.”

 

“Be good!” Melanie warned, as the girls ran out. “I’ll call you if anything happens.”

 

He nodded, “Hopefully this kid will wait until I’m home,” he said, following the girls down the hall. “We’ll be back!”

 

Once the front door closed, Melanie sighed and made her way to the kitchen table, pulling the chair out to sit. “I’m so over being pregnant,” she mumbled, as David stood up to refill his cup of coffee. “Charlie and the twins were early. This one is late. I can never win.”

 

David chuckled, “Sweetheart, you just gotta let the baby do the work,” he said, coming back to the table. “I’m sure by tomorrow, you’ll be up in the hospital screamin’ your head off at Chris. It’s possible that the doctor might’ve miscalculated your due date. That’s what happened with your brother, and he was a week later than expected”

 

“Is that why he’s so stubborn?” Melanie asked, as he sat down across from her.

 

“Probably,” he nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “I hoped that he’d grow out of it by the time he got to high school, but clearly that didn’t happen.”

 

………………….

 

“Okay, you need to try and calm down,” Chris said, as he turned the shower on. “Come on. In ya go.”

 

Melanie sobbed as she stepped into the shower, Chris right behind her, standing right under the hot spray. It was Wednesday and there was no baby, much to Melanie’s annoyance. After waking up Tuesday morning, feeling nothing but the normal kicks and rolls from the baby, they called up the doctor.

 

“ _I can get you in here on Friday morning,”_ Doctor Lyndon said. “ _We’ll do a quick scan and then I’ll get you in to be induced. I can’t do anything earlier than that, because I have several C-sections already scheduled between now and then.”_

Taking the appointment, Chris watched as Melanie quickly did her own research, trying to find a way to induce labor the natural way.

 

“ _I’m not waiting until fucking Friday to give birth,”_ she hissed. “ _This baby needs to come out and it needs to come out NOW!”_

They’d tried everything listed; from long walks around the neighborhood to eating spicy food, which did nothing but give Melanie heartburn. After dropping Charlotte off at school and dropping David and the twins off to see Leonard and Jim, Melanie picked what sounded to be the most logical solution in the book.

 

“ _Sex. We need to have lots of sex,”_ she said, taking off her clothes. “ _It only makes sense! Sex is what got me this way, so it’s going to be the way that we jump start this delivery.”_

Chris listened to her babbling about releasing hormone-like substances with funny names and how it stimulated the cervix. “ _So you need to fuck me like your life depends on it and make my fucking cervix contract.”_

Counting his lucky stars that the kids and his father-in-law were out of the house, Chris did his best, holding back as much as he could to avoid hurting her and the baby. Towards the very end, as Melanie gripped his shoulders, contracting around him, she let out a frustrated cry.

 

“Just finish,” she managed to get out between heavy pants, as Chris moved above her.

 

It was natural to finish, though he didn’t want to, as Melanie lay still on the bed.  It was clear, as her eyes filled with tears, that it didn’t work to her standards. Untangling himself from her grasp, Chris stood up and pulled her up and off the bed. As the water beat down on both of them, Chris wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her belly.

 

“It’s not going to work right away,” he said, as she hiccupped. “Hopefully in a few hours, you’ll start to feel something and it’ll get the ball moving.”

 

“This is fucking ridiculous,” she sobbed, as he kissed her shoulder. “I can’t wait until Friday, Chris. If I have to go through another day with no progress, I will fucking rage like you’ve never seen before.”

 

He sighed, moving her further under the water. “For now, I want you to calm down,” he said, reaching for the bath sponge. “We’ll talk about your potential rage attack later.”

 

Scrubbing her clean, Chris reached around and turned the water off, pushing the curtain to the side. Drying her off with a fluffy towel, Chris then led her back into the bedroom, where they both dressed quickly.

 

“Do you want to come downstairs and watch some TV?” he asked, as she towel dried her hair. “I’ll make you something to eat and we can just relax until it’s time to get Charlie.”

 

“I guess,” she mumbled, tossing the towel into the hamper. “It’s not like I have anything else to do.”

 

Heading downstairs, Melanie went straight for the couch, while Chris disappeared into the kitchen. Searching for something to make, he heard the television go on and Melanie settling in for an afternoon of waiting. On the chair, Callie stood up, stretched and yawned, before letting out a welcoming meow.

 

“Callie, Callie,” Chris sighed, moving to fill up the food bowl for her. “Mommy’s not having a good day.”

 

Callie meowed, before shoving her face into the food bowl, as Claude popped out from under the table to join her. Returning to his original task, Chris couldn’t help but feel both exhausted and anxious, as Melanie sat in the other room; a ticking time bomb, as their stubborn baby showed no sign of making it’s arrival anytime soon.

 

……………

 

Chris watched as the girls scrambled around in the living room, going over what they did that day at school and at the Kirk-McCoy house.

 

“And then, we all picked what we’re going to bring to our party,” Charlotte exclaimed. “I’m gonna ask Auntie Ny to help me make cuppycakes. But they gots to be organic or something, because Amy is allergic to something that I don’t know how to say but my teacher wrote it down.”

 

“Good lord, she looks miserable,” Leonard noted, as his sister sat on the couch. “Nothing yet?”

 

He shook his head, “I’m started to get worried now,” he admitted, glancing back at her. “You should’ve seen her earlier! All this, “Let’s induce labor the natural way,” is getting out of hand.”

 

“What was it today?” Jim asked.

 

“Sex,” Chris sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I love having sex with my wife,” he said, ignoring the snort from Jim. “But I don’t want to fuck her into the mattress, just to jumpstart contractions. I don’t know if she figured they’d start right away, but when they didn’t, she had a meltdown.”

 

Leonard gave him a sympathetic look, “Did you try tropical fruits? Pineapples, mangoes or papaya?”

 

Chris shook his head, “We do have a pineapple that needs to be cut up, but no, we haven’t tried that,” he said. “I don’t even think Melanie told me about that one.”

 

“They all have this enzyme that’s supposed to soften the cervix,” he shrugged. “Jocelyn was a week late with Joanna, and she ate those three everyday, three times a day. That, along with sex, jumpstarted her contractions.”

 

“I was reading this thing last night online,” Jim started. “Something about nipple stimulation.”

 

They both looked at him, “What?” Jim shrugged. “It’s supposed to make the uterus contract! Besides, you two are such sex fiends, I’m sure you play with them all the time.”

 

Chris shook his head, “I like how you think we have this… pornographic sex life, Jim,” he said. “Really, it makes me feel great!”

 

Jim rolled his eyes, “Look, don’t knock the suggestion down! Just try it for fucks sake and maybe it’ll help,” he huffed. “If I were in her position, I would make Bones play with my nipples until I was fully dilated and ready to go.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Looking down quickly, they spotted Charlotte standing near them, looking up with a frown on her face. “What are nipples?” she asked.

 

“Uh..” Jim managed to get out, while Leonard cursed.

 

“Those are things that you don’t have to worry about right now,” Chris said, ruffling her hair. “What’s up?”

 

Charlotte sighed, “I want to ask a question,” she said. “About the summer.”

 

He nodded, “Julie’s going to this summer camp at the library and I wanna go too!” she exclaimed. “We read books, play games, and do lots of other stuff.”

 

“How long is this program?” he asked. “Don’t you want to spend part of the summer, getting to know your new brother or sister?”

 

“I do,” she nodded. “But I also want to be with Julie and learn!”

 

Leonard nodded, “Jo did that program up until the year the twins were born,” he said. “It’s fifty bucks and runs from June to the third week in July.”

 

Charlotte bounced on her toes, “It’s from the morning until two in the afternoon!” she said. “Uncle Hikaru says that girls like us need to put our brains to work and learn as much as we can.”

  
“How about I talk to Mommy first?” Chris suggested, much to her dismay. “But I’m gonna vouch for it and tell her that it’s a good idea. A few hours outside the house doesn’t sound so bad, and we know all the girls at the library.”

 

“Yes!” Charlotte exclaimed, rushing forward to hug him. “Thank you, Daddy! I’m gonna call Julie and tell her that I’m going!”

 

Running out of the living room, Chris turned his attention back to Leonard and Jim. “If only they had something for the twins,” he sighed. “How we’re going to teach them to be fully potty-trained and able to sleep alone, while caring for a newborn, is beyond me.”

 

“Well, they’ve been all over the place, between all of us,” Jim shrugged. “You know, Hikaru’s specialty is child psychology in the pediatric field. You could always ask him what to look for, in regards to if they’re ready for school or a program for the summer..”

 

Leonard nodded, “You guys have plenty of time to worry about the twins and school,” he said. “Focus on the baby right now, because that’s where all your energy is going to go for.”

 

“Mommy? What are nipples?” Charlotte asked, as she carried the phone over to her. “Daddy, Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones were talking about them.”

 

“Christopher!”

  
He winced, knowing that his wife was sending the death glare at him, as his back faced her. “Son of a bitch,” he mumbled, as Charlotte asked her question again.

 

Patting him on the back, Jim gave him a cheeky grin. “Maybe she’ll forget all about it, if you just…play with them.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Jim!” Leonard cried, as the younger man snorted. “I’m gonna beat your ass if you keep talkin’ about my sisters nipples!”

 

“Like you don’t do that every day as it is,” Chris teased, leaving Leonard in shock. “I’m gonna start dinner, so if you two want to stay, you’re more than welcomed to. Unless you have to get Jo from school.”

 

Jim shook his head, “Jo’s doing a project at her friends house,” he said, following Chris towards the kitchen. “They’re going out to the diner to eat, so all Bones and I have to do, is make sure there’s enough ice cream at home for her later.”

 

 

Chris nodded, “Mel wanted fajitas tonight, so I’ll make those,” he said, stepping into the kitchen. “The kids will probably eat chicken nuggets or something, since they don’t even know what a fajita is.”

 

“It’s a fancy burrito!” Charlotte yelled out. “And I want two!”

 

“Well, I guess she’s expanding her palate,” Jim snorted. “I’ll put the nuggets in the oven, you start your fancy knife-wielding technique on that chicken. 


	53. Chapter 53

By Thursday, Melanie was ready to give up, realizing that the baby wouldn’t be arriving on its own. Of course she moped around the house, disappointed that all the natural remedies she and Chris tried, didn’t work. The kids didn’t understand why the baby was taking so long, questioning them both, when they were tucked into bed at night.

 

“The baby doesn’t want to come out yet,” Melanie told the twins, as she tucked them in. “On Friday, Mommy and Daddy are going to see the doctor lady and she’s going to help the baby out.”

 

Charlotte went off to school, telling her mother to “come and get me from my class,” if the baby decided it wanted out.

 

“I want to see you before you go to the doctor house,” she said, as Melanie fixed her hair. “Because Uncle Bones says that the doctor will keep you there for two whole days!”

 

After dropping her off for one of the few final days of school, Chris returned home to find Melanie up with the girls, cooking breakfast. By the time they were all done, Melanie went back upstairs to relax, leaving the twins to cause havoc in the house and on Chris.  By noon, Melanie was asleep and Jim, Leonard and David were at the house for lunch.

 

“How was she this mornin’?” David asked, as they got the girls ready for lunch. “Is she still tryin’ to get it done the natural way?”

 

Chris sighed, “She didn’t get much sleep last night,” he said. “The baby just moves and kicks around, making it harder for her to get a decent nights worth of sleep.”

 

“You didn’t try the boob thing?” Jim asked, earning a scoff from Leonard. “What? Why can’t I ask that question, Bones?”

 

“Because, Jim, talking about my sister’s breasts is just too goddamn weird,” he shook his head. “And I don’t want to know what she and Chris were doing last night, with her boobs as the main topic.”

 

“No, we didn’t try that,” Chris said, wanting to end the conversation. “I think Melanie realizes that the baby is just too stubborn to come out. Friday morning, we’re going in to get a scan and then it’s off to the hospital to end this whole thing.”

 

The younger man shrugged, “I think you should try it,” he said. “As a last resort. If it doesn’t work, then it doesn’t work.”

 

Leonard and Chris set a few plates down on the table, “Why are you pushing this whole idea so much?” Chris chuckled. “Are you trying to actually turn me into this perverted old man, that you picture me as?”

 

“I just really want to know if it works,” Jim said, shrugging. “You know Spock would NEVER do it to Nyota, when she decides to have a baby. And Hikaru and Louisa are too… civilized to do something like that.”

 

“Dear god, help me,” Leonard shook his head, sitting down at the table. “If you do this thing, playing with my sisters’…you know whats’, I don’t want to know about it. Take Jim into another room and tell him, but for the love of anything sane, DO NOT report back to him, while I’m standing there.”

 

David snorted into his drink, while Jim and Chris chuckled. “I promise, I will not talk about the nipplegate, with you standing in ten feet of us.”

 

…………………….

“Who was the one that gave my husband the idea to fucking molest my nipples?” Melanie asked the next day, when she called up Leonard. “What is YOU, Lenny?”

 

Chris, who was in the middle of drinking his coffee, choked, spraying hot liquid all over his plate. Across from him, Sophia and Olivia shrieked, giggling madly as Chris tried to wipe the remains of it from his nose.

 

“I didn’t do ANYTHING!” Leonard shouted into the phone, which could be heard from where Chris was sitting. “JIM! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND TALK TO MELLIE!”

 

Excusing herself, Melanie stepped out of the kitchen and went down the hall to her office, waiting for Jim to pick up the phone.

 

“Hello, this is Jim speaking,” he greeted her.

 

“James,” she replied coolly. “What the hell did you do, giving my husband some crazy ideas?”

 

He snickered, “Oh.my.GOD!” he nearly shrieked. “Did Chris seriously do it last night?”

 

Melanie sat down on the small sofa near her desk, “Where the hell did you read about… nipple stimulation?” she asked, as he laughed in her ear.

 

“When he called and said that you were doing “natural” remedies to get the labor going, I did some research myself,” Jim sighed. “And I wanted to know if it actually worked? So did it?”

 

She sighed, “The only thing it did, was turn me into a horny, fat cow,” she mumbled. “A horny, fat cow, who was finger-fucked into three orgasms in the course of two hours.”

 

Jim howled, “BONES! BONES! NIPPLEGATE HAS OCCURRED AND YOUR SISTER IS A ONE SUPER HORNY CHICK!” he shouted.

 

“I DON’T CARE!” Leonard shouted back.

 

“But no, it didn’t start any labor,” Melanie sighed. “So, prepare to have three kids with you tomorrow night, while I get my vagina ripped apart by this potential, ten pound kid.”

 

The laughter subsided, “I’m sorry it didn’t work,” Jim said. “But hopefully by tomorrow night, you’ll be holding a healthy baby boy or girl. Then you won’t ever have to worry about ever giving birth again!”

 

She snorted, “Thank fucking god,” she sighed, laying her head back on the sofa. “I’ll call you if anything changes, though it there might not be any change.”

 

“We’ll call before bed,” he promised. “I know Bones wants a full rundown for tomorrow, just to make sure he’s not forgetting anything.”

 

“Jesus, did he really forget? I told him yesterday what the plan was, in regards to the kids”

 

Jim snorted, “Bones is turning more and more into a suburban soccer mom,” he said. “He needs a hobby, Mel. If he starts talking wallpaper patterns, I might have to tie him to the bed and fuck some sense into him.”

 

“You would,” Melanie snorted. “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Saying their goodbyes, Melanie hung up, dropping the phone onto the cushion next to her. From down the hall, she could hear Sophia and Olivia giggling, asking an array of questions as they ate breakfast.

 

“Why can I eats more?” Sophia asked. “I hungee, Dadee!”

 

“Because two helpings of eggs is enough,” Chris responded, as she whined. “You get all stinky eating them to begin with.”

 

Olivia squealed, “Pia is a stinky baybee,” she concluded. “You stinky baybee!”

 

Melanie sighed, pushing herself up off the sofa, grabbing the phone along the way up. If tomorrow was battle day, then it was only right to enjoy the last full day of normalcy with the kids and Chris.

 

………………

Charlotte stood by the dryer, pulling the clothes out and dropping them into the basket, while Chris hung up a few of the wet clothes.

 

“How much more do we have to do?” Charlotte grunted, dropping a pile of shirts into the basket. “I’m hot and I want to eat.”

 

“Well, we have towels that are going into the wash next,” he said, eyeing the basket. “Then we’ll have to dry and fold everything, put it away, and hope that it’ll last a week or so before doing it all over again.”

 

She sighed, “Can we buy someone to clean our house?”

 

He snorted, “No, we cannot buy someone to clean our house,” he said, as she groaned. “Charlotte, its’ really not that much. All of this stuff here, needs to be cleaned because once Mommy and I come home with the baby, things will be different.”

 

“Are we never going to play Candyland again?” Charlotte asked, her eyes going wide. “Mommy says we can play it before bed!”

 

“We will play Candyland,” Chris promised. “But when the baby comes, we might not always get the chance to play it. Not for the first few months anyway.”

 

Charlotte sighed, taking a few dryer sheets out of the box that Chris held out for her. “Okay,” she mumbled, tossing them in with the whites. “Can we get a snack now? I’m hungry.”

 

Picking up the basket of the still warm clothes, Chris nodded towards the door. “Let’s get you something and then we’ll go see what Mommy and the two monsters are up to.”

 

Giggling, Charlotte rushed out of the laundry room and into the kitchen, waiting patiently by the cabinet as Chris came in. Setting the basket down ont eh table, Chris made his way to the cabinet and opened the door.

 

“What do you want to eat?” he asked, as Charlotte scanned the shelves. “And nothing too crazy, Charlie. You still have to eat dinner.”

 

“Hmm, can I have chips?” she asked, batting her eyes at him. “I promise I won’t eat too many!”

 

Taking down a bag of potato chips, Chris handed the bag to her. “You said that the last time and you didn’t eat any of your dinner,” he reminded her, as she clutched the bag to her chest. “You share that with your sisters, Charlie. I’m serious about you eating all of your dinner tonight.”

 

“I will!” she nodded, watching as he picked up the basket again.

 

Heading into the living room, they found Sophia playing with her Loopsy dolls on the floor, humming to herself.

  
“Sophie!”

 

She looked up and waved, “ ‘Arie pway! Pwayyy!” she begged, as Charlotte sat down on the floor next to her, setting the bag of chips down. “Oooohh! Chippy!”

 

“Where’s Mommy?” Chris asked, as Charlotte opened the bag. “And Olivia?”

 

“O’Ivvie go potty,” Sophia said, as she shoved her hand into the bag. “Mama go wif O’Ivvie.”

 

He nodded, “Okay,” he said, picking up a shirt. “You two play nice for now, while I do this.”

 

As the girls played and ate, Chris folded most of the laundry within the basket, separating everything into piles. As he matched a pair of Charlotte’s socks, Olivia came running into the living room, straight out of the downstairs bathroom. Her sudden arrival startled everyone, as they stopped to look at her.

 

“Where’s the fire?” Chris asked, as she began to jump up and down in place. “Olivia, what are you doing?”

 

“Chris?” Melanie called out, as she slowly made her way into living room. “Liv, you can stop jumping now. You’ll go through the floorboards at this rate.”

 

The four year old stopped her heavy stomping, but lightly bounced on her toes, as Melanie came into the living room.

 

“What’s got her all twitchy?” Chris asked, setting the socks down. “Was potty time that exciting?”

 

Melanie nodded,  “Actually, it was pretty exciting,” she said, as Olivia grabbed onto her hand. “I’m having contractions.”

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

Chris stared at her for a moment, as Olivia continued to bounce around them, shaking her head furiously as Melanie stood calmly.

 

“You… you what?” he asked.

 

“Contractions have started,” Melanie said, resting her hand against the side of her belly. “I’ve had only one, but it’s the real deal.”

  
Olivia shrieked, “Baybee come! Baybee come now!” she yelled, as her sisters watched her. “Mama go poop and baybee come!”

 

“Should we go to the hospital?” Chris asked, as Melanie took Olivia’s hand into hers, halting her bouncing. “Have Len and Jim come to get the kids?”

 

Melanie shook her head, “It only started just as Olivia was flushing the toilet,” Melanie said, leading the girl to the sofa. “Call Len and tell him that they’ve started, but that we’re not going to the hospital until they progress.”

 

He nodded, “Besides, we have to make dinner and we promised a game of Candyland,” she continued. “Right girls?”

 

They nodded, “But if the baby is coming, shouldn’t the doctor lady be here?” Charlotte asked, coming over to her. 

“The baby is coming, but it’s going to take some time until the doctor says it’s okay for the baby to come out,” she said, as Charlotte climbed up onto the sofa next to her. “It takes time for the baby to come,  once he or she decides on the day.”

 

“Okay,” Charlotte nodded. “But how will you know when you have to go to the doctor house?”

 

Chris came out from the kitchen, the phone in hand. “When Mommy starts to feel a lot of pain, that’s when we go,” he said, dialing up the Kirk-McCoy household. “Then Mommy has to go.”

 

“Scared?” Sophia asked, looking worried.

 

“Not scared,” Melanie shook her head. “Just very relived, because Mama wants your baby brother or sister to come out.”

 

Sophia nodded, turning back to her dolls, as Olivia watched her mother closely. While Charlotte understood the most about what would happen to her mother, in regards to going to the “big doctor house”, it was Olivia who understood that something was wrong, especially if either Melanie or Chris showed signs of pain.

 

“Mama, you stay here,” she said, reaching up to pet her face. “I make you eats and you sweep.”

 

“Can you make Mama some toast with jam?” Melanie asked, as Olivia nodded. “And water?”

 

Chris nodded, as Leonard spoke on the other end of the phone. “Yeah, we’re staying here until they progress,” he said, moving around the room. “If you guys want to come over now, that’s fine. I’m going to start dinner for the kids and we’ll just relax until Mel says it’s time.”

 

“Are we staying here tonight?” Charlotte asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Melanie shrugged. “Maybe, or maybe after Daddy and I go to the hospital, they’ll take you back to their house.”

 

Hanging up, Chris set the phone on the coffee table and moved around it to sit before her. “How do you feel?” he asked, laying his hand on her thigh. “Any pain?”

 

She shook her head, “I just feel like all that tension is.. gone,” she said. “Are they coming by now or later to get the kids?”

 

“Jim and Jo were out the door as soon as he shouted about labor,” Chris chuckled. “Pop’s in the shower, so he’s going to wait for him and then they’ll come by.”

“Unca ‘Im!” Sophia squealed, scrambling to her feet. “I gets more dollies!”

 

They watched as she started up the stairs, “Should we put something together for the kids? Just incase they end up going over to their house?” Chris asked.

 

Charlotte jumped off the sofa, “I’ll do it!” she exclaimed, running around the table. “Come on, Liv! We needs to pack bags!”

 

But Olivia wouldn’t budge, “No! I no weave Mama,” she said, shaking her head. “I stay.”

 

“How about you two hang out here?” Chris suggested, standing up. “I’ll start dinner and help Charlotte upstairs.”

 

“Sounds good,” Melanie nodded, as he kissed her. “Liv, can you go with Daddy real quick and get a nice cold glass of water?”

 

Olivia blinked at her, unsure of what to do. “Go on,” Melanie nodded. “I’ll be right here when you return. I promise.”

 

“Let’s get Mommy some water,” Chris said, holding his hand out to her. “Then you can come right back in, and sit here with her.”

 

Climbing down from the sofa, Olivia took his hand and turned back to look at Melanie. “You stay,” she pointed at her. “I gets you wata,” she ordered.

 

“Yes Ma’am,” Melanie nodded, as Olivia tugged Chris out of the room.

 

Sitting back, Melanie rested both hands on her belly, feeling the beginnings of a contraction. Closing her eyes, she breathed lightly as it came and went, before letting out a deep sigh. Opening them, she glanced at the time on the cable box and saw that it was a little after four. With no signs of the labor progressing quickly, Melanie settled back and waited. It was going to be a long night.

 

…………..

 

By nine, Melanie had moved from the sofa to the floor, trying her best to keep quiet. The girls had been fed, bathed and dressed in their pajamas, while Melanie progressed further along.

 

“Do you want to get going now?” Chris asked, kneeling down next to her, as Olivia did the same. “You look like you’re trying so hard not to scream, honey.”

 

Melanie nodded, “I think we should call the hospital back and tell them that we’re on the way,” she said.

 

Jim, who was in the middle of helping Sophia dress her dolls, looked over at them. “Do you want us to get the girls ready for the drive to our house?” he asked.

 

She nodded, “We’ll all leave the same time,” she said, before being cut off as a contractions started. “Oh god.”

 

“Mama,” Olivia gasped, standing up. “No cry, Mama.”

 

Holding Melanie’s face in her little hands, Olivia rested her forehead against hers. “No cry,” she whispered, as Melanie relaxed.

 

“I’ll go tell Len and David that we’re going,” Chris said, as she let out a shaky sigh. “I’ll be right back, okay? Liv, stay with Mommy.”

 

“Mama, owie?” Olivia asked, as Melanie wrapped one arm around her. “Owie?”

 

She shook her head, “It stopped for now,” she said, as Olivia petted her face. “Are you going to be good for your uncles and grandpa?”

 

Olivia nodded, “We’s pway and draw for baybee,” she said, as Chris returned with Leonard. “We’s sees you latar?”

 

“Maybe tomorrow afternoon,” Melanie said, as Olivia nodded. “After that baby comes, Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim will bring you and your sisters to the hospital to see us.”

 

“You ready to get up?” Leonard asked, coming around to her left side. “Liv, can you step back a bit that way Daddy and I can get Mama up?”

 

Moving to stand before them, Olivia watched as Chris and Leonard pulled her up off the floor, settling her back down on the sofa. Once they let go, Olivia quickly rushed back to her, placing her hands on her knees.

 

“I’ll get your shoes,” Jim said, as Sophia cleaned up her toys. “Sophie, when you’re done with that, I want you to go upstairs and get some shoes on.”

 

Getting Melanie ready for the hospital proved to be easy, as Olivia helped Chris with her shoes. By then, the boys brought down their overnight bag, along with the bags that the girls packed earlier in the day. Leonard and David took Melanie’s car back to the house, since the three of them and the kids wouldn’t fit into one car.

 

“Are you gonna be okay, Mommy?” Charlotte asked, as she stood from the sofa.

 

“I’ll be okay,” she promised. “Doctor Lyndon knows exactly what to do and by this time tomorrow, you’ll all be big sisters.”

 

Once the kids were all dressed and ready, they each went to Melanie and Chris to say their goodbyes, as Jim got the car ready for them.

 

“I want you three to be good,” Melanie said, as Sophia hugged her. “Mind your manners and listen to your uncles and grandpa, okay?”

 

They nodded, “Can we call you during breakfast?” Charlotte asked, as she went to hug her.

 

“Of course you can!” Melanie nodded. “And if I’m sleeping, you can talk to Daddy. Hopefully by lunch time, the baby will be here and you guys can come up to visit.”

 

“Mama, I no wanna weave you,” Olivia pouted, tucking her face into her shoulder. “I stay wif you.”

 

Chris sighed, “Liv, you can’t come with us to the hospital,” he said, as she whined. “There’s no bed for you to sleep in.”

 

She peered over at him, “I sweep wif Mama.”

 

“And miss out on the ice cream party?” Melanie asked. “Uncle Jim bought a whole bunch of ice cream today for tomorrow, but he’s going to have the party tonight with you three.”

 

Sophia gasped, “Ice cream!?” she shrieked.

 

“With chocolate and sprinkles,” Chris nodded, as Sophia continued to shriek over the idea of consuming endless amounts of sugar. “You can stay up late and watch movies with Jo.”

 

The front door opened and Jim came in, “Car’s pack up,” he announced, closing the door. “Just need three little ones to occupy the backseat.”

 

Chris looked down at his watch, “We better get going,” he said. “They’re waiting for us at the hospital, Mel.”

 

She nodded, “Jim, could you walk me to your car?” she asked, as Chris helped her up. “That way I can put them all in.”

 

“Sure,” he nodded, taking her hand. “Come on, ladies. Let’s get you in that way we can eat some ice cream.”

 

As Chris locked up the house, Melanie gave each of her daughters a kiss, before helping them into the car. “Mama, no!!!” Olivia cried, tears rolling down her face. “No!!!”

 

“Shhh,” she hugged her tightly. “It’s going to be okay, Liv. Remember what I told you? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Chris made his way down the driveway, setting the overnight bag on the hood of his car. “Livvie,” he sighed, as the girl whimpered. “You’re going to have so much fun tonight! You get to eat so much food and stay up way past your bedtime.”

 

“And Uncle Bones will play with all your dolls,” Jim nodded, watching as Olivia cried. “He’ll even play dress up.”

 

“Bye bye, Dadeee!” Sophia said from in the car. “Bye bye!”

 

As Chris went around to the other side of the car to say goodbye to Sophia and Charlotte, Melanie said hers to Olivia. “Think of all the stuff you’re gonna do tonight,” she said, as Olivia looked at her. “You can draw lots of pictures and drive the boys crazy.”

 

Olivia pouted, “I love you,” Melanie said, kissing her cheek.

 

“I wuv you,” Olivia sniffled. “I draw for you an’ baybee.”

 

Melanie smiled, “See?” she asked, tickling her lightly. “Mommy will send pictures through the phone. And when we call, it can be a video call. That way you can see me and I can see you.”

 

“You ready to go, Livvie?” Chris asked, as he came back to her. “Your sisters want to eat ice cream and you know Uncle Bones will eat it all if you don’t get there quick.”

 

Olivia nodded, holding her arms out for him. Taking her, Chris gave her a noisy kiss on the cheek, which made her squeal and buckled her into the backseat of Jim’s car.

 

“Keep me updated, “Jim said, as he gave Melanie a hug and kiss. “I’m sure we’ll be up late, especially with these three running around.”

 

“Just keep an eye on the sugar,” she warned, as Chris closed the door. “As soon as the baby’s here, we’ll call or text. Depends on the time and everything.”

 

He nodded, “Be careful,” he warned, as Melanie went to get into the car. “I’ll call the others to let them know that you guys are heading up there.”

 

Getting into their respected cars, the engines started, breaking the suburbia silence. Rolling down the windows, the girls tried to look out at them, as Chris backed out of the driveway.

 

“Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!” Charlotte yelled, waving at them. “BYE!!”

 

They waved as Olivia, closest to the window, blew kisses. “BYE! BYE!” she shrieked, as the car made it’s way out onto the street.

 

Putting the car in drive, Chris turned and started down the block, glancing up in the rearview mirror to see Jim backing out of the driveway. Next to him, Melanie leaned back against the headrest and sighed.

 

“They’ll be okay,” he said, taking her hand. “Once they eat that first big bowl of ice cream, they’ll run around for a while and crash.”

 

“I know,” she nodded. “I just hate leaving them like that, especially Liv. She always knows that when I’m in pain, it makes me upset. She’s always trying to fix it and I think it frustrates her that she can’t.”

 

Chris took her hand into his, pulling it up to his lips, pressing a kiss against her knuckles. “One day, Liv will understand,” he promised, stopping at the light. “Try to relax, Mel. We’ll be there soon.”

 

 


	55. Chapter 55

By eleven, Melanie had been in labor for nearly six and a half hours, moving quicker than expected. After signing in and moving to the first available room, she was stripped from her clothes and dressed in a hospital gown. Helped into bed by Chris, the nurses hooked her up to the fetal monitor and checked all her stats, as Doctor Lyndon came in.

 

“You’re about… seven centimeters,” she said, pulling her latex- covered hand up from under the sheet. “Pretty fast.”

 

Passing on the epidural for the present moment, the couple was left to have a few moments to themselves. Calling up the kids, Chris gave a rundown of what the doctor said, as Melanie breathed through contractions.

 

“Can you open a window?” she asked, after the nurse came in to check on her. “It’s so fucking hot in here.”

 

Chris stood from the chair and crossed the room, “Do you want me to call for more ice chips?” he asked, pulling up the blinds.

 

Melanie shook her head, “I ate enough ice chips in the last hour, that I might have to pee,” she mumbled, sighing as a cool breeze came in. “Thank you.”

 

“Do you want to try and get some rest?”

 

“Can’t” she huffed out, as he came to a stop at her bedside. “Ow, ow, ow.”

 

Grabbing his hand, Melanie gritted her teeth and panted, as a strong contraction ripped across her belly and down her backside. Riding through the pain, Chris squeezed her hand, as she groaned and cursed.

 

“I think we should get the doctor back in here,” he said, once the contraction stopped.

 

“She was in here an hour ago,” Melanie sighed, lying back against the pillow.

 

Chris looked at the monitor, “Yeah, but they’re coming quicker now,” he noted, watching the machine tick out the paper. “And you’re getting tired.”

 

She whimpered, “I’m just concerned that by the time you’re ready to push, you won’t want to,” he said, pushing back a damp strand of hair. “It doesn’t hurt to have her look. Maybe you’re just about ready and the baby will come before three in the morning.”

 

“Can you tell her to bring another gown?” she mumbled. “This one is drenched.”

 

Chris snorted, pressing a kiss to her sweaty brow. “I will have the nurse bring in another gown and a wet cloth,” he nodded. “Do you want me to take the blankets off?”

 

“Yes,” she nodded, releasing her grip of the thin blanket. “Before I suffocate.”

 

Dragging both blankets down, Chris frowned at the soaked mattress under her. “When you said you were hot, I didn’t think you were _that_ hot,” he said, as Melanie frowned. “You’ve sweated through the half the mattress.”

 

  
Melanie shifted as best as she could, without falling out of the bed, and gasped. “Th-that’s not sweat,” she shook her head, reaching underneath to feel the mattress. “I think that was my water.”

 

…………………..

 

By the time Doctor Lyndon arrived, along with a nurse, it was nearly a half an hour later. Doing a quick check, the woman turned to the nurse and nodded.

 

“You’re at ten,” she announced, as the nurse went out of the room. “We’re going to get everything set up and move into the proper position.”

 

“W-wait? The baby is coming now?” Chris asked, as the nurse returned with a few others. “Are you sure?”

 

Doctor Lyndon nodded, “It seems that the baby wants out just as much as you do,” she said, moving the stool closer to the foot of the bed. “Alex, could you help Mr. Pike move her further up?”

 

The young nurse nodded, making her way over to the other side of the bed. “Up you go, Ma’am,” she said, taking hold of her arm, while wrapping the other around her back. “Sir?”

 

“Oh, right! Sorry,” Chris nodded, jumping quickly to help.

 

Melanie watched, slightly dazed, as the nurses moved about with the proper medical instruments. The stirrups came out from under the bed, and before she could even blink, her feet were already up in them.

 

 

“I bet you weren’t expecting to have a baby so quick, huh?” Doctor Lyndon asked, as she glanced up at the monitor. “Last time you were in here for a while, before delivery.”

 

“I guess the baby finally realized it was time,” she nodded. “At least I can get some sleep after th-AH!”

 

The contraction was strong, coming on quickly, as Melanie dug her nails into Chris’s forearm.

 

“Atta girl,” Doctor Lyndon nodded, peering down between her legs. “Keep breathing through that contraction. In and out.”

 

Melanie let out a groan, panting as the contraction ended. “God, that really hurts!”

 

“I can already feel the head,” Doctor Lyndon nodded. “I say with the next push or two, we’ll be crowning.”

 

“Think everyone will be up still?” Chris asked, running his hand down the back of her head. “Jim’s probably pacing by the phone as we speak.”

 

A few seconds later, with one big push, Melanie could feel the burn as her body was ripped apart. Screaming, Melanie managed to get through that contraction, before bursting into tears.

 

“Easy, easy,” Doctor Lyndon urged, as she sobbed. “I know it hurts, but you’re almost done.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Chris said softly, wrapping his arm around her. “You’re almost done.”

 

Melanie hiccupped, “Yeah?” she asked, breathing heavily.

 

Moving to look, Chris tried to get past the blood and other bodily fluids staining the bed, catching a glimpse of their baby’s head appearing. “I can see the top of the head,” he announced, looking back at her. “Think you can do a big push? I think you have two more and you’re done.”

 

“O-o-okay,” she nodded, letting out a shaky sob.

 

Taking her hand into his, Chris smiled at her. “You’re doing good, Mel,” he nodded, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “You’re doing so good.”

 

“Ready?” the nurse asked, looking at the monitor. “Here comes the next one.”

 

Bearing down, Melanie pushed harder than the last time, her toes curling in the stirrups. The pain was unbearable, as the doctor announced that the head was crowning. She was so sure that something definitely had ripped, as memories of what the twins did to her body flashed in her head. But there was no time to think about it any longer, as another contraction seized her.

 

“Head is out!” Doctor Lyndon announced, once that contraction ended. “I need suction!”

 

A nurse handed over the mucus sucker, before turning back to the tray. Doctor Lyndon quickly cleared the nose and mouth, grabbing the towel that rested on Melanie’s stomach.

 

“Well, this one is blonde,” she announced, handing the sucker back to the nurse. “I guess Charlie’s the odd one out of the bunch, huh?”

 

Melanie managed a quick laugh, though it sounded more like a sob, as Doctor Lyndon shifted closer to the bed.

 

“Now, I need one more push,” she nodded. “One more push and I promise you, you’re done.”

 

Bearing down once more, Melanie felt the baby slip out of her and into Doctor Lyndon’s hands. The shrill cries filled the room, along with Melanie’s relieved sobs, as the baby was placed on her chest.

 

“It’s a boy!”

 

“A boy!” Melanie laughed, as the baby screeched in displeasure against her chest. “We have a little boy!”

 

Chris leaned in to look down at his son, “Look at him,” he gasped, getting choked up. “He’s beautiful!”

 

Melanie shifted the blanket that the nurse haphazardly placed upon him, getting a better look at the scrunched up face and wiggling limbs.

 

“He’s gorgeous,” Melanie sniffled, as Doctor Lyndon prepped for the afterbirth. “He’s simply gorgeous.”

 

“Come cut the cord, Daddy!”

 

Chris was gone quickly, cutting him loose, before moving back to his previous spot. “He’s a big boy, too,” he chuckled, as Melanie cradled him in her arms.

 

She looked up at him and smiled. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” he smiled back, his eyes wet with tears. “I love you so much.”

 

………………

 

“I still can’t believe he’s almost ten pounds,” Chris shook his head, holding the baby in his arms. “And that you walked away with minor tearing.”

 

Melanie snorted, shifting her head on the pile of freshly laundered pillows. “Tell me about it. I think that was the most painful delivery and breastfeeding I ever had,” she mumbled. “When the nurse read out his weight, I automatically pictured my vagina and asshole looking like shredded meat.”

 

“Thank god it didn’t come to that,” he sighed, as the baby shifted in the swaddled blankets. “How do you feel?”

 

She yawned, “really tired,” she said, shifting on the clean bed. “I just don’t want to sleep yet though. Usually by three, I'm out cold. But if he wakes up, then what?”

 

“You should try,” Chris urged, as she blinked. “Because if your brother doesn’t hear from us by nine, he’ll be storming in here to find out what’s going on.”

 

Melanie giggled, “Okay,” she nodded. “But can you come a little closer? I wanna see him before I fall asleep.”

 

Carefully and slowly, Chris stood up from the chair and moved over to the bed, sitting down on the small space that wasn’t occupied. Shifting the baby in his arms, Chris leaned in so Melanie could look and touch him.

 

“I still can’t believe we had a boy,” she marveled, as the baby yawned widely. “Fourth time is a charm, huh?”

 

“Now we’ll have to figure out how to raise a boy,” Chris said softly, watching the baby sleep. “I only know princess bedtime stories and which dolls are better than others.”

 

“We’ll learn along the way,” Melanie nodded. “He looks so much like you, Chris. He’ll be a heartbreaker for sure.”

 

Chris smiled to himself, “We need to give this heartbreaker a name,” he said. “Should be easier than naming a girl. I hope.”

 

Settling back against the pillows, Melanie watched as Chris held their son, gently swaying side to side as he slept. “Let’s name him after you,” she said suddenly.

 

“After me?”

 

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Usually I hate the Sr or Jr thing that people do, but I want to name him after you.”

 

He nodded, “Okay, but he’s getting a different middle name,” he warned, making her laugh. “Christopher Richard is an awful combination and I still don’t know what my parents were thinking.”

 

“How about.. Christopher James?” she offered. “We can call him CJ, since we only use our children’s full names when they’re in trouble.”

 

“You don’t want to use your dad’s name?”

 

Melanie’s eyebrows went up, “CD?” she asked. “Do you want him to be teased for the rest of his life?”

  
The baby stirred in his arms, causing them both to pause and wait for him to wake up. But instead, he yawned widely before settling back into his peaceful slumber.

 

“Christopher James,” Chris nodded. “That’s what we’ll call you.”

 

“Now that we’ve settled it,” Melanie yawned. “I am going to sleep. Make sure you get some too, Chris. I bet the girls will be hotwiring Jim’s car and driving themselves up here, once we tell them he’s here.”

 

He chuckled, “Let me put him down for a bit,” he said, moving to get up.

  
Setting CJ down in the plastic cart, Chris went back to the bed and helped Melanie onto her back. Pulling the blankets up, he tucked her in, sitting down next to her.

 

“Do you need anything?” he asked, as she thumped the pillow with her head. “Water? Food?”

 

“No,” she shook her head. “But when the nurse comes in later, tell her I want toast and orange juice for breakfast.”

 

He snorted, “Anything else?” he asked, as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

 

“Hmm, grape jelly and cream cheese,” Melanie mumbled. “Make sure you eat something too.”

 

“I will,” Chris promised, leaning into kiss her. “Go to sleep.”

  
Melanie sighed happily, as she drifted off. Standing, Chris went back to the little cart and looked down at the baby.

 

 “So you’re the one that drove Mommy crazy,” he whispered, as the baby slept. “You’re a week late, kiddo. I guess you needed some more time to cook.”

 

CJ cooed, tongue poking out as he shifted in his cocoon. He yawned widely, twice in a row, as his head moved around in his sleep.

 

“God help ya, buddy,” Chris sighed, shaking his head.  “Wait until your sisters get their hands on you.”

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

Shifting the baby in her arms, Melanie watched as the door opened to the room, and three little girls came running in.

 

“Mommy!” Charlotte gasped, her jaw dropping at the sight of the baby. “You had the baby!”

 

Behind them, Leonard, Joanna and Jim came strolling in, carrying flowers and balloons.

 

“Dad went to the bathroom,” Leonard said, as she smiled at them. “But I’m thinking he went to get more flowers.”

 

“Mama! Mama!” Olivia cried, waiting by the side of the bed. “Dadee, up!”

 

Chris obeyed, “One at a time,” he said, lifting her up. “You have to go easy on Mommy and the baby.”

 

Olivia crawled up onto Melanie’s side, leaning up for a kiss. “Mama, I miss you!” she whined, as Melanie kissed her cheek.

 

“I missed you, too,” she said, as Olivia rested her head against her shoulder. “Do you want to see the baby?”

 

“What is it?” Charlotte asked, as Chris picked her up. “A girl?”

 

He shook his head, “You three, are the big sisters of Christopher James,” he announced.

 

“A BOY! I KNEW IT!” Charlotte shouted, startling CJ.

 

“Shhh, easy,” Chris chuckled, as Charlotte hugged him. “And you were right, babydoll. It was a boy.”

 

Jim smiled, “Sophie? Did you hear that?” he asked, picking her up. “You have a baby brother.”

 

“Baybee big,” Olivia nodded, looking at him. “Hi baybee. I O’Ivvie.”

 

CJ cooed, his fingers flexing at her. “He’s a big baby,” Melanie nodded, pushing the blanket down for the girls to get a good look. “Bigger than all of you were, when you were born.”

 

“How do you feel?” Leonard asked, setting down a bouquet of flowers. “Chris said you were havin’ contractions for about three hours, before he came.”

 

“The fastest labor I’ve seen,” Chris nodded. “We skipped the epidural, figuring there would be time.”

 

Melanie nodded in agreement, “Contractions got worse and before we knew it, I was pushing out this nine pound baby.”

 

Charlotte giggled, “He looks funny,” she said, taking in the deep red skin. “Why does he look so funny?”

 

“Because he’s fresh from the womb,” Chris said, tickling her. “You looked like that too when you were born. I have pictures at home from our stay in the hospital.”

 

“I thought I was born on the stairs?” Charlotte frowned, making Leonard snort. “Uncle Bones said I was borned on the stairs in New York, during a rain storm.”

 

By the time David showed up, with a bouquet of yellow tulips and a teddy bear, Leonard and Jim had their chances to hold the newest member of the Pike family.

 

“Good lord,” David whistled, cradling his grandson. “He’s all Chris right here.”

 

“Are you coming home today, Mommy?” Charlotte asked, as she sat next to her. “We made lots of pictures for you and the baby.”

 

Sophia nodded, “We’s draw and I eats ice-cream,” she said. “O’Ivvie eats ice cream.”

 

“We’ll know after lunch,” Melanie said. “I have to get a check up and hopefully the doctor will let me out by tonight.”

 

“But if not tonight, then tomorrow morning,” Chris said, as she pouted. “It’s just to make sure that Mommy and CJ are good to go. Having a baby isn’t so easy, Charlie.”

 

At the direction of Olivia, Jim brought over a small gift bag. “Liv and I went on a bagel run this morning,” he said, as Olivia took the bag from him. “Then we stopped at her favorite place to get something for the baby.”

 

She crawled back up onto Melanie’s side, “Dis for baybee,” she said,” handing her the bag. “I pick dis for baybee.”

 

“You did?” Melanie gasped, opening the bag. “What do we have in here? Oh look! It’s a blue piggy for CJ!”

 

Olivia beamed, “Baybee like “iggie,” she nodded, as Melanie showed Chris the stuffed toy. “Baybee mine.”

 

“CJ will love your gift,” Chris nodded, ruffling her hair. “Are you guys excited about being big sisters?”

 

“Yes!” they all nodded. “Can I tell Julie later that we have a baby brother?”

 

They nodded, “We’re going to call Uncle Hikaru and Louisa later,” Melanie said. “We have to call everyone else and tell them that the baby is here.”

 

“Then we have to call Grandma and Grandpa,” Chris said. “They’ll be here on Monday.”

 

“I’ll call Nyota,” Jim offered. “I’m surprised she didn’t blow up my phone yet, asking if I knew anything.”

 

Leonard nodded, “And I’ll get Scotty, Pavel and Hikaru,” he said. “You just relax with the girls, Chris. They’ve been up since the crack of dawn, waiting for news.”

 

“Yes Sophie, I know you have a baby brother,” Joanna asked, as Sophia crawled all over her. “Aren’t you tired? You were up all night, running around and sneaking food.”

 

“No sweepy!” Sophia said, shaking her head. “I no sweepy, ‘Oh!”

 

Melanie shook her head, “Now how late did you keep my kids up, Lenny?” she asked, as Olivia lay next to her.

 

He sighed, “We put them in bed around a quarter to one,” he said. “They had ice cream as soon as we got home, drew a few pictures and argued over who would sleep where.”

 

“We had to put Charlotte in her own room,” David chuckled, as he held the baby. “Olivia was with me, after demanding I tell her stories about our little farm.”

 

“And Sophie here, wanted to be with me,” Joanna sighed, as the four year old tried to sit on her shoulders. “In and out of bed, running around downstairs, brining food up into bed. When I finally woke up at eight, she was kneeling over me and staring.”

 

Chris snorted, “Sophia Grace, you are very bad,” he said.

 

She giggled, “I bad! I bad baybeeeee,” she sang. “O’Ivvie, I bad baybee!”

 

“We waited until after breakfast to tell them the good news,” Leonard nodded. “I’m gonna go and call the boys and tell them that the prince is here. Jim? You comin’?”

 

He nodded, “We’ll be back,” he promised, following Leonard out of the room.

 

“Daddy?” Charlotte asked, sitting up on the hospital bed.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What makes CJ different from me, Sophie and Liv?” she asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

 

He frowned, “Well, he’s a boy,” he said.

 

But Charlotte shook her head, “What makes him a boy? Like, what makes me a girl and him a boy?”

 

Melanie snickered at his dumbfounded expression, “Oh sweetheart,” she said, shaking her head. “We’ll have to get some books at the library, huh?”

 

……………….

 

After a whole day of greeting guests and showing off their son, the couple woke early the next morning, ready to bring him home.

 

“In six weeks, I want you in for your checkup,” Doctor Lyndon said, tossing the used gloves into the trash bin. “Sometime between now and next Friday make sure you schedule an appointment for CJ to see the doctor. It’s very crucial that you take him for the two week checkup.”

 

Melanie nodded, tugging the sundress up and over her head. “If we can’t get in with our pediatrician, can you recommend some for us?”

 

She nodded, scribbling in on Melanie’s chart. “I’ll have one of the girls fax a list for ones under your insurance,” she promised. “You know the whole routine with the bleeding and pain, right?”

 

“Of course,” Melanie scoffed. “I’ve done this twice before.”

 

Chris snorted, as he packed up her overnight bag. “Give her until the end of the week and she’ll be whining about it,” he said. “Just wait until your older, CJ. Mommy does a lot of whining.”

 

“Did you put all the flowers in the car?” she asked, slipping on her sandals. “And the balloons? Olivia made me swear that we’d bring them home.”

 

“All of that is in the car,” he promised, moving over to the carrier. “Are you ready to go home, kiddo? That way you can see everyone again, before taking a proper nap in your new crib?”

 

CJ cooed, his head turning left and right as he lay in the cocoon of blankets. A little blue cap sat on his head, despite it being seventy-three degrees outside. Melanie was persistent on having him dressed for the air-conditioned home that they would be returning to shortly.

 

“If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask,” Doctor Lyndon nodded. “The girls know pretty much everything, since I taught them.”

 

“We’ll bring him in six weeks to meet all of them, “Melanie promised, as a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

 

Chris snorted, “He’ll be a ladies man for sure,” he said, as Melanie hugged the woman. “Let’s get you two home. Before the girls rip the house apart.”

 

Easing down into the wheelchair, Melanie held onto her bag, while Chris carried the baby. Waving goodbye to Doctor Lyndon, the nurse wheeled her out of the room and down the hall to the elevators.

 

“Hopefully everyone won’t mind if I take a nap,” Melanie sighed, as they waited in the elevator car. “I’ll eat some food and head up there to sleep.”

 

 “I’m sure they’ll understand,” Chris nodded, peeking down at CJ. “You just had a baby, so it’s to be expected.”

 

Heading the lower level, Chris paused and set the carrier down on the bench, removing the baby from it.

 

“Hold onto him,” he said, handing CJ over to Melanie. “I have to get the car and bring it up.”

 

She nodded, “Hey baby boy,” she smiled, as he opened his eyes. “Daddy’s gonna get the car.”

 

The nurse waited with her, marveling over the newborn, while Chris went out to get the car.

 

“He’s gorgeous,” the woman said, as CJ cooed. “Your first?”

 

“My fourth,” Melanie shook her head. “We have three girls at home. A six and a half year old and four year old twins.”

 

She whistled, “My goodness,” she said, shaking her head. “I bet they’re all beautiful like their mommy.”

 

As Melanie conversed with the older woman, Chris pulled up to the curb. Getting out, he went around back and opened the backdoor, checking on the car seat for CJ.

 

“Make sure the AC isn’t on too cold,” Melanie warned, as he took the baby. “I don’t want the poor kid to freeze.”

 

Helping her up, Melanie thanked the nurse and climbed into the front seat, wincing at the pain between her legs. Once she was in, the bag settled at her feet, the nurse closed the door.

 

“Good luck,” she smiled. “Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you,” Melanie smiled. “Have a good day!”

 

Waving goodbye, the nurse wheeled the chair back inside, as Chris climbed into the drivers seat.

 

“Ready?” he asked, starting the car again.

 

Melanie smiled, “Ready.”

 

 


	57. Chapter 57

After settling in with CJ, introducing him to his family, Melanie and Chris brought him upstairs to his nursery; several photos were taken beforehand, much to Charlotte’s insistence, as the family of six sat on the sofa with the newborn.

 

“Here we go,” Melanie said softly, setting the boy down. “It’s time for a little nap.”

 

He cooed, kicking his feet up at them, yawning widely in the process. Reaching up, Chris started the mobile, while Melanie pulled the little blanket up.

 

“Do you thin it’s warm enough in here for him?” she asked, watching as CJ fell asleep.

 

“I made sure your brother regulated the temperature in here,” he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. “He’ll be fine, Mel. He’s got the onesie on and the blanket.”

 

She nodded, “Okay,” she said softly. “Let’s take the baby monitor down before one of the girls come up.”

 

Quietly, they tiptoed out of the nursery, closing the door halfway, before making the trip downstairs.

 

“Mommy! There you are!” Charlotte exclaimed, as she and Julie rushed towards her. “Are you going to eat now?”

 

“Of course!” Melanie gasped, in mock outrage. “Me, miss out on a home cooked meal? After the icky hospital food I was forced to eat, barbeque is exactly what I want.”

 

Chris snorted, “Mommy’s going to do something first,” he said, steering her down the hall to her office. “You two go on outside and make sure the boys aren’t burning the food.”

 

They nodded, rushing off through the kitchen. Heading into the office, Chris shut the door behind them, before leading her to the small sofa.

 

“How much milk are you pumping?” he asked, as Melanie got the device from the closet.

 

“Just enough to get through the afternoon and tonight,” she said, carrying the breast pump over to the sofa. “That way, if I’m sleeping and dead to the world, you’ll have the fresh bottle to feed him.”

 

Watching as she attached the device to her breast, Chris frowned. “This is different,” he noted, as the machine started. “I don’t know what I was expecting.”

 

Melanie snorted, “It’s… weird,” she nodded. “I rather just feed him the usual way, but this is always good to have just in case. After a while, having to whip out your breast gets tiring.”

 

“They look so swollen,” he noted, wincing as the bottles filled with milk. “Do they hurt?”

 

“A little bit,” she sighed, lying back against the sofa cushions. “The last time I fed him was around eight-thirty. It’s a quarter to one now, so if he was awake, he would be attached to me right now.”

 

Once both bottles were filled, Melanie screwed the caps on them and handed them over to Chris. Removing the suction cups, Melanie wiped herself down with a towel and pulled her nursing bra back on.

 

“I need you to take these parts into the bathroom and wash them with hot water and that soap I put under the counter,” Melanie said, taking everything apart. “Put them on a towel and let them air dry on the counter.”

 

“Meet you in the kitchen?” she asked, standing up slowly.

 

He nodded, “But take it easy, okay?” he asked. “Don’t let the girls force you to run around.”

 

She smiled, “I won’t,” she promised, leaning in for a kiss. “I’ll meet you out there.”

 

………………

 

By the time everyone left, Melanie was ready for a nap. The girls were all bathed, dressed in nightshirts, when CJ woke for a feeding.

 

“Mel? He’s not liking the bottle,” Chris said from the nursery, as the baby began to fuss. “Hey, don’t cry. I know you’re hungry.”

 

Running the towel through her hair, Melanie stepped into the room and over to the rocking chair. “What’s wrong, CJ?” she asked, as he whimpered. “No good?”

 

“Keeps turning his head away from it,” Chris said, showing her. “I think he wants you more.”

 

“A boob man? Really CJ?” she teased. “Here, I’ll sit and feed him. You go and check on the girls.”

 

Standing, Chris moved out of the way so that Melanie could sit in the rocking chair. Pulling the nightshirt up and over her head, she positioned the baby against her chest, giggling as he quickly latched onto her nipple.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Chris said, as he draped a blanket over them. “Then I’ll rock him to sleep, that way you can lay down.”

 

She nodded, watching as CJ ate. Using her feet, Melanie slowly rocked the chair back and forth, tracing his nose with her fingers.

 

“Maybe we should stick to this, huh?” she asked, as he guzzled down his evening meal. “I read that it helps with losing weight, and I sure did gain a lot of weight with you.”

 

From downstairs, Melanie could hear the girls shrieking as they watched their television shows.

 

“Daddy! Are you gonna read us stories tonight?” Charlotte asked. “Read us the one about the ponies!”

 

Melanie closed her eyes and relaxed in the chair, rocking back and forth, lost in the moment of peace. By the time Chris came back up to check on them, CJ was done and drooling on her.

 

“Hey,” he whispered, stroking the side of her face. “Want me to take him now?”

 

She nodded, “How long was I out for?” she asked, as he eased CJ out of her arms.

 

“No more than a few minutes,” he said, setting the burp rag over his shoulder. “They’re all down there finishing up their show.”

 

“No ice cream,” Melanie warned, pulling her shirt back on. “They ate enough sweets today.”

 

Chris nodded, patting CJ on the back lightly while pacing the room. “They know,” he said. “After their show, it’s story time and then off to bed.”

 

“Send them in before you do,” she yawned, standing up on her toes to kiss CJ on the cheek. “I’m going to finish getting ready for bed.”

 

Heading out of the nursery, Melanie felt the effects of the last three days bearing down on her. Now that they were home, their first night, she only hoped to get enough rest to get through the first few weeks of CJ’s life without crashing.

……………..

 

When Monday rolled around, Melanie slept a good portion of the weekend away, surprising everyone around her. After Hikaru came by to pick Charlotte up for school, Chris made his way back upstairs to check on her.

 

“Mellie? Melllllieee?” he said softly, tapping her nose lightly. “Time to get up.”

 

She grunted, “Noooooo.”

 

Chris chuckled, “Hon, you’ve need to wake up now,” he said, pulling the blankets down. “Take a shower, put on some clean clothes and come downstairs. I’ll make some breakfast and we’ll call to get CJ a doctor’s appointment for the week after next.”

 

“You’re being mean,” Melanie pouted, all while her eyes were closed. “I’m in pain and exhausted from birthing out a nine and a half pound baby from my vagina.”

 

“Which is why you need to get up, take a hot shower and eat something,” he pointed out. “You need the energy.”

 

Open eye cracked open, “Pancakes?”

 

He nodded, “Pancakes _and_ bacon,” he said. “Up and at ‘em. Liv and Sophie should be up in about..”

 

“Maaaaaamaaaaa. Dadeeeeeee!”

 

“Now,” he smiled, as Sophia barged into the room and onto the bed. “Hey, are you a wild animal?”

 

She giggled, “I a puppy,” she said, crawling up towards his side of the bed. “Mama, are you sweeping?”

 

Melanie shook her head, “Mama’s awake,” she huffed. “And she has to take a shower before breakfast.”

 

“Dadee, you makes us eats?” Olivia asked, walking around the room. “Eats?”

 

He nodded, “Pancakes, bacon and maybe some eggs,” he said, as she giggled. “Come give Mama a kiss, that way she can get moving.”

 

Doing what she was told, Olivia climbed up onto the bed and laid a big kiss on Melanie’s cheek. “Up, Mama!” she ordered. “We makes eats and baybee eats.”

 

“The baby will eat,” Melanie nodded, sitting up slowly. “Go brush your teeth and wait for Daddy downstairs.”

 

“I’ll bring CJ down and get breakfast ready,” Chris said, picking Sophia up. “Off you go.”

 

Taking a hot shower, Melanie dressed in a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt, overheated by the early June heat. Down in the kitchen, Chris stood at the stove, while the girls stood on a chair by the table.

 

“Baybee, you eats wif us,” Olivia said, as they started down at CJ in the bouncer. “Eats yummy.”

 

“What are you two doing?” Melanie asked, making her way over to them. “Are you being nice to your brother?”

 

They nodded, “Mama, can we eats bewberries?” Olivia asked, turning around to look at her.

 

Melanie shrugged, “I don’t see why not,” she said, picking her up. “Let’s see what we have in the fridge. Sophie? Sit down on your butt, before you fall and get hurt.”

 

“Louisa is going to pick up Charlotte at school and bring her back to play with Julie,” Chris said, flipping the pancakes. “She’s off today from work, so she’ll make sure they get their homework done before I pick her up.”

 

“That sounds good,” Melanie said, pulling out a carton of blueberries. “I have to call you parents after breakfast, that way I can get an idea of what time they’ll be here.”

 

Olivia took the carton of blueberries and started towards Chris, “Cwean dis,” she ordered, holding them up. “I eats.”

 

Taking the carton from her, he set it to the side. “In a second,” he said, pouring another batch of batter into the pan. “Go sit at the table with Sophie and CJ.”

 

“Did you want to talk more about the…” she motioned a scissor cutting with her hand, while nodding to his crotch. “Later? That way we can figure out when that’s taking place.”

 

“Sure,” he shrugged. “We’ll eat, get the kids settled down, call my parents and then talk about it.”

 

Melanie nodded, “I’m going to feed the baby,” she said, making her way over to the table. “Girls, I want you to be good and stay at the table. Understood?”

 

They both nodded, watching as she lifted CJ out of the chair. “You take baybee away?” Olivia pouted.

 

“Mommy’s going to feed him,” she said, shifting the newborn against her shoulder. “He’s too little to eat all the yummy food you two eat.”

 

“What baybee eat?” Sophia asked.

 

Chris chuckled, “He drinks milk,” he announced, lowering the heat on the stovetop. “Special milk, that way he can be a big and strong boy.”

 

His wife sighed, “Just be good, okay?” she reminded them. “I’ll be right back and we’ll eat some pancakes and then you two can watch your cartoons.”

 

“Bye bye, baybee,” they said in unison, as Melanie started out of the kitchen with him. ‘Dadee, eats done? We’s hungee.”

 

“In a few minutes, Sophie,” Chris said. “Be patient, please. I can only do so much with two hands.”

 

Snorting, Melanie settled down in the guestroom, cradling CJ in her arms. “Oh boy,” he sighed, as he grunted. “Let’s eat, little man. That way you can go down for a nap, while Mommy and Daddy get some things done before Grandma and Grandpa arrive.”

 

 

 


	58. Chapter 58

“Granma! Granma!” Olivia shrieked, as she ran up to her. “Pway!”

 

Anne laughed, reaching out to hug her. “How about we watch some television?” she asked, as Olivia climbed up onto the sofa. “It’s a hot day and Grandma’s tired.”

 

“I pick!” she nodded, taking the remote from her. “I pick!”

 

“Mom? Are you alright with Liv?” Chris asked, as he stood at the top of the staircase with CJ.

 

She nodded, “You go on and give the baby a bath,” she said, as Olivia flipped through the channels. “We’re fine!”

 

“Dis! Dis, Granma! “ Olivia squealed, settling on a documentary on the _Animal Planet._

 

They settled in, watching the zebras and other safari animals on screen, while Sophia played somewhere upstairs. In the master bathroom, Melanie and Chris settled in on giving CJ a bath, while Joshua relaxed in the guest room after being outside for a half an hour with the girls.

 

“What are you two watching?” Melanie asked, when she came down an hour later. “Are those elephants?”

 

Olivia nodded, “Mama, I sweepy now,” she said, yawning.

 

“How about we go upstairs for a nap?” Anne suggested, as her granddaughter snuggled up against her. “That way Grandma can make some cookies for you and your sisters, especially before Charlotte comes home from the library.”

 

Melanie nodded, “That sounds like a good idea,” she said, as Olivia yawned. “Sophie’s already in bed and Chris is putting CJ down as well.”

 

“I sweep wif Pia, Mama. I sweep wif Pia and ‘Iggy.”

 

Standing up, Anne helped Olivia off the sofa and led her towards the stairs, “I’ll tuck her in and see how Chris is doing,” Anne said, as Olivia started up the stairs.

 

“Okay,” Melanie nodded, turning the television off. “I’m going to make some ice tea and figure out what to make later for dinner.”

 

When she returned, Chris following behind her, Melanie was relieved at the sudden silence in the house; minus the hum from the air conditioners and refrigerator, as she cool herself off with a nice cold class of tea.

 

“I can’t believe how hot it is,” she sighed. “It’s only the second week of June and we’re pushing eighty-five.”

“It’s a good thing we put Charlotte in an indoor summer camp,” Chris said. “Bad enough that Sophie’s got sunburn already.”

 

Anne nodded, “We’ll just have to keep an eye on all of them,” she said. “Especially the baby, since we don’t want his room being too hot or cold.”

 

Six days old, CJ was a hungry, pooping, and screeching newborn. There were a few nights that kept Melanie and Chris up and running to tend to him, waking his sisters up in the process. By the time Anne and Joshua arrived and David left for Georgia, Sophia was a real grump and Charlotte was over the whole “he’s my cute baby brother phase,” as he kept her up all night.

 

But it was Olivia, who spent most nights, coming into the nursery to see what the problem was. Asking a few questions the first night, Olivia came back in on the second night and sat on the floor, as Chris rocked CJ to sleep in the chair. Realizing that the mobile was to help soothe the baby into a peaceful slumber, Olivia started singing Disney songs to relax her restless baby brother.

 

“I can’t believe he’s going to be a week old tomorrow,” Melanie shook her head. “It flew by so fast.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Chris sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist. “He looks bigger today than he did on Monday.”

 

Anne smiled, “They grow up so fast,” she reminded them. “Did you make the appointment for his first doctors visit?”

 

They nodded, “Next Thursday at eleven,” Melanie sighed. “Then Chris has his doctor’s appointment Friday, before scheduling his surgery.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do it now?” Anne asked him. “Why not wait until CJ’s a month old?”

  
“I told him it didn’t matter when he went in,” Melanie shrugged, taking a sip from her glass. “But I think it’s better if he did it now, while you’re both here, that way I’m not calling Lenny and Jim up in tears for help. At least with the girls, Charlotte will be at the library and the twins can be under supervision, while I tend to him and CJ.”

 

She nodded, “I’m going to start on lunch,” Chris said, dropping a kiss onto Melanie’s forehead. “Anything you want in particular?”

 

Melanie shook her head, “Surprise me,” she said, smiling. “I’m going to start another load of laundry. We need more burp cloths and the girls need clean clothes.”

“Do you want some help?” Anne asked, as she started for the laundry room.

 

“No, no,” Melanie shook her head, pulling the door open. “You stay and catch up with Chris! We have plenty of time to do laundry together, before you and Dad go back home.”

 

Anne nodded, “Besides, Olivia will wake up expecting cookies,” Melanie reminded her. “I think we have cookie mix in the cabinet and plenty of other baking things.”

 

Chris set a box of pasta on the counter, “You can even make the snickerdoodle ones,” he said, nonchalantly.

 

“Oh I can, can I?” Anne smirked, as Chris blushed. “Of course I’ll make your cookies, sweetheart. Like you even have to ask.”

 

………………………..

Melanie shifted CJ in her arms, as she grabbed a juice box out of the fridge for Sophia. In the living room, she heard Chris setting up the DVD player for the twins, as Anne settled down on the sofa with her knitting.

 

“Mommy’s getting your juice box,” she heard him say, as she started out of the kitchen. “Just sit tight and be patient, Soph.”

“Here we go,” Melanie smiled, holding out the juice. “Food’s in the oven cooking, so you two can stick with the popcorn for now.”

 

They squealed, “My eats!” Olivia exclaimed, as she rolled around on the cocoon of blankets and pillows.

 

“I’m gonna get the girls from the library,” Chris said, moving towards the front hall. “Did Louisa drop off everything she needs for her sleepover?”

 

Melanie nodded, “It’s upstairs in Charlie’s room,” she said, jiggling CJ softly in her arms. “This one needs a diaper change and a feeding, so I’ll be upstairs.”

 

He nodded, kissing them both quickly. “I’ll be back!” he said, as the girls giggled. “Be good!”

 

Closing the door behind him, Melanie made her way back into the living room. “Dad’s taking a nap?” she asked, noting Joshua’s absence.

 

Anne nodded, “The heat and the damp weather makes him crabby,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. “He’s probably in there reading or playing that sudoku game again.”

 

“Well, as long as he’s okay,” Melanie snorted. “I’ll be down in a little bit.”

 

Taking CJ upstairs to the nursery, Melanie settled him down on the changing table and started prepping him for a diaper change. Earlier that morning, both she and Chris woke up early and got ready for his first doctors appointment. After spending a half an hour, CJ was sent home with a clean bill of health and another appointment for August.

 

“Are you my big boy?” Melanie asked, as he cooed. “You weigh more today, than you did when you were born!”

 

He wiggled around, “Thank god you weren’t ten and a half pounds at birth,” Melanie shook her head, removing the soiled diaper. “Mommy would’ve been really sad and in a lot of pain.”

 

Grabbing the wipes, she quickly cleaned him up, before picking up the clean diaper. Once it was on and secured, Melanie snapped his onesie back into place and picked him up.

 

“Let’s get some milk in that belly and then you can take a nap,” she said, easing down into the rocking chair. “It’s gonna be a nasty afternoon, with all this rain coming in.”

 

Pulling her shirt up, Melanie pulled down the cup of her nursing bra with one hand, and gently eased the nipple into his mouth. CJ quickly began to suckle, resting his hand against her breast as he drank.

 

“You eat too much,” Melanie sighed, running her hand up and down his side. “Watch, you’ll have Daddy’s metabolism like your sisters and stay perfectly in shape.” 

A rumble of thunder went off in the distance, though it did not startle CJ, as he continued to eat. Turning her head, Melanie looked out the window, taking note of the dark skies rolling in, as the branches on the tress blew and cracked. From downstairs, she could hear the twins giggling and singing along to their princess movie.

 

CJ pulled back suddenly, his lips smacking together as he blinked up at her. “Are you done for now?” Melanie asked, wiping his mouth with her thumb. “Let’s burp you and then we’ll go to sleep.”

 

“DADEE!”

 

Melanie smiled as she shifted CJ up to her shoulder, patting his back gently, as the commotion went on downstairs. By the time he burped, Chris was coming into the room, smiling at them both.

 

“Done already?” he asked, coming over to her. “I’ll put him down.”

 

Handing him over, Melanie fixed her bra and shirt, before standing. “It’s starting to rain,” Chris said, as he settled CJ down in the crib. “Hopefully the power doesn’t; go out, otherwise we’ll have four grumpy kids and Dad.”

 

“Forget about the power, I just hope the thunder isn’t too bad,” Melanie said, watching as CJ dozed off. “His first thunderstorm.”

 

“If worse comes to worse, we can bring him down and put him in the bouncer chair,” he said, wrapping his arm around her. “I’m going to check on the food and call your brother. I know he wanted to hear about CJ’s visit.”

 

Melanie nodded, “I’ll be down shortly,” she said. “I want to change out of these clothes and into something more comfortable.”

 

“DADEE! IT RWAINING!” Sophia shrieked, as another rumble of thunder sounded off. “AHHHHH!”

 

The twins shrieked, as Chris started for the stairs. “I don’t think the thunder will wake him up,” Chris said. “Sophia Grace and Olivia Jane! Stop screaming!”

 

Melanie giggled, shaking her head, as she stepped into the bedroom. Suddenly, the skies opened up and the windows were pelted with fat raindrops. Lightning flashed and the thunder cracked, as she grabbed a pair of loose pants and a shirt from the dresser.

 

“Oh boy,” she sighed, glancing out the window, before stripping from her clothes.

 

Dressed and ready to face four hyped up children, Melanie prayed for early naps for all, hoping that one baby would sleep through all the noise before the storm was over.

 

……………

 

“Are you all set for Tuesday?” Joshua asked, as Chris pushed the grill towards the corner of the deck.

 

“For the most part,” he said, wiping his hands on his shorts. “I don’t know what else I need to do. It’s not like I’m having this crazy, insane surgery.”

 

Joshua snorted, “No, but you’re getting your balls cut into,” he reminded him. “That alone would stress me out.”

 

Chris chuckled, “By the following week, I’ll be fine,” he insisted, sitting down at the table. “I think Mel’s looking forward to having me out cold for a day or two.”

 

“You sure you want to do it?” Joshua asked. “I mean, it’s not like there’s no other option for you two.”

 

“I’m sure,” Chris nodded. “I rather have this done, that way we don’t have another surprise pregnancy to announce. Four kids are enough for the two of us.”

 

His father nodded, “Do the kids know that you’re going to the doctor?” he asked.

 

“We told them that I was going, but we didn’t tell them the real reason,” Chris shrugged. “Charlotte and Sophia didn’t ask many questions, but Olivia got all fussy and kept asking why and if she could go with us.”

 

Joshua nodded, “That girl knows things, Chris,” he said. “She can take one look at you and automatically know if you’re not happy.”

 

Chris chuckled, “She’s very observant,” he agreed. “Mel thinks she’s going to be a nurse when she’s older. Liv’s got that gentle touch and she’s very caring when it comes to others.”

 

“Well, as long as this doctor knows what they’re doing,” Joshua sighed, shaking his head.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Chris promised. “Sore, but fine.”

 

There was a knocking sound from the sliding door, making both men turn, as Olivia and Sophia looked at them. Both girls waved, giggling as Anne and Melanie moved around from stove to counter.

 

“Looks like they attacked the cupcakes,” Joshua snorted, commenting on their chocolate smeared faces and fingers.

 

“How they could even reach the plate on the counter, is beyond me,” Chris sighed, standing up. “We better get in there before they cause anymore damage.”

 

 


	59. Chapter 59

Olivia paced back and forth by the front door, as her sisters played in the other room.

 

“Liv, what are you doing out there in the hall?” Jim asked, coming towards her. “Don’t you want to play Candyland?”

 

“Dadeee,” she pouted. “I want Dadeee, Unca ‘Im.”

 

Jim sighed, “I know you want Daddy,’ he said, kneeling down in front of her. “But he and Mommy went to the doctor.”

 

Her lip trembled, as her eyes filled with tears. “I wants my Dadeee,” she said, her voice going up an octave, before bursting into tears. “I wants my Dadeee!”

 

“Shhh, okay,” Jim said softly, as he pulled her up into his arms. “It’s okay, Liv. They’ll be home soon.”

 

“What happened?” Anne asked, as he stepped into the kitchen with the wailing child. “What’s wrong, my sweet girl.”

 

Jim patted her back gently, “She wants Daddy,” he said, as she hiccupped. “Found her pacing by the front door.”

 

Anne sighed, “Grandma made cookies for you,” she said, moving back to the counter. “How about you and Uncle Jim take some cookies and milk and watch a movie?”

 

She shook her head, “Dadeee! Dadeee!” she screeched, growing hysterical as the minutes went by. “Gimmie Dadee!”

 

“What’s wrong with Liv?” Charlotte asked, coming in with an empty cup. “Is she sick too?”

 

“She just misses your father,” Anne said, as Jim sat at the table with Olivia. “You know how protective your sister is over everyone.”

 

Charlotte nodded, making her way over to the table, “Liv, do you want to play with me and Sophie?” she asked. “Uncle Bones and Grandpa are starting Candyland over again!”

 

“I no pway,” Olivia shook her head, burying her face into Jim’s shoulder. “No.”

 

“We’ll come in to watch you,” Jim said, as Olivia hiccupped. “Once she settles down.”

 

“Kay!” Charlotte nodded, carrying her cup over to the counter. “Can I have more juice, Grandma?”

 

As Anne filled up her cup, Jim sat with an emotionally distressed Olivia, as she repeated “Dadee,” over and over again. With Chris currently in surgery, Melanie was waiting at the doctor’s office until he came out, before coming home to feed CJ and put the prescription in at the pharmacy.  Jim didn’t know much about the surgery, other than the fact that Chris would be sore and bitchy for a few days.

 

“Dadee come home now,” Olivia hiccupped, wrapping her arms around Jim’s neck. “I wants Dadee home now.”

 

“He will be home soon,’ Jim promised. “Mommy’s gonna bring him home soon and then you can feed him cookies and juice for the rest of the week.”

 

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Jim hoped that their return would be sooner rather than later.

 

………..

 

“Mommy’s home!” Charlotte exclaimed, as Melanie stepped into the house. “Where’s Daddy?”

 

Melanie smiled, “Daddy is still with the doctor,” she said, placing her keys and bag on the table. “They’re talking about golf.”

 

Olivia quickly climbed off the couch and ran to her, “Dadeeeee!??!” she screeched. “DADEE!”

 

“Let’s go upstairs with Mama,” Leonard said, as picked her up, looking at his sister. “We need to talk.”

 

Nodding, Melanie followed Leonard upstairs to CJ’s room, as Sophia and Charlotte went back to their game. Once in the room, Melanie quickly went to retrieve CJ, up from his nap, and carried him over to the changing table.

 

“Little Olivia here, had a nervous breakdown earlier,” Leonard said, as he sat on the rocking chair. “Wouldn’t play Candyland or help Grandma with the cookies.”

 

“Liv…” Melanie warned, as she put CJ into a new diaper.

 

“I wants Dadee!” Olivia exclaimed. “You gimmie my Dadee!”

 

Leonard sighed, “Please tell me he’s coming home soon,” he nearly begged. “Before she opens the door herself and runs off lookin’ for him.”

 

Melanie nodded, “I have to go back and get him in a half an hour,” she said, picking CJ up. “He was still out when I saw him, the chicken shit. He wasn’t supposed to go under, but got scared at the last minute and had the nurse put him out.”

 

“But is he okay?” Leonard asked, as Olivia wiggled in his arms.

 

“It’s official,” she nodded. “We won’t be having anymore babies and we’ll be saving lots of money now that we don’t have to buy.. “

 

He nodded, “I got his prescription on the way home,” she continued, turning her back towards him as she got ready to feed the newborn. “So, I just need to feed this monster, fix up the bed and head back to get him.”

 

“I go!” Olivia demanded. “I go wif you to gets my Dadee.”

 

“I think you should take her,” Leonard nodded. “Because either way, she won’t stop freaking out until he’s home and in bed.”

 

Meanie sighed, “Olivia, if I take you with me, you have to be really good,” she said, looking back at her. “That means no jumping on Daddy, okay? He’s going to be sore and cranky.”

 

She nodded, “I be good baybee,” she promised. “Gimmie my Dadee.”

 

“Then you’ll have to change your clothes and brush your teeth,” Melanie warned, as she turned her attention back to the baby. “Mommy has a few things to do before we go, so you have to be patient as well.”

 

“Let’s go do what Mommy says,” Leonard nodded,, standing from the rocking chair. “I’ll dress her and make sure she’s all cleaned up. You finish with CJ and do what you have to in the bedroom.”

 

Melanie shifted CJ in her arms, as he finished eating. “Sounds good,” she nodded, wiping his mouth with a burp cloth. “I’ll meet you downstairs in ten minutes.”

 

Making their way out of the nursery, Melanie set CJ down on the changing table, fixing her clothes. CJ cooed, kicking his feet up in the air, while drooling.

 

“Mommy’s going to get Daddy in a little bit,” she said, as he cooed. “He’s gonna be so sleepy.”

 

CJ turned his head towards her, grunting as she picked him up. “Let’s bring you downstairs, that way Grandma and your sisters can show you how to play Candyland,” she said, carrying him out of the room. “That way, when you’re much older, you can beat them all.”

 

……………

Olivia sat perched on Melanie’s side of the bed, watching as Chris lay still on the bed, his eyes closed.

 

“Dadee?” she whispered, jumping when he groaned in pain.

 

“Liv, if you’re going to stay in here, you have to let Daddy sleep,” Melanie warned. “He’s very sleepy and he’s in pain.”

 

She nodded, “I be good baybee,” she promised, as Melanie pulled the blankets up. “I stay wif Dadee.”

 

Leonard quietly came into the rom, holding an ice pack in hand, as he made his way over to the bed. “How is he?” he asked, as Melanie took the pack from him.

 

“He’s drugged up for sure,” she snorted. “He went from a giggly boy to out cold, by the time we passed the shopping center.”

 

“Dadee silly,” Olivia nodded, as Chris continued to groan. “Dadee make silly and sweep.”

 

He chuckled, “Are you gonna stay in here with him?” he asked her, as she nodded. “Go on and get your piggies and blanket then. They’re gonna want to stay with you two.”

 

Helping her off the bed, they both waited until she was out of the room, before speaking again. “How long is he gonna be like this?” Leonard asked, as Melanie lifted the blanket up to put the ice pack down on him.

 

“He’ll probably be a bit better by tomorrow,” she said, as Chris whined. “Shhh, I know it’s cold and I know you’re in pain. But the doctor said you have to put ice on it.”

 

“Mellieeeee,” he mumbled, shifting on the bed. “Drug me.”

 

Leonard snorted, “I think you got enough drugs in your system for everyone,” he said, as Chris opened his eyes. “Liv’s gonna stay in here with you and keep you company, that way if you need anything, she can come down and let us know.”

 

Chris nodded, “ “Ivvie come here,” he slurred, making Melanie snicker. “Where’s ‘Ivvie?”

 

“I here!” Olivia squealed, as she returned with an armload of pigs and a blanket. “I gets ‘Iggies and we’s sweep wif you.”

 

Helping her back up onto the bed, Leonard helped her arrange the pigs on the bed, making sure she had enough space to lay down.

 

“Dadee, I stay and be wif you,” she stated, before dropping a kiss onto his forehead. “I stay and be good baybee. No more owies.”

 

“’Ivvie, I hurt,” Chris sighed, pouting slightly. “Doctor was mean.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “For christ sakes, Chris,” she exclaimed. “You were the one that wanted to get it done. Just close your eyes and go to sleep.”

 

Olivia nodded, “Cwist cakes!” she agreed, frowning at Chris. “You go sweep now, Dadee! Go sweep and no more owies.”

 

“Good lord,” Leonard shook his head, as Olivia laid back on the mass of pigs and pillows. “Are you ready to take a nap with your Daddy?”

 

“I no sweep,” she said, as he tucked her in. “I watch Dadee sweep.”

 

Once they were sure that Chris would be all right with Liv, Melanie closed the shades and followed Leonard out of the bedroom. With a reminder to come and get them when he woke, they closed the door halfway and started towards the stairs.

 

“God, he’s worse than a girl,” Melanie shook her head. “You should’ve seen him when the nurse helped him into the wheelchair. Liv thought he was crying, so she started crying too.”

 

“Ah, give him a day or two, before you start teasin’ him,” Leonard shrugged, following her downstairs. “Liv is a very sensitive girl, who gets concerned when something is wrong with the people she loves.”

 

Melanie nodded, “I better start dinner,” she said. “Are you and Jim staying? Or do you have to get Jo from her friends house?”

 

He shook his head, “Naw,” he shrugged. “Jo’s stayin’ there for the night, so Jim and I can stay until you’re ready to kick us out.”

 

“Then you can help,” she smiled. “Since I have no idea what the hell I’m doing in there half the time.”

 

“How you would survive on your own, is beside me,” Leonard shook his head, as she scowled. “Thank god you married a chef.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Melanie turned on her heel and made her way towards the kitchen, leaving Leonard behind to laugh at her retreating back. 


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, finally, FINALLY done with this story! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next installment!

After a few days of moping and milking the attention, Chris was back to his old self, much to Melanie’s relief. Olivia on the other hand, spent as much time as she could around him, following him around the house with her eyes glued to his back. It was when she tried to weasel her way into the bathroom, that Chris finally had to draw the line.

 

“Just go wait in the kitchen and I’ll make you a snack,” he said, trying to close the bathroom door. “Olivia Jane, you cannot come in the bathroom while I’m using it.”

 

She screeched, “NOOOooooOO!” she pushed on the door. “NO WEAVE!”

 

He sighed, “MEL!”

 

A few seconds later, Melanie appeared in the hallway and sighed, “Olivia, come with me,” she said, as the four year old whined. “Let’s make Daddy a sandwich! Come on, sweetheart. You can put the cheese on this time around.”

 

“I no wanna!”

 

“Then I’ll just have to do this the hard way,” Melanie sighed, making her way towards the girl. “Let’s go!”

 

Olivia shrieked as Melanie picked her up, “Mama! No! You put O’Ivvie down!” she wiggled about, as Melanie carried her towards the kitchen. “PUT O’IVVIE DOWN!”

 

While Chris used the chance to close the door, Melanie set the girl down at the table and knelt down over her. “If you don’t listen to Mommy, then you’ll go upstairs and into time out,” she warned, as Olivia tried to get off the chair. “Olivia, I mean it. Don’t push me.”

 

She scowled, “No like you!” she mumbled, as she stepped back to the counter. “No like youuuu!”

 

“You aren’t the first person to tell me that,” Melanie pointed out, opening the refrigerator door. “You keep your attitude up, then when everyone comes over later for dinner, you’ll have to sit inside by yourself.”

 

When Chris finally came in, Melanie was setting a plate down in front of Olivia, before moving to check on CJ in the carrier.

 

“Did Mom and Dad say when they’d be back with Sophie?” he asked, moving to the counter.

 

“I think they’re going to pick up Charlotte and Julie at the library around three-thirty,” she said, smiling as CJ cooed. “Oh, Alice called while you were playing around on the computer.”

 

Chris looked up at her, “They’re flying out to Singapore next week to visit McKayla at school,” she smiled. “On the way back, they have a two day stop before catching a flight back to Manhattan. They might stop over to visit.”

 

“That would be fun!” Chris nodded, thinking of his oldest friends. “Haven’t seen them since the twins turned two.”

 

Melanie made her way back to the counter and nodded, “And they want to meet CJ so bad,” she continued, picking up the knife to finish preparing their lunch. “Richard still can’t believe we had a boy this time around.”

 

He snorted, “It was only a matter of time,” he teased, as CJ wiggled around in his seat. “Did you feed him yet?”

 

“I have to put a bottle together,” she sighed, setting the knife down. “I might put him down for a nap when everyone comes over.”

 

“I’ll put the bottle together,” Chris said, moving to the dish rack. “You sit and eat, since you’ve been on your feet all morning.”

 

Nodding, Melanie picked up her plate and carried it over to the table, taking a seat across from Olivia. “After this, I’ll take as shower and get dressed, that way you can take one,” she said. “I still have to get Olivia here into the bath, which should be fun.”

 

“Dadee give me baf,” Olivia said, licking her fingers. “You no give.”

 

“I will give you a bath,” Chris nodded, putting the bottle together. “But you better listen to your Mother, Liv. You’re getting too fresh with your mouth.”

 

Once the bottle was prepared, Chris went over to the table and picked CJ up out of the carrier. Sitting down at the table, he picked up the bottle and gently eased the nipple into his mouth, which he took greedily.

 

“You make eats?” Olivia asked, nibbling on a piece of cheese. “What you make?”

 

“Burgers, chicken, corn,” Chris said, as he kept his eyes on CJ. “Uncle Bones is making mashed potatoes that you and your sister love to eat.”

 

She giggled, “Tatoes!”

 

“Mommy’s making Uncle Spock’s veggie burger and salad, while your aunts are making a bunch of other yummy stuff for dinner.”

 

“Which Mommy needs to get a move on and start,” Melanie said, glancing at the time. “Are you going to be okay with them?”

 

He nodded, “You go on and get ready,” he said. “As soon as these two are done, I’ll put the pot of macaroni on for the salad.”

 

Standing, Melanie tossed the paper plate into the garbage pail and gave Olivia a stern warning, before taking her leave. With a few short hours until their guests arrivals, time was certainly of the essence.

 

…………………….

 

“We have an announcement!” Jim beamed, as everyone sat around the table on the patio. “A big announcement!”

 

“Yer getting’ breasts!” Scotty gasped, earning a whack from Gaila. “What?! Ah was kidding!”

 

The girls giggled, as Gaila scolded him, while everyone else settled their attention on Leonard and Jim.

 

“Now, I know you’re all going to be asking why we haven’t told you our plans about this.. surprise,” Jim started.

 

“But we didn’t want to get all of ya’ll’s hopes up, especially if it didn’t go through as planned,” Leonard finished for him.

 

Melanie frowned, “Someone is getting a sex change,” she stated, nodding as if it were the final answer. “I think you’ll fit perfectly in my clothes, pre-pregnancy, Jim!”

 

If looks could kill, Melanie would’ve been a dead woman, as Leonard glared at her. Jim on the other hand, shook with laughter, as did Chris. “I’m sorry,” Melanie sighed. “Go on and tell the surprise! The suspense is killing me!”

 

Jim and Leonard looked at each other at that moment, goofy smiles spreading across their faces. “Bones and I are going to be the proud parents of fraternal twins this August,” Jim said.

 

“OH MY GOODDDDD!!!!!!” Gaila, Nyota, Louisa and Melanie shrieked in unison, as their significant others winced in pain as their ears rang.

 

“Are you really?” Melanie asked, her eyes growing wet.

 

Leonard nodded, “A boy and a girl,” he said, watching as his sister started to cry. “Oh please don’t cry. I hate it when you cry, Mel.”

 

As Chris consoled her, a million questions went flying about. “How long have you two been planning for adoption?” Nyota asked.

 

“Since before last summer,” Leonard shrugged. “We put our names down on a few lists that are actually gay friendly and heard back from one in San Francisco after we got back from Disney.”

 

“You knew since the summer?!” Melanie gasped.

 

They nodded, “We had someone come out to see the house and interview us,” Jim said. “Dad already knows since his friend’s daughter is a adoption agent for the company. In a way, that kinda helped.”

 

“You has baybee?” Olivia asked, as she and Monty sat together on a chair. “Unca ‘Im has baybee?”

 

“We’re going to have _two_ babies,” Jim smiled, as she giggled. “A boy and a girl!”

 

As questions about the birth mother; a teen that was underage and from a super religious family, against abortion; came about, more surprises came out.

 

“HIkaru and I set a date for the wedding,” Louisa said, shrugging. “I figured since we’re on the train of good news, this is the best time to announce it.” 

Hikaru grinned, “I hope all of you have zero plans for next spring,” he warned. “The big day is April twenty-third and everyone is very invited!”

 

Julie beamed, “I gets to wear a pretty dress!” she announced. “Mommy and I are picking them out this weekend!”

 

“And I want all of you ladies to come with us,” Louisa said. “That’s if… you want to be my bridesmaids?”

 

“Mel, why are you crying so much?” Chris asked, wiping her face with a napkin. “You’re going to start leaking all over the place!”

 

Getting off her chair, Sophia made her way around the table and next to Melanie’s chair. “Mama, no cry!” she exclaimed, petting her arm. “No cry, Mama.”

 

Pulling her up onto her lap, Melanie kissed the top of her head. “Mommy’s just overemotional today and very happy for everyone.”

 

“Please, no more surprises,” Chris begged. “At least until waterworks over here can calm down.”

 

Gaila grinned sheepishly, as did Scotty. “Actually…” she started, as all eyes turned onto them. “I’m pregnant.”

 

“BAYBEEE!” Olivia screeched, as did Monty. “Giggy has baybee!”

 

Melanie burst into another round of tears, much to Jim’s amusement, while Sophia hugged her tightly. “Is she alright?” Pavel asked, looking at her with concern. “Maybe we should hold off on anymore surprises, guys. I think Mellie might pass out.”

 

She waved her hand at him, “This is just the aftermath of pregnancy hormones,” she said, wiping her nose with a napkin. “I’ve been doing this on and off for the last few days, so don’t mind me.”

 

“What stage is this?” Scotty asked.

 

“Overly excited to the point that she cries stage,” Chris shook his head. “This is nothing compared to the outburst she had the other day, picking out an wedding card for our friends from New York.”

 

“You said you wouldn’t tell them that,” Melanie hiccupped, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “But really, is there anymore surprises?”

 

A chorus of “no’s” went around, “I think these three outdid surprises until next year,” Pavel snorted.

 

“Let’s go wash these cute faces,” Anne said, as she helped Olivia and Monty off the chair. “Then we can get more juice.”

 

The baby monitor went off as CJ woke from his nap, making Melanie groan. “Did he hear me crying?” she asked, as Chris stood up. “Do you want me to get him?”

 

“No, no,” he shook his head. “I’ll get him.”

 

“How about us ladies leave the boys to talk?” Gaila suggested. “There’s obviously a lot of things we need to talk about.”

 

Charlotte and Julie giggled, “Can we come?” Charlotte asked. “We’re girls!”

 

Melanie nodded, “But you must not repeat questionable things that you hear,” she warned, as they climbed out of their seat. “Let’s go inside and refill our cups, then we can go in the basement.”

 

……………..

 

By eight, the kids were running around in the basement, while the adults moved inside for drinks and cake.

 

“CJ is sleeping,” Chris said, as Melanie poured herself a cup of tea. “Had to sing _two_ nursery rhymes this time.”

 

She giggled, “Hopefully he’ll sleep til four,” she said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Ugh, I’m all flabby now. All that food.”

 

“Oh stop,” Chris hushed. “You’re not flabby. “You’re _curvy_ and sexy and everything I like.”

 

Melanie squealed as he tickled her lightly, “Stop! Before I pee on my diaper pad and have to waddle upstairs to change it.”

 

“So, what did the ladies have to say?” he asked, watching as she finished preparing her cup. “When’s Gaila due?”

 

“December tenth,” she smiled. “Scotty’s hoping for a girl this time around.”

 

Chris hummed, “It’s a good thing a few of us boys have experience with little girls,” he noted. “I’m praying for him already.”

 

“And I still can’t believe Lenny and Jim kept their adoption plans a big secret,” Melanie shook her head, turning around to face him. “I can’t believe I’m getting more nieces and nephews!”

 

“I can’t believe how lucky they got with twins,” Chris nodded in agreement. “But it’s all so exciting! This was clearly the next step for them.”

 

She smiled, “I just can’t believe how amazing this summer has been so far,” she said. “We had our baby boy and now everyone else is having babies and getting married.”

 

Chris smiled, “It’s going to be a great way to end the year,” he said. “And to start next year as well.”

 

“Dadee! Dadee!”

 

Olivia came running in, dressed in her princess nightgown and bunny slippers. “I wants pop-pop,” she said, bouncing on her toes. “Pop-pop”

 

“You want popcorn?” he asked, as she nodded. “You can have popcorn, but only a little. Unless you’re sharing with Monty.”

 

“I eats pop-pop wif Monty,” she said, as the little boy ran in at the mention of his name. “Monty, we eat pop-pop!”

They giggled as Chris took the bag of popcorn out of the cabinet, opening it for them. “Now, don’t make a mess,” he warned, as Olivia took the bag from him. “If you don’t want to go back downstairs, then you two can go into the living room.”

 

“That was easy,” Melanie snorted, as they ran out of the kitchen. “Dad’s outside with Mom. They wanted to drink their tea in peace, which I don’t blame them for.”

 

“Do you want to sit out front?” he asked, as she picked up her mug. “I’m sure the crew wont miss us if we disappear for a little bit.”

 

She smiled, “Grab the baby monitor and I’ll meet you outside,” she said, standing on her toes to kiss him. “Don’t take too long or else I’ll run off and join a grunge band.”

 

Fifteen minutes and a quick escape later, Melanie and Chris sat outside on the front steps with their tea; the baby monitor behind them.

 

“I was thinking that maybe, after Mom and Dad head back home, we could take the kids to the arboretum,” Chris said, as Melanie snuggled up against him. “Go with Jim, Len and Jo. I heard you talking about taking pictures with the kids and I do need some more to fill in those empty pages in the scrapbook.”

 

“Yeah?” she asked, as he nodded. “Okay. CJ should be fine, as long as he keep him in the shade.”

 

“We’ll make a day of it,” Chris continued. “The girls can play and we’ll have a picnic. Take lots of pictures and enjoy the good old outdoors.”

 

Melanie laughed, “Somebody’s a little excited,’ she noted, as he leaned in for a kiss. “Hmm, is it all most time to kick everyone out?”

 

Chris snorted, “And you’re saying _I’m_ a little too excited?” he teased.

 

“I just want to enjoy the possibility of having alone time with you tonight,” she said. “Granted, it’s too soon to have sex, but some time alone is always nice.”

 

“And we will have that,” he promised, hugging her against his side. “Even if we have to bribe someone to take the kids home with them.”

 

She giggled, “I can’t believe we’ve managed to escape right now,” she sighed. “That the girls haven’t noticed yet.”

 

“Don’t jinx it,” Chris warned, as she drained the last of her tea. “It’s a nice night out. I can see why Mom and Dad wanted to sit outside.”

 

Melanie looked up at the sky, breathing in deeply. “I forgot how bright the stars are here,” she said.

 

A cool breeze picked up, carrying away the hot and sticky heat of the daytime, as the night rolled on. Stretching her legs out in front of her, Melanie laid her head back against Chris’s chest and sighed. Running his fingers through her hair, Chris watched as she closed her eyes, leaning into the touch.

 

“I love you,” he said suddenly, as she sighed in pleasure.

 

Melanie opened her eyes and smiled at him, “I love you, too,” she said, turning to kiss his wrist.

 

There, on the front porch of their house, the couple enjoyed the peaceful moment in their chaotic day; from inside, they could hear the laughter and the sound of the kids squealing and playing, as the crickets sang and the stray plane flew by overhead. In just four weeks, everything had changed since CJ’s birth; new beginnings were occurring for just about everyone, as the summer continued; moving faster in the blink of an eye. But for now, on those very front steps of that very lively household, they settled in for enjoying it at their own pace. Taking in one moment at a time.


End file.
